Knights Of The Dragon Riders: Vengeance on Primal Twilight
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: With the Knights forced to relocate after a devastating assault on Draconia left to ruins, Drayko must return as Hiccup for it is a persona that leaves him nothing but memories of sorrow and fear. It has all come to this, but knows that there comes a time when even heroes such as him must return to where the pain began, as it ends with the fall of a Tribe. 3rd of the KOTDR Trilogy
1. Chapter 1:Ruin of Draconia

In the rising threat of Drayko Ryder's conquering of the now highly weakened state of the Dragon Hunters led by the late Drago Bludvist, Stoick begins going on the warpath and starts out by leaving Draconia shattered to ruins and forcing the Knights of the Dragon Riders to split apart and scatter to an temporary hideout to rebuild Draconia. Drayko reads through the pages of his grandfather's journal and leads both him and Toothless to an cursed ancient island where the "Nightbreaker" once wielded by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II is supposed to be kept inside of the Castle's walls within. Meanwhile, the Teens set sail to hunt down and kill Drayko while rescuing Fishlegs from his clutches as both the sons of the Hooligans face off against each other many times in many fierce duels. But when the Book of Dragons has been stolen by the ever so relentless Stoick the Vast and demands the return of his son, Drayko must now reclaim what was stolen by going back as someone that he wasn't meant to return as back to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk. In the fall of the shining daylight among the skies of the Archipelago, comes the rising darkness of the night as the time for revenge ends here...

(A/N: You know this by now: As if you don't know who owns this shit already. I know that I focus on Drayko Ryder too much, but you got to understand that this is his story and this is his tale of how a son can rebel against his own evil father; you've all heard it before one way or another, but this is much more than what you think it is. There's more to the Knights of the Dragon Riders as this is about releasing the pain by revenge and turning the suffering of horrible memories best left forgotten into unbreakable bonds for both Human and Dragonkind to share until the day they depart comes. This first part was taken from Matthew Stover's Revenge of the Sith audiobook, look it up on YouTube; anyways, hope you like where this is going. Enjoy!)

This all happened long ago in a Archipelago belonging to none other than the Dragons who roam and rule the skies, masterless and free without no restraints to hold them down nor keep them from enjoying the thrill of the air blowing by their scales; bound to no chains under servitude like slaves and prisoners. This also was the home of the brutal, battlehard, and rather vicious Vikings of many Tribes. Some are named while others go unknown, but are heard of from those who come from their home Tribes. It has ended, nothing could ever be done to prevent nor reverse this. It is a story of both hatred and vengeance, death to the dreams of the Vikings and sacrifice to what has been kept so hard to keep others out of the truth. It is a story about the end of an age, the age of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to be exact. Strange thing about stories is that although this has happened so long ago that words cannot reach the time and distance from this very faint memory, it is all happening right here and right now. This is how Third Centuries of Berk come to the closing end. This is not just the end of the Hairy Hooligans, years of war between both Dragon and Viking are collapsing in on itself. This is the twilight, an Vengeance on Primal Twilight as one may call it, the twilight of the ever so fearsome Stoick the Vast; the end begins now...

The cloudy skies of the Barbaric Archipelago split apart and out came the sun whose very little daylight peaked through and blazed with anger, betrayal and war. The rays shined down upon an large heavily armored and heavily armed ship designed for defensive combat. Armed with the deadliest of weapons, the contrails of the sea fade away for it's speed was fast while the Brigantines matching it's appearance are half as so; but no less still faster than what the Dragon Hunters had used to kill the innocent scaly beasts. It was more elevated and it was armored with an much stronger, much durable to unbreakable and much deadlier successor to Gronckle Iron. This was known as "Volcanripper Metal" created and produced in very massive qualities from the Dragon of the same name. Triple the masses and quadruple the sails, the heads have been replaced by the figurines stained by the blood of the Hunters and the Hostile Dragons who dare to attack the hero who is at battle with his disowned father; whose stubbornness refused to let him accept the truth before him. Coming down from the skies where the clouds part ways are two Dragons who fall from the heavens, skiing on the seas next to "The Jackalknife" as the Capital Ship of the fleet was called

These two Dragons flew upward into the storms of hatred and conquest as below from the skies, opposing forces of both none other than the Kingdom of Draconia and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe; leadership by Stoick the Vast, led down the warpath against the Dragons for taking away his beloved son he'd loved so much. Yet he treated him nothing like the children among Berk, instead he was being tied to the unforgiving and highly unacceptable abusive nature of an father that he calls himself; but this was not taken in too lightly by his loving wife as prior to her abduction was always saving the Dragons behind his back, now that she is revealed to be alive this all resulted in her losing the husband she once loved. Her son on the other hand, has other plans for this mistreatment towards him. The Hairy Hooligans had planned an voyage to hunt and kill the Dragon Rider, the responsible one for taking away the son of the Chieftain; still clouded with the thoughts that he is still the great and powerful leader that he is. Drago Bludvist's final death was dreaded news as this proved that the Dragon Rider was becoming a rising threat, they had to prepare for the coming storm. But this however, a striking attack on the very heart of the Dragon Rider's own home and sanctuary he has given to the Dragons; how could this be happening? It felt like a true nightmare, nobody could wake up from...

On these two Dragons who flew over the chaos unleashed by the opposing force while Draconia's Liberated Naval Defense fights off this relentless assault, they were none other than the infamous Drayko Ryder, the Slayer of Red Death and the Prince of Exiled Legends in Dragonese and Raedwit, known to no other than the Master of Illusions. The former rode atop his Titan Wing, an Night Fury to be exact while the other rode upon an Zippleback; double the heads as these Knights, these Dragon Riders bond with the scaly beasts unlike the Hunters and when they do so; they force them by subjugation for their heinous and unspeakable evil acts. The pair glided over as the Knights and Pendulum Guards aided them in throwing off the Hooligans' attack at their own home

"Lock onto that ship Toothless, we're gonna send 'em back to hell" Drayko spoke to his Night Fury silently as he fired off an multitude of highly dangerous, deadly and very lethal Plasma Bolts that were charged up and fired off without a second to hesitate. The blazing blasts came raining down on the ships, catching them ablaze and setting them to sink in the water below

"Barf, Belch, let's go!" Raedwit told the two of them as they flew over to the closest ship to preform their attack. The Hooligan ships shot their cannons and launched their catapults towards the incoming Zippleback, but when they did so, they vanished into an dark green smoke. It wasn't until then that Raedwit unleashed an sickly green cloud to blind them and the other ships surrounding them

"Zippleback Gas!" A Hooligan shouted

"All weapons out and for the love of Thor, DO NOT LIGHT ANYTHING!" Stoick shouted out to them as he had his Axe out and his Shield up

"Light anything? It'll be of great pleasure to do so for you, my featured guests" Raedwit ignited the sparks of his Thunderbolt spear and punctured an massive hole in the Hooligan's opposing fleet of longships. This explosion had forced the Hooligans to attack even harder and focus on Draconia only, according to Stoick as he calls it the new nest of the so called "Devils"

Just then from out of nowhere, the armored brigantines given as a gift to Chief Gort of the Owl Gut Tribe appeared in the nick of time aid their allies. Stoick was overcome with anger, the most level headed of all of them, the one who holds the meeting of the Chieftains and the one Tribe whom they discussed the events in dealing with the Devil Rider has now showed up only for them to start helping their foes out?! This is total madness and for this betrayal, none of the Owl Gut Vikings must be shown any mercy

"Gort, you dare side with our foes?!" Stoick shouted in anger as the Owl Gut Ships fired on them all. Stoick growled as he continued to scream out to them,"You will pay for your treachery!"

"Chief, what's happened?" A Hooligan asked

"Gort has betrayed us by siding with our enemies, we will make him pay for this treachery against us. Now focus all firepower on the Devil Rider's Nest, leave it in ruins!"

"Chief, the Dragons without Riders are taking an hold on our left flank" Another Hooligan called out to him

"Do not let the Devils escape!" Stoick ordered, the Hooligans of Berk were always equipped with nets and large crossbows in the events of Dragon Attacks on the sea. They loaded them all up and fired away as the nets were designed to get tighter the more that the victim struggled with them, the Dragons captured were also given an muzzle around it's mouth

Just as they captured a few of the Dragons with their muzzles locked tight and the nets tightening even further, some Pendulum Guards dropped down and decapitated some of the Hooligans before them with their spinning blades. Blood spilled out into puddles and those who tried to escape were met with the Pendulum Guards throwing their spinning scythes at them, splitting their bodies in half and spilling out their organs as they lie dead. The Hotburples proceeded to bombard the ships and destroy the muzzles, allowing the now freed Dragons to escape and retaliate with an counterattack

In the rage of the assault as the battle continued on, Draconia was relentlessly getting attacked, slammed, bombarded and struck from all sides as the houses came falling down, the Main Hall collapsing into smoking ashes and the Black King's Sanctuary being blown to smithering pieces of ice. The Knights have come to known that this was the final time that they would see this place again as it was now collapsing, getting destroyed by the relentless barbaric actions of the Hooligans. They had prepared ahead and moved any and all possessions to the Dragon's Edge where they will relocate there until further notice

Spitelout was overlooking the whole battle with Kingstail before taking off and providing aerial bombardment from above. The Dragons of the Renegade Reniforcement Defense including Reinstorm, Duskcutter and Thunderclaw all came in with the help of Gustav leading the other Backup Dragons of both Drayko and his friends. In order to drive them away, they had to combine their firepower together and create an powerful blast to send the Hooligan Longships into oblivion; some of them had been sunken and others are blasted into splintering pieces. After another devastating strike from the dual catapults from the Draconia Naval Defense fleet, Stoick has had enough of this and ordered a retreat

"We're leaving, the nest has been destroyed but they'll be out for revenge against us; return back to Berk immediately and have Ms. Hofferson track down that Devil Rider who took and killed my son. He's not getting away from me!" Stoick ordered

"Yes Chief!" The Hooligans replied

The Hairy Hooligan Longships fled with very few, but still a large number of them left back to their Island of Berk while the Knights of the Dragon Riders land in the ruins of what was left for them. The houses are left smoking, the areas have been blocked off by the wreckage and now even the Main Hall stood no more. Draconia has fallen not by the hands of the Dragon Hunters, but by the hands of Stoick the Vast and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. The Black King's Sanctuary was broken and the Black King himself came out of the icy fortress to see the horrible mess that was made

"Maria... you better lead while I-" He asked the Huntress, the two of them have been developing an relationship with each other since the first time they met and their love has become clear to the others when Maria kissed him after the final death of Drago Bludvist

"I know, you just watch yourself out there" She placed a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks, there's something that I must do" Drayko spoke with unease in his voice

"Hope we can see you again this time" Raedwit told him

"Something tells me that you'll be gone for awhile" Raijah stated

"I will be and we'll not really be fighting alongside each other very much like our last journey, but this one is something that I have to do alone with Toothless; Raedwit, I know you'll keep Vixen safe like you always do with her. We'll see each other again soon"

"If you run into any Dragon Hunters out there, don't hesitate to strike their weakened state" Eret told him, pointing at with a single finger like a gun

"I'll have the Black King relocate the Dragons to the Edge, do not engage with my former husband; he's bound to have his Hooligan Longships looking out for signs of you" Valka hugged her son before parting away

"I'll be sure to look out for them, especially those Teens..." He spat out with venom in his voice at the end

"But won't they come looking for me as well? I don't want to lose Meatlug either" Fishlegs spoke with uncertainty and slight fear in his voice

"They'll be merciful with you since they believe that you were abducted by me unwillingly, they care for any of their own except for Hiccup since he's no Viking; just a dead weight who's keeping the Hooligans from winning their god damn pointless and useless war" He mounted onto Toothless and activated the Tailfin before Bladehead approached him with the Frostheart Axe that was reconstructed to rid of all remnants of the Hooligans and Dragon Hunter's craftsmanship and stolen usage

"You ain't goin' nowhere without this, reconstructed by aye' with none of that Hooligan nor Hunter shit left to have it stand out" Drayko took the Frostheart Axe and placed in on his back behind his cape before taking off, the rest of the Knights all bid their farewell to their leader before flying away from what remains of Draconia; knowing that they will see him again very soon when the time comes for the final battle at Berk, Stoick's fate will soon be and is coming

HTTYD

Meanwhile with Stoick, Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans among the Isle of Berk, he was looking over the edge of the harbor. With the image of the Devil Rider and Night Fury in his mind, he had an drawn image that was given to him by their late sea faring trader Johann in his last will as he was murdered by Drayko and Toothless months ago, but it all seemed like a long time from the present day. The man refused to call them by their names as the two of them are not even worthy to deserve a name, but when Johann revealed that his wife was alive and working for the Devil Rider; he was heartbroken but still considered that there was still good left inside of her to know that she's working with a Devil loving monster, only further signifying his smug arrogance that he doesn't consider himself to be one himself: A Dragon hating monster who has hated his son more than he hates Loki because he worships a Trickster and perfers Courage over Honor

"Chief, the teen volunteers are accounted for and are ready to track down Drayko the Traitorous Viking-Slayer and rescue the Ingerman boy"

"Very well then, have them set sail for this voyage and if they can't find him; I've sent an helping hand to the Northern Markets to find out what they know about the Devil Rider, says that he came from the Desert of the Decayed Kings; at least that's what I think he told me, not too sure where exactly he really came from though..." Stoick continued to watch as the Teens got on the Hooligan Longship being run by a small crew as they sailed off before walking away

Astrid was obviously the leader of this voyage as Spitelout once told his nephew in order to alert him about what was happening on Berk. The Jorgenson had delayed them long enough to make sure that they killed Drago Bludvist for good, he has fully turned away from the Hooligans and joined Drayko's side. He knows that his Son will be upset at this betrayal, but he knows that there is no turning back now that he has his nephew to look out for. Snotlout was more or less on this trip but only because he wants to finish what Stoick should've finished, and that is to have Drayko blood eagled and killed by his hand. What a fucking moron he is. The Thorston Twins act as more like Snot's bodyguards as they still continue to fight and argue with each other, but have dedicated their lives to Loki for they are known for causing impressive pranks throughout the Isle of Berk; they had seen this coming from a long way ahead, they both carry interchangeable spear staffs that can be a Mace for Tuffnut and an double bladed axe for Ruffnut. The Mace Spear's blade was wrapped in some olive green bandages and was thicker while the Axe Spear's blade was slimmer and serrated as both of these weapons can click and lock together for dual wielding purposes (A/N: This was from the HTTYD 2 Artwork of the Dragon Rider's weapons along with Gobber and Stoick's of course) The other crew members were meant for one thing: sailing and notifying when they have reached their location

The Hooligan Longship had it's anchor hoisted up and made a departure for the voyage of this temptation up ahead, leaving behind their Island they all call home and set sail for the open seas of the Archipelago before them into the war that was now becoming their own as Astrid once told Hiccup. Speaking of whom, she was busy sharpening her very first Axe that belonged to her mother's once and was made even better by whom she believed was Gobber; amazing how she never once suspected something that felt unfitting about "Gobber's" craftsmanship, sooner the truth will be revealed to them very soon to not only her but to all of Berk as well. Drayko knew of the consequences that will follow, and so he had come up with the stages of terrible and foul acts that the Vikings of Berk will most definitely do in order to have him stripped of his pride

1: Shock, this is common for the revelation of the truth but will not last long. They will have to act soon

2: Denial, they will continue to be delusional thinking that this is another one of the Thorston's Pranks until they can't hide the truth anymore

3: Ignorance and Refusal, ignoring his helping hand in aiding Gobber at the Forge and refusal to credit the one who fixes and makes their weapons better. It gets worse...

4: Rudeness and Insults, spewing venom and hatred at him for "Cursing their weapons" just to torture him no matter and regardless of the great deeds he's done for them. Saying that he will always be a disappointment even when Ragnarok calls for him in the afterlife, motherfuckers...

5: Rejection, the main reason why Hiccup hates doing deliveries

6: Destruction, burn down and destroy any and all weaponry made by "Useless the Unwanted" as Snotbitch would call him by all means necessary

7: Death Threat, the worst of the worst. All Vikings threaten to destroy their only source from where their weapons come from and threaten to kill Gobber unless Hiccup is stripped from his position as Blacksmith, he is not allowed to go anywhere near his Forge ever again and he will be exiled without hesitation nor be allowed to plead for his so called crimes against the Hooligans. To further add insult to injury, Hiccup is not allowed to go anywhere near Gobber either as they know he's one of his only friends and they're gonna make him feel the true hell for his treasonous acts against the Hooligans as well as his shame and dishonor that he has brought upon them. Like he ever gave two flying fuckshits about Honor at all... this is the shattering point of the edge where there's no return

Snotlout was waiting for his time to come in the shadows, doing nothing but imagining like arrogant foolish asshole that he is. He sees his future as the great Chieftain of Berk as the one who killed Useless the Unwanted with Astrid as his beloved one, to further fuel his lust as she can reject and brush him off coldly for as long as she wants; she cannot refuse him, she will always be his and his alone; even if he has to force her against her own will. Stoick will be proud of him just like his father would while either Hiccup submits to his rule or be exiled and hunted to be blood eagled like the filthy Hooligan Dog that he is. As a matter of fact Stoick's gonna have force him to kill a Dragon and come home with a head under his arm or risk getting exiled for disobeying orders, he'll be happy to finally get what he wants since he's always getting praise. Might as well be a Gary Fucking Stu...

"Madam Hofferson" The captain called to her

"Yes?" She asked, awaiting response

"We're en route to where we'll be tracking down Drayko the Traitorous was last seen flying to on that Night Fury of his, it'll be about six days from now before we reach his location. We're gonna be taking a shortcut and pass by what the map calls Slitherwing Island"

"Thank the Gods for that map, alright be sure to notify us when we reach wherever that shameful, dishonorable, lying weasel retreated to"

"Yes madam" He returned his attention to the sea while Astrid looked into her very sharpened and very strong Backup Axe in case the one she's using is destroyed. The reflection gave her a fierce edge and made her speak silently to herself, to the six days that lie ahead for her friends

"Get ready you traitorous toothpick, we're coming for both you and your Night Fury; but I have another reason whether you like Honor or not..."

HTTYD

Back with Drayko and Toothless, they flew through the grape to jam purple skies and marmalade orange tinted clouds of the afternoon from this long day; and what a long day it was indeed. Draconia left in ruins, the Knights having to scatter and now Valka having to keep all the wild untamed Dragons safe from Stoick's relentless assault barrage; dammit, he knew this was gonna happen soon but not when he was reading the journals of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and II. Fucking shit, this was all just so frustrating; damn

"Had I not slain my brother, Furious the Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus using the Nightbreaker created from Volcanripper Metal strengthened by the Plasma of my Night Fury, Midnightfrost and given it's ability to grow stronger in the moon and darkness of the night by Loki; drenching his dark emerald blood and knowing that I myself have lived a long and good life as my father would've done the same had he not broken the oath and forbiddingly change the Dragonmark as I could not allow him to live with that burden on his back, I have decided to stab the Nightbreaker into the stone wall of an Ancient Castle inside so that my grandson may find it and reclaim it's power. Awaken the courage inside so that this Ancient Castle may not claim yours..." Drayko read out loud to Toothless in order to know where they're heading

" _Ancient Castle... here in the Archipelago? Hmm... I'd say it's miles and distances away from the Screaming Death Island Victims: Thor Rock, Crescent and Sunstone at the Northwest. It takes more than six days by ship if you're an idiot enough to make a shortcut by Slitherwing Island, which of course you're not; rather be intoxicated by Dragonvine than cut through that place. Then again you do have that Birthmark of yours so at least there's that_ "

"Do not remind me of the Dragonvine incident, Bayana deserved better than what I did to him for sneaking that god damn plant into your saddle; trying to kill you and anybody who does try to kill you deserves no mercy from me!"

" _They were trying escape Drago's wrath of not having them exceed their expectations of being warriors for the Dragon Hunter Army, turned out to them that they were only farmers from Africa. And that was Meatlug who got strangled by the Dragonvine, remember?_ "

"Making Fishlegs cry is just as enjoyable as making an old fart cry, it's not as funny as you think. Meatlug's always getting the worst out of it"

(A/N: As Gibby once said in iCarly: iGot a Hot Room during the scene where Spencer gets a Haircut from Gibby's Grandfather. "Do you really want to see a old man cry? It's not as funny as you think")

" _Can't believe you're still bitter about that... Yeah it's true he snuck Dragonvine into my saddle because they thought they can weaponize it without the use of the Silkspanners, but still ended up regretting what he did_ "

"Now he knows the hard way as Arson always carries many different cures for these issues. I do not hate the boy for doing this as he now knows the truth, but now he's living on with that burden on his back the next time we encounter Bayana's Tribe" He spoke with some remorse in his voice

" _Better to not know what's right or wrong than to be making mistakes on purpose. Oh and the Ancient Castle is just up ahead, those Journals mentioned that it was hidden behind some fog right?_ " He asked him

"Damn right, apparently it mysteriously vanishes in the daylight and returns in the total darkness of the night according to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal. Makes it a perfect place to make sure nobody but me gets their hands on his sword, what other place than to have it stored within a Cursed Island by Night? Let's go, bud"

With that final act burned into their shared minds as a sign of their bond, Drayko and Toothless flew further to the Upper Northwest and into the dark and imitating fog; from what came out from behind was like a land of it's own like Mierveia Vde Rallie, but this Island was an single large one of it's own. Standing high and mighty with it's 8 foot tall rocky and mountainous walls, this cursed island was an shattered chain that has barely begun to divide itself from the mainland. To further add in to it's fearsome and disturbing sight to behold, was the large main castle like building housing hallways to a library, dark sewers to waterways, cathedral to an garden, an bedroom to a coliseum and much more to encounter inside it's very walls. It was rather frightening to approach such structure as this for no one has returned alive from the front gates, pray that it does not claim the lives of our heroes who reclaim the Nightbreaker. They landed in front and begun to walk from here on out on the stone path laid before them, walking over the gazebo walkway and stopping at the entrance inside of the castle

"This is it, we'll not be able to go outside of this place once we head inside again for awhile; but there's always gonna be some rewards for us during our little journey"

" _Let's get your Grandfather's Sword and teach those Vikings some matters about kindness_ "

"Those faggots know nothing about kindness, they just don't like to admit it's existence. Let's head inside"

The duo of brothers walked up to the steps and ascended towards the large hole in the side of the Castle's tower, and once inside the wall had sealed them within; rising up and closing it's moving stone doorway, leaving behind no sign that it was ever an entrance into the interior of the Main Hall of the Castle. A flight of stairs and an giant monument of the Castellan was present, Drayko and Toothless looked all around before walking further inside

Thus, setting forward the chain events that shall lead to the twilight and end of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe...

* * *

You do not know how long I've been meaning to write this story down for awhile, I've had this story play out in my dreams for a long time since I was writing down the previous stories before this. As a matter of fact I wrote down an "Story Bridge Structure" on paper to help me play out the events, though here I'm putting it all into detail so that i'll be a longer story. Hope you're excited just as I am because I like to see you read the next upcoming chapters I've got planned in due time. Although I'm gonna be finishing up on The Beginning rewrite and start on the 1st Half of Curse of the Emperor's Sword rewrite because did you see how many chapters that is? I had to end the story abruptly with an abandoned chapter that was not finished. Anyways you hate this story? You do not read it, that's just a policy for those haters out there. As tradition, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I know I didn't bother writing down what the Teen's new appearances look like, but that's only because I've gotten Snotbitch's Armor and Weapons done so I can eventually reveal to you guys what he now looks like. For now he'll be appearing as his previous look from the 2nd Story that's due for rewriting, the first half which I'll stop at... Chapter 16; because I write WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH for you guys


	2. Chapter 2:Cursed Marionettes

In the time that they've entered the Ancient Castle, the sun had dipped below the afternoon clouds and was starting to go down in the horizon; at least there's enough time to explore some parts of this Ancient Castle and read up about it's history in the library, located elsewhere. But yeah, the Ancient Castle was uniquely decorated in both architectural and in a rather haunting design; like nobody's lived here in ages and it looked like they all came from Mierveia Vde Rallie's Old Timely District as it all looked Victorian, but still medieval looking and nowhere near the style of Norse Mythology. Except for the statue in front of the stairs, it's basically a hornless Viking riding his Horse into the fields of war; thank god for not wearing horns, because his enemies can easily grab 'em and bash their faces inwards. They should at least have some purpose to them rather than just being a decoration

Drayko and Toothless walked through the Main Hall of the Ancient Castle and went up on the flight of stairs before taking the right side, getting up to the higher level easily by climbing hole above them and walking around to the other side above; trying to get a better view of their surroundings inside of Loki fucking knows where, even finding a golden statue that does not seem to be responding by them. It's a strange little Castle yes, but it's so mysterious like they've just unlocked an dungeon before them. "Nothing going on here in this room, let's enter those Red Doors down there" Toothless agreed and glided downwards before landing on the ground. All throughout the while they can hear an rather haunting but atmospheric melody play throughout this mysterious looking place, but they chose to ignore it and enter inside the doors

Which led them to the Main Entrance, unfortunately the metal gate is down so they can't really exit this out of place looking Castle; not of course Drayko's complaining about it being out of place, nothing like that at all. There were a row of four armored knights to their right and the door to their left led them into another room, this time around it was lit by torches with a really nice window where the sun was setting. They could see an garden outside with the bushes swaying out in the wind back and forth

"This place looks pretty amazing so far, but there's bound to be trouble up ahead so let's get a move on bud; it's already eerie enough with that god damn melody playing" He told him

" _Hiccup II made a wise choice to hide his sword on a vanishing island, and whoever's the architect sure made this place look like ahead of it's time. I bet the guy was from Mierviea Vde Rallie judging by the look of this place_ "

"Yeah, that makes too much sense. Now then, let's move on"

The two headed for another staircase to their left and climbed up it's curved steps before coming to an dead end, crumbled blocks of wreckage that's blocking the path. "Looks like we can't go any further, the architect sure needs to fix this place"

" _If he ever does come back to life that is_..."

What they now happened to come across was a disturbing sight. It was an life-sized Dragon Marionette lying on the floor, all designed like the common Dragons out there in the Archipelago. Judging by their looks, they happened to be made of African Blackwood and Great Dark Oak Trees so that they would not be destroyed so easily by either a Night Fury's Plasma Bolt nor a Nadder's Magnesium Stream; but they were all so well designed and looked amazing to the real thing, however there was something very wrong about them that Drayko just couldn't place his finger on. Toothless knew what it was and it was fucking disgusting, he didn't want to go anywhere near those creepy ass beings; there was nothing right about them at all and they were soon gonna know why

Seeing a hole above them, they jump up into the room above and see another Marionette before them. It seemed like the Castellan really loved entertainment and created these life sized Dragon Puppets as tools for joy and laughter, now they remain in ruin along with the blocked staircase entrance next to the Puppet; speaking of which it seemed to be holding something, which Drayko got a closer look at and concluded. "A Rusty Key, there's always gotta be those locked doors" He spoke to himself as he takes the key silently, but cautiously as he's fought these bastards before but not these kinds of puppets as they could be even more deadlier than Blight's. With no response and no kind that's making them move, Drayko turned to Toothless and nodded; knowing what to do next. They made a run for it but suddenly, an sharp diamond shaped dagger was thrown and stabbed into the wall, stopping them in their tracks as they turned around slowly to see just why Toothless hated these things so much

The Marionette resembling a Nadder to whom Drayko took the Rusty Key from was now in a throwing stance with illuminating red eyes that brightened and dimmed itself, before it stood up fully and began moving on it's own. Behind Drayko, Toothless growled as another Marionette resembling a Zippleback was brought down by strings and dropped to the floor standing as it unsheathes it's crescent blades! Drayko drew out and ignited Inferno as he began to slash away at the possessed Bloody Marionettes, drawing out blood with each sword slash and stab as they scream out with each hit while Toothless fired off his Plasma Bolts towards the horrifying looking puppets. The Zippleback Marionette began spinning it's claws around and throwing it's crescent blades towards Drayko, who deflected them back and allowed Toothless to destroy it with a charged Plasma Bolt to the face; scattering it into pieces of limbs and most terrifying, cold human organs that spilled out onto the floor. Drayko finished off the Nadder Marionette and slashed through it, also spilling out some organs as the Bloody Marionettes rotted away like termites chewing them off viciously. Another Marionette resembling a Gronckle stood up and began to slash at Drayko, who blasted it away with his Megapult attachment; destroying them for good, but this ain't the last time they'll see them, they're bound to be more of them as the common sort of enemies they encounter

Now it was really clear on why Toothless hated these Marionettes, they were all made from rotting Dragon Flesh and their decaying bones. But there was also another thing about them, they were all implanted with cold and dead bloody organs from deceased patients; well fuck. These Bloody Marionettes did resemble the common Dragons such as the Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback and Nightmare which they have yet to see downstairs because the Night Fury can hear another due to the wood clanking whenever they moved. These Marionettes also happened to be wearing white theater masks along with feathered long trimmed hats and even jester caps because they were for entertainment after all, until they started to try and kill them! Not to mention they also stink like rotting dogshit as well, god damn...

"Alright these Puppets are really starting to stink, let's go so we can get the hell out of this chamber of a castle" Knowing that they're bound to meet more of these Demons commonly along with many others belonging to Blight, but there's clearly a new Demon in charge here and they're gonna find out who's responsible soon enough; for now they've exited their way out of the main entrance and returned to the main hall within the Castle. "There's the Blue Doors, with the gold valkrie looking angels right there" Drayko pointed to the doors on the left side of the wall, heading over to them and using the Rusty Key to enter inside to what looked like a large storage housing an giant man made structure of an European Dragon standing tall and proud; with some weapon stands, armor pieces and mechanical stuff lying around. On their left was another red door with Marionettes decorated onto them, which had them walk over to it and try to open it; until Drayko noticed something

"What the hell is this...?" He stepped back and read the description on the doors, which read out to them and to all who tried to enter inside these locked doors before them: "As long as my 25 Masters remain, there will be no admission to all who may enter behind these doors"

"25 Marionettes of all numbers, well I can see a bunch of them hanging from up here in this room; chances are there's an hoarde of them below thanks to that little lift we saw right there" He pointed to the far end of the front wall, where there were statues of armored Knights blocking the lever

" _Well what do you know, now we know what to do so we can get on with our little journey here_..." Toothless replied

The two of them ran over to the lift on the far end of the north wall, slashing the suits of armor in their way and flipping the lever down; which flipped back up and brought them down to the lower floor. At this point, Toothless had to ask

" _What are you going to do if we ever separate from each other? If I wanted to go with somebody I loved for my own mate, to an_... _Hidden Dragon World?_ "

"How the hell can you say something like that, we'll never be apart from each other. If we do end up doing so, then my only solace to drown my pain would be the sea, sailing endlessly throughout the Archipelago from one harbor to the next one; I'd be visiting Owl Gut Island mostly because that's the kind of Island I'd run away to if I hadn't dreamed about becoming who I am today with you by my side. I'd become a Beast Hunter for special seek and execute missions and exhange their value for rewards. Now of course since you'd be off with your mate, I'll have a wolf companion with me all the way"

" _Really now, would he have an barrel of that D &R Root Beer you and Raedwit made on the front of it's collar?_" He teased and chuckled

"Always..."

" _I bet it always carries an Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae for you_ "

"You bet your ass Rashaka does and yes, it's his name. He'll get to meet Vixen soon since she's always with Raedwit nowadays, taking care of her while the three of us take on the Archipelago's greatest tasks they throw at us"

" _I couldn't agree more_..."

HTTYD

Meanwhile at the Dragon's Edge, the Knights have been busy constructing a defensive wall against any incoming Tidal Waves, any of Drago's men such as the Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers and Marauders or any of the other threats. This was to ensure the protection of both the Wild Natives, Liberated and any of the Rider's Dragons from being in the hands of their foes. Maria was keeping watch on the walls of the towers, with Stormfly itching to fire her spines but being mindful of exposing her belly in case she is encountered and ambushed by the Dragon Hunters as Ryker had always known of this weakness being that he's a horrible, unknowledgable moron and because he cheats a lot

Raedwit was not only helping out Vixen by letting her train against her foes with the dummies at the training camp for those who graduated from the School of Dragons, but was also covering himself and his Zippleback in the cover of the clouds to take on the invisibility that it offers to them both. The other Knights were just making sure that none of the Hooligan Longships were coming their way, especially since they had a feeling that they were after the Book of Dragons that was being kept under the highest and deepest of the most watchful eye by them; if it were to be stolen, then the contents would have to be deleted from their minds with the aid of Elder Valriuel as his help was not required ever since Toothless experienced his Behwearft a long time ago; since then he had broken his silence and started speaking, this of course could be because of temporary muteness

"General, an Hooligan Longship was seen heading for Drayko's recent flight path towards the upper Northwest from Slitherwing Island" Tubison informed him

"He knows that they're coming for him, but you must mount Arrowglider right now and tell him what they're doing" General Scorpio ordered

"Right, cmon bud let's get movin to warn Drayko about the incoming Hooligan Longship heading his way" Arrowglider was more than willing to aid him and took off to the skies from the Dragon's Edge, feeding off the chicken given to him by Tubison to increase his speed which has been discovered by Maria long ago

In other parts of the Archipelago, the Hooligan Longship had taken the shortcut past Slitherwing Island although they ran into some trouble when an pack of them attacked the crew; they were dead by the next hour as soon as they were taken, they had to delay their voyage to fight and ultimately retreat because the defense was too strong for them. But nonetheless they survived and they were going to going to go through this voyage weather they like it or not. Speaking of which, Tuffnut had previously made a new friend of his own that was named Chicken; no reason to judge him and his appearance had changed like the rest of the Teens

Tuffnut now wore an dark greenish-blue tunic, mostly greenish, with an dark grey furry vest over it; sporting black cloth arm bracers that started at the wrists and ended at the elbow with studs at the top, studded armbands above the bracers on the left and right arms with both of them being spiky, leather shoulder guards, brown sash like studded belt around the waist with red pants and green boots with black harden caps at the knees, three thin and studded belts with prints resembling that like a Zippleback. The Helmet's bottom horns were turned inward and have metallic like tips near the end. It should also be mentioned that he had also worn armor made from Zippleback Scales with the shoulder guards, chestplate, a scaled pelvis/cod piece with an tasset to match his sister's skirt, boxing like gloves, scaled leggings, knee guards and boots with his own short cape. It was predominately green with some red orange and some yellow involved, embellished with a large number of metal tipped spikes; he had also adopted an dreadlock hairstyle and finally, he has now adopted himself an black and yellow skull face paint. His pet Chicken was different from the others, she had white and brown feathers while most others are in one color

Ruffnut's Armor was just like her brothers: arm guards, chestplate, an skirt like tasset over the hips, gloves, scaled leggings and metal toed boots which both her and Tuffnut's were made from Gronckle Iron. It has the same colors from the Zippleback Scales and is further embellished with two horns and various rounded protuberances just like the Dragon that it's scales were used to make this Armor

Astrid has CLEARLY changed more than the others obviously. She was more elegant and feminine looking. Blonde hair more sun bleached and neatly styled in a lengthy side braid draped over left of her shoulder. She wore an red sleeveless shirt with an dark spiked skirt that matches her boots, with an silver belt decorated with skulls and leather strips on the tan colored fur for her skirt. She had replaced her usual arm wrappings with large, thick bracers covered in tan colored fur. Now having an fur hoodie that was always cloaked over her back and shoulders along with her metal shoulder pads; anything that was metal was obviously Gronckle Iron. To further add in on her status as an Leader of the Berk Guard, she had some scaled armor made from an Deadly Nadder with more of the same from Ruffnut: Shoulder Guards, Chestplate, Torso Guards, A skirt like tasset over the hips, gloves, gauntlets, leggings and boots. It was mostly an predominately blue color and further embellished with small metal skulls around her midriff with various spikes matching those of the Dragon that it's based on. She was never without her Mother's Old Axe given to her, which was standard and common looking as it was worn and rusty. Leather twirled around the shaft for good grip as well. Finally, her Krasen was now slightly thicker and had an tan color with brown edges all while it was adorned with metal spikes

Not much of Snotlout could be seen as he was mysteriously wearing an cloak around him, trying to hide his appearance for when he confronts Drayko alone by himself. No one else but him will be the one to finally kill him, he and he alone will stand up against him while the others will either praise him or burn in hell for being unappreciative and being ungrateful bastards. One thing about the Teens is that they all have their Gronckle Iron Shields with the same design that they all used in Dragon Training a long time ago when Hiccup was still with them on Berk. Based off the last will of the late Traitor Johann, they had their Shields be used as Crossbows and Grappling Claws in case they ever come to somewhere unreachable

The hours passed by surprisingly fast for such an long time, quite frankly it's no wonder how the shortcut near Slitherwing Island could spare 6 Days full of boredom with no Dragon Attacks on the ship lately. In fact it was strange as they were bound to have an Dragon attack them but then again, maybe it's because the Gods are granting them safe passage all the way through. Something clearly isn't right at all, it's too calm around here unless it was Drayko who planned for them to come to where he is

Astrid walked out to the front deck and the Captain had told her,"Madam Hofferson, we're nearly at the location; we only have a few more waters left to go before we reach it"

"I hope so because Fishlegs is coming back with us no matter what he says otherwise"

"I miss that Ingerman lad too, his mother is worried badly about him and would sacrifice anything to have him back; or so his father says..."

"I kinda miss him too. While Hiccup the Liar, Trickster, Decietful and Traitorous can kiss the sharpened blades of my backup Axe and be bathed in his own blood for siding with him (Drayko) and his Dragons; Fishlegs always looked so sad when he was near him, as if he was the only friend he wanted to stand up for. Last time we saw him, he lashed out at us for what we've all been doing to him for the past 15 Years; but being Sorry for what you done doesn't mean you're forgiven for betraying your already shamed and dishonored Tribe, he needs to be locked up until he learns to act like a real Viking"

"There is that kind of irony in his family name though I might say"

"For someone who's apart of the Haddock Clan known for being the best fighters and making the greatest of alliances, Hiccup has no fighting spirit and has made an alliance alright; with the WRONG side. Damn you, Toothpick..." She groaned out her frustration, why can't he learn to be honorable for once in his god damn life? Fuck...

"I best return to my duties, Madam Hofferson. We'll get him back in no time, I can feel it"

Afterwards, Silence had fallen as the only thing that remained was her contempt/hatred for Haddock III, no more than an unrestful desire to finally put some sense into that trickster for cheating in Dragon Training. But she must be better than this...

HTTYD

As the elevator finally reached the lower floor, Drayko and Toothless stepped out as it went back up to the upper floor. The former had his burning sword Inferno drawn out with his Shield and the Night Fury was slowly but surely charging up his Plasma to fire and blast at the Bloody and Cursed Marionettes; whom had dropped down from the ceiling and unsheathed their weapons, one of which had an Buckshot of an Megapult that whenever fired from this powerful weapon; left them exposed for attack. Which was the two brothers had begun doing as they faced off against the swarm of possessed Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Nightmares and even an Whispering Death Marionette that did not appear too often

These Marionettes consisting of an swarm of 5-8 at a time had put up quite a challenge for the brothers, throwing their daggers, crescent blades and firing their Megapults at them. Some of the Bloody Marionettes had pounced on Drayko and launched multiple stabbing attacks on him, which had him locked in placed but quickly threw the demon towards the ground and smashed it into pieces. However an Zippleback Marionette had clanked it's way over to him before both it's eyes flashed and the demon had screamed at him, restraining him from the ceiling by red bloody strings; he couldn't move until he freed himself and decapitated the demon in one fell swoop, Toothless had his fair share of Marionettes to fight and deal with. One came spinning after him and was no match for the power of the Plasma Bolts that he fired out towards them

Some of the Marionettes had blocked the arrows that were fired from Drayko's Crossbow Shield as they parried back his attack by spinning their weapons and throwing them toward him, forcing him to jump out of the way; all of which had been destroyed from the spot, giving them some time to rest just as the doors opened up and revealed 4 more Marionettes to take down. "I'm not even breaking a sweat right here, neither are you bud" He told his Night Fury brother as they faced off against the final four Marionettes down here

Drayko ran forward towards two of them and stabbed right through them both before pinning them to the wall, ripping off one head and burning one alive as he slashes them all down into pieces. Toothless had no issue either as these Marionettes were merely just wooden figurines, albeit made from fire resistant wood and Dragon's flesh 'n bones; nevertheless they were of no challenge thanks to their slow speed and predictable action, yet they were still deadly. Toothless blasted them all into wooden pieces for an junk pile with two blasts from an Plasma Bolt; finally the deed was done and the elevator came back down, letting the heroes enter and return up to the upper floor to face off against the remaining eight Marionettes that were previously inactive

"17 down and 8 left for the two of us to kill, well at least that door didn't go one under nor one higher"

" _You'd make a perfect Math Teacher, Drayko_ "

"I hate Math, I'd be a better History and Art Teacher in the recently built School Building at Berk when I was still 14 Years old. Gobber was the Teacher at that time and I've mostly taken interest in Art, I was taken out thanks to Snotbitch the Lustful's bullshit; I was due to stop attending Berk's School anyways"

" _Is he really going down that path? Is he snooping that low to justify wanting to have that bitch as her own Chieftainess? My claws just want to rip his flesh off his bones right now_..." If there was one thing that he hated about everyone, it was the sin of Lust for someone who doesn't even love you back

"Yeah I hate Lust too, but I also hate Pride. Greed and Envy are the worst ones of them all, it just shows how much Snotbitch really is an asshole when he tries to force the girl he loves into being betrothed by him. Jackass..."

" _Just wait until we kill that bastard, I can barely contain my rage for what he did to you. No one abuses my Hatchling and gets away with it_ "

"That time will come, I assure you now that Stoick's attacked Draconia; the only home I ever felt safe in"

The elevator returned them back up to the upper floor and right on time too as three more Marionettes dropped down from the ceiling in a straight line before them. Drayko threw the Frostheart Axe towards them and easily destroyed them while the other four remaining Marionettes began elaborately spinning their blades while laughing and suddenly rushing towards Toothless, trying to undercut him into the air; however Drayko summoned the Frostheart Axe back into his hand and the Marionettes had been caught, allowing the Night Fury to blast them all away. Thus, destroying them once again as they all vanished into bloody smoke that went upward into the ceiling. The red door unlocked itself, allowing the two of them to enter through to the Long Hallway

Seeing that there weren't any more Cursed Bloody Marionettes around for them to fight, they proceeded down the Long Hallway lit up by victorian looking lamps; this area had an decorated carpet that looked like it was meant for aristocrats with Greek looking pillars seen from Mount Olympus' golden halls, many paintings of Knights riding off into battles and this was just a huge castle to live in; god damn, it looked like it was more for the Castellan's taste in architecture. The tiles were diagonally arranged and all of this felt more like an mansion still. Even then, some of the landscape looking paintings had eerie and dark haunting power surrounding it; hmmm...

There was a door on the right where the red doors were, but they decided to use that in case they need an break as this castle may be filled with more than cursed Marionettes around. The room happened to be dark with an golden tint glow inside, tables with books lied on them either stacked or on the shelves; it was was of course lit by some lanterns with two steps upward with railings to climb up easily, an statue of what appeared to be an Omega Primal Night Fury also stood on the far side of the room and also appeared to be the source of the golden light inside. Finally there was some paintings with some fearsome battles involved in such beautiful landscapes, even one that depicted an Spartan wielding a pair of chained blades to decapitate the armies of the Roman Legion belonging to that of Lord Caesar

They reached the end of the Long Hallway and entered the door next to them, not paying even the slightest attention to what was in front of them thanks to Drayko's sparrow like attention span kicking in. What they entered through now was an ruined library that had many books detailing on the records of how strange things have been happening around this place belonging to the Castellan. The two of them approached the steps and Toothless sat down while Drayko saw an room from beind the overgrown rotting tree stumps with roots going down to the floor, there also seemed to be an puddle of water that's formed. Something was clearly not right about this Ancient Castle at all, not even the signs of Demons belonging to the late ruler Blight made it clear what was going on exactly. Whatever the case was, Drayko decided that he could stop here and rest for a moment, drawing to pass the time like he used to do at his own Cove at Berk

It didn't take very long and what he came up with happened to be exactly what he used to look like, what he would look like now as Hiccup: He stood at 5'10 and his hair was slightly less longer than Drayko's, being kept in the same style of when he first spent his time at Dragon's Edge (A/N: The same hairstyle from Race to the Edge, albeit longer) Dark green long sleeved woolen tunic with dark brown leather lacing at the neck and arms, an long dark brown suede vest with very little furriness shown, dark olive green pants and matching boots for the vest that also had Nordic designs embrossed onto the hem and front closure. Dark brown sash around his lower torso and dark brown arm wrapping like bandages going up to his lower elbow, acting like arm brackets

"This sure brings back memories you know, feels like I'm back at the Cove when I still lived like Hiccup before I met you and we took down Red Death for the sake of all Dragons" He looked at his drawing, he was standing next to Hiccup with Toothless by his side; he more or less had an mischievous idea up ahead

" _It always feels like that way doesn't it? You'll get back there soon enough, I can tell what you're planning right there and I'll be at the Cove when that happens until the day you reveal your true colors just as Traitor Johann did; except you're doing this because they wronged you while he was simply infiltrating into the Archipelago, just to become the richest man who lived_ "

"Now he's dead, and yet they still think he was the best trader in the Archipelago while they hate me for killing him. Oh yeah he's a trader alright, an TRAITOR who has been allied with the Hunters even as I developed an friendship with that asshole with him. I really want to say it and I will say it now"

" _You rarely say it, why not now?_ "

"No, I should save it when I need it the most; I think it's about time we wrap up our little break here and continue going forward, we must find a way into that room right there"

Toothless agreed and nodded as he got up and followed his brother out of the Ruined Library, taking an key that was embossed in the paint of Death, the Grim Reaper on their way out. There's many more rooms to see within the walls of the Ancient Castle, but so very little time as the threat of the Berk Teens arriving here are creeping over like the lurking shadows of the Archipelago's darkness

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm straight up adding in elements from Devil May Cry (2001) as if the 2nd Story didn't already add in elements from Devil May Cry 2 (2003) which haters, flamers and trolls criticized me because they say I was "being unoriginal and stealing a lot of things" because they're fucking morons. They shouldn't even be reading this fucking story if they're gonna bash me for something that I can't help doing, especially if they're gonna keep hating the 2nd Game for being too easy and the fact that Dante is an mature and silent introvert; fuck those assholes. It'll be at least three more chapters until the Teens finally arrive, so at least there's that because Tubison is gonna be there to warn Drayko soon by the next chapter. Remember this is an suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Have any feedback? Just Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You know I would never call any of you fucking morons, just the fucking dickheads who like to make me feel like I'm writing shit for them. It's one way to show that they're unappreciative assholes, unlike Kratos who's an Irredeemable Asshole. Still I would never call any of you readers of mine that, it's just that I hate those who are not being reasonable on why they hate my Knights of the Dragon Riders stories so god damn much... fuck man


	3. Chapter 3:Sun of Chaos

(A/N: This is an short chapter. I really don't want to write any filler chapters until "Hiccup" returns to Berk, but I might as well start with a few short chapters since nothing major is gonna happen until later on. So this will be like a relief of sorts but not a pleasant one so I do not want any bitching on me nor my story. Enjoy!)

Returning back to the Long Hallway within the Ancient Castle, Drayko and Toothless walked down the hall once more with the Key in hand; they stopped at the halfway point where they unlocked the two doors entered inside of the Fountain Room. This happened to be pretty damp in the middle and there was even an grown dead tree inside with some crumbled stairs leading up to an door, with an entire balcony surrounding it in a half circle position and the clear open sky outside. Wonder what this room's purpose is to the Castellan...

"Well bud, what do you think?"

"We better try that door above us" He pointed to the blue door depicting an roaring beast

Drayko nodded and climbed the stairs as he gotten close enough to the door, only to see that there was an description that stated: "Those who have the Sun of Chaos can free me and gain further entrance within the Ancient Castle of the Castellan"

"Very well then, might be in the balcony's doors. Let's go" Toothless nodded and followed his brother up to the left balcony, jumping across the large gap and entering through the doors into another Hallway. This time it was shorter and the golden lights of the sun still remained glaring down at the floor with it's rays, it's just too bad that they're now having to face off against another swarm of Bloody Marionettes that came clanking towards them with their strings helping them move. At this point they were easily dispatched with no struggle whatsoever, mainly because they're the common demons that they were faced with inside the Ancient Castle

Afterwards they reached the end of the hallway and found an headless man statue with only muscled body and arms, which were chained and spread apart from each other. An small podium stood with an slot before them, holding an object with an description written on the base. "The guiding spirits come this way to be rejuvenated with power, by the glory sealed within the Sun of Chaos" Drayko took the object from the slot and examined it. The Sun of Chaos was more or less an ornament, an highly detailed flaming metal ball designed like an black hole with flames of anger engraved onto it. Around the metal ball was the sharp pointed and twisted shine of the corona all around it, with an face of an sleeping infant. It had the meaning of Chaos is Born from Humanity written all over it. Now understanding what it is, they go back to the door to find it has locked itself

"Dammit, alright where to now?" He thought to himself, there clearly as to be a way out of this hallway. And there was a way out, as Toothless used his instincts and sniffed the statue that was placed inwards in the hallway on the west side. "You son of a bitch..." He approached the statue and started to slash away at it, pushing it further inwards until a trap door was revealed below; with the both of them jumping down inside to escape the hallway

HTTYD

Landing down at the stone ground floor of corridor where various displays of weapons could be seen, none of them was the "Nightbreaker" of course as it was described as being an Ninjaken; but they were still cool to look at and only added in to the creepiness of the mysterious Castle, it was all brown and not too much light was seen inside but was pretty small and a bookcase was seen down at the end. They walked down the corridor, keeping their eyes peeled for anymore of the Bloody Marionettes that might be hanging on the ceiling; they're bound to be coming and they're ready for them, because as mentioned before they were not all that hard to kill. They reached the end of the corridor and flipped a book outwards, opening the secret bookcase door and arriving back at the little Sanctuary Room that they call it. " _You know, I would fly you to certain parts of the Castle but there's so many places we haven't been to yet and it's peaking my curiosity in this creepy ass looking place. If we've been here before then consider it a free ride_ "

"Same here brother, let's get a move on" With that stated, they exited their Sanctuary Room and headed down the hallway; making their way back to the Fountain Room and heading up the ruined stairs to confront the locked door with the lion. They used the Sun of Chaos by placing it into the lion's mouth and unlocked the door, allowing them to gain further entrance as the description said: "Those who have the Sun of Chaos can free me and gain further entrance into the Castle of the Castellan..." They entered inside and climbing down the steps of the tall tower, seeing two more doors with one on the upper level and the other on the lower level. Drayko brought out Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal and started to read the clues in order to get an idea on where to go to next, taking this time to plan out which area he should visit as there was a drawn out map of the entire Castle area itself; of course the secrets are meant to be discovered by themselves but there was also clarification on what area it was behind the door

"Where to next, bud: the Bedroom above or the Underground Prison area below?"

"Whatever you set your mind to brother... although I'd say the Castellan's Bedroom would be a good spot to investigate" Toothless suggested

"Bedroom it is, we'll come back to the Prison in a moment" He closed the Journal and stood up before running up the steps to the top of the tower, but before he entered through; he saw something at the very top and used his Grappling Claw from his Crossbow Shield to reach the platform, what he grabbed happened to be another Key Item necessary. It was a decorative serrated longsword used as a weapon for rituals, but it's function as an actual weapon was of no use to Drayko and thus; could not be used as a weapon, but that didn't mean it did not have a purpose of it's own. He returned to Toothless and entered through the doors of the Bedroom. It was all mostly black and velvet wine red with an ruined bed, curtains and hauntingly broken structures all around; the main feature being that there was an double door for the balcony leading to the courtyard outside

Not to mention, there was an little bird cage that contained a strange little chicken inside. Sporting black and purple feathers with bright red eyes and according to the description on the cage, it was feeding off Glowing Algae and it's name was "Cockatrice" which Drayko, or at least Hiccup, took a liking to as the former stabbed the ritual sword into the bust of a wounded soldier's slot and twisted it horizontally to activate the doors to the balcony

The courtyard of the Ancient Castle was expansive with some trees and hedges around the walls, the sun was still setting like before and there was even a little pyramid like structure in the middle with a stone disc; runes engraved all around. As Drayko and Toothless jump down from the balcony, there was a roar in the sky and they knew who it was: Tubison and Arrowglider who landed before them

"Drayko, General Scorpio sent me over here to you" He informed as he got off and ran over to him

"Tubison, what's happening?" He asked

"A Hooligan Longship was seen heading for your location in the upperwest region of the Archipelago from Slitherwing Island" He informed him

"Big mistake, they're just asking to be attacked. Delay them for as long as you can and by the time you can't delay them anymore, I'll be further ahead in our search for the Nightbreaker Sword"

"I understand, Drayko"

"Remember: Do NOT let them take Arrowglider away from you, just stall them until you can't stall them anymore and return to the Dragon's Edge"

"Yes, Drayko!" With that message delivered, Tubison takes off on his Nadder and flies out of the Courtyard with duo now aware of what Berk is up to. Drayko suspected it was the Teens coming here to rescue kill him and rescue Fishlegs, so with no time to waste they immediately returned to the Bedroom to go into the Prison area below. But not before Drayko went to the bird cage and took Cockatrice with him, running down the stairs and entering through the door on the lower part of the tower

* * *

A little message of advice to you all Writers: There's no shame in writing Filler Chapters if you're story's going too fast, like mine is right now. We're gonna take it easy and write some short chapters with some revolving around Drayko and Toothless looking for a Key Item to progress and what the Teens are up to on their voyage

Like I said, it's a short chapter but I'm really lost and haven't haven't gotten the time to flesh out the story. All I really did was write down the structure of how the story was going to go, didn't bother to think it through all the way so expect more than the usual Filler Chapters. Next one's gonna be a trip through a rather barren Prison area, nothing major happening it's just some more Demons to be slain. I really do need time to think of how this story is gonna go the way I intend it to be

But in the end, I'll just keep you in the very least entertained; remember this suggestion: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	4. Chapter 4:What Lies Below

(A/N: 1st Filler Chapter of this Story because I'm taking it easy and because my other two stories were long, Curse of the Emperor's Sword was longer than The Beginning. So here's an continuation on Drayko and Toothless' search for the Nightbreaker sword, because you'll be getting an update on the Teen's voyage with some shenanigans here and there. Enjoy!)

Now entering through the door on the lower part of the Tower, Drayko and Toothless found themselves with a damp sewer like area as there were stone arches and metal gates with cells that everything a prisoner needed to live out the sentence. It was mostly lit by white colored flames with a blue tint as the stone brick walls were aged and were growing fungus, still the Sewer area has to be even worse as this place had the same creepiness factor to Darkheart Prison where the Knights were kept during the adventure in stopping Drago from becoming a Dragon God. There was ankle length deep mist that flowed around and the ceilings dripped from certain places as if this was flooded before during a rainstorm

It was mostly another round of hallways and corridors, but although Drayko and Toothless walked around the area using the Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II; there was a different, more eerier melody playing as it was filled with very faint and echoing screams of agony. There was also the sounds of prisoners begging to be released from their torment, shackles lied everywhere and bones of those who were captured remained had dissolved from dust as a sign of not surviving the tests of time...

The hallways appeared to be more of an maze than what it was really like for the Castellan who lived in this Castle, the prisoner cells were no better as they appeared to be long but straightforward with no rhyme nor reason; there was some tunnelways that led to dead ends but gave off some wall writings in aged and dried oxidized blood, carved pictures that depicted the history of this chamber below where no one can hear them scream. The victims inside the cells were left as a single bloodied rotting skull on the ground that was like a old dried shit on a playground, it's not hurting anyway, it no longer smells and no one has to tend to it

This Prison/Dungeon area was not without showing it's age and there were clear signs of this has there was old cracks, aged weapons lying around, bones scattered and bloodied bricks that came from walls that were falling apart by themselves. However, there was another issue being that it was also home to being a total nightmare of infestation; especially as Drayko and Toothless entered through a tunnel to come across an expansive room, with plenty of room to fight like the previous one involving the cursed Bloody Marionettes. This however had a infestation of Demonic Insects who were larger than the usual insects, obviously

These Demonic Insects took on the forms of Roaches, Dragonflies, Centipedes, Beetles and Crickets with the murderous Japanese Giant Hornet being present as well; the green Roaches were basic but strong, balanced in between the scales. The blue Dragonflies had the advantage of flight but were weaker, mostly using the distance away as they attack. The yellow Centipedes were just fucking creepy, they liked to snarl and lunge as well constrict like a cobra. The purple Beetles were the strongest but what they gain in strength they lose in speed, they're formidable and fierce but no more prideful than Snotlout of the Jorgensons. The red Crickets were mostly feral and resorted to kicking, even from jumping to grappling with whoever won't go down without a fight; but they're still weaker than the green Roaches. They all shared the big red eyes of flies, two toed talon like feet with big legs, sternite underbellies, strong serrated mandibles and all of them had a lust for blood as some of them stood upright while others took to the air with their wings; buzzing around and the Japanese Giant Hornet was just a dick to begin with as it was more of a juggernaut

Drayko and Toothless stood their ground as the former ignited Inferno and prepared to send these motherfuckers back to Hell. Toothless prepared to bombard them with a dose of Plasma as they came right at them, Drayko jumped forward and slashed through their sternite plating before leaving them to set ablaze afterwards; he then stabbed through one and decapitated another two with one a fell of a swoop. Toothless tackled and teared off the limbs and wings of these creepy crawlies (A/N: Yes, they still say that. I was born in the early 2000s which were 2000 to 2010 for nothing, but you're here to read; not to learn about my history so we'll leave it at that) One of them caught Drayko from behind and started biting at his head

He easily dispatched the Demonic Roach and slammed it against the wall, burning it ablaze afterwards as some more started to come out of the cells; Drayko created a gascloud of Zippleback Smoke and Gas before throwing his ignited Inferno like a boomerang into the gascloud, causing a explosion and blasting all Demonic Insects into a fiery fate with whoever has sent these Demons after them. It was not just a coincidence anymore, someone has taken the place of Blight and they were gonna find out who. The Demonic Hornet had proven to be like a spoiled kid who wouldn't quit until it has his way and you just have to let it win so he'll shut up, but like all of the Demonic Insects; it was taken out with a burning pyrolastic cloud that taken it's life, falling to the ground and dying like how a real insect would as they twitched all around and slowly became lifeless in the end before rotting away

"Someone knows we've come here, and they were planning it right from the start" Drayko thought as he fires a Crescent Blade towards the final Demonic Insect, slicing through it's sternite plated underbelly before placing his Shield on his back

" _There's a new Blight in charge of the Underworld, and he's more formidable than the last after you've killed him and freed the spirit of the Prince_ " Toothless added in

"You tell me about it, someone's not playin' nice around here and neither am I"

" _Those Teens didn't invite you to play with them so why should you let them play with you?_ "

"At least Fishlegs and I know who's playin' by the rules and who's the cheater, a shame that Stoick forbid me against my mother's wishes from playing with him ever again; saying I need to grow some damn balls, well just look at me now"

" _Now let's see how that Dragon Slayer's declining bones hold before I break 'em myself_ "

"You said it, bud. Let's find that Sword before those Teens arrive..."

With that done and over with, they continued forward through the tunnelway's dead ends and drenched floors, walls and more. Entering through a pair of double doors and coming out to a much bigger tunnelway with wider hallways and corridors, with the light being a golden orange color like normal fire and the sunset outside; that still hadn't turned to night yet, the hours must go slow while they're exploring the Ancient Castle, hmmm...

They trekked their way through this hallway of the Prison/Dungeon area with some cells being shown broken and some of them being collapsed, it also wasn't as damp as before but still drenched in water; now it was really clear that there was an flood that covered this whole area. Of course they were encountered with some more Demonic Insects, though not as many as the last swarm; all were easily dispatched

But as they went further into the hallway, an Typhoomerang Skull with an illusionary flowing ripped cloak emerged from the walls with an red smoke coming from it's horns and claws; wielding a giant pair of scythe bladed scissors, laughing with a evil echo as it stares down at it's opponents. However they weren't alone as another Demon appeared coming out of the cell and stumbling like a human, this time being in the form of a bloodied and starved prisoner driven to madness; roaring as it brings out it's dual weapons and painfully sprouts out four spider-like claws from it's back, screaming at the duo

The Scissors Wraith Demon flied over and tried to cut Drayko, who jumped and slashed it's skull; breaking a part of it's head like pieces of glass and earning a echoing evil laugh everytime he slashes it's weakness. The Tormented Prisoner took on Toothless by swinging both sword blades in it's hands individually until it could slash the Night Fury, who blasted the monstrous Demon away with a Plasma Bolt; sprouting blood with the impact. Drayko threw Inferno and stabbed into the Scissors Wraith's skull, who turned and pointed it's scissors towards him before spinning around in a spiral and diving straight into him; cutting Drayko before coming back out of the wall and attempting to strike again, this time being met with the bombardment of Inferno's Zippleback Gas explosion that caught it off guard

HTTYD

He then ran forward and sent a flying kick to the Scissors Wraith Demon, destroying it's skull that it was so dependent on and causing it to fade from existence as the Scissors it wielded spun into the air and landed; still cutting Drayko afterwards and giving out one last echoing evil laugh before it's illusionary cloak vanished into ripped pieces. Toothless on the other hand lunged forward and mauled the Tormented Prisoner to death, before he bit down on it's head and ripped it off with his fangs; killing it and letting it turn to bones before finally becoming dust to dust

"I miss those Bloody Marionettes already..." Drayko held his arm in temporary pain before shrugging it off

" _No bullshit there brother, someone thought we weren't gettin' our asses kicked enough so they decide to send out harder Demons to slay. At least we're getting better as the time goes on, even taking on the Demon Remnant of Blight back at our Mercenary Tactical Shop: Drayko and Toothless, as you renamed it to_ "

"Had to, Jackal's Defense ain't cuttin' no more and besides; I terminated Marcus' ass on the spot and I just prefer to have the company of Mr. Atticus Fabreinzio who is a much better Booking Agent because he actually gives me jobs that pay out the bullshit debt I was forced onto. And I LOVE his treats he always brings in, like a true Made Man I tell you what"

" _Of course you did, you two wouldn't stop fightin' and it was only a matter of time before someone lost their patience_... _and sanity_ "

"We'll end it with: None of that damn shit was my fault and I should not be charged with being in debt, we saved their lives and to me; I don't really expect to be indebted to, the kids would be for you of course"

" _Oh stop it, you're too nice_ "

"Too bad I can't say the same to Berk because they're getting what we're coming for" With another conversation done and over with, they made their way to the final pair of doors that stood in their path. Entering inside to another expansive room which just so happened to be the Torture Chamber and this time, there was the Key Item that they were looking for just waiting for them; but the doors locked themselves as this time around, the usual mist in the Prison/Dungeon Area turned to non-lethal fire before spiraling towards the far front of the Key Item's resting place and revealed itself as yet, another Demon but unlike the others: this one was a tall, strong and powerful Demon. His name was Xelotaurus, Emperor of the Underworld

He was an large bipedal black ashy and smoky skeletal being with volcanic lava and fire fueling as it's lifesource. He was an tall and large minotaur being whose bones were thick and it's four large horns with two that were curved back and inwards and two that were curved to the sides and downwards were engulfed in an furious orange and yellow color. It wielded an massive staff made from thick charred bones with an double bladed Axe on one side and an War Hammer on the other side. It had studded hoofs with bent legs and it's head was an skull of an Saytr/Ram that represented the hellish side of the dammed. To further make it clear he was a hellish demon it had six ribs, it's double weapon staff had six bones and his hoofs had six studs (A/N: That's 666 right there, now we're going into the number of the beast right there; but this won't be the only time he appears) Finally, it wore an burned and ripped cape that went over it's shoulders and swept the ground

"I have been waiting for you to come here to this Island. Has it really been that long since Blight was deeply cut down by the ruthless and infamous Drayko Ryder, the Cursed Half-Darkblood?" Xelotaurus asked in his deep, molten filled voice. "Then again, let us count the sins you've committed against me; the Emperor of the Underworld"

"Half-Darkblood, better than be it Half-Breed and it'll be more shallow like that heart of yours. Devil Emperor" Drayko crossed his arms

"Now I remember: you've fried Alvin the Treacherous. You've butchered Drago Bludvist and became the new God of Dragons in the following of his death. You've locked the Bane of Queens in my domain to never again return to the world of the living. You've killed Ryker Grimborn and angered his brother. And I have not forgotten that it was YOU WHO SLAIN THE LEADER OF THE DEMONS!" He listed as his voice became angrier with each sin committed against him, especially at the end. "No matter, retribution may finally come you. I will finish what Blight has started, Drayko you are not getting away; Your soul is MINE!" With that declaration, he slammed his weapon to the ground and sprouted out a stream of fire from it's mouth as it roared

Drayko ignited Inferno and had his Crossbow Shield ready as he and Toothless are gonna have to fight fire with fire, literally as Xelotaurus came charging forth; vibrating the earth with each step as Drayko jumped out of the way and slashed against it's thick body volcanic body with each fiery slash, Toothless blasted the Emperor of the Underworld with another round of Plasma Bolts. Xelotaurus proceeded to jump and cause a blast of fire around himself, swinging it's weapon around in the air and creating a cyclone of wind to drag the duo closer to himself before slamming the head of the War Hammer down on the ground; causing a shockwave of fire to erupt and be sent towards Drayko, who blocked it with his Shield. Toothless lunged forward and pounced off from it's body to send Xelotaurus tumbling backwards

The Emperor of the Underworld once again held it's weapon with two hands and charged forward like a bull, it was then that he jumped once again and slammed the Axe part against Drayko's Shield; who bashed it's burning skull across and swung Inferno against it's legs before stabbing through it's stomach, ripping across to it's upper chest and jumping behind the Demon. But the Minotaur Demon smacked Drayko away with it's hammer and threw it's weapon towards Toothless, who dodged the attack and fired off a Plasma Bolt whose impact made a explosive blast that forced Xelotaurus to form a ring of fire around itself and charge into the Night Fury

Before he could do a single thing to harm Toothless, the Legendary Dragon Rider fired off a round of Crescent Blades from a distance; which had caught his attention and like before, Xelotaurus threw his weapon like a boomerang towards Drayko and jumped over to deal with him first; to which Drayko had used this opportunity to once again land a slashing barrage against his back before ultimately stabbing him into the chest. He was thrown off and slammed to the ground as Xelotaurus held him by the arms and chest, intent on crushing him as he tightened his grip. Toothless had to rush to his rescue and pounce on him from the back, distracting the Minotaur and releasing Drayko as he spat in his eye and forced him to smack them all away with his blast of fire to set them ablaze

He roared out in anger and went into an enraged adrenaline surge of power before using his weapon to use as a flamethrower, sprouting out pyroclastic clouds and summoning a storm of molten boulders to rain down from above. Drayko and Toothless immediately headed for cover and defended each other from the chaos until it was over, they were about to attack again but Xelotaurus only slammed his weapon on the ground to silence them and stop their actions altogether. "Know thy enemy and face thyself again later on in your search, the death you will end with will not be a soothing one..." With that now stated in defiance and because this Duel ended in a draw; Xelotaurus, the Emperor of the Underworld vanished by forming into pieces of lava and disintegrating into ashes

Now that the Emperor of the Underworld has retreated for now to test their strength, Drayko and Toothless walked up to the resting pedestal and took the Key Item, the Skull of Marigold; the daughter of King Midas with them as they exited out of the Torture Chamber and back to the Main Hallways of the Prison area. Now that there was a new Demon behind this presence of Demons in this Ancient Castle, Drayko and Toothless now had a new motivation for finding to the Nightbreaker sword as there was much more bigger threats such as Xelotaurus, Emperor of the Underworld at that. Although Stoick was the main target, the Emperor of the Underworld was still a threat that needs to be taken down and they're willing to finish that task. Not only to find the Nightbreaker sword, but to do it in the memory of Empress Jacqueline...

She was free, she's now with her husband and Prince, she is now... resting in peace within Mierveia Vde Rallie: The ever so advancing land of tomorrow's age. But while she rests, Drago Bludvist and Savage of the Berserker Tribe are dead and Stoick obsesses himself over hunting the Dragons for the death of Hiccup and kidnapping of Fishlegs; none of that mattered to him as the Teens were getting closer to the Ancient Castle, it would be only a matter of time before one of them snaps as the Teens of Berk can not stand each other at all...

That's saying something right there: Astrid is fierce but prideful, Snotbitch is arrogant but lustful, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are destruction lovers but argue too much. Nevertheless, they have always been together but just how long could they hold it before it's all one big fight? The answer is: not long enough. Until that time comes, Drayko and Toothless exited the Prison/Dungeon area and began to make their way back to the Bedroom

* * *

This may be a Filler Chapter with nothing too major going on, but Xelotaurus, Emperor of the Underworld was a Major Antagonist so there's that. This will not be the only time he'll be coming and the helping hand from the Northern Markets who said he came from the "Desert of Decayed Kings" is just there to impede his progress. He's not really important to be honest, it's Stoick, Xelotaurus and Snotbitch who are the real antagonists; the latter being a Rival and the former being the main reasoning behind all of this, the middle being out there to avenge the Death of Blight after what happened in Curse of the Emperor's Sword

Nevertheless, it's a relief because I can take my mind off the Main Story every now and then. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until next time where we will meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: As promised, the next filler chapter features an update on the Voyage with the Berk Teens so expect there to be some arguing, lusting and Snotbitch's moments of fading from reality


	5. Chapter 5:Voyage of the Teens

(A/N: Time to see how the Teens are up to and remembering that Drayko sent Tubison to stall them; they haven't seen anything coming, until they know that it's too late to act now. Meaning that they're gonna have to fight while a certain someone sits back and writes a book about himself. Enjoy!)

From the time that Berk had received the news about Drayko murder both Johann and Drago Bludvist, the Hooligans were both angry and fearful of what will become of their Island. Drayko was becoming a rising threat in the Archipelago and now that he has killed the Madgod, his Army of Devils are now loyal to him and him alone; just think of the terrible things that he is capable of

He could sent a rentless raid after another and force them to seek allies...

He could use his new Army of Devils to strike them without them knowing...

He could conquer the entire Archipelago with no sweat broken...

He could travel around the world among it's many mythologies and recruit those by blinding them with false thoughts of siding with the Dragons and have them bombard Berk with a torrential heavy rainfall of fire...

He could become an actual Dragon God and leave the whole Archipelago in ruins...

Now wait a minute, this was Drayko Ryder that they were now fearful of; not Drago Bludvist. Has it really come to this point? To fear a man with a Night Fury of all Dragons no less? No, it couldn't have been. The Hooligans Tribe does not take to accept this Devil Lover into their Archipelago; he should be exiled and hunted down so that he may not return back here, all Dragons will not be spared of his fate. No one will be, that is to say for the people who follows him

During the time, Astrid became restless and wondered why Drayko the Viking-Slayer kill Hiccup of all people? She made the right choice of not asking Snotlout as the jackass would've said that he became too useless for Drayko and had enough of his fucking shit. But still the question remained and she was going to find out the reasoning behind it all herself. She knew Drayko wore an mask and wondered who was really behind it and most importantly, where is he hiding his Kingdom? Their Voyage has been delayed many, many, MANY times by the Dragon's countless raids that forced them to take extreme messures and use The Mangler Bola Launcher that Hiccup designed for harming not the Dragons; but them for Hiccup made it clear he doesn't want to prove himself since being born in the Tribe should count, nevertheless The Mangler Bola Launchers didn't work well at all. Drayko thought of everything...

Fishlegs might be giving him information, but that was only because he was unwillingly kidnapped and forced to give him everything he knows about the Hooligan's battle strategies. And that would not be fair to blame him because Drayko's path of becoming a rising threat to not only Berk but to the Archipelago must stop and he must be brought to justice for the murder of the Chieftain's Son

Like before when Hiccup left, none of it mattered to her if he reannounced his Birthrights or exiled himself as a Outcast. Hiccup IS and ALWAYS WILL BE Stoick's Son and that's final, no if's, ands or buts in the end of the day. She would rather have him than have Snotlout as their Chieftain because that boy can't do yak-shit

"You better watch yourself Drayko the Viking-Slayer, you'll know what the meaning of dishonor soon enough" She had venom in her voice at that time, stroking her favorite Axe and sharpening it with an grindstone. Wanting to keep it sharp for when she decapitates that moronic, lying and murderous Devil Rider. "That day will come and I swear it on my Uncle's life, I will restore my Honor"

That was all a long time ago, now was the time to avenge Traitor Johann and Hiccup by going forth out to the seas and using his Night Fury's last flight path according to Stoick because he didn't get away; he saw him head for the far north of the Archipelago. Nobody is going to stop them in their path until they have Drayko bloodied, beaten and most importantly; broken so that when they return to Berk and they prepare to have him Blood-Eagled from the chest painfully, he will be stripped of his armor, his weapons will be taken by Gobber to be locked in a chest before being buried and he will be unmasked so everyone can see his defiant face and know who he really looks like underneath. She will be given the honor to do so, but for now; that time will have to come later on and she will have to deal with moronic idioticy of her friends' shenanigans

Unfortunately, Snotlout will lust for no one but her and nothing ever goes right with the Thortson Twins

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were at each other again, throwing fists and kicks to each other; slamming into the walls, floors, doors and even their own dorms, it was all just a fucking nightmare to deal with. Ruffnut grabbed a barrel and smashed it atop of her brother's head, but Tuffnut grabbed his spear and attempted to attack; with her sister doing the same thing. Astrid of course watched the whole Battle of the Twins unfold and it was always the same to her, nothing but the usual except now they're 19 Years old and she 'n Snotlout are 20. That would make Hiccup the same age as them, Fishlegs would be 20 as well

To be honest: she actually bore nothing against Hiccup for being born prematurely and with an illness no less, Valka was in a state of pain and that birth made her weaker than normal due to the blood she lost. He wasn't trying to stay in the womb or cause her pain by climbing all the way up to her chest, while kicking without end; no instead he was born breathing but not crying unlike every infant that was born, to Stoick and Valka he was a special child. The only issue was the fact that Hiccup was always sporting a sparrow like attention span of his and he was more or less a total fucking douchebag for inventing machines that he purposely used to harm them all. Then again, he would be considered a coward if he used them to try and benefit his lack of abilities; no thanks to Snotlout of course

Eventually the fight between the Twins turned lethal as they now started to use their own weapons to fight back at each other, and they were not wearing their Armor because they didn't want to ruin it; that did not stop them from harming themselves and basically leaving them too weakened to begin the hunt. The only time that Astrid needed to stop them was when they started to strangle at each other's throats, trying to kill themselves and she wasn't going to have it. She is the Leader of this Voyage and as the leader, she will not tolerate this foolish shenanigans aboard this ship that's bringing them to the one location where they can hunt and kill Drayko Ryder

As the Twins slammed each other against the walls before ramming into one another to knock the other one out, Astrid stepped in and grabbed both their throats; pinning them to the wall and making sure they won't try and escape by using her Axe to do so. "You two have better stop this right now or I'll make sure the both of you are friends with my Axe and my fists!"

"Shut up" Ruffnut defiantly refused

"You're not the boss of me" Tuffnut struggled to get free

"We're about to reach our destination where Drayko the Viking-Slayer is, and you two will not see any of the things we do to him unless you stop fighting and get it together already. That is, if you want to be thrown overboard and be left alone at sea!" She threatened them, the Twins spoke no more and Astrid released them. "You going to listen to what I say?" The Twins nodded and got up as they placed their weapons on their backs, she nodded in confirmation and concluded with this order

"Now then, sharpen your weapons by the time we dock; we don't want any Devils to be live and free to start raiding Berk. We've been delayed too long to turn back on our Voyage and we're gonna make sure we make it to our location, do I make myself clear? Don't answer that, the Captain will come and notify me when we've made it" With that, she returned to her room in the ship and sat down on her bed; taking out the Gronckle Iron Axe that she's been keeping ever since she found it in the Cove

What was it doing there exactly? Surely, Hiccup didn't use it at all once; she assumed that it was a deilivery and that he decided not to return it to it's original owner, instead keeping it to himself as revenge. Still it was selfish of him to do so as those Devils need to die right now before they can do anymore damage to Berk, especially that Flightmare who took the life of her own Uncle away from her. The decade has past since then but it felt like it was a month ago since it happened, everyday it felt like it was becoming more and more closer to happening again and when it does; she will be the one to slay the algae indulged glowing Monstrous Devil before her, there will blood on her hands but it will be for a reason she is doing in the name of the fearless Hofferson Family. It wasn't until that she was interrupted by the sounds of fighting once again, but there was now a roar of an Dragon heard; she immediately sprung into the action to find an blond spiky haired man with a similar looking Nadder she'd fought in the Berk Dragon Training Academy, although it was more darker in comparison

HTTYD

Tubison flew upon Arrowglider and used both of his Crossbow Shields to fire projectile Nadder Spine/Spike Arrows rapidly, full auto by the way with all Crossbow Shields, towards the Hooligan Longship's deck to distract them; not hurt them, distract them. He was not going to let them reach Drayko's location, but he remembered his words about stalling them for as long as he can since he knows that it's inevitable for them to be kept out of reach of where he's at; but it did serve like a lesson of sorts to teach to the New Riders about keeping their enemies temporarily at bay until the deadline has been met, and he only really has to stall them until he decides when is the best time to retreat

Astrid brought out her own Crossbow Shield and fired off her Grappling Claw to coil around Arrowglider, but Tubison jumped off and surfed downward to land a uppercut kick to her face; using his Dual Shields as sharp bladed Chakram like weapons, to which in real life they were actually small razor-edged throwing disks used in Ancient India for Dragur the Executioner would know. Tubison's pair was more of a Chinese Wind and Fire Wheel type melee weapon which fit him, and it's ironic because he's of the Asiatic Descent; then again Drayko did make a strong ally with the Defenders of the Wing, so it's clear that he based them off of them along with the Flying Guillotine due to the chains that retract like a Yo-Yo

Tubison silently pointed his Dual Sawblade Chakram like blades and began swinging against Astrid, who forced her onto defending and deflecting his attacks as he swung them around like chained blades before slamming them down onto the floor; tearing it out and sweeping his opponent off her legs, to which Astrid landed a kick to his chest and punched the Boss part of Tubison's Shields. The former proceeded to use her Mother's Axe to continue up a barrage of attacks while Arrowglider flew all around and fired off his Magnesium Stream against the Hooligan Longship, intending on setting it aflame which did happen and this just so happened to cause Astrid to break off her attack to put the fire out. Tubison mounted onto his Nadder and swung from his Grapple Chain to kick Ruffnut and Tuffnut overboard while also firing at the Captain's feet, having them all at his mercy before taking off again to avoid retaliation

Snotlout on the other hand remained hidden in his cloak and was aware of the danger that was happening outside, but chose to ignore it in favor of writing his Book: The World According to Himself written by him, Snotlout Jorgenson; it was an autobiography of himself and how sees the world according to him, it of course was full of bullshit and lies coming out from the ass of an arrogant, punkass little fuckball. There were 12 Chapters in total of this Book:

Chapter 1: The Many Ways I Am Appreciated. This details the reality he sees from his own eyes, exactly like he planned it to be as the future Chieftain

Chapter 2: Always Let the Guy Who Stays Behind Me. Let the Hooligans bask in his all so ever great and powerful arrogant glory

Chapter 3: Do NOT Think You Can Train Dragons! Contrary to the name, it's more about his time at the Dragon Hunter Academy he took during the aftermath events of "Curse of the Emperor's Sword"

Chapter 4: For the People who Steal My Credit. A little message from him to always carry proof that he is the one who did it first, not those fakers

Chapter 5: Useless the Unwanted, Missing a Body and a Shadow of his Former Self. Nobody can read this one because Drayko ripped it out and wiped his ass with it as a basic "Fuck You" to Snotlout

Chapter 6: Wild Devils on the Loose, Now There's Something I Can Show My Strength At. Nothing to say here

Chapter 7: Monstrous Nightmare Saliva Ruins Another Day. If he only knew about the Gel...

Chapter 8: Useless the Unwanted Filthy Hooligan Dog's Plans are Shit. And So is this Chapter...

Chapter 9: Congratulations Useless, You Ruined Everyone's Lives. This one goes back to the past when that Birthmark of his was revealed to the Hooligans, not a nice story to read

Chapter 10: Do Not Bring an Child Devouring Dragon to a Tribe on a Island. As if they really ate Children...

Chapter 11: Up to the Snot Again. No thanks...

Chapter 12: The Egg and I. They all died, the end...

Snotlout looked at his Book with pride and ignorance as he planned to show his Father on what he wrote, this will make him proud; he's sure of it since he's never happy around him anymore, always wishing that he would rather spend time with his Cousin since he's on his side. He just wants Spitelout to be happy for him, and Useless the Unwanted is taking it all away from him; all because Stoick favors him more than his own son, this did not mean or give him the excuse to steal his own father away. He's jealous and he always has been too stubborn to admit it, so he thinks he can do this to him; no matter...

This is exactly the reason why he's coming on this Voyage, nothing matters to him more than to put a end to Drayko; finishing what Stoick should've finished and that is to have him Blood-Eagled from the chest, therefore he should have everything he's ever wanted in his life. To him he's not being a spoiled shit, but defeating Drayko and having him killed by him alone is the one thing that he and he alone must do by himself; no one else is allowed to have this privalige as he and Drayko have come across each other a year ago, and it was one fight in the Northern Markets that gave him some visible scarring that he'd rather keep and let it bleed out for his self-proclaimed girlfriend rather than having it healed

Tubison and Arrowglider continued to distract and stall the Teens, fighting them by using his weapons, setting fires to their Hooligan Longship and using their disadvantages to toy with his opponents; letting them attack before unleashing his own strength on them. The battle lasted near hours and it was finally reaching the night as there was an brown sky in the sunset, feeling like he has done enough stalling and feeling Arrowglider's pain from the attacks; they immediately left the Hooligan Longship to be barely left floating on the seas in front of the Ancient Castle in that stood before them

"Dammit, they got away!" Astrid exclaimed as the Captain turned to her

"We're about to make hard to port to the Island, Madam Hofferson. Tread lightly because this Ship won't take another beating in case the Devil Rider returns"

"Thank you Captain" Astrid nodded, she brought her Gronckle Iron Axe just in case Drayko might break her old one given to her by her Mother and had it kept hidden from the others. They know about it since Stoick informed them, but Astrid does need a backup weapon and her knives ain't gonna do justice

The Hooligan Longship approached the Island where the tall and fearsome Ancient Island stood, Snotlout exited through the door and ignored the berating of Astrid demanding to know why didn't he come and help them. Nevertheless they climbed up the steps and walked the pathway to the two front gates leading further ahead, the same path that Drayko and Toothless took when they entered inside as Astrid slashed the front crack of the door downwards to open it; walking through with the rest of her friends and aiming for the cliff above with their Crossbow Shields

"Drayko is just above this cliff, I can sense him. Let's go!" She fired away with the rest of her friends and launched themselves upwards, disappearing from the sight of the Hooligan Longship Captain as he wished them good luck in their hunt. May they bring back the captured, bloodied, beaten and mangled body of Drayko Ryder in the hard times that lie ahead of them. Knowing the Legendary Dragon Rider, he's a fighter and he's not going to go down that easily; especially not without his Night Fury by his side

Now that was a Dragon better left to be unscathed and unbathed in bloody wounds and marred with scars all around. The Teens know better than to hunt and kill a Night Fury...

* * *

I just really wanted to get this Chapter done and written for, I had to; I want to get my focus back on Drayko and Toothless, besides the next chapter might as well be a even shorter one since the "Helping Hand from the Northern Markets" appears; although Drayko deals with him just because he wants to get his search for the Nightbreaker sword done and over with, he has other businesses to attend to like getting his revenge on Berk. I'm not holding back on spoiling you, I'm saying what's on my mind. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: BTW the helping hand is an Assassin, he's just a plot device to slow Drayko down; but he deals with him in the end and continues forth, just puttin' out there since these are like abandoned concepts that I added but chose not to go forward with


	6. Chapter 6:The Hunt for Drayko

(A/N: 3rd Filler Chapter. This one may be even shorter than the last one, but that's really because there's nothing too major going on. Next Chapter we'll be back on track, I assure you that and the Nightbreaker sword WILL be found and reclaimed. Enjoy!)

Returning from the Prison/Dungeon area below from the tower, Drayko and Toothless climbed up the steps and returned to the Castellan's Bedroom; approaching a plaque of an smiling medieval sun emblem with a description written and engraved below it. "Those who possess the Skull of Marigold, Daughter of King Midas cursed by his golden touch will open a new path to reach a new beginning before them"

Drayko brought out and slammed the Skull of Marigold into the desired slot where it it in and the Sun Emblem began to move, it was then that the plaque moved upwards to reveal a door leading to the Rooftop of the Main Hall and the Ancient Castle itself. But during that moment, Toothless' instincts had picked up a incoming danger and growled viciously; taking in the hostile scents with his snout and getting the attention of Drayko, who turned to face and stroke him

"What's happened now?"

" _We have some uninvited guests, they're armed and they've just arrived recently_ "

"Exactly like I was thinking there, bud"

" _The Teens_... _why can't they just leave us alone to our business?_ "

"I'm pissed at them too, you remember what Spitelout told me when I was examining this Ancient Knife I found at the Graveyard of Broken Sorrows: Raids on Berk have gotten even worse than before that they're plannin' an counterattack on them and us, Stoick gathered everyone for a meeting and demanded that they find Draconia with Astrid and the Teens stepping up to finding me. I'm not gonna let them get away with that because every fuckin' time something cool happens to me, Snotlout and the Teens ruin it all in the end"

" _They have no right to be interfering with us. We got our own problems to deal with, I ain't lettin' them invite themselves in because they need to fuck off_ "

"That's why we're gonna end it all right now bud, we're gonna make them fuck off forever"

" _That's why you're the best I could ever ask for_ "

Drayko nodded in response before they opened the door and appeared in a long and narrow, but tall tunnelway to which they followed to the end; walking this one all the way through until they reached the end of the platform above the Main Hall, as there were two chandeliers hanging on the west and east side of the entrance to the Rooftops. Drayko pointed his Shield towards the other side and swung over with Toothless jumping and gliding over to the other platform, running over to the door afterwards as they go through and find themselves in another break room to use. This one had grated firepits on the sides of the walls and the entrance to the actual Rooftop was found above the exit, the floor was made of metal with some carpeting and there was even a ladder which they used to climb up to; there were also candles lighting the whole room

Drayko and Toothless climbed up the ladder and entered through the door, walking up the stairs and path laid before them; just how exactly big was this Ancient Castle anyways? Well that would be answered as soon as they find the Nightbreaker and kill Xelotaurus to make sure that these Demons would be history. It was then that a knife was thrown in front of Drayko and Toothless' path, hitting the ground as they look up to see a shady man drop down before them. This Assassin wore an Skjoldehamn Cowl with an torn sleeveless tunic, torn trousers and brown boots with red eyes and an torn loincloth that was pointed downward; armed with dual swords, having bandage wrapped arms and black gloves that it wore. It proceeded to run away in order to lure his opponents into a more suitable location to fight, which Drayko and Toothless followed him and ended up at the Main Hall's skylight from above the Rooftops

The Assassin closed the door leading out to another pathway, upon closer look at their enemy; Drayko and Toothless saw that he was muscled, had a light tan color and sported tattoos on his skin. Still he was a silent and shady man who dropped down and held his dual cutlass blades for combat, Drayko ignited Inferno and held out his Shield before asking his would be killer: "For what reason does Stoick send a Assassin when the Teens have come to bring me alive?" The Assassin did not respond and rushed in to attack, swinging wildly against him as he deflected each attack

"Not going to talk will you? Just the type of person I'd enjoy, without a question to ask" Drayko bashed him in the head with his Shield and slashed his shoulder before stabbing his abdomen, the Assassin did not react but instead shrugged it off as he swung his dual blades against him; using his superior speed to dodge his attacks and retaliate with his own, slashing against his Right Leg which had him be kicked towards the wall due to being a prosthetic leg. Drayko then ran forward towards the Assassin but was countered when he was instead slammed to the wall, the latter slamming his opponent's head repeatedly until Toothless fired a Plasma Bolt towards him; dodging the firepower and now targeting him

But Drayko wasn't going to let some punk ass Assassin be the one to have his brother killed, he transformed his Shield into a Crossbow and fired off his Crescent Blades towards him; forcing his foe to run like a little bitch and keep his distance from him, raining on him by throwing multiple knives towards Drayko and Toothless. One of which had struck Drayko in his left muscle on his chest, having him spray out Dragon Blood before removing it and using it against the Assassin; to which it sailed and struck his opponent in the foot before forcing him to come back down to fight, they then rushed towards each other and locked their blades together. Standing above the ceiling skylight of the Main Hall

HTTYD

The Teens on the other hand were taking the path through the Courtyard in order to reach the entrance of the Ancient Castle, always armed and holding their weapons as they were in one group together. Astrid was the Leader of course as she was leading them through the area with nothing in sight but the landscape before them, there was alot of things here made it show it's age and quite frankly it was one hell of a beautiful place to look at. None of this mattered to Snotlout as he stopped in his tracks and decided to take his own journey to kill Drayko into his hands, thus he left the Main Group and went by himself

"Where do you think you're going, Drayko could be anywhere!" Astrid called out to him

"I'm a lone wolf now, I don't have to follow your orders because I'll do whatever the hell I want from now on" Snotlout told her

"Don't you turn your back on me, you came here with us to hunt for Drayko the Viking-Slayer and apprehend him to Berk for the murder of Stoick's Son!"

"He didn't kill Stoick's Son, he's just playing some game by pretending he's someone that he's not supposed to be: A cool hero, which is what I am. And I think you shouldn't turn your back on me when I'm the Chieftain of the Hooligans" He turned away from her before Astrid stopped him by throwing her Axe near him and getting up in his face

"Is that a challenge?!" She demanded

"Astrid, my sweet beloved future wife-to-be and you're not allowed to deny it no matter what you say, who's the ever so fearsome Dragon Slayer and now an proud official student of the Dragon Hunter Academy? He's standing before you and if I wanted to challenge you, then I would just hold back because I don't want to harm that beautiful figure of yours"

"The only hand you will get in marriage is my hand holding my Axe, and don't you dare force me to be your future wife" Astrid growled

"For someone who freezes the next time who sees a Flightmare, you have a temper" He insulted

"You better cut that out, Snot!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? I don't need you, I've still got people who appreciate me back at Berk. Not going to listen to you anymore, I'm leaving and I'll be back with a bodybag for our wedding" With that, he left the main group and left Astrid steaming in anger; so much that the remaining Teens did not notice the presence of the possessed Cursed Marionettes resembling that of the Dragons they've seen, until one of them struck Ruffnut. Astrid regrouped with the Twins and held their ground as they fought off these Demons, wondering where did they come from

Snotlout on the other hand made his way to the tall tower in the center of the man-made Colosseum structure, climbing up to the second to fifth floor where the elevator was to bring him to the top of the tower was and stood in front of the high terrace pathway with ripped banners flowing in the wind. He held his sword on the ground and watched on, waiting for Drayko to come as he stood in between the pillars with a tiled checkered floor; always keeping his determination to have Drayko killed by him and him alone by his hands, not caring if it would make him a murderer or a monster in the eyes of those who saw him as a innocent being. The Twins would later join him but for now, they're going with Astrid to continue searching

"I will get you, Useless the Unwanted. I will get you and your Devil, but then again since I'm now wanting my own Dragon and I've been considering having a Nightmare; I've changed my mind and now, your Night Fury will belong to me. Oh but go ahead and try to take him away from me, I'll make sure that he doesn't make your death a nice one" He schemed, knowing that this was going to piss him off and that's exactly what he is planning to do

HTTYD

The battle between Drayko and the Assassin seemed to have gone on for hours without end, but mainly because the latter was so fucking fast and was quite a runner at that; but the Assassin was just a normal human being, the fatigue was showing in him and he was getting slower and slower by the minute. That and he was panting without a sound coming from him, he never did say a word and neither did he ever make a sound at all

The Assassin was getting weaker by the minute, but it was made worse when Drayko stabbed into his arms and kicked him across the area; the Assassin charged forward with it's dual blades and swung wildly before throwing another barrage of swings, slashes and stabs towards Drayko. Some of which had struck him, but others were deflected and blocked by him as he removed his boot and revealed his Prosthetic Leg; having it spread out and grabbing his hooded head before smashing it against the wall, slashing across it's chest and slashing across it's face before having it run off like he was being chased by Bullroughers

Drayko placed his boot back on and slightly limped towards Toothless, who caught him by the arm and held onto him. "That Assassin was a bitch to fight, but he'll be back again; I know it and he's gonna be a dead man when I have him, for now let's make it through that gate" Toothless nodded and together they walked through the gate and took the stairs down, walking to an opened hatch while taking a ornamental Trident and jumping in to find the Drawbridge Mechanism. The chain was very and heavily rusted, and there was also an sliding hatch that led down to the Main Entrance which was sealed off

"Alright Toothless, are you ready to lower the Drawbridge to get out of this Ancient Castle?"

" _Is that a question?_ " Toothless asked in return

"I knew you would, now let's get some fresh air out here on this vanishing island"

With that stated, Drayko slashed the chain and the mechanism started to spin very fast and out of control while outside the Drawbridge tipped forwards and dropped to the other side of the Island. The sound was so loud that it could be heard from their location, but the Teens were too busy looking for Drayko and Toothless to hear it. Speaking of which the duo now made their away around the mechanism and headed down the hatch, dropping down to the Main Entrance with the grated gate standing in their way; before it was then activated by stabbing the Trident into the face and twisting it around to open the gate, taking it out and throwing it aside as it started to come down very slowly. Drayko and Toothless passed on through and exited out the Front Doors, walking to the other side of the Ancient Castle

Now fully aware of the Teens finally arrived to hunt and kill him, Drayko and Toothless looked forward; the path before them and nodded to each other, they were getting closer to finding the Nightbreaker sword thanks to the pages of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal. He could feel it's power flow through him already, the brown sky was a surefire sign that the search was almost over and that now he can finally take the sword as a keepsake for his own family. The end was almost here at long last...

* * *

You know what? I haven't given the Assassin a fair chance, so he'll be dead the next time Drayko fights him. He's not saying a word but only because that's what makes him special. This all reminds me of a Lion King Fanfic experiment where it featured a silent Hyena being raised by Shenzi, who in return treats himself like a servant to her and does many things for her and the Clan; though Shenzi keeps on telling him that's not the reason why she'd adopted him, it was mostly because... well she doesn't know why but there was just something that made her do so and also because they do take in new members like any other Hyena would in the Shadowlands of the Pride Lands. His name was written in random letters and it's not a Swahilian name either, but who gives a shit? It's a Fanfic after all

I also know that wasn't a very good way to open the Gate to the Main Entrance, but what other choice did I have? We're finally getting closer and closer to the Nightbreaker sword before soon, we'll have it for Drayko. May sound like I'm rushing the adventure, but in truth I've got more planned on the second half because Xelotaurus is still a issue that must be dealt with. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Be prepared for the loads of filler in this story because I've never really written this story more than once in order to know and plan out what will happen next, but I'm still going to write it because Drayko's revenge on Stoick needs closure and rest. We'll get there soon, I promise...


	7. Chapter 7:Road to Nightbreaker

(A/N: Now that the Teens have gotten themselves onto the Ancient Island to hunt and kill Drayko, it only feels necessary that I get back on track because we're getting closer to the Nightbreaker sword; so let's at least give Drayko and Toothless a chance to use it's power when they find it, but of course they won't find it right away just like that. I have also taken notice that I have not been showing the Knights too much, well that's just because this is mostly focused on Drayko as it does detail his revenge and how Berk has fallen; there will be a update every now and then so stay tuned. Enjoy!)

Drayko and Toothless now stood before the path in front of them, they were finally coming to the end of their search and it looked like they still have only a few more steps to go. Without wasting anymore time, they proceeded onward down the stairs and through the brick pathway with a line of broken pillars on the way and a obeslisk that stated this: "Destiny awaits in the Colosseum where a battle of heroes will take their place among the ranks and claim the throne to the championship's title" It seemed to be legit so why not? Colosseums may be apart of the putrid and foul Romans, but they're at least enjoyable to watch

Behind the obelisk that stated the description they've read, there was a long spiral staircase that they took downwards and arrived at the Garden through the doors. As they walked their way to the middle of the stone pathway, the earth was shaking before them and out came new types of Demons. These ones were an chimera with the thick furry mane of lions, the body structure of bears, the fearsome strength of gorillas, jaws and fangs of wolves, tusks of wild boars and the overall look of wildcats such as panthers and tigers with sabertooth fangs curling outward to the sides. However they were also very, very veiny and sported entrails all over their bodies; becoming more of an Bioweapon Experiment failure, especially with their exposed flesh and remaining tendons of meat with a bony tail whip

"Fuck me, is Xelotaurus resorting to using Experiment Failures as his own Demons now? That's just beautiful, let's kill these assholes before I throw up" These Demons were truly getting disgusting, the previous ones they've faced against Blight were evil and terrifying; but these were just a sight to behold to those who want to vomit. These Wildhazard Demons jumped and circled all around Drayko and Toothless, they were planning a swarm attack on them and once they proceeded to do just that; they were blasted away with a Plasma Bolt and slashed in half with the burning sword of Inferno, those who survived snarled at the Knight and pounced onto him. The Wildhazard Demon had then began to maul him, but was kicked in the stomach and decapitated before being thrown off

The last of the remaining Wildhazard Demon was grabbed by the sharp saberteeth curling out to the sides by Drayko and ripped out viciously before having both it's eyes stabbed out, blinding the Demon. Now at the mercy of the Knight, it was then grabbed by the jaw with Drayko's Birthmark glowing and ripped off before being stabbed downwards through the throat; slashing downwards and having it's stomach spill out the contents, now submerging into a pool of it's own blood as it lied dead and rotted away out of sight. What a violent and gruesome way to be killed, but there's no need to continue reflecting at the deaths of these Demons; they're always the same, just there to impede on the duo's progress

"One new Demon after another like the Demonic Insects, Scissors Wraith and Tormented Prisoner; god damn, now we're getting some challenge. But I do miss the Cursed Marionettes, at least they were basic and helped us get prepared for the trials ahead"

" _Still smelled like shit whenever they were killed by us, let's keep taking the pathway to the right side; there's an entryway opened for us, we might even find a new weapon there_ "

Drayko nodded and went with him on the way to the large gate and entered on through to come climb the latter on the walls, jumping up to higher ground before reaching above the entrance of this area. With a heavy flick of a lever, this activated the hanging chain platforms that hung from chains above the curved stone arches above that went all around the rooftops. Drayko had to make make his jump across one platform before swinging to the next one, so on and so forth until he reached the center of the room on the top floor; with Toothless joining him afterwards. There was a description on the base that stated: "With the torch to be lit alive, so comes new strength as the Gatekeeper's Office lies beyond; beware the Guardian of the Castellan, no one may or may not return alive from it's wrath"

They both nod at this warning in case they ever come to terms with whoever this Guardian is and take the necessary Key Item know as the "Burning Hope" which was a simple hand holding a cyan blue flame representing Hope being stronger than any of the evils of the world

HTTYD

It was obviously directing it's origin to Pandora's Box, with it's Evils of the World being: Anger, Violence, Pride, Deceit, Gluttony, Sloth, Fear, Treachery, Greed, Selfishness, Hatred, Lust, Vanity, Envy, Misery and Hope. Six of them being one of the Deadly Sins and the others being exactly what they stated, all of them being a threat to both Man, God and Dragonkind; although to very specific Dragons, not all of them since they're like Primordials due to being present before the age of humans roaming the earth. Drayko and Toothless jumped down to the ground and left through the Gateway

By the time they've exited out of the Gateway leading back into the Garden, Drayko was ambushed by the now severely weakened Assassin that they have fought earlier on the Rooftops; the Assassin had it's dual swords gripping Drayko's head but the Knight had thrown him off of him without too much hassle due to being horribly wounded. Drayko ignited Inferno once more as the Assassin stole the Burning Hope that they needed to progress before charging towards his opponent

Drayko had brought out his Shield once again and bashed the Assassin's head across, slashing diagonally downwards rapidly before kicking him away; sending a punch towards his face. The Assassin had stumbled blindly backwards like a fool but recovered to deflect his next incoming attacks, being slashed and caught on fire but shrugging off the pain as the enigmatic attacker countered one of his sword attacks and landing some critical blows on him; before he then stabbed him with both of his swords, Drayko removed them and sprouted his own Dragon Blood from his skin like before. It was seriously painful as Drayko grunted and screamed in pain, and the Assassin had taken to using this had his advantage; smacking him to the ground and throwing a knife towards his arm

Toothless had rushed in to defend his Brother from further harm and thus tackled the Assassin, pouncing onto the enigmatic man and mauling him with his own sharp claws while Drayko stood up and removed the Knife from his arm; spraying more blood afterwards as the Assassin kicks Toothless off of him and targets Drayko, who continued to stand his ground even as he bleeds out. That just goes to show that ain't dying until Stoick is dead and Berk is left in ruins, they will pay for what they all did that night

The Assassin ran forward towards Drayko and used the last of his strength to jump as it was hauling for a killing blow, but the Knight had spun Inferno around himself before throwing it like a boomerang towards him; slashing him in mid-air and having him fall to the ground before he grabbed his head and proceeded to smash him into the wall, he then stabbed and snapped his neck to the point where the Assassin was decapitated with his bare hand. That and the fact that Drayko's Birthmark was glowing during that moment, he allowed Toothless to shower him in slobber since it no longer bothered him and the fact that it was like Wolf Saliva; both of them had healing properties of their own

With the now dead Assassin lying on the ground as a gruesomely murdered corpse, Drayko kicked it away from him and left it to rot away in Hell while he and Toothless walked over to the door on the right that they've noticed; but didn't decide to enter without the Burning Hope that was now reclaimed by them, it just wouldn't be necessary without having the nesscessary Key Item to progress. This is all just like playing a game like the King of Dragons series of games that he and the Knights invented which was not so much about what Maces & Talons suggested but was more about the path to becoming what the name suggested as the series had their own storyline. They used the Burning Hope to ignite the other burned out torch and opened the door, entering inside and coming into what appeared to be a foggy thicket like jungle with some tall grass and blowing leaves in the sky above; it was very dense and the path was hard to see but not impossible

Using Toothless' Plasma Bolts to help distinguish what was near their location before going on ahead, traversing through the area with some difficulty but overcoming it with the heated scales of Drayko's Night Fury. This whole place was serious starting to look like a horror novel and the spookiness of the environment was quite fascinating, there weren't any Demons for the moment and it didn't seem like there was anything inside the fog; the trees were short but not all of them covered the grey sky that they could still see. What the hell kind of drugs was the Castellan's Architect when he was creating this place? From what Drayko read in the Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, this area was called the Forest of Mist and even stated that it felt like a overgrown jungle due to the scarce vegitation growing here. They finally saw two torches and immediately went for it, reaching the entrance of an strange building and were about to enter inside until they found out that the door had locked itself. That was when they found out the reason as they turned and saw some Cursed Marionettes clanking their way towards them moaning, but there was one in the back that really caught their attention; it was based off an Volcanripper-Stormcutter hybrid and wielded two weapons resembling half Steering Wheels from a ship that were set on fire, chained to their arms and spun around

This new Cursed Marionette was made of metal and it's underbelly was grated like a metal gate, it's talons were sharp and it was standing bipedally. It's wings were folded in and was made entirely out of Gronckle Iron powered by the fuel source of a Nadder's Magnesium flare. It had a single head of course but sported two faces that spewed out a cloud of fire, it was larger and stronger than the other Cursed Marionettes; it also spun around in a tornado and charged forward to attack like the Marionettes if the battle goes on for too long, as they begin to use much more aggressive attacks. With those fiery chakrams, they could throw them like Yo-Yos and swing them around like chained blades; they wore feathery headdresses with some minimal clothing, while also wearing avian masks like the Unknown Fugitive wore. Unlike the others, this one was not made for entertainment but was more or less made for torturing the already tormented prisoners. Because it was smarter than the Cursed Marionettes, this individual which shall be named: "Hollowvain" due to it's extreme pride in one's self began to spin it's Chakrams around before throwing them at Drayko and Toothless

The duo had dodged the attack and jumped into the battle with the Cursed Marionettes, who started to slash and fire their buckshots at them; taking them down like old and unwanted chew toys for the Terrors to gnaw on, Drayko and Toothless had mastered fighting these puppets before and they were now on the verge taking them down in seconds as none of them stood a chance; the Hollowvein began spinning around and charging towards Drayko, who slashed the metal puppet twice before be blocked and blasted with a stream of fire. Toothless fired off a double Plasma Bolt against the one who blasted his brother's face and sent it flying backwards, Drayko recovered and sent Inferno piercing through it's chest; taking it out and decapitating it with a fell swoop due to Inferno being refitted with Volcanripper Metal

More and more of these Cursed Marionettes appeared and just like them, the Hollowvein let out a screaming warcry that held Drayko on blood strings; though he managed to free himself and throw Inferno towards the Marionettes, he used the spiked shurikens on the sides of his Gauntlets and Boots to spark and ignited themselves before he started to destroy them into pieces and send them back to the scrapyard. He send a fiery punch to the wooden bodies of the Cursed Marionettes and landed a kick across the Gronckle Iron body of the Hollowveins, Toothless pounced on one and sent it crashing to the wall; breaking into pieces and having them all spill out blood on the grass and foliage of the foggy thicket. With them now defeated, the door unlocked themselves and they entered inside

HTTYD

They found themselves in a long hallway that was like the platforms for reaching the Rooftops in the Ancient Castle, before they finally came into a big Office Room of sorts. This room had it all like any other Office that was seen: A desk, a chair, some shelves with books documenting the mysteries and presence of Demons like Mierveia Vde Rallie, some weapon displays with none of them being the Nightbreaker, some statues placed all around, some maps, some files on the desk and seats to sit down and take a break for the moment being. The Journal called it the "Gatekeeper's Office"

Drayko takes a seat in front of the Desk and looks around in the documents, searching for some ideas for where the Nightbreaker is; which any sane person would as they would easily look for any clues, but he figured that he had to read up about the mysteries of the Ancient Island. Fortunately, reading up on the history and it's secrets didn't help out at all; so it looks like they'll have to use their only source of information on the whereabouts of this Dark-Forged Sword, and what better source of information would it be than to look through the pages of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal? Flipping through the pages of the Journal, he landed on the Ancient Castle's network of an hidden pathway

"Good 'ol Grandpa, always knowing where to keep the Family Treasure out of other families' hands; especially Snotbitch Jorgenson's hands, he ain't gettin' any of mine but Scabknuckles is a different story"

" _Scabknuckles_... _you mean there's more of that Hofferson-Lusting son of a bitch?_ "

"His real name is Scablout, but I'm taking to Dagur's nicknames since he has hungout with Snotbitch in the past and gave him all sorts of names; Snotkuckles was the last and he purposely spelt that when he gave him a trophy for being the best Hooligan Candidate for joining the Berserkers, I'd say he deserves the reward because don't you like having your name misspelled?" He asked

" _Who are the others?_ "

"Well not only do we have Scablout, but we've gotten ourselves: Hedge, Grip, Wart, Pinch, Snort, Punch and Burplout whose famous for holding the longest burp according to Snotbitch. All of them ending with Lout and none of them losing the Thawfest Games, although Punchlout was murdered not too long ago during the time I lived on Berk and when I was binded by the Chains of Hooligans"

" _You didn't_..." Toothless smiled and chuckled

"Oops, I did. It all happened when I was 14 and my service to the Berk Council ended with them lying and breaking their word time like they always do time and time again and because of Dreadfulstryke's sacrifice to save me; it all came clear to me that the Hooligans were purposely lying by breaking their word multiple times and I made sure that they will pay for what they did. Their promise to reward me for everything I did for them was all I had at the time until my forced servitude ended, just to make up for severely wounding Astrid when I had enough of being chained in the Great Hall to be beaten by the Teens; all because I made a death threat to Stoick..."

" _Weather or not, the Hooligan you've killed and them calling you an asshole has decided to apologize to you is irrelevant. They've fucking did this to themselves and there's no turning back, always remember that because you are the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences; Remember Drayko: You have the power to bring the fear and cowardliness into the hearts of the Dragon Hunters who will not forget what you have done to Drago Bludvist_ "

"I understand, believe we've taken ourselves a good break; let's get that Nightbreaker and kick some ass with it, we're bound to come into contact with the Teens later on but we're gonna make them fuck out of our business soon. Nothing and no one comes between us" He stood up and looked at the Journal once more, now understanding what to do next

He looked at the bookshelves and noticed what was wrong with the one on the left hand side, but thankfully the book was also found on the desk and Drayko placed it into the missing slot; filling the line of books completely and thus having them split in half to reveal a hidden entryway leading downwards. Drayko stepped aside and gestured "After you" like a gentleman to Toothless, who nodded and went in first as the Knight followed his brother; but not before he closed the entrance, not wanting to be followed as they make their way to the Nightbreaker. During this time, Drayko spoke with Toothless as he looked at the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver on his right arm wrist

"I have not been using this too much haven't I?" He asked

" _It's a rare sight I even see you use it, the only time I remember you using it was a few times during our journey to kill Drago Bludvist; when Xelotaurus, the Emperor of the Underworld starts showing his ugly ass face, you go ahead and put a dent in him with that_ "

"I entered into a contract with the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver, so why the hell not? Let's put some better use to it from now on"

" _Then let's make it a unstoppable combination of the Nightbreaker and the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver together, no one will defeat you even if they tried thanks to that Honor bullshit_ "

* * *

I've mentioned countless of times about the Omega Primal Night Fury throughout the Knights of the Dragon Riders Trilogy, but you don't know what it looks like; similar to that of the Main Villain of HTTYD 3: The Hidden World, you know that Grimmel the Grisly is a bad guy but none of us didn't know what he looks like. When it was finally revealed, he was NOT what any of us were expecting; quite the surprise really but seriously, he has no right to be alive for what he did to Toothless and the Night Furies. Another example is the Legend of Zelda on NES, you know that you have to destroy Ganon; but let's think back to when we first got the game alright? We had no idea what Ganon looked like, the characters, the Manual and the Game itself talked about him but we don't know what he looked like. It created all of this suspense and mystery surrounding him, it was all like:

"Oh we're coming for you Ganon, whatever you look like; we're coming and we're gonna wipe the floor with your ass"

Same thing with the Omega Primal Night Fury, I mentioned it countless of times and it's making you wonder what it would look like; not even the Characters mention it's appearance at all, but Drayko does mention it at times so let's have it's appearance finally be revealed when something terrible happens. And you all know what that terrible thing is, you know it's coming and you gotta just face the facts and look on how far he has gotten. Oh and about Tubison who retreated and wasn't seen again afterwards, let's add in a little scene that has him returning to the Dragon's Edge; that'll give 'em an update. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Stay tuned for the next chapter as Drayko and Toothless will have to go through some Trials to get to the Nightbreaker sword that they're searching for


	8. Chapter 8:Trials of Nightbreaker

(A/N: What do you get when you write multiple chapters, but don't publish them until you've written enough to know where you're going with the Story you're writing? Planning ahead is the answer, it's what I always do to make sure I've got a head start with all of my ideas being written down; you really should try it out, see what your readers think. Now let's start this short Chapter off with a update on the Dragon's Edge, just so you can see your favorite Knights. Enjoy!)

Within the Eye of the Dragon's Edge where all of the Knights meet with General Scorpio being present inside, the sound of an Nadder is heard flapping outside before landing and entering; it was Tubison who returned and looked like he was in need of food, to which he was served with and ate before telling the General about the news. "I've sent him the message, I couldn't stall the Teens much longer; but Drayko said I only needed to stall them for as long as I could" General Scorpio nodded

"In times of crisis like these, only he would give out that order" Tubison started to feel horrible about having to retreat so early

"Shouldn't we assist him in whatever he is searching for?" Tubison asked

"That's right, you didn't hear what Drayko said to us all at the Ruins of Draconia; it's something that he needs to do alone with Toothless, it's about his Grandfather's Journal" Raedwit informed him

"He told us right before he left, still I can't help feel this was all because of me" Fishlegs looked down on himself, Meatlug cooing at his side as she rubbed against his body while Valka came over to him

"Don't feel worried about him, it's just something that he needs to do alone. He's not selfish, it's all just a matter of time before we'll see him again; Red Death and Drago Bludvist couldn't kill him, so I know he'll return alive and well. In his adventures before us, nothing stopped him from becoming the hero he's grown to be; this is more of a family concerned journey of his, he just wants something to give and entrust something to his future children. Do you understand he left now?" Valka asked at the end, explaining Drayko's reason

Because it was now clear that Drayko had made his departure for the Ancient Island where the Nightbreaker was to be claimed by the hands of a Haddock, the Knights had then moved onto other issues such as rebuilding Draconia on the Southwestern Outskirts of the Archipelago as it would keep their Kingdom for Dragons protected thanks to their powerful allies. They also required the aid of the Black King as it was Drayko's Bewilderbeast liberated from Drago Bludvist after being tamed since Green Death instructed him to tame him first before moving onto the former, it was to make sure his weapon was turned against him to make a breakthrough the Hunter's defense. Other things included making a fast and short route to reach the Dragon's Edge from "New Draconia" as they call it, making sure the untamed lands are kept just like that and other such concerns like defense and making sure the Hunters do not destroy their new home as Draconia will be back stronger and better than the last time. It shall be reforged from the ashes and rebuild as a even stronger, more powerful Kingdom than the last

The Knights all gathered to the center and all agreed on the idea as this will be the perfect idea to relocate to a much better haven as the raids of the New Outcasts, Berserkers and most infamously the Dragon Hunters have been leaving Draconia left battered in scars and bathed in blood of their enemies; they were bound to move to a new location for Draconia as it was their home but it was most importantly, the home of the Dragons as having a Tribe dedicated to having them welcomed is not a possible idea for the Owl Gut Tribe was an exception due to Drayko aiding Gort whenever he and his Tribe went into battle; acting like their guardian who always watched over them. Raedwit kept Vixen comforted as she was attached to the Illusionist, but was more attached to Drayko and Toothless as they were there for her when she was wounded. The first time they've met each other, it was all a long time ago since then

Drayko and Toothless will return, she knows they will because they must survive whatever the forces of Berk and the Hooligans Tribe throws at them; Stoick will never kill them and neither will the Teens of Berk, all shall fall before their power and resistance to death itself. Hope itself is a weapon that no evils from Pandora's Box can infect and destroy, that is why they always and forever keep it within their hearts. They must return alive...

HTTYD

In the network of the underground passageways, to which the Journal refers to as the "Catacombs" Drayko and Toothless walked their way through the dust littered ground as the former lit the way with Inferno due to the lack of torches on the walls, the wind blew softly in these blue tinted tunnelways and it seemed as though there were bound to be some challenges for them to pass in order to reach their MacGuffin of sorts. But they were getting closer, their instincts told them they were close and they could feel the temptation to just reach out and take it from it's resting place

They soon came across a pair of doors at the end of the Catacombs, there was a description written that spoke out to the duo above the door. It read: "Offer the power and courage as sacrifice to Ardreos, the God of Trials who presents the challenges to Heroes and thou shalt possess thy power of the Dark Forged Blade of the Moon" This place was clearly created by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, yet it seemed to have been inspired by the puzzles of Hamish II as he loves puzzles and challenges. Wanting to get the Nightbreaker sword as soon as possible, they both entered inside and found themselves confronting a trio of tests before them. The first of these Combat Trials of the Nightbreaker was to fight against an swarm of Cursed Marionettes, Demonic Insects and Tormented Prisoners who stood before them viciously; roaring at their faces, but remained unfathomed as they ignited Inferno and prepared to fire off a Plasma Bolt

The Cursed Marionettes attacked first as some of them spun their hands around and threw their weapons, which were easily deflected by Drayko's Shield and the buckshot fired off by one of them was blocked; with Drayko throwing his flaming sword like a boomerang towards them and raining down on them with his Crossbow Shield firing off Crescent Blades, Toothless simply fired off a Plasma Bolt after another before attacking them head on. The Demonic Insects proved to be no better fighters as well, they were all squished and smashed against the walls just like the evil bugs that they are; though of them had tried to drag them down, none of them had survived long enough to feast on their rotting corpses

The Tormented Prisoners rammed into Drayko and started to pound on him like wild animals, driven by hatred and madness for being left to die by the Castellan for they were his prisoners of war; the sought out to kill anybody who crosses their paths, they of course were dealt with as Drayko slashed through them. Stabbing their throats and decapitating another one, smashing their heads against the wall as the blood sprouted like gysers on a dried lakebed spring; the screams could be heard as they were murdered without mercy, Toothless mauled them all and bit down to tear out the intestines as they were killed shortly afterwards. Now lying in their own blood, the spider-legs that protruded out from their backs fell apart and rotted away with the corpses that vanished into pieces of flesh. The next Trial awaited with Drayko and Toothless entering through without a moment of hesitation

The second Trial that awaited them had them fight another fuckin' Scissors Wraith with an quad of Wildhazards, fuck the Scissors Wraith in all seriousness. The battle began as they were immediately attacked from all sides as Drayko dealt with the Scissors Wraith who swung it's giant ass scythe bladed scissors like a sword while Toothless had dealt with the Wildhazards that tried to bite and maul Toothless to bloody smithereens. The Scissors Wraith started to spin in place pointing to Drayko before taking off, phasing through the walls and area before having it's skull slashed; laughing evilly as always through it's echoes. But just like before, Drayko unleashed a barrage of slashes with Inferno and destroyed the Scissors Wraith as he now targeted the Wildhazards who were fighting and leaving Toothless bathing in scars. But as one of the Wildhazards leaped towards Drayko, he flung out his right arm with a two fingers together and yelled out. "FREEZE!" Everything flashed and turned negative as everything was frozen in place thanks to the power of the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver

Drayko took this moment to land and rapidly swing and slash the Demons while time remained frozen. As soon as he was done, time resumed and the Wildhazards were no more as the effects of the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver took their toll on the Demons; feeling the deadly after effects as they were slashed repeatedly before they were finally killed, collapsing in their own blood and blowing away in the wind like pieces of flesh. Drayko and Toothless allowed themselves to recover first before they proceeded on with the final trial, this one having not only Hollowvains but also having a new type of Demon: Clay Tribesmen consisting of Soldier, Samurai, Drummer, Flyer and Shogun. All of them had simple oblong mouths with eyes formed by horizontal lines, their shoulder guards had an ridged grid pattern on them

Clay Soldiers were tall dark chocolate to cedar brown clay figures with arcane tribal markings on their bodies, resonating green color as they wore studded helmets with splitted tops and shoulder guards. They wielded weaponized flutes with swirls on the end that appeared to depict clouds. Clay Samurai had resonating red markings with an round studded helmet and wielded swords that looked like these; a long and thick double edged sword with an isoceles trapezoid shaped pommel with an Roman Numeral II handle, straight crossguard and the blade being both thick and long but not heavy as it was made from blackthorn, dark chestnut and great dark oak trees. Sported shoulder guards and were possessed by spirits of warriors who refused to stop fighting as long as they armed, taking out their weapons will break the curse

Clay Drummers had yellow markings, wore round studded helmets with an vertical metal mohawk that were completely straight with shoulder guards and were armed with earth manipulating Drums on their backs; they were large cylinder bell shaped drums like barrels/buckets and were armed with thick studded drum sticks, they burrow to the ground and try to attack by raising it's drumsticks to ram into their opponents. But when they emerge, they can be fooled easily and be attacked from the back; they cause shockwaves and use the earth to their advantage, but may also use them like their bazookas that shook out exploding fiery boulders

Clay Flyers had dark blue resonating markings with an triangle shaped samurai studded helmet, wearing shoulder guards and armed with weaponized flutes; like their name suggested, they took to becoming airborne with triangular shaped kites consisting of a frame of cloth for flight. They fired exploding blue projectiles from above but can easily be dispatched by destroying the kites they fly on, sending them ground bound and having them fight fairly but they're always not without spare kites to take to the sky again. Clay Shoguns had cloud grey to pearl white markings, with an studded and thicker triangular shaped samurai helmet as they were armed with an small bell/drill shaped wooden drum that allowed them to summon five golden glowing heads that represented them, with studded samurai helmets that revolved around them and fired off streams of lasers

The Flyers immediately took to the sky on their kites while the Samurai immediately jumped forward to slash down on Drayko, to which he blocked with Inferno and counterattacked by ramming into the Soldiers and slamming them down onto their stomachs before stabbing them; the Clay Samurais were dealt with by disarming them and breaking their swords in half, allowing them to be put out of their misery. Toothless went all over the place and fired off an stream of Plasma around the arena as the Flyers were taken down and left to both shatter into dust and fade away in the wind; he charged up a Plasma Bolt and fired one towards the incoming Shogun that had it's heads fire lasers towards him, catching them off guard and allowing Drayko to destroy them all before slicing them in half with a vertical slash downwards

The Drummers burrowed into the ground and began to try and strike Drayko as he was busy dealing with the Hollowvains, who threw their fiery chakrams at him before jumping onto the Knight and blasting him with a stream of fire; before it was stabbed and thrown down to the ground. Though the Drummer struck him while he was dealing with the fire chakram wielding Marionettes, the Clay Drummer reappeared but Toothless bit into his neck and threw the Demon against the wall; Drayko slashed and destroyed the Hollowvains with the Frostheart Axe and spun it around like a buzzsaw around himself before pinning a Clay Samurai to the wall. The last of the remaining Hollowvein began spinning it's body around in a cyclone and came charging towards Toothless, who jumped out of the wall before he bit onto it's legs; jumping high to the air and slamming it down to the ground, breaking and destroying it into many pieces

Drayko slit the throat of the Clay Flyer after destroying it's kite before using the power of the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver once again; "SLOWDOWN!" Everything flashed and turned negative, but this time everything was slowed down; this allowed Drayko and Toothless to deal with the Demons quicker and faster than before, allowing them to slash through them and easily take them all out. Though as time resumed, the Clay Tribesman still remained as there were two more Clay Samurai to be slain; one of which had Drayko preform Toothless' earlier execution by grabbed it's legs, jumping up into the air and slamming them down to the ground. This resulted in the Clay Samurai shattering into pieces and fading away into dust while the last of them took on Drayko, slashing downward and blocking his full on attacks; but Drayko knew by now that the Sword it wielded was it's weakness. So by landing a kick to the face and breaking the hand that held the Sword, he grabbed and destroyed it by breaking it in half before finally slashing downwards on the Clay Samurai once again; shattering into pieces of clay bricks and ultimately fading away in dust

HTTYD

The Trials have been completed at long last, though the battles with Demons both familiar and new were a true nightmare to deal with; nothing compared to the Scissors Wraith, the Hollowvains and the motherfucking Clay Tribesmen. They were ever so stronger than the Wildhazards and it just didn't make sense because they were like bioweapon experiment failures, these were living Japanese possessed Claymen and they still proved to be one hell of a challenge; and for once, they liked it

"Xelotaurus' really going down to the Far East just to make sure we don't reach our Grandpa's Ninjaken, he did mention in his Journal that he's no descent from Asia; it's just a little design that he felt it was fitting for Hiccups like him and our ancestor, though Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I wielded a long double edged sword called Endeavor"

" _Quite the challenger your Grandfather was I'd say, that makes me like him even more_ " Toothless replied

"Yeah, should be no hell of a wonder why he'd bring here to an Ancient Castle; the Castellan must've really wanted to keep up on fulfilling on trying to keep the Nightbreaker sword out of other Heroes hands that aren't of his own family"

They continued down the long pathway until they entered through the doors into a Resting Chamber met for the heroes who participated in the matches of the Colosseum, they could tell it was one because of the beds; the trays for food, the outhouses used for the bathrooms and the drinks that also lied around in case they get thirsty. There was a painting before them and it appeared to be a reflection of a hidden room in the Ruined Library within the Ancient Castle that they've been to before, however it was rippling and it seemed like to be a portal to enter. Once Drayko put his arm through it, he concluded that it was a portal for them to enter

Without a question in mind, they backed up a bit before they both ran all at once and jumped inside; the painting of the Ruined Library rippled like a drop of water as nothing was left behind from them, the ripple effect stopped and returned to being like a normal illusion like painting

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick stood inside of his home as Gobber came in to inform him of the progress; knowing that the Chieftain would be disappointed with the news, but he gathered up every last bit of courage and informed him firmly as he stood his ground with only the prosthetic arm and leg by his side. "The Assassin lost him..." As to be expected, Stoick looked unimpressed since Drayko did kill his son after all; or did he...?

"That's a disappointment, but did he have anything gathered from Drayko the Traitorous?" He asked, Gobber only responded

"Nothing new except for what we already know, though he did write something in his blood right before he died; he wrote in his blood writing that: Haddock... must... pay" Unsuspectingly, Stoick immediately looked up in a indescribable way; he didn't respond and neither did he say a word at all. "I'll leave you to your own grief then, if you don't mind..." He left the Chieftain's household as Stoick was left to himself

His thoughts traveled back to the time of when Hiccup, the Pride of Berk was born; Valka had bled out painfully yes, but it was not worth letting go for which they have wanted: A heir to the Hooligans Tribe. The very first time he found out that Valka was pregnant, he had hoped that he would turn out as Stoick's father wanted him to be like; knowing that Hiccup would be the greatest of all in the Archipelago, what a horribly foolish man that he has become. Only proving how very little that Odin has presented with what his heart already knows, only to fall in the end

He may profess to know what will become of his son, but the truth is out of his reach. But could this be a clue? Yes, it could be as there was no denying it. The name "Haddock" was a name forgotten in the Archipelago, but those who have been with the Hooligans long enough to know the name was not a fool to forget; but they have known Stoick to have a son who was long dead ever since Red Death has fallen in the end of their battle, however this did not make sense at all. His ripped and bloodied clothing was found by him, unless...

The Chieftain's fists turned white as he gripped them tightly, the memories of him finding the clothing and being distraught by the loss of his son came rushing back; purging through his sorrow and through his horrible grief before turning it all into anger and rage, his skin burned into a wine red color and steam emerged from within his armor. He could feel himself ripping apart the wood, splintering it all and could see the windows of glass crack into ever growing spiderwebs as the earth erupted in his own rage. He felt betrayed and he felt that Loki had lied to him once again, by pretending to be his father and by fooling him into thinking that his son was dead; he wanted to scream, but the only thing that came out of him was the name of his son

"Haddock..." He growled furiously but calmly, remembering the memories that continued haunt and plague him like nightmares that he has suffered and stomached for the many restless months and years that have passed on long ago

"My son lives..." Calming down from his unstable and erupting outrage that was about to burst into flames and cause volcanoes of anger to erupt, he decided that it was now time to finally get his son back once and for all; no exceptions this time around

He was going to make sure Drayko the Traitorous will pay, but first he must lure him out of hiding by stealing something that their enemy holds; because of the Original Dragon Manual that was stolen by him due to nobody finding it anymore, he must steal the Book of Dragons. When they have it in their hands and Drayko shows himself, he will make him give the Chieftain of the Hooligans Tribe back his one and only son: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

He may have become no better than his enemies, but he was left with no choice at all. Thus, he left outside and went to the Main Hall to discuss his new plan when the Teens return to Berk; for even they are no match against the power of Drayko Ryder, the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences and Toothless, the Night Fury of the Titan Wings...

Nothing will stop him in his self-journey to get Hiccup back, not even the Outcasts

* * *

The Clay Tribesmen were taken from the Clay Army in the Capcom and Clover Studios 2006 Game: "Okami" The original version on consoles, it's a great game and you should really play it. Very artistic and tell me, have you ever played a game where you use a brush and ink to fight your opponents? Not in any other game, that's for sure

The time to reclaim the Nightbreaker sword has finally come at last, but while Xelotaurus is a threat that must be stopped; there is a foolish teenager who plans to defeat his cousin for his own selfish desires and lust to force a Shield-Maiden who does not love him to be his beloved. That must be stopped and that must not go on, Ardreos the God of Trials was only written because there are no actual Gods of Challenges who make trials for heroes; thus he was created. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I will return

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I NEVER have any intention on stealing and copying from other sources of media, do not take your haters opinions; that is not a suggestion, that is an order!


	9. Chapter 9:Power of Nightbreaker

(A/N: By the gods they've done it! They've found their way here and reclaimed the Nightbreaker sword, by their hands and their hands alone. I offer my congratulations and my respect, together they shall conquer the trials before them and they shall always remain ever so ready for the Dragon Hunter's fearsome tactics. But Xelotaurus will have to wait, as someone still stands in their way. They're going to have to avoid contact and escape the Ancient Castle. Enjoy!)

Returning back to the Ruined Library of the Ancient Castle, the duo found themselves falling down from a dark ceiling and down onto the ankle length flooded underground swamp room with organic trees growing with other such plantlife growing. As if this was it's own indoor garden room. A ray of light shined down in the dark swamp like room as a picture depicting the moon being revealed through the dark tempest clouds of the night between two large overgrown mwerebi trees with it's roots and branches growing out to the other side, dripping water as it gave it that ruined feel to the Library. Drayko and Toothless climbed up the mossy and ancient stone steps before they reached the resting pedestal, picking up and taking a closer look at the weapon before them

This Sword's blade was a very long, half thin but half thick blade that was split in the middle, going straight down until it reaches an Crescent Moon shaped hole on the short Habaki and featured some flaxon to dijon gold outlines of thick swirling clouds that were engraved on the faces of the blade for some extra detail; although they remained hidden. The Tsuba was square shaped and the designs of Twin Wolves with Twin Night Furies on the sides, top and bottom with mist flowing all around. The Blade was also sharp on both sides, the left side had sharp serrations that went from the top to the bottom while the right was left flat and dull. The tip was pointed diagonally downwards while the split blade was slightly big. The Tsuka was short enough to be wielded with one hand, but it was slightly long so that it can be wielded with two hands. On the top of the Tsuka were two long dark crimson sashes. The Tsuka also sported three Dragon claws that went downwards to the right and left and both sides. Like Inferno, they sported four wing crossguards with the Cobra Head in the middle. But it had giant Sable Antelope horns that went parallel on the sides of the Hand, acting like it the sword was a Cutlass. On the pommel, there was an sharp Crescent Moon that was shown on the side, matching the details of his Birthmark. Finally, it seemed to have an black/dark navy to peacock smoke around it as when examined further, it shows the golden tan moon surrounded by clouds. The scabbard was all dark midnight black, the thick and flexible strap with Foxtail Chains had an belt buckle and on the front it was spelled "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II" all in silver writing

 **NIGHTBREAKER** : A Dark-Forged Ninjaken that is said become to stronger in the night regardless of weather or not there is a moon, it's mysteries remain with the hands of the Half-Darkbloods within the Dusk of the Moonlight

"For many years after the very death of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II and his fellow Dragons with Midnightfrost, the now remaining Night Fury and slayer of his Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus brother Furious; the Nightbreaker has been resting here in the Ruined Library of the Ancient Castle, awaiting to be reclaimed by the hands of an Half-Darkblood Blacksmith. Now that time has finally come for the both of us to reclaim it's powers of the nightsky, unveiled mysteries of an new family and the darkness of the moon; it's now all ours because no one will be able to wield it's blade, not even the hands of an Viking" Drayko held the Nightbreaker in his hands before wrapping and clicking the belt across his chest for his right to easily wield the Ninjaken

" _I couldn't be anymore surprised myself if it was Loki who was looking out and guiding us this entire time, now we can return to the Dragon's Edge and regroup with the Knights. I miss them already, just hope Vixen is alright and I know Aythro is a fighter so she'll be waiting for me at the birthplace that I was hatched. Like I told you before, I would never spend any less time with you than spend more time than with my mate; we are brothers and that alone will not let either of us have it that way, now let's return to the Garden and get out before any of the Teens know we're still here_ " Toothless reveled in their glory while he suggested

Drayko nodded, Xelotaurus can wait for a moment longer and they got to make their return to the Dragon's Edge; be prepared for any invading Dragon Hunters and Hooligans that come their way. When the Nightbreaker was taken and reclaimed by Drayko and Toothless, the door in the order started to revolve around two times before revealing a hidden doorway leading into the Ruined Library; now they finally leave, and they better because the Teens are bound to find and kill them on sight. They make their way to the door and go down the hallway, but when they heard that someone was coming from the door to the break room of theirs; they immediately ran off to the Fountain Room without a trace, entering the door to the tower and climbing up to the bedroom. Meanwhile, the person who was behind the door to the break room happened to be none other than Astrid as the Twins decided to ditch her for Snotlout; she was angry but then again, Stoick always had faith in the fearless Shield Maiden of Berk

She walked down the Hallway of the Ancient Castle and kept her Axe close to her, always ready and always on the move for when either Drayko or these sudden new monsters appeared; she was unaware that they were really Demons, but a good slaughtering from her Axe couldn't give a single damn about what they truly were. A Cursed Marionette resembling a Monstrous Nightmare dropped down from the ceiling and armed itself with twin diamond shaped knife blades, Astrid stood ready and blocked it's slashes with her shield before bashing it to the side and slashing it's shoulder; but then the Bloody Marionette roared out a warcry and held her aloft in strings, restraining her movement. Astrid broke free and slashed downward on it's head before decapitating it with one fell swoop and throwing her Axe to another one of the Bloody Marionettes, pinning the Gronckle one to the wall as it fell apart into pieces. The sight of it's cold human organs spilling out made her sick and disgusted, who in the hell was responsible for creating these monsters? That's what she wanted to know

"I'm not playing games here, come out and show yourself; I know you're the one making and sending these monsters out to stop me, it's not working and you're not getting away!" She yelled out, demanding the perpetrator's surrendering. As always there was no response and she continued to keep her fierce guard up, returning to the Main Hall through the Hangar with the double red doors as she patrolled the area

Someone was still lurking within these Ancient Castle walls, and when she finds that someone; she's gonna kill them, no questions asked about that. It may be considered shameful to kill someone without thinking things through, but that didn't mean it was honorable to run away and abandon everything that they have given to not only their families; but to their Tribes in whole, nothing mattered beyond this point for her and she will find him so he may be punished with a fate worse than hell

In the meantime, Drayko and Toothless appeared at the platforms from the Castellan's Bedroom and hid themselves from the Shield Maiden patrolling the Main Hall from down below; man oh man, Toothless was just itching for the Nightbreaker to be used on a target and Astrid was just the perfect one no doubt about that. But Drayko thought so otherwise, it was not worth spilling the blood of a Honor-driven Teenager from a Tribe that abandoned him long ago; Toothless didn't complain one bit at all, not even a shed of disappointment was seen from him. So he mounted onto his Night Fury and ran across as silently as they could, jumping and gliding over to the other side; Astrid shot upwards but found just the sound of someone walking, it looked like they've have given their position to her

Now she was bound to find them on the Rooftops, and thanks to exploring the rooms during her hunt for Drayko; now she knew where to look next, she left the Main Hall to catch them at the Rooftops because nothing is getting in her way now

HTTYD

Drayko and Toothless make it to the Rooftops of the Ancient Castle, the very place that they've first fought the enigmatic Assassin that was send after them by Stoick; a weak and dickish move by him, found out the truth or not. Because they now have what they need and the fact that Astrid is now on their tail, Drayko mounted onto Toothless once again and the Night Fury took to the skies; leaving the Ancient Castle and returning to the Garden complex, the night sky was finally showing but there was something that made Drayko stop in his tracks as Toothless turned to him

" _You feeling alright, brother?_ " He asked, sensing a terrible vibe incoming. Drayko turned to the Colosseum next to them both and looked uneasy

"There's something inside of the Colosseum that's trying to lure me in, but even more so that Snotbitch is waiting for me on top of that tower we saw overhead when we were flying. He's wanting me to go up to the top of the tower and fight him" He looked slightly unwilling, but determined to do what is necessary

" _Say no more brother, I'll be right with you to the top of the tower; the choice for you to fight him alone or together is yours alone, if you go with the former then I won't stop you at all. I'll be ready to kill him if he does prevail_ "

"I know you will bud, so let's make ourselves one hell of a entrance and give those screaming crowds of no one one hell of a show to bring"

Before they could enter, molten and steaming streams of clay sprouted like volcanic lava before forming themselves into none other than Clay Soldiers, Samurai, Flyers and a new member of the family: Clay Steeds as they cooled off fast and became living Demons. The Clay Steeds were exactly what their names suggested; horses although being the neck and head of the animal itself, formed from clay like the other Clay Tribesmen. It was covered with arcane neon blue markings with lines on their manes and a swirl on their necks, strapped on was the bindings of a saddle that was lost with it's body; a short wooden bucket like stump at their necks acting like a wooden base with simple decorations to give these Demons a footing. They attacked with projectiles and fired exploding blue fiery boulders at their opponents, though two return fires can slay them and they were capable of moving

" _Alright brother, let's see what the Nightbreaker brings; the night is still young so let's go and give these Clay Tribesmen some hell to pay_ " Drayko unsheathed Nightbreaker from his back and held it with one hand, already feeling it's strength and power boost thanks to the night sky and it's moon shining their rays upon the serrated blade of the Ninjaken. The Clay Soldiers came forth with their weaponized flutes, but were sliced and diced with Nightbreaker's swift and fast swings; the Clay Samurai clashed against it's power but were ultimately disarmed and slashed from the waist, falling apart into chunks of rocks and fading away in dust

The Clay Flyers fired their projectiles from their triangle shaped kites, Drayko turned and deflected them back at the Flyers which brought them before he slashed right through them; turning them into shattering chunks of clay rocks and having them fade to dust, he spun the Nightbreaker sword around himself before throwing it like a boomerang towards the Clay Samurai. Their hands were sliced off but blocked the lunge attack by holding their sword horizontally, although they had their swords kicked out of their remaining hands which were broken in half and had their helms split like always; Drayko lunged forward with another piercing blow attack to the new Clay Steeds which stabbed through their necks, allowing him to throw the victim towards the other Flyer who was taken out of the sky. Toothless deflected a fiery boulder projectile from the other Clay Steed and returned fire to them, as the second time it fired had them stunned; once again allowing Drayko to split them in half

Soon, a Clay Shogun appeared and summoned it's five revolving heads with it's drum; firing it's streams of lasers towards the duo, whom was blocked and deflected by Drayko's Shield that transformed into a Crossbow and took out one of the heads with a Crescent Blade fired without hesitation. Toothless fired off some more Plasma Bolts to the remaining heads until Drayko destroyed the last one, rapidly slashing the Shogun before ultimately taking it's life by slashing it in a "X" formation; having it fall backwards and turning to shattering clay rocks that faded into dust like all Clay Tribesmen who have fallen by their hands. Drayko sheathed the Nightbreaker back into it's rightful resting place, it's scabbard as the blade was not rusted nor was dulling itself thanks to being made of Volcanripper Metal long ago; although now it seemed the material was even stronger than usual, though that could be because they found out that using a Night Fury's Plasma strengthened it and gave it a boost in power and speed. Still it was not out of the ordinary

" _Yeah alright, now that's the kind of weapon that will serve you well against Krogan, Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. I'd say we get in that Tower as soon as possible because Snotbitch is gonna pay for what he did to you_ " Toothless expressed his happiness with his tongue hanging out like a wolf

"Damn right, bud. Now let's enter the Colosseum shall we?" Drayko once again gestured in an "After You" gentleman like manner

" _Let's make go and kick some ass out of him!_ " Toothless nodded

Thus, Drayko and Toothless walked together towards the entrance of the Colosseum; entering inside of the doors and walking towards the middle of the large tower that stood menacingly before them, it was almost like it was reaching far above the sky but that was just a illusion of how really tall the tower was. Without a moment further to look at this tower with anticipation for what lied high above, they entered inside the large doors as they began to make their ascension to the top; ready and prepared for the duel

HTTYD

As the nightfall took it's place on the Ancient Castle, Snotlout looked outwards into the distance with his bodyguards; the Thorston Twins sitting down on the seats as they think about what any other Thorston would think about, especially knowing the Twins and their imaginations. Suddenly, Snotlout tilted his head downwards as he gripped his sword tightly and made a growling sound

"We have a uninvited guest, two of them to be exact; a traitorous Devil Rider and his Night Fury, just as I expected" He smiled to himself, his time is finally approaching

"How would you know? You're not a Psychic at all" Ruffnut turned to him

"It's a gut feeling, Ruff. I know they're coming and I'm ready to fight them, it's in my blood to take out Drayko the Traitorous and kill Useless the Unwanted" Snotlout scowled

"Well, Snot of the Lout Warlords; what the hell you want us to do?" Tuffnut fiddled with his interchangeable spear, Snotlout only tilted his head down further as he kept an angry looking face on him

"Slow them down like my dead grandpa's withering old bones..." He ordered

"No taking back that order now, we're off and be sure to tell Astrid what we did to Drayko" Tuffnut got up and left the walkway with her sister following him from behind

Snotlout tilted his head upwards slightly and let one out through his nose, steaming through and letting his mind speak out his reality that he sees when he kills Drayko and Useless the Unwanted. He will be the greatest Chieftain who ever lived, any and all who offers resistance and says so otherwise will be dealt with and will not have a gentle execution who says that Hiccup was a better Chieftain than him

His pride for his own ignorant reality full of arrogance and his lust for a woman who hates him has made him a terrible person, the future is looking rather bleak for Berk and it's about to get a lot worse from here on out...

* * *

Now you've witnessed the power of the Nightbreaker sword, prepare to witness it again in the next Chapter. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Although the Nightbreaker has been reclaimed by Drayko and Toothless, there was more to the Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock/Drayko Krarnmos Ryder II than they could know as Loki will reveal the secrets unveiled in the mists of Svartalfheim...


	10. Chapter 10:Colosseum Tower

(A/N: This is the first part of the Chapter as it involves Drayko and Toothless climbing up the Colosseum Tower. It's short but there is an encounter with the Twins, no actual fight as of now since I never planned to have Drayko fight them; they're just more of an annoyance. Nevertheless, this should be a decent Chapter to read through. Enjoy!)

Their Journey for the Nightbreaker was finally over, but it was just the beginning of a new task that was left for them to complete: the defeat of Xelotaurus, Emperor of the Underworld and the Fall of Berk. That's all there is for them, nothing too complicated and nothing too dangerous at all for them to deal with as they've fought Demons before; it was all just a warm up for the future trials ahead of them. Drayko and Toothless entered inside of the tower's entrance room which was full of ice and was themed more towards the polar freezing hellish environment of Niflheim, and that was quite the perfect time for some familiar returning faces to appear before them: Frosts, as they were rightfully called and they were not related to the Knight of the same name who appeared as an antagonist but became their ally due to his purpose to save Aurora from the toxic effect of Venomtooth's Poison

Like before, Frosts were bipedal and reptilian in appearance, their talons were sharp and their knees had layers up to the thighs were they sharply pointed the sides. The chest had bone rib cage armor while there was icy diamond crystal on their muscled chest and their underbelly went down just like a Dragon's, horizontal lines and more. Their shoulders were sharp and their weapons consisted of three pointy claws on their left and on their right, they were curved backwards before they lunged forward enough to be long. Their heads were like avian, but their beaks were covered by an scarf like appendage and sported an long aquatic like tail from their heads, which had two black with cyan colored dot patterned and parallel fins from the top of their heads to their tail. Finally, on their arms were armored vambraces made from the polar hell of the mist that surrounded them all. Their attacks happened to be based off of Ice Manipulation like before

Drayko ignited Inferno and faced off against the Frosts with Toothless, as these Elite Demons started to surround them in a offensive formation. Two of them jumped into the air and fired from their claws that split into multiple crystals, which they jumped out of the way to avoid being frozen in place; some of the Frosts jumped high in the air and aimed towards Drayko's location, landing as it froze the moisture in the air and created a bed of spikes that painfully stabbed the Knight before retracting back to the ground. He threw up a little bit of his own Dragon blood but retaliated with a burning stab through the chest, splitting their head downwards with his fiery sword. The other Frosts jumped into the air and attempted to punch the ground to summon giant ice shards around itself, but Toothless shot them down in mid-air and slashed it's throat before throwing it's icy body against the wall; killing it by having it drop to the floor, collapsing before ultimately shattering into icy crystal shards upon contact with the floor

One of the Frosts launched Drayko into the air with a uppercut before swinging it's claws in a arc, sending him slamming towards the ground; Drayko attempted to groundswept the Demon who jumped to avoid his attack, kicking it's face with his Right Leg before getting back up to stomp on it. The second Frost dispersed the water in itself to travel invisibly through the air towards Drayko's direction through the air before appearing and having it's arm broken by having the Knight slam it downwards on his shoulder before being punched towards the floor. Toothless pounced onto the Demon and smashed it's skull before firing another stream of Plasma towards the remaining Frosts, killing some of them before only one remained for them to kill and get them out of their way

The Frost then released it's below zero coldness into the ground to create a fissure of ice, using the time to conceal it's weakened self with a thick layer of ice to regain it's lost powers and manipulation abilities. But Drayko wasn't going to have it as he ran forward, sliding on the fissure before shattering the cocoon, as the Frost fired ice shards from both of it's hands towards him which had high range and covering a big area with a high spread; although he blocked this with his Shield and ended this encounter with Inferno stabbed into it's stomach and melting it's sub-zero blood that had the Frost collapse onto it's knees and shatter upon falling face first with the ground on impact. Drayko was heavily breathing afterwards as he placed Inferno back and retreated to the comfort of Toothless

"Those Frosts are worse than ever, at least our Frost had a warm side to him" He was appearing to look disoriented and sleepy with slurred response and heavy breathing, but he never let go of Toothless' heated scales

" _Must've been the polar sub-zero mist they've got with them now, you're gonna be alright; I know that for sure because you are my hatchling, like my birth parents I would never leave you out in the cold of this evil place_ " He was unaffected by the freezing mist as he simply raised the heat on his scales, just like that

"Thanks, brother... father" He was rather unsure what to call him ever since Serena and the Water Wyverns told him about Toothless adopting him as his Hatchling, especially since Drayko disowned Stoick

" _It's why I'm here, my son_ " Toothless adopted Drayko's common phrase

Drayko enjoyed his comfort of his Night Fury and walked with him through the entrance, kicking it open and entering the main spiral hall; knowing that they've got one hell of a climb up ahead of them, there weren't that many areas to explore inside the Colosseum Tower so it was easier to keep on the right path. Drayko's Birthmark glowed and his Darkblood that ran in his veins healed his wounds, as it was Wolf and Dragon saliva for they both had healing properties; their blood was no exception as Dragons can heal themselves good, but also because of that Birthmark of Drayko's as it's what made him special like Valka always told him

He was no longer feeling cold, but the chill of the night sky was still felt inside as the duo began climbing the spiral walkway upwards; making some leaps here and there before entering inside of the door on the side, finding themselves climbing up the stairs while fighting their way past some Bloody Marionettes. Slashing through them with the ever so powerful Nightbreaker with fast, swift and strong movements as pieces of the Demons laid lying down like scrap parts not meant for anything other than to be used for burning in the firepit. The Nightbreaker felt incredibly powerful now thanks to the night sky outside and if there was a moon tonight, then there would certainly be a change in location as the Ancient Island disappears in the day but reappears in the night

Well to be fair it was sunset when Drayko and Toothless arrived, so it made sense that the Teens of Berk would find that place just to hunt and kill the former. The duo continued their way upstairs and entered into an room with two tall headless statues holding swords near the door, they were about to enter what lied beyond the door until an interchangable spear was thrown towards their location; which Drayko smacked away with his Shield and turned to see who threw that weapon, and he shouldn't even be surprised at all

It was the Thortson Twins of all people, wearing their Dragon Scale Armor made from the flesh of Zipplebacks with Tuffnut's being adorned with spikes and Ruffnut's being adorned with round protuberances; but there was ONE thing that they didn't think, if not try to even hammer out at all. They think they're invincible with their so-called Fireproof Armor and that nothing could stop them, they're gonna need to think again because they're wearing their long hair OUTSIDE of their Armor; thus ignoring and negating the protection from fire as they can easily be defeated with an Plasma Bolt, but then again they know about this fantastic flaw they've just created and they just don't give one fuck about it. You know what that means: Drayko has the upper hand against them with Inferno

HTTYD

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Night F. Rider?" Tuffnut taunted as he walked towards him with his sister by his side, Drayko had his flight helmet on and concealed his face before he and Toothless entered

"You're not passing through that door without fighting us" She held her interchangable Spear/Axe hybrid in her hands as she was ready to get down and dirty with this handsome fellow

"This is not between us, morons" Drayko stated firmly

"You're not going to reach our New Chieftain of the Hooligans, because we're going to make sure of that by stopping you here" Tuffnut retrieved his interchangable Spear/Mace hybrid before spinning it around himself, showing off as he held it in a combat stance

"We've been slaying monsters like yours for years since we were just children, your going to either come with us or die here" Ruffnut held her spear in a combat stance like her brother, ready to fight. Drayko only held the Nightbreaker towards the Twins in annoyance

"Do NOT call him that, I will have Toothless kill both of you right here; now leave" He entered through the doors with the Twins following after him, out into the outdoor platform to which they were reasonably high in the sky in the Colosseum; taking the stairs to the right as the Twins continued to stalk him from behind, before then rushing in to take him down

However Drayko allowed himself to be followed by the Twins, just so he can bashed them both in the head with his Shield and have Toothless blast them backwards away from them with his Plasma Bolts. This knocked them out for awhile and allowed them to continue forward on, slaying some Hollowvains and Tormented Prisoners as they climbing further up the tower; although the Twins did wake up and chase after the duo who were well on their way to the top of the Colosseum Tower. But of course they decided that this was taking too long and headed out onto another outdoor ledge where they fired their Crossbow Shield and grappled upwards, being reeled in like a fisherman's bait that sprung the former's trap

At the Dragon's Edge Stables where the Dragons were kept in and some of the Wild Natives were taken in to be given to the Riders and Knights who seek out to have an group of extra Dragons in case their own get's taken by the Hunters, an special little stable was made for a really familiar face that Drayko had met and bond with at Dragonscale Cliff where he also found Dagur the Deranged with his Gronckle and Triple Stryke; Shattermaster and Sleuther, respectively. It was more Wolf/Lupine than Reptilian but was quite the maverick nevertheless, taking orders from no one but the one they've bonded without a single word spoken at all; it was the Volcanripper, known by no other name than Chainsmoke and Brimstone

This twin-headed volcanic Dragon was a strange breed and case, but it was also quite the intriquing and mysterious interest for the Dragon Explorers formed by Fishlegs and consisted of his nephews and young children of the Owl Gut Tribe with others who favored Dragons; Chainsmoke and Brimstone paid no mind to what they do around him, although they were scared when their mouths started bleeding out but stopped when Brant petted them both like the canines they were. Barf and Belch's relationship with them is nearly identical to the relationship to Toothless and Cloudjumper, one was a playful lad and the other was an serious older brother. Chainsmoke and Brimstone were prone to sniffing and licking those who were close to them with their sharp barbed and forked tongues like Wildcats, not even Cloudjumper was safe from being groomed by them; no one was safe from being groomed by them at all, especially not the Dragons grooming other ones

Chainsmoke and Brimstone felt a gut vibe in their dark crimson blood that told them about Drayko, it was something that informed them about someone who was waiting on top of an large tower and was waiting patiently to challenge the Æðeling of Éðelléas Segenum (A/N: Prince of Exiled Legends in Dragonese). It was a dream that had them on the edge, ready for what came between them and the Ancient Castle that the duo of Drayko and Toothless had flown to in order reclaim a family sword that was waiting to be taken by them. The Volcanripper immediately stood up, stretching out first before exiting the Stables and walking outside into the night before taking off to the skies with it's 4-Wings; still sporting the mysterious shackles that they always had on them like Medals of War and Order

The burning heat of their scales were rising up as the threat of having Drayko, the one who they've created an Blood Bond with being murdered by that Hooligan. They were not and neither did they not pretend to know of the inner torment that the Prince of Exiled Legends had in him, this was not the first time they've seen it before as it all goes back to that moment where they were healing alongside him. They saw him sitting at the entrance of their Cave where they stayed at to heal their scars from fighting the trio of Hostile Dragons such as the Death Song, Titan Nightmare and Slitherwing; they could see the inner conflicts he's dealing with in him, and they wouldn't let him deal with that alone. Not even if they could, as Toothless would do

Back with Drayko and Toothless, the father/brothers were continuing their way to the top of the Colosseum Tower and were passing through an outdoor corridor with an balustrade of stone pillars when two grappling claws were shot and coiled around them; launching the Twins upward as they appeared behind them. "You son of a bitch, we're not finished with you!" Tuffnut directed his Spear/Mace hybrid at Drayko and Toothless

"This is NOT between us..." He told them off

"It is between us now. You're gonna have to get through us!" Ruffnut also pointed her Spear/Axe hybrid at them. Drayko unsheathed the Nightbreaker towards the Twins and gave them one final warning

"Leave, I will not tell you a third fuckin' time" Drayko narrowed his eyes

"As if, we can take a million hits from your Night Fury's Plasma Blasts because we're fireproof with this Armor on!" Tuffnut scoffed, not aware of the fact that he and his sister are wearing their long hair outside of the Armor and ultimately negating the fire protection

"I am serious..." Drayko growled darkly, especially since he called his brother's Plasma Bolts as Plasma Blasts. He would never call them that, because they're not blasts; they're bolts (A/N: Especially when the TV Series keeps mispronouncing the Elder's name as Go-thee rather than Goth-E because that's NOT how it's spelt, I also hate Hiccup calling them Plasma Blasts because they're not fucking blasts; THEY'RE NOT FUCKING BLASTS!)

"Why do we even waste time talking to you anyway? Let's kill this bastard!" Tuffnut came rushing in with his Sister following his lead

Drayko allowed the Twins to come running towards him, putting on a foolish rush and attack plan as they were ready to strike him with their spears; as they came closer and closer before they were rearing back their weapons and finally, that's when Drayko used the power of the Nightbreaker to slash their Dragon Scale Armor twice in a row on each of the Twins with fast and swift movements. When they came running back to retaliate, Drayko slipped their spears through the split blade of the Ninjaken he wielded and threw them both over the edge

The Twins fell out of the Tower as Drayko looked over them, showing them what it means to fuck with a Knight like him; with that now settled with, they left out of sight and continued their climb as the Twins decided to unfold their gliding wings and fly out of the Colosseum. Only to start fighting and drop to the floor in a fast altitude, crashing through the doors and sliding on the dirt just to come face to face with a Wildhazard Demon; who snarled and pounced on them both afterwards

As there would be no more interruptions from them, Drayko and Toothless moved on. They were coming closer and closer to the Top of the Colosseum Tower and they will soon confront Snotbitch together; but while they were eventually reaching the place where the entrance to the top now lied, Drayko felt something change in himself and wanted to say something to Toothless. Though he just doesn't know where to begin...

It did not matter anymore, he had nothing stopping him from telling his Night Fury anything. He no longer walks among the shadow of the Hooligans Tribe, no one will stop him telling his Dragon what he wanted to tell him from what bothered him. Not even Stoick the Vast himself, it's time that Toothless learns what he wants to hear from his own brother and adopted son as Serena and the Water Wyverns had told him on Icestorm Island

It's just him and his Night Fury, between them and no one else may know what he has to say...

* * *

Well there goes the Twins, even in the end they couldn't stop fighting; well they'll get what's coming to them soon enough since not even a Demon can stop them. Demons overestimate themselves, Gods like Drago Bludvist overestimates himself since people think nobody can kill a God; which isn't true since you've seen Kratos, the God of War do it many times and he emerged victorious so why can't Drayko and the Knights? But in all seriousness, fuck the Wildhazards because they're relentless

This was quite a mind fuck but don't let that drive you away from reading this Story, just remember to keep reading and if you just so don't like it; this ain't for you. Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time, as I shall return

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Hope you like the little conversation between Drayko and Toothless, he's not a Development Hog since everyone gets their own development overtime. I do put focus on the other Knights, do not criticize me for that; I do not take flames as reviews


	11. Chapter 11:If I Go

(A/N: Here we go everyone, a short chapter but for a good reason because this is meant for a build up to the upcoming Duel; Drayko can't go up there looking like he is here, gotta be a change of clothes since his identity isn't ready to be revealed just yet. By the way this is deprived from a Hidden World Fanfic called "If He Goes" so check out, see what you think. It's a great sense of what Grimmel says to Hiccup, "You're nothing without your Dragon" Enjoy!)

At long last they were at the catwalk where Snotlout and the Twins were before when they entered inside of the Colosseum Tower, but Drayko just had to stop and take a rest for a moment with Toothless turning to face him in worry; coming over to nudge him and asking him

" _What's happened?_ " He cooed with worry

"Something changed in me, I did say we face him together but... if I had to choose between preserving my identity and facing off against Snotlout: I'd choose the latter everytime. My identity can be saved, Dragons like you can't... those who I've bonded with through the years"

" _What's bothering you, brother?_ "

"Nightmares... confronted Grimmel the Grisly and told me that I am nothing without my Night Fury, especially now that I have murdered the only father I had and left the only home I lived in ruins; what if it was true in the end?"

" _You've done things beyond what the stories of Heroes can do. While they rescued princesses being guarded by fire breathing Dragons acting as gatekeepers and manipulated by evil in fear of being executed by their masters, you've killed an Self-Proclaimed to now deceased Dragon God. While you were leaving your enemies to face the wrath of us Dragons, they were sent to retrieve a McGuffin. Yes it's true that they've did major things to show their unstoppable might against their foes, but you've made your name known across all of the Archipelago. You are considered to be the greatest Legend among the Dragons who ever lived in the best years we've had with you around_ " Drayko had his eyes closed and shook his head before turning to Toothless on his left

"Remember who I was before we bonded? No one. Being a Heir to the Hooligans meant nothing and did not stop the years of torture and suffering I've faced, no balanced respect towards being the Heir and apart of them and no mercy for what they've done to me. They called me the weakling, useless as the common and worst offender, bullied to no end, ostracized without a breath to breathe, you name it; that was all I meant to them. Then I ran away with you and the Dragons, gained status to hide myself behind the curtains; whaf it showing my true identity changes it all?"

" _I'm not getting anywhere with this_..." Toothless showed in confusion to his brother's fear

"What if I go back to being the Useless Runt that I will never again become? Once my identity is revealed to my people, they would see me as the liar who manipulated them and have me exiled from the Archipelago for leading them in a false unity that Drago kept calling my world of both Dragons and Humans to be together?"

" _The real issue would be?_ "

"Valka, my mother and the only Hooligan I ever loved had every confidence I would become a strong leader for the people I lead into the fields of War against those who threaten you and the Dragons. I don't want her to be disappointed at what has become of it all, what if Grimmel proves to be right? I am nothing without you by my side?"

" _You remember fighting Dagur the Deranged? He was a major threat for an long time and you still managed to show him the world that we all live in, you have revealed the truth to those blinded by their hatred and greed to change the mind of so many Dragon Hunters out there_ "

"The one time it didn't, I had to abandon you and leave the Knights at the mercy of Drago by firing an arrow through my skull" Drayko was still bitter about fighting his brother and his hatred towards Bludvist continued to burn deeper and deeper until there was nothing left

" _That was your choice, both of us were weakened by him and forced to be his puppets; you've done more than amazing things without me, if I go then that changes nothing. You will never again be alone as I always told you before in the beginning, you are my hatchling... no one else but my own. Now, you said that you're having second thoughts?_ "

"I'm not going in there with you, I can't fight him with you anymore. I'm not letting him take your life if he has me defeated, I'm not letting another Dragon be killed by those Dragon Murderers; this is between me and him now..."

HTTYD

With that stated, Drayko stood up and walked to the exit as the doors closed; he began to remove his Armor and place it all in his Titan Night Fury styled satchel that Toothless always carried. He brought out some clothing that he dreaded wearing should he go back to Berk, it gave him a sense of hell on his body and deeper scars that bathed on his flesh; he hated wearing it but he wasn't going to make a complaint, he just wanted to get it done right here and right now. His Right Leg prosthetic was shown as a scar that will not fade away, he continued to put on his clothing and thought of nothing but a life of hell before him

Toothless was restlessly pacing around the walkway as the hours went by on end, stopping at nothing to hope that Drayko was at least finished; he was getting impatient and was becoming more worried by the minute until the doors opened and he saw that he was now done. He had hung his Volcanripper Sword on his back and held his Red Shield with White Rings by his left arm while his sword would be wielded by his right arm, he walked up to Toothless and was coiled around him; hugged by him as he did the same

"I'm not willing to risk your life fighting that Dragon Slayer. I had you taken away from me when I fought you on our Journey to kill Drago Bludvist, but I will not let him take you away from me again"

" _Neither will I let Snotbitch get away with leaving you to bleed out, you've suffered enough pain for a eternity. He's taken and beaten you half to death once, but I will make sure that he will never have you again_..."

The two brothers departed from each other as Drayko walked forward towards the door, placing his hand on as he turned back one last time and nodded; pushing forward as he closed he door behind him and began climbing up the long, long stairs that led to the top. In the meantime, Toothless watched on and went back to his thoughts about the many adventures he's had with Drayko; reminiscing about how he came to be when it all began in the Cove, the time he's spent together with him and it was only made better as Chainsmoke and Brimstone silently appeared beside him. Now he's not going to be lonely without an fellow Dragon by his side

Meanwhile, Astrid had earlier checked the Rooftops of the Ancient Castle and found nobody; just the bloodstains of an earlier fought conflict, this was more than enough evidence that Drayko was here. She was getting closer and decided to enter through the doorway leading her to the Drawbridge Mechanism before going down the ladder, coming down to the Main Entrance as she entered outside and walked to the other side. She was armed with her Gronckle Iron Axe as she was secretly practicing with throughout the years, she has mastered it and has barely used her Mother's Axe; at least not when she's alone by herself

Of course it started to rain but she had her visor flipped down and the rainfall couldn't get into her Armor, she pressed forwards and not once did she let go of her Axe; normally she would have her Helmet off, but not in this kind of weather. She made her way back to the Garden area and found the Twins lying on the ground, both bloodied and beaten up badly; there was an Wildhazard who collapsed and rotted away, steaming as the rain pounded hard on all four of them

"Had enough of the Annoying Narrator yet?" Astrid asked

"No, but we tried to slow him down..." Ruffnut admitted

"He flipped us over the edge" Tuffnut finished

"Drayko the Traitorous?" She asked

"Who else could we be talking about? But that's not the worst part..." Tuffnut began

"He has a new sword with him, it's not that fiery sword he always has" Ruffnut added in

"What sword, what are you talking about?" Astrid demanded

"You won't believe us... he has a freaking Ninja Sword!" Tuffnut answered

"A Ninja Sword, someone's been traveling outside of the borders..." Astrid scoffed

"It's true, and the scabbard had the writing: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, on it" Ruffnut added in once again

"I want to see it for myself, where is he?" Astrid asked

"In the Tower to your right, it's a long way up to the top"

Astrid turned to face the Colosseum Tower and breathed on in through her nose, Snotlout's going to make it worse by the time she gets up there. Leaving the wounded Twins behind as punishment for ditching her, she entered the Colosseum and shook her head before entering inside. This was going to be a long ascension to the top, but it better not be just to waste her time; she's gotta return to Berk sooner or later...

* * *

There was alot more to Drayko deciding he wanted to fight Snotlout alone, I posted a Preview before to give me a sense of what and how the Duel between Drayko and Snotlout would go before I started working on the story. Next Chapter may not be the same as the Preview I showed, but at least it'll be rewritten in a much more better way than before. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You'll know what "Hiccup" will look like soon, but Snotlout is about to be revealed in the next Chapter. Oh yeah, it's time for the Duel between the Hooligans


	12. Chapter 12:Duel of the Hooligans

(A/N: Here we go everyone, this is what we've been waiting for. You are about to see what Snotlout looks like and you are about to experience the Duel between the Children of the Hooligan Tribe. One may live standing and one may fall, let's see who it is shall we? Enjoy!)

 _There comes a time when even heroes such as you must return to where the pain began, as it begins and ends with the fall of a Tribe. But these Hooligans are foolish warriors blinded by their beliefs of the pointless and useless war that they have been fighting for 300 Years since they've first settled here on Berk. You have lived in the shadow of the Hooligans Tribe for long enough, their time residing here in the Barbaric Archipelago has come to an end and you know what must be done; show no mercy as they've done to you and show no fragment of regret for what you have done to them, they will not feel sympathy for you and neither will you show redemption to yourself. Berk will be left in ruins left for you to rip the Island off the Map of the Archipelago, as it begins with revenge and ends with the fall of an Tribe_...

Drayko walked up the long stairs and entered inside of the lift, closing the doors and activating the lever as he rose upwards; he hated and dreaded wearing this uniform, but it was soft and felt comfortable as it can stop more than just a blade. He wore his Dragon Scale Armor underneath and used the Volcanripper Metal to make him better defended and better fitted. He shuffled his Volcanripper Metal sword on his back to be hung like how the Nightbreaker sword was hung diagonally across his back where he can wield it with one hand

Drayko's Volcanripper Metal Sword was identical to the one he used as Hiccup during his time on Berk, as well as being identical to his Uncle's Sword that he forged for him. The crossguard was an wide and rectangular shape with curved edges going upward with an flat top than had an downward arrow curve acting as the rain guard. The handle grip was wrapped in extremely strong and durable leather which layered above the metallic wiring, the pommel was an supposedly slightly wide round triangle. The double edged blade was long and straight, slightly thick as the central ridge went downward without a fuller but was pointed like the sharp tip of the end. It was created from Volcanripper Metal and had an darker tone. It was slightly longer than an Longsword and Bastard Sword, it was like a heavy claymore but it was really light and made for fast and swift movements; Finally, it was strong enough to slash through Gronckle Iron and was strengthened with the Plasma of his Night Fury: Toothless

Hiccup's Shield he used back on Berk was an dark crimson red color matching the Darkblood of the Dragons with thick white rings on both the front rivet and near the rim, the rings had white diagonal and curved markings that ever touched each other or connected in anyway. Although this was made from Volcanripper Metal and featured the same contraptions as Drayko's Shield, it was meant to be used with one hand and was meant to be wielded like a pair of one handed-full auto crossbows. It mostly fired Arrows but also fired Crescent Blades as he liked them more. He stood and watched the walls move upward around the gothic gate styled walls of the lift, it was very dark inside and was only illuminated by the dimmed lighted lantern that gave off the impression of moonlight bathing him. The sounds of the lift going up was the only ambiance that can be heard as the dark shadow grey stone walls as he crossed his arms and placed his Red Shield on his back

Eventually the Lift began to slow down before stopping altogether, opening the way for Drayko to walk out and climb up the very long steps through the round door shaped tunnel-way where it was lit with torches. He silently made his way up the stairs and continued to climb on the side as the rain began to fall on him, he knew that the Teens of Berk had come to hunt and kill him but he will be long gone with Toothless before they can get to him; they're not getting him and Stoick will not see the end of the day that Berk falls, he will have his revenge and will not be interrupted nor denied by anybody. Unfortunately, not even Gobber will stand in his way. He made his way to the front stairs and slowly climbed up to confront Snotbitch, he had not forgotten him as Berk will be his grave for what he did to him years before; he had removed his cloak and now revealed what he looked like as he stood with his sword in front of him

Snotlout was much more taller than last time and he has simply changed for the absolute worst. He lacked his sheep horn helmet and instead had let his black hair that reached his spine's starting point flow out, it also covered his ears fully and his eye brows were now sharper. He had facial hair growing out beneath his nose and above his mouth with an brown single freckle on his cheek. He wore armor made from Monstrous Nightmare Scales as the Gorget had flexible lining that stood out like a suction tube. The orange front and back was in the shape of an Bat Wing and underneath was an yellow breastplate. On the sides of him were also scaled armor in which the front line had an stitching with the horizontal lines going across. He wore an wrestler type belt with the crest being the Dragon Hunters crest (A/N: An rising bloody fist suggesting war) barbed and adorned in Gronckle Iron spikes. His arms were bare except for the arm bands that were made with reinforced leather and studded on the top to bottom. He wore coffee brown colored pants with dark brown stripes running down the leggings, with dark brown furry boots. But just like the last time, he wore an black bear skin over himself with it's claw touching his right shoulder. His gauntlets had the horns of the Nightmare with four curved backwards and three on his knuckles as his fingers were armored as well. His crooked smile that was missing two front teeth on the top and one on the bottom remained on his face and new to the table was his bleeding black eye that had been left on him since the last time he and Drayko met

His equipment consisted of his infamous Sword that had three horn prongs on the serrated sides as the crossguard was also curved upward, the handle was made of leather and the pommel was an sharp medieval looking sun whose bottom part was sharp for stabbing, his other weapon was an hammer that was rectangular shaped with strands on the sides and an band hanging out on the end. But these weapons count as one together, known as Flashcut (A/N: Like you don't know what reference that is already...)

His other weapon was unlike something that's been seen before. They were two Gauntlets in the shape of an roaring lion whose mane blew backwards and it's mouth was opened with it's sharp teeth showing, inside was the Gauntlets themselves which were sharp and can be sheathed and unsheathed at anytime. The Greaves on the other hand were an Lion's hind leg which can also sheath and unsheathe the claws at anytime. These Gauntlets could also be set alright and Snotlout based them off of Drayko's to use against him, these pair of Gauntlets and Greaves were known as Lionheart (A/N: Ironic because's he arrogant and prideful, not brave or courageous)

The third and most powerful weapon was an hybrid mix of many weapons. It was an large one as tall or taller than the owner himself. It started out with an spear tipped hilt before becoming an jagged edge sword. Midway along the blade was an double bladed Axe. On the top there was another Axe blade that was single bladed but with an curved back and an spiked mace in the middle. The spear tip on the bottom was also sharp and the weapon itself was surprisingly light for something so big. This was known as the Mace-Axe-Sword, better known by Thornslayer's Pride (A/N: This came from the RTTE Season 6 Episode "Darkest Night" and this weapon was also seen a few times, like in "Viking for Hire" and "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 1" so there was some clarification that the Dragon Hunters have used it)

Snotbitch tilted his head down and spoke to him. "You've showed up, Useless the Unwanted"

"You sure as hell know how to throw one hell of a party here. No food that aren't any god damn eels that you've force fed to me, no drinks that are Root Beer or at least any kind of fizzy substitute and the only woman who hates you for being the lustful bitch that you are had just left. What a time to be a party animal I'd say..." He walked up and looked around the battlefield, Snotlout only tilted his downward as he fully turned around to face him

"Consider it an apology cousin, I was just too focused on reuniting with you that I couldn't concentrate on setting up the preparations for the Berk Reunion Festival. I hope I'm not a terrible host, because I really did want to see you again after what you gave me" He expressed his false disappointment while gesturing to his bloody black eye that Drayko gave him

"Fuck you, it's been a long time and long while since we last met; so how about a good little kiss from your old punching bag of a cousin eh?" He gestured to his cheek in a mock blowing kiss motion. "Better yet, how about a kiss from THIS!" He pointed his Crossbow Shield towards Snotlout

The raging storm of the clouds struck thunder and in a split moment's flash, showed both Drayko as an Night Fury and Snotlout as an Monstrous Nightmare; it was like as if they were meant to ride and be those Dragons. The heavy torrential rainfall fell harder and the lightning's screams echoed throughout the angry seas of the Archipelago, the clouds ripping apart to reveal the large, cold and frostmist filled moon of the night

"So, this is what they call the most heartwarming of all of the reunions in the Archipelago?" He asked deliberately

"You got that right, Useless" He flicked Flashcut upwards and held it with his right hand with his Hammer in his left hand, sporting his Shield like always

"That's Drayko to you, Snotbitch!" He brought out his Volcanripper Metal Sword from his back and got into a combat stance, both of the sprinted forward all at once and thus; the Duel between the children of the Hooligans Tribe began

HTTYD

Drayko and Snotlout swung their blades against each other with the tone of steel echoing and silencing the sound of the rainfall to the point of it sounding calm and quiet. Snotlout preformed an downwards helm slash to which Drayko parried and retaliated with an slash that his opponent blocked, sending a uppercut towards his chin with his hammer and punching him away. Drayko slid backwards and stopped before launching forwards to send a kick to his face with his Prothestic Leg, as it was gripped like a fist and made Snotlout bleed from the nose thanks to the impact and the sharp blades on the end; which stabbed into his chest and dug deep to spill some blood out. Snotlout growled and began a barrage of sword and hammer attacks with his blade, Flashcut to which Drayko blocked with his sword and Red Shield. Drayko then bashed his face across with his Shield and smacked him head on with it

Snotlout threw his hammer down on Drayko's sword but was parried and thrown backwards, charging forwards to send a horizontal slash across Drayko's chest, who dodged out the way and instead slashed one of the statues; which fell and collapsed off of the Tower. Because he was left vulnerable after preforming that attack, Drayko thrusted forward with his sword and preformed an downwards helm slash that Snotlout had blocked; with their swords singing in the sorrow of the duel between the Hooligans, he pushed him away and slashed him diagonally upwards to the left in order to have him stunned before ramming his head against his Shield's boss. This left him stunned for a moment and allowed Snotlout to land a windmill smack to the lower side of his body, before he sent a kick to his stomach

Drayko recovered and ran towards him, slashing around himself before he stabbed forward towards Snotlout's left leg; having him scream in pain and grip it before Drayko grabbed his head with his Right Leg, and had him slamming against the wall with blood flying out. Although the pain did not last long as Snotlout was really angry now, he came charging towards Drayko once more and began another barrage of sword swings and stabs; the two opponents were starting to bleed out but neither of them were giving up, they continued their clash with a revolving and spiral of sword swings. Drayko had grabbed Snotlout's head once again and slammed it down onto the floor, before he fell backwards against the soaked floor and smacked the back of his head; his opponent grappled onto him with his sword and locked for a moment before breaking away and spinning in a cyclone, to which Drayko blocked each of the attack coming from his opponent

When Drayko had jumped and slashed across Snotlout's arm, he pretended to drop his blade before he sprung his trap by sending a kick to his face; he then took advantage of this by following it up with an donkey kick that launched himself off the ground, flying through the air until he landed and the Knight activated his Shield. He fired off an round of Crescent Blades that Snotlout had half skillfully dodged, but ultimately was slashed in multiple places of his body. The Jorgenson came back with a retaliating upper slash that Drayko had jumped away to avoid and kicked upwards across his chin, extending his Right Leg and allowing his cousin to swing his sword downwards to the left; which he grabbed and kicked him a number of times in the stomach

The Duel between the Hooligans had lasted near hours into the night, any and all attempts to gain the upperhand against one another had done very little to silence the echoes of steel and sparks that erupted in the heat of battle. The blood spilled and flew out of each other like waves coming from the wrath of Poseidon and Aegir, Gods of the Seas and like the angry tempests that came to make the journey of sailors and pirates an hardship for them to overcome. Their surges of power, speed and adrenaline rushed through the two opponents; not even the lightning that struck from above could stop them from fighting, the Duel was relentless and drunk of hatred. But most of all: It was one that would be scarred into the memories of those who would witness such a fight to behold

Afterwards, Drayko slashed him diagonally across the stomach in X-formation before preforming an uppercut kick; stunning him to which he gathered enough distance and sprinted towards him, the rage burned in his dark Forest Green Eyes as he jumped and sent one of his infamous flying kicks towards his face. This action alone was enough to draw some more blood from his mouth before Snotlout tried to floor sweep him, although Drayko jumped and he sent his hammer towards his face; sending him flying away as they both were now in a reasonable distance from each other. Drayko's Birthmark glowed and they both ran in, both swords sparking on the ground as they clash their swords against each other like before

Drayko thrusted his sword towards his cousin, to whom Snotlout parried his blade away and flipped Flashcut in a backhand position before stabbing his stomach with the sword's sharp Sun Pommel; kicking him away with his boot as Drayko slashed against him, which Snotlout countered as Drayko slammed against the wall and fired off a heavy barrage of Crescent Blades towards his cousin. Snotlout arrogantly spun his Flashcut around in a windmill to deflect the incoming shots before laying them all on the ground and returning fire back to Drayko, who sliced them in half with a downwards helm slash. Both of them were scarred, bleeding and battered to no end as Snotlout asked him this question

"Why do you refuse to take your place among the Hooligans, your place in the SHADOWS of your father Stoick the Vast?" Snotlout jeered, smiling sadistically as Drayko stood up and held his sword by his right side

"Father? No... I have no father, neither do I have a cousin. I just hate you, that's all there ever was to it" Drayko scowled

"Heheheheh... just as I saw in my fantasies. Deny your past all you want, you will always be Useless the Unwanted"

"I am YOUR Useless no more, Snotbitch"

With that final statement, the two cousins continued their duel regardless of their bloodied and scarred beings; the thirst for their own twisted pleasure would not be quenched. Reeling back from the blows they've exchanged, both of them casted knife piercing glaring gazes at each other as the power and speed of the blows continued to create a symphony as they only struck steel with some blood being shed. Their blades sang against each other like a choir, sparks rose from the intensity of the blows and the fierce rivalry shoned down on them both. Not a single drop of the heavy rainfall was able to get through as they created an impenetrable shield of cyclonic blades, but when they finally locked their blades in front of each other; the shield had shattered and the rain above them soaked and splashed all around them. They stared each other down and by putting so much strength behind the blades, they began to glow in a heated temper and steam from where they met; pushing forward, Snotlout swiftly disarmed Drayko and had his sword spin in the air. Without a moment to dodge, Snotlout plunged Flashcut through Drayko's chest as his sword became embedded; he took this time to berate him

"Foolishness, Useless..." He drove Flashcut further in,"Foolishness!" Blood dripped down from the scar to the blade, mingling with the rain that had fallen. Snotlout continued to bring him down to his knees as he continued on by saying this just to anger him even further; "Pride, Power and Might control everything and without it, you cannot defend anything. Your Night Fury, your Kingdom, your unborn bastard children from your bitch of a betrothed girlfriend to wife. Let alone even yourself! The Cycle Ends Here!" Snotlout screamed at the end as he removed Flashcut from Drayko's chest, falling backwards as he kicked him away from him; the sword being the only thing that had him standing, he fell to the ground on his back as Snotlout spat near him

"That's for smashing my head against the door, you motherfucker son of a bitch; you shit!" He grunted as he walked away, going away to tell the rest of the Teens about what he did to Drayko. That was before he grabbed Drayko's sword and stabbed his prosthetic, but just he was ready to leave; Drayko suddenly got up and launched himself towards Snotlout, who turned back in a whiplash and caught his arm by the serrated blade of Flashcut; which propelled him backwards by the force of Drayko's attempted punch to his face

"Ah, I see now. A Night Fury has awakened in you! How wonderful Useless the Unwanted, keep it classy cousin. Keep, it, classy!" He mocked him as Drayko's right fist was stabbed through, bathed in blood as his Birthmark glowed; this allowed Drayko to throw him off to the other side where Snotlout swung his blade to the side, ready to fight again until...

"No, I should leave while I still have the chance to leave. I've got everything I need" He looked towards Drayko, who was slightly hunched over and slowly coming over; heavily breathing and steaming angrily. Snotlout placed Flashcut back to his knee and walked away, jumping down and out of sight as Drayko reached the center of the Colosseum Tower, he continued to step slowly and slowly until he stopped

Suddenly, he hunched over and gripped his fists until they turned white before bellowing out an roar that had both his scar and his mouth shoot out a stream of his own dark crimson blood of the Dragons that now flowed with him. His roar could be heard from every part from where the Dragons flew, swam and slept as the silence everywhere was shattered; this prompted them to fly out to where Drayko was and as the Knight roared out in screaming agony, his eyes turned to that of his Night Fury as they rarely did before when he killed Drago Bludvist. They represented his raw and untamed Dragon side while his normal eyes represented his human side. As his roar faded out, he collapsed onto his knees and fell onto his stomach with his left arm backwards and his right arm forwards into a pool of his own Dragon Blood that became bigger and bigger; the mist from the heavy rainfall surrounded the arena as Toothless arrived to see the state of his brother

Remembering how his Uncle had curled around him as a lifeless human who sacrificed himself to stop Captain Lech from killing Drayko, he curled around Drayko's supposedly lifeless body; his whimpering sorrow could be heard as Chainsmoke and Brimstone approached from behind and took Drayko's Volcanripper Metal Sword, covering both the Knight and Night Fury just as the Dragons flew in to the top of the Colosseum Tower. Always gathering around to see the fate of their beloved hero, especially now that they saw Toothless curled around him and even heard him whimpering silently. To see such a powerful, most feared Dragon among them all in state of despair like this: It was unbelievable. They more fearful of hearing the sorrow of a Night Fury, it was creepy but in the end showed just how much Human they really were behind the reputations they were known for. Even the Skrill showed no care in the Archipelago anymore as it came forward and nudged it's silver underbelly against Drayko's face, not caring at all if that's exactly what Drayko looked like behind the Mask and Armor; from this night forward, they shall remain by his side at all times holding a deep vigil for him as the Legendary Dragon Rider, Slayer of Red Death, the Æðeling of Éðelléas Segenum and Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences will not go down without a war. He is not a coward, only a true coward would accept death in their final hours

No, not even the Dragon Hunters will accept death in their final hours. Especially not by the hands of the one known as the Conqueror of Bludvist's Army: Drayko Ryder shall live once more, he will not join the ones he has killed in their eternal grave among the Underworld of the Fallen...

* * *

God dammit... holy shit out of the ass man!

That was one hell of a Duel right there, and that just goes to show that Drayko is powerful but not invulnerable to the threats that surround him and the Dragons. It's just him, the Knights, the Dragons and the whole Archipelago against them. They do not rely on any tricks, it's just them and their courage; nothing more and nothing less. This was deprived from the Duel between Dante and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening as if you couldn't already tell by the similarities between this and that game. You've wanted to see Drayko fight against Snotbitch and you've got what you asked for, but you're getting more for this is not the last time they will duel each other; I've come to understand plagiarism much more because I myself am taking in the media surrounding me and intergrating into this Trilogy, but this is FANFICTION and nothing is meant to be criticized for copying other works to use as your own. Not even you writers should be ashamed for doing this sort of thing. When I first wrote Knights of the Dragon Riders: The Beginning, I didn't put too much effort and I was acting both arrogant and cocky; putting in my beliefs by saying that I hate Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons and saying that I am the Quinton Taratino of Fanfiction, I do not want to ever be called that name again because I was being mocked by an asshole named Kurlan Aank

Let me tell you about him: Kurlan Aank is a Fanfic Author who wrote stories like the shitty lemon Family Guy fanfic "A Black Guy for Christmas featuring Meg and Lois" two Fable Fanfics titled "Fable: The Story of Maleficus and Retribution" an Harry Potter story called "The Path of Power" and at last a little One-Shot I challenged him into writing based off Knights of the Dragon Riders: The Beginning. This is where he becomes a total fucking asshole! He is always criticizing my shit for NOTHING, He is the most arrogant, most selfish, blatant dickless wonder I have ever experienced during my time on ; He is one of the worst people I've ever had to deal with, he starts the arguments just to bitch about my stories and saying that they will always be a disappointment no matter how many times I rewrite them; he likes to complain, he likes to add in and misuse the word "Said" as a anagram for "Previously Mentioned" which is NOT meant to be used in that way, he likes to be a total fucking douchebag and be a total fucking ass towards me. He likes to pose as Guests and Review my stories just to torment me even further! I am warning you right here and right now: DO NOT READ WHAT HE HAS WRITTEN FOR YOU! IT IS NOT WORTH SUFFERING BECAUSE MY COUNTLESS HEADACHES THAT I HAVE SUFFERED FOR THE LAST TIME WILL BECOME YOUR HEADACHE. DO NOT READ HIS STORIES, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Writing something Major like this Duel can really take an bite out of your ass eh brother? I want to return to rewriting Curse of the Emperor's Sword, I want to give you the sense of feeling pumped up for this amazing Third Installment of the Knights Of The Dragon Riders: Trilogy. Actually you know what? Back when I first planned this Trilogy, Vengeance on Primal Twilight had a different name altogether! It was originally titled:

Knights Of The Dragon Riders: Revenge of Drayko Ryder

But I wanted to be more of an creative author, so I went with something more of a symbolic meaning. I've kept your attention on this little afternote for way too long, just remember to stay the hell away from this Story if you don't like it so much; for those who are interested and want to read more, say no more and just Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time, I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I've taken a lot from Devil May Cry you know? But writing a Story of that series isn't my thing. Word of advice for you: If you can't write something for a specific franchise and you feel that it's not your thing, then do not hesitate to scrap it entirely for a new project in mind. I trust you Writers of that you will do the right thing, as Mr. Rogers himself would trust you to do the right thing for making this already shitty world into a better one; had he been given some youth and live longer, he would be the best president we ever had and will always be our neighbor. We need him more than ever and all he wants to do is make the world a better place, as Blameitonjorge once said in "10 Kids Shows That Dealt With Serious Issues II"...


	13. Chapter 13:Tricksters and Omega Primal

(A/N: What this? You thought Drayko was murdered by Snotlout like in the previous chapter? No one's killing him tonight, especially not the Hooligans and neither will he let them do the same to Toothless. A specific God of Fire, Trickery, Destruction, Chaos and Fatherhood wants to have an audience with our Main Protagonist. So let's not deny him this confrontation, Loki has so much to tell our Hero; as he needs to know more about not only himself, but what comes forth to him, Toothless and the Knights of the Dragon Riders in the future fate that foretells of the further adventures ahead. Enjoy!)

Deep in the fractured foundation of the mentally bleeding mind belonging to Drayko Ryder that was bathed in scars and submerged within the darkness of the black fog, the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences lied on the floor on his stomach; exactly in the same position that he was back in the Archipelago. Although he retained his armor and cape that he wore, with Mask that he was placed back onto his face and he was armed with Inferno and his Shield along with the Nightbreaker. Finally, he was sleeping in his own sea of Darkblood that ran in his veins and made him an Half-Darkblood. He started to awaken and yawn before taking himself up and off from the ground, now fully standing and covered in a rainfall of his own darkblood. Although he was disoriented and sluggish, he still focused and looked all around in the environment before him. Surrounded by an hybrid of environments such as an desert with it's large blowing dunes, it's mountainous regions of canyons, it's lush and deep jungle thickets and swamp bogs with foot sole tall water that was mostly deep but had stone rocks laid out as a pathway for him. The sky above was an black, dark bronze with teal, peacock and Prussian blue color with a medallion gold tint. In the meantime there was also an familiar thick and strong black fog that sparked and struck out electric blue colored lightning, he hoped that Draumur, the Norse God of Dreams wasn't back since that was a plot by Alvin and the Outcasts to destroy Berk in his forced servitude to the Hooligans. In the meantime it was the sound of reptilian breathing that made him look up to see who it was, an Death Song standing bipedally and looking right at him with narrowed but curious and innocent eyes

This Death Song's scales was an dark sacramento green with an ebony black horizontal lined underbelly, talons and lower jaw along with wing tips, he had lemon yellow tiger stripes along it's wings, body and legs with his horns mostly being dipped on the top while the bottom was still a dark sacramento color. This Death Song also had four parakeet dots with pear green heart shapes within them, with an chartreuse green line and three dots that went along the wings as well while the main color was an fern green color. Having seafoam green eyes and sporting the same pear green heart shape designs on his tailspine up to his tail while there was also an target design on the back of it's horns. Finally, this Death Song was not only an male but was also sticking it's tongue out and wagging it's tail like a domesticated puppy in front of Drayko; although it looked like it was covered in bloody scars and bleeding out with Darkblood, not to mention that this Death Song was wearing an Wolftag written in Dragonese that translated to it's name: "Metalturne" which was an portmanteau of Metal and Nocturne

He walked over to the Death Song with each step having him grunt in pain due to his legs feeling like walking on pins and needles, but may be just because he's been asleep for too long. Toothless wasn't anywhere to be seen and due to the presence of the powerful black fog of Draumur, the Norse God of Dreams it might've had him asleep and consumed within his dreams. He continued towards the Death Song, Metalturne before he stopped in front of him; turning away and holding out his hand for him as his Birthmark glowed, to which the amber spewing Dragon pressed against his hand and further because of his Birthmark. Purring and cooing before he wrapped around him and got onto his shoulders, showering him like Toothless always did to him before rubbing his underbelly against Drayko's back head and jumped off in front of him. It was then that he let out an devious laugh before transforming into it's true form, revealing none other than the God of Tricksters, Fire, Destruction, Chaos and Fatherhood himself: Loki

This Vanir God, although considered to be an Aesir, was an light buttermilk tan human with long, lushful and flowing sangria red colored hair as he appeared to be wearing Dragon Scale Armor made from the scales of Metalturne the Death Song that he posed as. He also wore an upper muscled black tunic that was diagonally wrapped like that of Viggo Grimborn, although designed with sharp pointed ribs with the crest designs of Fenrir and Jormungandr as he wore an long trench coat adorning the color of dark moss to cadmium green with a deep brass to dark tsucan sun armor. He wore an gold headdress around his forehead adorned with diamond shaped emerald stones with diagonal pointed giant sable antelope horns. He carried an deep brass to dark tsucan sun battlestaff with the top sporting an large and glowing 50-sided emerald stone, adorned with dual blades that curved backwards before sharply shooting forwards. Finally, he always carried an devilish smile on his face and his voice sounded calm

"Sleep well, Champion?" He asked, Drayko did not respond but continued on regardless. "That's right, let your silence speak your words and your mind as you rest in the pouch of Chainsmoke and Brimstone while you're being soothed by the raised heated scales of Toothless..." He tilted his head down

"How is Draumur still here? I unveiled the Outcasts plans to collapse Berk by using the Whispering Death eggs and saved those ungreatful fucks, he should've retreated back to lurking in the darkest shadows of the Archipelago" Drayko asked

"The Black Fog of Draumur was conjured by me, so we can speak to each other. Snotbitch had really put a scar in you hasn't he? At least I'm creative with whatever trick I have up my sleeve, come and walk with me; I've been waiting to talk with you for a long time since your journey to kill the prideful, overestimative and self-proclaimed Dragon God that he calls himself"

Drayko nodded and walked with the God of Tricksters through his mind as the latter decided to take this time to explain and show him some things that he deserved to know. Especially as the environment around them changed into a Ancient Greek like city under siege and Loki changed into an brawny Spartan whose armor was shared the same style like before. Now carrying an Shield sporting the Omega symbol of Ares, the God of War. In the menatime however, the city that was under siege had innocents be murdered and slaughtered by the Undead Soldiers of Hades; although the God of the Underworld was not the one who was behind this as he was not malevolent as the Romans portrayed him as

"This region we now stand in is known here as Greece, as you did tell your mother you always wanted to go there to learn more about her from this homeland she came from. What I can tell you about your mother, Valka is this and this is no lie as I would never play a trick upon my Champion: Valka's Great, Great Grandparents were Norse of course but took this opportunity to raise one here to gain heritage here for they were travelers. Your grandparents' children returned to the Archipelago with their daughter and thus began the events that would lead you here to becoming known as the former son of Stoick. That spirit that drives your blood into the warzone was more of a gift from Ares, those who you've killed were offerings to Hades, the ones who caused you torment and pain are suffered and doomed to be tortured by Thanatos himself and finally; the courage came from the blood of your mother herself. The Hooligans may proclaim to know that you are of Norse blood, but the remnants of where Valka was born from is out of their reach. Do you understand now, my Champion?"

"If only I could've gone to Greece with Toothless, but I will not let my Vengeance against the Hooligans be denied like it has several times over. Yes, I understand" He answered to the God of Tricksters, looking away from him

"Continue walking with me, I have much more to show you here in the time we have until morning comes this way"

With that request finished and statement established, the illusion of Greece faded as Loki returned to his previous form and the world returned to it's former self as well. Walking through the lushful deep thickets of the jungle and other such environments has mentioned before, all while the powerful black fog of Draumur loomed and fadingly clouded the distance. Together as both Knight and Vanir God roamed the realm within the fractured mind of Drayko while he slept in the real world, he and Loki conversed with one another and explained to him many things. One such thing was that of what Valka did and what the Hooligans had thought of her

"She was quite the rebellious woman. She too was against the War against the Dragons that plagued the Hooligans of the Archipelago, they had severe negative looks on her and was hated for she would be called an Devil Lover who defends the same so-called Monsters that took the hundreds of irreplaceable lives of their own; but they choose to ignore their involvement in murdering the thousands of innocent beasts that wanted no part in raiding their Village and that alone made them genocidal hypocrites. Here it is not so much about what the profits they seek for their own avarice, it's the false reality of their beliefs that makes them the true villains. That is why your vengeance against the Hooligans is mandatory, you have long believed that you're not free from the Chains of Hooligans that you call them that shackles around you; but in truth, you have severed those chains and broken the shackles. You are free as they will have you no more..."

Another conversation Loki had struck up with Drayko was about the Omega Primal Night Fury, the Knight had always wondered about it and figured that he just had to ask about what this form. He was curious about this "Omega Primal" form and wondered what it truly looked like, he's seen the statues and other such ways that the Night Fury appeared; but has never truly seen one that stands before him. Loki only took this curiosity for granted and to his advantage as he decided to tell him

"You may have seen and saw what it's form was like, even going as so far to decorate your throne that you sat upon at Draconia; you've heard the stories as well, that's for sure. But you haven't seen anything of this beast until you've seen everything about your Night Fury, prepare to discover it's power. The name alone refers to it's most powerful form due to having the meaning of Final in it's name and it's lethal Primal untamed edge knows no limits to having raw supremacy at it's side, but neither does it have the meaning of mercy to it's many galleries of nemesis' for they are struck with fear against my gift to them" With that stated, Loki rose into the air and used the power of his staff to strike the ground; transforming and showing Drayko before his very narrowed eyes, the Omega Primal Night Fury before him as he stood ever so fearsome and tall in front of him

Omega Primal Night Furies were mostly in a larger, bulkier and sharper build but were still nimble and faster than ever before. The silver tattoos they sported as Titan Wings were now a darker pebble to shadow grey with a dark crimson to lipstick red for the spikes they were adorned with and the the twin sharp dorsal spines they had going down from their necks. As a matter of fact, anything that was sharply pointed was spiked backwards. They now had the dark pebble to shadow grey underbelly with black horizontal lines spaced out between them in a pattern like before, their wings were bigger and sharper than before as they sported an little extra feature with another hidden pair of wings that are not seen too much and are not common to see at all; although they did have some red curved backward spikes on the forearms and wrists of the wings. Their narrowed eyes had black scleras with dark emerald velvet green dilated orbs and slits, their fangs were sharper and deadlier than before as the ones in front slightly curved outwards to the front with a longer black forked tongue that they had a habit of having it always hang out like a Wolf; though the saliva was kept a minimum to allow their sandpaper scrapping like texture to stroke the sensitive flesh of Humans. They still sported the red spikes that were curved backwards on their foreheads and now had long black dual catfish mustaches that were next to each other, although spaced out to make sure they're not together. Their ears were sharper like blades, their arms and hind legs were more refined with their claws and talons being more deadlier to bleed. Their Tails still adorned the dark crimson dual spikes with secondary fins while their primary fins were changed drastically as they now looked like double edged and bladed Axes, that were white with dark crimson flesh and black spines; they had two curved appendages going upwards and downwards on both of the curled tips with two more on the sides, with sharper arm and legs spikes that were slightly bigger than the normal Titan Wing. The Omega Primal Night Fury was not without having to be adorned with lots of dark crimson, dark pebble to shadow grey and black tribal tattoos on the wings, sides of the bodies, ears, eyes, face, tail, arms, legs and even on the chest. There were also sharp spikes on the on the lower cheeks and even the ears sported spikes on them, the wings still retained their dark crimson flames like before but were now representing the wild, unstable Plasma Bolts that it shot; speaking of which the Plasma they fired was a deep, dark crimson red color as it was much more powerful than the usual blue and purple that they had and they also spun around like tornado spirals towards their foes. Their scales were now a black and dark seaweed to olive green tint. Finally, they had a habit of standing on their hind legs and walking as if they were bipedal; they also had a habit of sniffing their owners for they sported more human qualities like the Volcanripper, even standing up and getting into a fist to fist combat stance with some parts of their scales glowing the same color as their Plasma that they could fire as single bolts or even fire as a large laser like stream

Loki, now standing before Drayko as the mighty Omega Primal Night Fury stood on his legs bipedally and crossed his claws like how a human would. "Even as the Alpha and King of Dragons, this is not limited to some of the Dragons as I am a very picky one; my mother Frigga the Beloved knows of this, but knows that I like the rest of the sons of humans can choose what they desire to be. She was the only one I truly love and I've become exactly as I thought I would come out: Married with an Goddess, Children of my own and in the end I still keep my ways as a Trickster. Is this the answer you were seeking, my Champion?" He asked

"All that and more..." Those were the only words to be spoken directly from him, Drayko stepped forward towards the Omega Primal Night Fury before him and looked over Loki's entire stature in this form that he has chosen to show him. His curiosity was peaked far beyond his fair to medium expectations and he couldn't stop gushing over him. As a matter of fact he could only rub his head against the soft and scaly underbelly as Loki warmed his scales just as Toothless and his Volcanripper, Chainsmoke and Brimstone would do as they are doing now outside of his mind. He even went as so far to hug him, but it looked like his arms can't reach all around the damn body because of his current stature. Dammit, regardless Drayko and Loki continued to walk as the Vanir God decided to keep this form for the time being; now walking quadpedally as the former would expect him to do

"Who are these other Dragons you've chosen?" Drayko asked, Loki only let out a chuckle

"Like you need to ask. Stormcutter, Whispering Death, Ripwrecker, Zippleback, Triple Stryke, Skrill, Rumblehorn and of course the Volcanripper. With the Slithersong subspecies, Luminous Krayfin Leviathan, Wicked Trickster a favorite of mine and the Desert Wraith being among them. Then there is at least this one: It is a Dragon you hate for their loyalty towards the Night Fury Hunter, yet they too are victims to their own sedative venom as although they are cannibals towards other Dragons; there is still good in these tusked beasts" He hinted as Drayko immediately guessed it afterwards

"Deathgrippers..." Loki nodded in confirmation, but also informed that although Grimmel has his hands on one for the Fates and Norns have deemed it so; he and Toothless will not be stopped by the Warlords and the Night Fury Hunter will not see the end of his final days that will be coming close in the future

Afterwards, the environment around them changed into an hybrid of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim; passing through the fields of war with littered weaponry consisting of mostly Swords, Clubs, Javelins, Slings and Shields, all forged from Greek Blacksmiths. It was then that Loki began to explain the Birthmark to Drayko

"You are my Champion of Chaos as that is exactly what it begins and ends with in the end of your Vengeance against the Hooligans who abandoned you years ago and left you in the madness of the former Father's sins. That Birthmark you possess is my mark and my calling as I favor the Dragons of the Archipelago for the chaos that they begin with to the Humans and end with to the Hunters who seek their blood. Your Birthmark never stopped glowing, it remained dormant and it was fueled by your motivation; it continued to glow in your blindness to the suicidal thoughts that plagued your mind. I and Thor have watched over you and knew what to expect of in the future that comes forth from you, the Norns and Fates of Greece have deemed it so; but it was the evils of grief that took and murdered the father you once had, my brother will explain more about him in the meantime"

As they environment around them changed with each illusion that the powerful black fog from the God of Dreams projected, Drayko took this time to think about how much Loki knew about Greek Mythology and it seemed like he would always be answered whenever he thought of something. Once the illusion changed back to that of it's original form, Drayko and Loki stopped once they've entered the cavern that was designed after Draconia's Throne Room and is also where the former took his seat upon his throne. "We can proceed no further ahead, is this the end?" He asked as he placed his Crown on

"It is the end not for your vengeance, but for this meeting between you and I. Know that we will meet again, I shall return to speak with you once again in disguise. But first let me wrap around you like Toothless would and sleep well with my heated scales" Loki came forth and did just that, standing up bipedally once again as he wrapped around Drayko and his Throne as he got the Knight soothingly behind his underbelly before warming his scales up. He casted an astral projection of himself in front of Drayko as the world all around him began to fade away like grayed out paper underwater that ripped away, the Knight's dark forest green eyes began to close as he saw Loki in his true form one last time before falling asleep; just as the last remnant of the world faded away just like that. The real Loki on the other hand nuzzled him affectionately

The power of the black fog of Draumur conjured by the God of Tricksters, Chaos, Destruction and Fire had also dissipated. As all that there was left behind was the darkness and the mind of Drayko Ryder as it vanished along with the black fog as well, it was now time for him to wake up as the Darkblood of the Dragons flowed through his healed wounds caused by Snotbitch in his duel in the rain...

HTTYD

Drayko's motionless body began to move to which Chainsmoke and Brimstone reacted accordingly by sliding him out of their pouch together and onto the dried bloodstained ground, although it was still damp from the rain that came last night. The Dragons shifted and awakened upon hearing the sounds of Drayko getting up, now looking down on himself as he appeared to be wearing his Armor again and armed with his weapons; including the Nightbreaker that Toothless had placed onto his shoulder, speaking of which the Night Fury was the first to awaken and immediately engulfed him in a shower of saliva before calming down from his excitement

"Toothless..." He stroked and scratched his heated scales, his voice being filled to the brim with bloody mucus that he spat out. He did not take notice to the other Dragons until the Skrill from before that rubbed it's underbelly against him last night nudged him, turning to face him before noticing them all; although his eyesight was still narrowed and foggy as hell, he could still see them more clearly. " _This is the third time this happened. First with the Fall of Red Death, second with the damn Titan Nightmare and now this; at least I'll never be truly alone now that I've met and spoke with Loki_ "

" _You spoke with him?_ " Toothless asked

" _Yes, I did when I found myself inside my mind and he appeared to me as a Death Song named Metalturne; he was wearing an Wolftag on him that had his name written, before then he revealed himself as Loki_ "

" _Sneaky little bastard, what kind of information did he decide to tell you?_ " His curiosity showing

" _I'm Half-Greek, Toothless. My mother's double great grandparents moved to Greece and raised her parents there; once she was growing up, they moved back to the Archipelago and that's when they finally met on the battlefield against Oswald the Antagonistic. He told me about the spirit that drives me into the Warzone was from Ares, everyone I kill is an offering to Hades and those who caused me torment and pain will suffer in Tartarus under the eyes of Thanatos_ "

" _The God of Death_..."

" _Damn right. He revealed to me about her rebellious nature during her time on Berk and told me that everyone hated her for being an Dragon Lover, he's called me one last thing as well: Champion of Loki/Champion of Chaos as always referred me to the latter_ "

" _Rightfully earned, another Title to the series that I've been keeping track of. What else did he show to you?_ " It was at this point that Drayko breathed one out from his nose and decided to sit down next to Chainsmoke and Brimstone

" _Get ready to hear this, he transformed into an Omega Primal Night Fury before me; he have turned into one but he's willing to let me experience the power of one as he told me, before we continued on ahead through my mind with the black fog of Draumur until we can go no further. I sat upon my throne and closed my eyes as everything faded away in the end_ "

" _Tell us more about this mysterious Omega Primal form, Unspeakable Phantom_ " The Skrill asked as the other Dragons who were listening in agreed and got up close to him

Drayko nodded and began to explain everything that Loki told him in his dream, leaving nothing butchered on purpose and leaving nothing to be kept for himself; he went as so far to explain to the Dragons about the appearance and what he thought of it, stating that Loki has a habit of being picky about the Dragons he chooses to gain this form. He began to list them and even say that the Deathgripper was among them, but also stated that he was having second thoughts as the Deathgrippers were victims of Grimmel. He was beginning to doubt his hatred against the tusked beasts for being victims to their own venom and being cannibals to other Dragons was something that can be dealt with, but having to participate in driving the Night Furies to the edge of extinction while the rest of those who hid from Grimmel and survived into hiding is fucking bullshit; still it was not hard to forgive them as he loves all Dragons, it was learning to forgive himself and for them to do the same that was the hard part. He felt ashamed by showing nothing but hatred and hostility towards them, he didn't feel like what the Dragons called him and neither did he feel like what the stories had told of him; deep down in himself, he was more of an dark knight than an hero among the beasts that see him

The other Dragons had saw this conflict within him before comforting the Legendary Dragon Rider, heating their scales against him and nuzzling him; with Drayko returning their emotions. He's lost his Kingdom, Draconia to the fucking Vikings but he will not lose any of these Dragons that continue to give what the Hooligans refused him for years; nothing will keep him from having them under his and Toothless' protection, they are like his future children that he and Maria will soon have when the time comes. When he felt ready to let go, he proceeded to release himself from their comfort and felt calm enough to depart from the warmness of their scales. He was just about fly away on Toothless and return to the Dragon's Edge until...

"Drayko!" Came the impending voice of Tubison as he and along with duo known as the Timberjack and Snaptrapper Riders came flying towards the Colosseum Tower that they stood upon

"Report" He told him as Tubison landed

"The Hooligans Tribe are attacking the Dragon's Edge, we need you back here now!" Drayko growled upon hearing that, they've taken Draconia away from him; there is no reason to keep beating the dead horse and have them attack his own people, even more so to keep attacking his Dragons when to them: they're defeated enough, now he's really gonna make 'em pay. He turned to the others and gave them this order in Dragonese as every Dragon Rider knows the language thanks to attending the School of Dragons

"All of you, follow us to the Dragon's Edge and prepare for battle!" The Dragons roared in fury as they were ready to follow the Legendary Dragon Rider into combat against the Hooligans Tribe, especially since they were the reason for Draconia's fall; but that was just done for the purpose of rising out of the ashes to be born anew, like the Phoenix in the fires of Olympus

With that command given to the Dragons who gave him comfort and held vigil at his side until he awakened throughout the night, Drayko mounted onto Toothless with Chainsmoke and Brimstone standing ready to aid him; with Tubison and the Timberjack-Snaptrapper duo taking off ahead of them, they shot off into the air and left the Ancient Island that vanished when the morning sun came into full view. But before the Knights may be reunited again to fight against the Tribe's fleet of Hooligan Longships, this was must be explained first...

HTTYD

As Snotlout jumped off from the Colosseum Tower to leave his cousin for dead, he used his Shield to latch onto the wall and keep himself from hitting the ground; just as he latched off and landed on the ground, the rain stopped and the cold winds kicked in as he walked away to the exit of the Colosseum. Exiting out and walking back onto the path just as Astrid called him out: "Snotlout!"

"Right here, have you finally decided to cast off your wrath and admit that we were meant for each other?" He rudely replied

"Snot, where have you been? We've been having to fight off these monsters in this place and you've been doing nothing while you've been going to Gods knows where!" She scolded

"I was taking care of business that you'll be happy to hear from me, he's dead now" Snotlout smirked, expecting a reward when he gets back

"You MORON! Chief Stoick sent us to hunt and bring him back alive so that we can make him pay for what he did to his son!" Astrid screamed out

"What's the point of bringing him to Berk when he's gonna get executed right from the start? I did you all a favor and you should be thanking me for doing you all a service as your future Chieftain!" He was close to using his sword, Flashcut on his future wife which he held and had it rest on his back

"Snot! This is not a game between us, Drayko was meant to be taken in by us and we were to demand that he gives us the location of Fishlegs so that we can rescue him! But you've abandoned our group and ruined everything, now we'll never be able to rescue him all because of you are a no good prideful selfish bastard!" She scolded him harshly

"Oh I knew you wanted me to do Astrid, but here's the thing: Fishlegs sympathized with Useless the Unwanted from the start, so why should I care about him? He's better off the way he is, running away from home all because we were never nice to my cousin who killed his own mother. Everything that happens in the Village is all about me and only me, nobody else and they will see me make the Devils fear me and I will have them tremble before my godly powers and strength!"

"Snotlout, you ever so arrogant and foolish heir of the throne to Berk... you surpass nobody. You're only proving how little you know about the real world, you're the real fool if you think I'm into people like you. Because of your little stunt back there, the Twins are already at the ship at the Docks and they're ready to leave; they're recovering from their injuries from being attacked by one of those monsters, and we're not staying here just so you can show off in another failed attempt to get my hand" She made that statement final

"Whatever, you're jealous because you never got to deal with Drayko personally. I'm out of here, you will learn to accept me as your betrothed weather you like it or not! But oh wait a minute: You DO like it, what I am saying?" He left her sight

"The day that that happens will be the day that I kill you myself!" She shouted back at him one last time, huffing with steam as she power walked past him back to the Hooligans Longship; ready to leave and make her departure back to Berk immediately, now her one purpose and way to regain her lost Honor by taking out everything she hated on Drayko was no more. Her only way to find the Flightmare that paralyzed her Uncle Finn and created a lie in 10 Years ago: Gone

She may be driven by her own selfish desires, but this alone was not meant to be one of such severe ignorance; this was supposed to be the one way that she will have her Honor returned to her family and even herself. But now opportunity is thrown and flushed down the fucking toilet, now forever out of her reach as she is left with but one choice: Hunt the Flightmare herself and return with the body to the Hofferson Household in the end, it's the only way now...

* * *

What do you think about the Omega Primal Night Fury now? I've had to go through so much just to even write down it's appearance, it's abilities were easy and the clear effort I added in was quite something wasn't it? You will see it in action in the future stories because once Toothless becomes one, he and Drayko will be unstoppable together as the fate of the Dragon Hunters will be left with nothing but the shattered fragments of what they once were. But until then, I wanted to give Toothless this form to go along with him now being the Alpha of all Dragons because I've mentioned time and time again: Alpha it's the weakest as it's the beginning of a journey, Omega is the strongest as the journey comes to an concluding end. At least not in that way

Because the Knights Of The Dragon Riders Trilogy was based off from EmeraldNeko's Protection of the Nightfury, the similarities will be coming back soon so go read her story since this and others is what gave me this epic series. Yes the story of running away and the revenge against those who have harmed him has been told time and time again for you readers of FanFiction. Net, but there's just so much more that I wanted to expand on post-vengeance which leads to this future trilogy of stories. They're focused on Drayko, Toothless and one of the three sons of him and Maria as they must conquer all who stand against them; and I know that I don't put focus on the other Knights but this is HIS Story, you don't write a story about the Main Character but then switch focus to others like they're False Protagonists. I do give them focus and I always give them time to shine, no matter what those fucking haters think

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The design for the Omega Primal Night Fury came from the Titan Wing Night Fury I showed off in the first story, Matthias' body build and structure, an picture which I can no longer find but it came from Pinterest and some concept art I drew. Now I want no complaints because I did this for the fact that HTTYD 3: The Hidden World has been released and for the fact that Hiccup is a fucking moron for naming Toothless' and the Light Fury's children "Night Lights" all because they take some parts of their parents. Equinox Fury is and will always be better than that fucking name because that sounds HORRIBLE! IT JUST SOUNDS LIKE SHIT!

I know it's not fair to judge because it's a cute and adorable name, but I really fucking hate the name "Night Light" That's the only fucking problem I hate about The Hidden World; this is exactly why I changed Hiccup and made him into my own character: Drayko because he's not a idiot for coming up with one of the most undeniably worst names to we HTTYD have heard. But tell me this: Do YOU hate the name as well? Do you want it to be changed into something more fitting than that? I want to know


	14. Chapter 14:Attack on the Edge

(A/N: I mentioned before Chapter 6: Dragon's Edge of Curse of the Emperor's Sword that the Dragon's Edge was hidden from view from the Hooligans and all those who oppose Draconia, well no thanks to the fact that the Map was stolen by them of all people; that's exactly what led Draconia to being left in ruins. No matter, the Book of Dragons will be reclaimed one way or another. This Chapter ain't a good one because I never did plan it out like this, more on that when the end comes. But still, like always: Enjoy!)

At the Dragon's Edge, the rain from the long night has passed and was now cloaked with an small drenched mist that surrounded the Outpost. The Knights and Dragons were all kept warm and dry from the overcast of clouds that cleared up from the passing storm, revealing the moon that shined down on the Island. No matter and regardless of the rain that soaked the Dragon's Edge in a shower of the God of Thunder's Chariot through the skies of the Archipelago, the Pendulum Guards always and continued to keep watch of what was in front of them in the far distance. The Sentinels always stood close to the Guardians and never once left their side, for they were the ones who scouted up ahead and alerted them to the incoming ships that entered their seas

But as the hours come and pass like the calm waters that was apart of the Archipelago and apart of Midgard as a whole, as the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon; the Night Terrors had flocked in alert and the Thunderear had begun to sound as there was an incoming fleet of Hooligan Longships heading this way. The Pendulum Guardians were the first to be notified and turned to the General who was speaking with the Timberjack Rider

"Hooligan Longships coming this way, they're coming for the Book of Dragons; we're providing defense for it right away, they will have not have it in their hands for long if we are unsucessful in defending the Book" The Pendulum Guard reported, Scorpio nodded

"Gather your friend and go with Tubison to the Ancient Island, alert Drayko that the Hooligans are attacking the Edge; we'll defend the line until you all return" The General ordered

"Yes General, we'll go on ahead to reach him early" The Timberjack Rider responded, running off to gather Tubison and the Snaptrapper Rider before taking off

In the meantime, the Knights were on the verge of setting up defenses and preparing for the battle that was about to emerge on the horizon; Stoick the Vast will not be denied his retribution for his son and neither will the Teens be denied of their own to rescue Fishlegs from these Devil Lovers, but it is their blind, arrogant and foolishness that will be their end nonetheless. So as the Knights on the Dragon's Edge were ready for battle to defend the Edge and defend the Book of Dragons by all means necessary until Drayko returns, the Hooligans Tribe were aboard their Longships and planning out their battle tactics and what they can use against them; Stoick being in command of this attack on the ones whom he had believed that they still had his son with them, only making him into a fool by leaving his remains on the battlefield with Red Death and making him think that Hiccup was dead. Now is the time for him to be guided by Odin and reclaim who he had lost, even if it meant going up against his wife that he loved so much

They were coming within range of the Dragon's Edge and they had their weapons armed, catapults loaded and cannons ready to fire and lay siege upon the second nest of the so-called "Devils" but this had made Stoick think to himself: How many nests have these Devils made? Because there was the one that they bombarded and left in ruins, and now they were about to take this one out. Whatever the answer might be, there will was simply no doubt about it that there was more than one because they will all be gone and these Knights will soon be out of the Archipelago once and for all; anyone who offers resistance in sympathy to these monsters are dealt with, no exceptions either. As they closed in on the Dragon's Edge, they awaited on Stoick's command as the 59 Year Old Chieftain whose red irish hair was becoming grey due to age; the Hooligan Chief raised his arm upwards before throwing it outwards towards their target. "Fire now!"

The Hooligan Longships fired their cannons and catapults towards the Dragon's Edge, slamming against the defensive walls that were built to withstand not only raids and bombardments; but also any incoming storms and tides that may cause this Outpost and the home to the Wild Dragons native to the Dragon's Edge to be no more. The Knights flew upwards into the skies and shot downwards towards the fleet, beginning another defensive battle against the Hooligans; for they have taken and left Draconia in smoking ruins, what they are doing now is but mere relentless assaults. The Knights will never be driven out of the Archipelago, for this is their home and the home of the Dragons that they love the most. The assault and attack on the Dragon's Edge was brutal but it was not so much as the battles against the evil Dragon Hunters that continue to raid their home, as it was the way of Ryker, Krogan and the Hunters United as a whole

Some of the Knights had anticipated this attack and began firing their Crossbow Shields towards the Vikings who threw their Axes and War Hammers, striking through their heads, legs and not even their hands were safe; the others rode upon their Dragons and used their fiery power to set them ablaze for the fate of the beasts they protect, the Hooligan Longships burned brightly and took their shipmate Vikings with them. Although they were not so easily repelled thanks to the anger of Stoick and the warpath that he takes all in the name of his Son, Fishlegs and his Wife who has long since lost her love for him no thanks to his selfish mistreatment towards her beloved child. They fought back fiercely and even more so as some of the Dragons were taken down, shot in midair and captured

However what they continue to fail is that whenever a Dragon falls, so does the many lives of the big and burly Hooligans that oppose them; such was the fates of those who took the Knights and their Dragons to be captured with them as prisoners, no Viking was left alive and neither were those who didn't take their Dragons down were spared of mercy. But as Stoick the Vast commanded his fleet of Hooligans Longships to send their men onto the Outpost to take the Book of Dragons away from the, the call of the Night Fury pierced through the earshots of many

"Night Fury!" A Viking had exclaimed in alert

"Get down!" Another commanded

The rage of the mystical black Dragon rained it's powerful Plasma Bolts down upon the fleet and the men who ran through the Outpost of the Dragon's Edge, bombing them all from the sky as the one and only Drayko Ryder appeared wielding the Nightbreaker in his hands; he leapt down from Toothless and joined his fellow Knights on the field as they made their attempt to prevent the Book of Dragons from being stolen. But Drayko was not alone as he had brought company in the form of many, many Dragons that had watched over his unconcious body following his duel with Snotbitch and flew with him to defend the Edge

Maria jumped from the rooftop of her Hut and fired off her ballista towards many of the Longships while Stormfly launched her spines to strike at their enemies' heads. Before long she took notice of Drayko's return and joined her lover on the field as her Nadder fired off streams of magnesium flares; Raedwit appeared from the smoke of the Zippleback Gas and impaled two of the shocked Hooligans who reacted too late to save themselves from the wrath of the Knights. Raijah on the other hand swung through the environment and spun his Phoenix Talons in a fiery cyclone of blazing chaos, setting the Vikings ablaze while the rest of the Knights joined in to defend the Dragon's Edge from the Hooligans

"By the shit 'ol brugordy, what is that?!" Bladehead yelled upon seeing the Ninjaken in Drayko's hands

"Nightbreaker: A Dark Forged sword that is said to become stronger in the night regardless of weather or not there is a moon, it's mysteries remain with Half-Darkbloods in the dusk of the moonlight. Simply put it's a Ninjaken, and it now belongs with me as it belonged with my Grandfather"

"Not anymore, it doesn't. Anything Bladehead sees, he wants to strengthen it even further beyond the limits" Raedwit replied

"Damn right laddie, it's staying with me for now" The Blacksmith answered

"You'll get your chance to do what you please with it soon, now let's take these Hooligans by their horned helmets. Even if I was a Viking, I wouldn't wear shit like that when fighting!"

Now together once again and reunited with the Huntress that he loved, Drayko and the Knights began to run through the Dragon's Edge and fight off any and all incoming forces of the Hooligans Tribe; however this was just a diversion to have them out of their way in stealing the Book of Dragons, Stoick and his best men have other plans for such a heist and attack like this. His men included Hoark the Haggard, Cleftjaw, Nozehair, Bucket, Mulch, Phelgma the Fierce and of course: Silent Sven, Berk's Shephard and a very strict man when it comes to his sheep. Although his name stated that he was silent, it would not be for very long...

HTTYD

Stoick and his men had broken through the defenses and fought with the Knights on the Dragon's Edge, fighting against these Riders who fought with their Volcanripper Metal weaponry and their armored Dragons that none of the Vikings could lay a single blow on them. Their weapons on the other hand proved to be stronger, more powerful and faster than their owns; even being enough to slice through their Gronckle Iron weapons. But none of this mattered to Stoick as he and his men charged right on through while some of his men foguht the Knights and the Dragons

Using his brute strength and sheer willpower, he broke through the defenses and used his unarmed punches and kicks to pass on ahead; although it was the Pendulum Guardians that gave him the most trouble as well as their Sentinel Dragons that none of the Hooligans had ever seen before, speaking of which there was lots and lots of Dragons that they've never fought against before. It seems like there's more than what they have to deal with, and that's exactly what they're gonna plan for when they return to Berk with the Book of Dragons in their hands

After breaking down the doors and into the large trapezoid and rectangular shaped fortress that served as the Main Building of the Dragon's Edge, the Hooligan Chieftain began to fight his way to where the Book was being kept guarded; though he suspected that it was hidden below, the Pendulum Guards came and surrounded him from everywhere as they spun their scythes around. "Cease Hostility!" They all yelled at him

"Move aside and tell me where my Son is, I will not have to continue this Raid any longer!" Stoick demanded, but it all fell on deaf ears as the Pendulum Guards stepped forward

"Cease your hostility now!" They gave him a final warning

"Over my resting place in Valhalla!" Stoick stubbornly refused

Now that it was clear that the Chieftain was seeking out his death wish without regard for his life and refusing to submit to them by calling of his raid, the Pendulum Guardians attacked as Stoick had to endure the pain of their spinning double bladed scythes. Nevertheless, he fought valiantly with his Axe in hand and Shield in the other; slashing and smacking them across while using his large fists to punch and kick them towards the walls, even using his hard skull to headbutt and subdue them before charging forward once again and coming down the stairs. Eventually making his way to where the Book of Dragons was kept, the same Book that was stolen by his son and reworked into this; if they were to have this in their hands then they would have the knowledge of how to defeat those Devils once and for all, but there was one last obstacle standing in his way: Jafaris Thornwhip

"Stand aside Devil Rider and I will not you share the fate of the monsters you protect like my traitorous wife" Stoick ordered

"You have caused enough attacks against us for a single day. You took our Kingdom but you will not take down the Dragon's Edge from us!"

With that declared, he activated his dual pair of spinning double bladed scythes as he ran forward to engage in combat with the Chieftain of the Hooligans. Stoick held up his Axe and came forward to strike as this skirmish between them began, but during this time the Chieftain's men had arrived just in time to aid him as they used this distraction to take the Book of Dragons with them; Stoick parried an blow and kicked Jafaris across the face before running off, taking the Book from his men before coming out of the fortress

"The Book is ours, we are returning to Berk right away so expect resistance to intercept us!" Stoick ordered to his men

"Yes Chief!" The Hooligan Vikings replied

While all of the Vikings retreated back to the Hooligan Longships in order to return to Berk, the Knights and Dragons did not stop once as they killed the remaining ones; spilling their blood on the grass and having their bodies burned alive. Drayko was furious and immediately mounted onto Toothless as the Alpha Night Fury commanded all Dragons to take their Riders and intercept them. "We can divert their route to the icy ravine at Wreck Reef, have the Draconia Naval Defense Fleet follow my lead and we can take the Book of Dragons back!" Drayko ordered to the other Knights, coming with a roar of warcries as they say things such as these

"To hell with those Vikings!"

"We're right behind you!"

"Death to the Hooligans!"

"I will make them pay for leaving Draconia in ruins!"

"They will fall with their leader!

"Arson take care of Jafaris and bring him aboard the fleet. General, you will go ahead of us to intercept them" He told his Medic before turning to Scorpio, they both nodded in response. The Leader of the Pendulum Guardians was hurt too bad, it was just that they were really wanting to get their Chieftain's son back; Drayko knew what Stoick was thinking and for once in his life as a Dragon Rider, he just didn't know what to do next. He's planned revenge against Stoick for a long time and he's made himself a gallery of enemies like the main threat: The Dragon Hunters, the Outcasts and the Berserkers who follow Savage. One of the Outcasts who acted like a prince to the late Alvin the Treacherous and proclaimed that he came from a Island named Knaff used Dragon Enraging powers to erupt chaos among the Archipelago while also sending those to attack Draconia

His name was Hroar and he was an tall and brawny teenager who had long tawny to peanut blonde hair that rested on his shoulders. He had blue eyes and wore black pants with brown with golden furry boots, an teal colored sleeveless tunic not only fell past his waist but also had silver scales around the A-Shirt (A/N: Short for "Athletic Shirt" due to seeing it in sports and other such shit like the Olympics for example) which went around to his back like an metal shoulder vest. He also had silver scale bracers with golden fur trims on both ends with an brown belt around his waist, sporting an red furry cape that went down to his leg pits. His skin color was an latte tan color. The studded helmet he wore featured Dragon fang shaped horns that curved downward before shooting upwards, slightly curving with an dual pronged trident on the front that also curved upwards towards the center. His Dragon Enraging powers involved chanting in Dragonese while preforming gestures, but that chanting turned out to be more like venomous racial insults that always according to him whenever he used this power: He always gets an reaction, oh and this "Ancient Language" just so happened to be Dragonese

However it only worked on Toothless once, as a demonstration when he first arrived; but once he figured out and heard from the other victims of this power, they silenced him together and made sure that he will never again be brought near anymore Dragons. However this was not the last time they would see him as he came back riding an Typhoomerang that was controlled by him: Like Torch, he was an tiger orange color with an very pale sea of sand orange color on his underbelly. Speaking of such Dragon, he actually came to aid him and Toothless in order to defeat the Leader and Prince of the Outcasts

When he and Toothless last saw Torch who angered them both, he was an Hatchling and he was curious about new things. Nowadays and during the time when he and his brother were going off to settle the score with the latter's unfair exile, he came back as an fully grown Adult Dragon. Nevertheless, Torch has not forgotten what Drayko thinks about him and gave him payback; just to settle this rivalry between them, but that payback ended with a spectacular failure in the end. Although Torch has come to respect Toothless as the Alpha and even learned to respect him since he cared for his mother and siblings more than anything else in the world. But there is something ironic to mention: Regardless of Drayko and Hroar's first confrontation as he revealed his intentions, he never says a single word to him; as if he was acting like a mute but it does make sense as Drayko has nothing to say to him, Hroar was making his Dragons angry and he's not gonna have that. Besides, he was in his way and he just needed him to get the hell out of his way

As the Dragon's Edge started on rebuilding and recovering themselves from the raid by the Hooligans while the Draconia Naval Defense Fleet sailed off with quick and fast speed ahead of them to intercept his former Tribe from returning to Berk, Drayko flew ahead on Toothless with the Knights following his lead. The Book of Dragons may have been stolen by Stoick on his warpath against the Knights of the Dragon Riders, but they will not have it long enough to read it and they can't read it anyways since he placed two locks on it; and it's a good thing that even though Gobber supposedly went with them, not even a Blacksmith like him can get the damn Book to open. Always planning ahead to make sure that things like this doesn't happen

Still, Drayko's thoughts about what to do next was clouding his mind; at least until he just had to talk to his Mother, the choice on what to do next may be his to make but at this moment: He really needs to talk to Valka on what he should do

And that right there is exactly what he will do next, that's for sure...

* * *

In the basic structure of how the story would go that I wrote on paper, I never planned to have the raid happen: it was supposed to be Tubison telling Drayko that the Book of Dragons was stolen when the Hooligans attacked the Dragon's Edge, and because of this he immediately followed him to intercept join the battle between the Draconia Navel Defense Fleet against the Hooligan Longships. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that and the naval battle in the next Chapter is gonna be short like I wrote; but I really want to focus on rewriting Curse of the Emperor's Sword since I ended with an Chapter explaining that it was abandoned due to a Review suggesting I rewrite not only that Story but the first one as well. Now you know why this is one of those lackluster Chapters

In the meantime, I'll be focusing on Curse of the Emperor's Sword for now but I will have the next Chapter written. By the way do you hear an older and mature Drayko narrating the whole Trilogy? It supposed to be like in the Book Series where an older, wiser and mature Hiccup is narrating his journey to becoming the Hero that we all know him today. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: In all seriousness do you really here an older and mature Drayko narrating the whole Trilogy? Think of it like in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) when Frodo (Elijah Wood) is writing in the Red Book of Westmarch and writes his story named after the Trilogy which is based on his journey to destroy the One Ring. Imagine that like Drayko is narrating his adventures and his journey for vengeance against his Tribe, becoming a Hero as he does so. Tell me what you think...


	15. Chapter 15:Return to Berk

(A/N: Well here we are at last, the time has come for Drayko to return as his previous persona; one that he promised that would stay buried in the tests and sands of time as it brought nothing but memories of sorrow and fear, but he knows that there comes a time when even Heroes such as him must return to where the pain began. What other choice does he have left in getting the Book of Dragons back? I'll tell you: Nothing else left, but he hasn't forgotten his mission at the Ancient Island. Enjoy!)

It was already over before it even began from the first place, but the sacrifice has been done in order to protect the Knights and Dragons for Man and Dragonkind to live by together as allies; and the future that is divided by black clouds that rain over the Archipelago is left to be shrouded in the shadows of mystery, until that time comes when the fall of an Tribe begins...

The Knights were flying out from the Dragon's Edge and over to Wreck Reef where they can ambush the Hooligans Tribe from there, their liberated brigantines from the Dragon Hunters led by the Main Flagship formally known as The Conqueror sailed off ahead of them thanks to their fast speed and heavy resistance to storms and attacks; that and they're all full of traps like the Reaper in the Ship Graveyard. But while they were all gathered in many large numbers to take on the retreating fleet of Hooligan Longships, their leader Drayko was overcome and torn in between his motivation for revenge against Stoick and his choices of what he must do next. Valka had to ask him otherwise

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked her son

"May I ask you this, Valka? I love my Kingdom, my people and the many Dragons I've met and bonded with over the months and years that passed; but I'm always being hounded on by my former Tribe and they never stop coming to harass me, I love being an Dragon Rider but... I love my brother and my betrothed girlfriend more. I wanted to have myself stay buried and go with Berk when the Island is left in ruins by me and all of us, but tell me: I'm lost for the first time going up against Stoick, what do I do next?" He asked calmly but desperately, looking down on himself as Valka cleared him of his thoughts and doubts

"There's no need to worry, Drayko. I trust and know that you will do the right thing for not only us but for all Dragons, as for what to do next: I suggest that although it makes me feel ashamed to say something like this, you must... return to Berk and relieve your former self; one that you sworn to yourself that it would go along with the downfall of Berk, so that the sins of the past would never come back. You must free him from his grief, free him from his growing madness; free him from the life of despair and you will free yourself from the same madness and despair that he brought upon you, no son of mine should ever have to be forced into this fear Drayko. I have not forgotten what your real father was like before my foolish departure that would haunt you for as long as you were on Berk" She soothed him

"Then it really is time to go back home, but I am THEIR Hiccup no more..." Drayko ended as he now had newfound confidence and abilities to himself, he's gonna be his own Viking now rather than an mistake in the eyes of all who look down on him

Cloudjumper nodded in response to Drayko's change in himself and continued flying as Fishlegs knew that his Gronckle, Meatlug would be alright since the Pendulum Guardians will make sure nobody will touch or hurt her in his absence. He was more or less concerned about what his Tribe might do to his companion since he and Drayko went on quite some explorations together and added so much to the Book of Dragons, but now it's in their hands and they're gonna be bound to read it when they return to Berk; he doesn't want the weaknesses of the many Dragons they've written in there to be revealed to them, they must get it back it from them There's no other way to say it

Maria looked back on the time that Drayko told her about who he really was on Murderous Island, when they got the alliance from Murderous the Magnificent II; all of it made sense but she felt that because he ran away with Toothless, they were bound to come after him and ignore them. The thoughts on why they would target them too needed no answering as the Chieftain of the Hooligans made it clear that he wanted not only Drayko but all "Devil Riders" crossed off on his revenge list, this did not give him the excuse to blame them when Drayko ran away by his own choice and made them into who they are today; they did not manipulate him at all. Still it didn't stop them all from targeting every single one of them, but if they're gonna be going after them then they'll have to get past their Dragons; nothing stands between them and the Hooligans

As they were approaching Wreck Reef, they encountered the Draconia Naval Defense Fleet who were standing ready to ambush the Hooligans and force them to give up the Book of Dragons that they stole from the Dragon's Edge. They were ahead of the approaching Hooligan Longships that were coming to pass thorugh this way in order to make it to Berk; it was only 7 Hours away from the Island and this made a good place to jump them, so they had some time to spare. Drayko took it upon himself to enter inside the Captain's Quarters of The Jackalknife where he replaced Toothless' Tailfin with the Auto Tail which was black and made from his scales in order to make it fireproof. Once that was done, he let his Night Fury fly off while he stays inside and contemplates to himself; needing some time to think about the decision he's making, for it may be the last time that he can enjoy the comfort of those he loves all around him

In the meantime the Knights and their Dragons were waiting for the right moment to strike, as they were perched on the split icy wall ravine created by Drayko's Liberated Bewilderbeast; the Black King. Using the Dual-Spyglass to look up ahead and getting an closer look without moving from their spots, they saw that the Hooligans were coming up ahead and thus got ready for the attack; if the Chief read the Book of Dragons then Dragur knows what to do, as he's got an load of Devil's Breath Powder at the ready

It's time the Book of Dragons be returned to them at once...

Meanwhile with the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, the Book of Dragons was now in their possession; the Last Will of Traitor Johann was really giving them everything they needed to know: Map to Draconia, Stoick's Wife being apart of Drayko's Tribe of Devil Riders and now this. A shame that he was murdered since he was their favorite sea faring traveling merchant and he had so much stories to tell on his adventures, but they continue to remain oblivious to this jolly man's true colors that were shrouded in the shadows of the Archipelago

The Book was being kept locked up in an case as the weaknesses to these monsters are in their grasps at long last, these vile demons will be driven away and Berk will prevail once more in this war; Drayko on the other hand shall be the very last enemy that shall be destroyed, for his crimes has no atonement no matter what arguments are brought up. It has been far too long since that tyrannic queen they fought at the now abandoned Dragon Island, the memories of the aftermath still had him enraged and saddened by his son's deception against the Tribe; deceiving them into thinking he was dead is inexcusable. But after all these months and years, Hiccup was still alive and continuing to live a life that's better left in the Tribe he was born into; not an Tribe full of Devil Loving Riders. That right there was a breaking point for him, but there's bound to be worse things up ahead. In the time during his thinking, an knock on the door was heard

"Chief Stoick, we're about to make a pass through an icy wall ravine; it's gonna get crowded" A Viking was heard from behind the door

"Just as long as we can get back to Berk as soon as possible, we're going through it" Stoick answered back

"Might encounter some Dragons up ahead though, we'll keep watch"

"We'll have them at our mercy soon, so no need to worry"

The Hooligans Longship Fleet approached the large ravine of tall and spiked icy seafoam green walls that provided them with enough space for them to enter on through, although they were squeezed in tightly; nevertheless they pressed on through the long path ahead, with the other side waiting for them and the path back to Berk was just up ahead. They were almost back to the Village. But Loki wasn't going to make it easy for them and neither are his sons like Fenrir, Jormungandr, Sleppnir, Skoll and Hati. Nobody is going to be safe from what happens next

As the Hooligan Longship ahead of them with Stoick on board was about to exit out, while the others were still squeezing through like shit coming out of the asshole; there was an deafening roar coming from above and an bombarding rain of firepower coming from the swarms of Dragons and weapons of the Draconia Naval Defense Fleet. It was an ambush and they walked blindly into their trap set up by them, now it was time to fight as they got their weapons out and dealt with the many devils along with their masters; while the Hooligan Longships fired off their cannons and launched their Bola Launchers into the air, taking down some of the Dragons but having to face the wrath of their masters who attacked

Stoick busted out of the door and looked outside, he snarled at the sight of the former ships of Bludvist's Army; that madman killed everyone but him that day and those ships were the worst to come out of him, he can't even thank Drayko for killing Drago for the fact that he selfishly takes whatever his enemies have for his own purposes. If that man had Honor then he wouldn't take anything but their life while they can still defend themselves, that is what his son would do if he wasn't so god damn fragile and weak. Regardless he had his Axe in his right hand and his Shield in his left as he charged forward into battle

HTTYD

Drayko had been thinking long and hard about this choice he's making and eventually stood now as the sounds of the battle outside raged on. He went over to his Desk's floorboard under the Volcanripper fur rug and rolled it up from the center, opening it up from the left and taking out an wrapped bundle that he laid out and got down onto his knees; lifting the flaps to the sides and grabbing the very same clothes he wore when he was just 15 Years Old. Although it wasn't exactly the same as these ones were made to refit his body, nevertheless they still gave memories of that which continue to haunt him as long as he looked at these pieces of clothing

Dark Army Green long sleeved woolen tunic with dark hickory brown leather lacing at the neck and arm bandage wrappings going up to his lower elbow acting like brackets, an long dark oak brown suede vest with very little furriness shown, dark olive green pants with matching boots for the vest that sported Nordic designs embroiled and embossed onto them along with the front closure. An dark umber brown sash around his lower torso. The entire clothing piece was ripped, bloodied, filthy and covered with smoldering ashes; he picked it up and held it softly to himself before carrying it with him to the entrance where he placed on the shelf next to the door

He breathed one through his nose and stepped outside onto the Deck of The Jackalknife, exiting out as he made his way to the front of the Main Flagship to see the Knights and Dragons fight against the Hooligans; he wasn't going to do anything here but instead let the battle continue on without him, his mind's decided and he's not going to change it. He watched as his Night Fury flew through the air solo and fire off an torrential barrage of Plasma Bolts all while using his spine flaps to manuever all around and dodge all sorts of incoming attacks like the true Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself that he is

Eventually as Stoick fought against the Dragons and their Riders, Valka jumped off from Cloudjumper and landed right in front of her former husband; using her staff to flip him off from the ground before slamming it to silence the battle between the Vikings and Dragons, which they complied as the Vikings immediately stopped firing as the confrontation between the Chieftain and his wife began. Stoick got up and saw his wife before him

"Just as I remembered the day we were married and you were taken from me... you look terrible my dear Valka" Stoick snorted

"Have your laugh, I deserve it more for failing to end this pointless and useless war between Vikings and Dragons; than to find my baby be neglected in the hands of an grief controlled Chief, haunted by memories you created to justify your actions..." Valka turned away from him

"You would side with those pathetic Monsters, those Demons and those Devils. Heartless and Evil as all of them began with no atonement and no redemption for the hundreds of us they have murdered, we Hairy Hooligans will rid every last one of them as this is our war; not yours. Only a fool would allow herself to be captured, it was you that allowed me to go further into avenging whom I thought was lost and It was you that inspired me to rid your mind of that Devil Rider's manipulations. After all, none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been saving them behind my back" Stoick crossed his arms as he declared

"I admit that my disregard and my action to protect my baby has brought more chaos into Hiccup's life and the onto more Dragons I rescued from Bludvist than one, but what were YOU trying to prove?! You erased him from the Archipelago and tried to murder my son, only to take the name of Haddock and continue fighting a bitter war that's best left forgotten in the dust. Is this the answer you were expecting?" The cold Chief could feel that she was close to tears

"Do you not know of the horrible falsehood stories, tales and legends that he filled your mind with? He is the source of all issues on Berk, but I understand though; unlike our heir Snotlout, he has an special birthmark that he is ashamed of in front of everyone. What I do now for Berk and my son, I do for you my Wife" Stoick argued with her

"Is it the scars of envy you feel for him not being like you or is the wrath that you show against him for having that gift given to him by the Gods?" Valka asked

"He was cursed from the start and you tried your best to hide away from me so that I may never know until my death, but look where your actions have led to. Had you been here and not be captured by that four winged Devil, then you could raise him be a slayer among those monsters; but I'm fooling only myself, Snotlout was right to torment him from the beginning" Stoick insulted

"Don't you talk to Hiccup that way, you're the reason why he left; the reason why he wanted a better father and the reason why... he wanted to throw himself off the highest point in all of Jotunnheim. Just to end his madness and growing nightmares that he suffers because of you, look at how much he has grown with Drayko and how he is much better man than you ever were in the 15 Years you've had him" Valka turned to face him

"Valka... deafened by lies, blinded by his decietfulness; Drayko surpasses nothing from me, only proves how little his intellegence is and how low his sanity has become. He may be determined to prove it all to us, but he's only proving that he's in league with them. We've said enough between you and Valka but this is not the end, I will make you see the truth behind these heartless and evil devils from Hell" Stoick moved her out of the way and stood on the very bow of the Hooligan Longship he stood on

"Drayko, hand over my son and release the Ingerman Boy back to us!" Stoick demanded

"If you want them both back, then surrender the Book of Dragons now!" Drayko demanded

"I will never submit to your conditions, hand them over now!"

"No, give us the Book first or you will see him bloodied and beaten before your eyes!"

Stoick snarled and growled before submitting as he didn't want to have his boy be hurt and tortured in front of him. Stoick's Men immediately ran into the Captain's Quarters of the Hooligan Longship and unlocked the Desk containing the Book of Dragons, running back out and throwing it to Drayko; with them claiming that they didn't take a single peak inside, swearing with honesty. The Knight only closed his eyes and tilted his head forward as he turned his back and went into the Captain Quarters of his own Flagship

He entered with Toothless as the Night Fury crooned sadly at his boy, with him stroking his scales and hugging him before he removed his armor; coming off shirtless and taking off his pants as his Right Leg prosthetic was exposed. As he grabbed the pieces of clothing, he turned to Toothless and gave him the same smile as he did years before in the Cove as he placed them back on; combing his hair in a different style to match his sketchpad's depiction. Now appearing as Hiccup and reassuming the identity he never wanted to go back as, he came back out and approached Stoick

The Chieftain of the Hooligans looked angrily but horrified by the prosthetic on him, to lose an entire leg like that was unbelievable; his son was now the youngest Hooligan to ever be given on, at least so he thought as he was now older looking with an shadow on his face and two claw scars that ripped down across his face. Now happy that he has his son back, Valka gave Fishlegs back to the Vikings before mounting onto Cloudjumper and taking off back to the other side; asking her former husband this:

"Satisfied?"

"This isn't over Valka, you will pay for your betrayal by siding with them and every single one of these monsters will join you on the burial ground below the seas! This marriage is over... but your judgement is just beginning!" He declared towards his now former wife as he took Hiccup and Fishlegs back into the Hooligan Longship before sailing off with the rest of the fleet, leaving the Knights and the Dragons behind

"Drayko..." Maria spoke his name silently

"Mademoiselle, you know it had to be done" Raedwit comforted her. "You will see him again"

"If I only knew earlier just how much the past can bite you in the ass" Eret looked outward in the distance

"Brave man I'd say, the sacrifice has been made" Bladehead brooded

"You haffe mein greadest zympathies, mein Huntress" Arson put an arm on her shoulder

"He truly did reminded me of myself, knowing that there was a time I just had to remove my Mask and show the ashamed appearance to those who followed me" Dragur thought while standing by Rose

"Farewell Drayko for now... and farewell my beloved Aurora, forever" Frost lamented on the memory of he and him saving his wife, trying to preserve her lifespan and trying to cure her of the disease that robbed him of his only happiness in life

"It's time we go to Owl Gut Island, Chief Gort will keep us shelter from the Hooligans Tribe; Mikekolton Castlekroftservkhall will be the first to hear of this news, I know he and Rainserviper will keep on the look out. Toothless, you better go back to the Cove and wait for my son there... just like the old times" The Night Fury looked up at that order and immediately executed by taking off out to the sky towards Berk, with Drayko's Armor and weapons; including the Nightbreaker Sword

You just can't keep the two brothers away from each other, by the time they reach Berk; Toothless would already be at the Cove by now...

HTTYD

This... is Berk. For over 300 Years since the Ancient Times when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and Haddock II lived and saved this sea barren land, this Island alone has faced trials greater than anything that they've ever experience. Chief Stoick and the Hairy Hooligans Tribe of the Barbaric Archipelago have driven away the former's son, for the torment was great and terrible but the barbaric actions were even more monstrous than the Nightmares themselves. Granted, it may not look like too much but this wet and damp heap of earth and rock jutting out from the seas close to the heavens has history among it's most foul of times. Now many months and years have passed, they have lost houses, they have lost food and they have lost a lot of business over the last half of years that have passed on. It was not by the Dragon's devourance of the livestock, but it was for the vengeance that had the Vikings pay the price for; it was like a illusion that Phobetor, the God of Nightmares has casted upon them and it was one that they could not wake up from as they face the wrath of the Gods of Asgard...

As Hiccup exited outside onto the Deck of the Hooligan Flagship with it's Hooligan Longship fleet by their sides, he looked out into the sky. It was an sand dollar tan color in the distance with an shadow grey color above with it's smoky clouds, hazel wood tan glow and it's flax yellow moon that appeared in the sky; all while it sparkled with stars as the sun was going down. He took this time to soak in the beauty of the night that was coming his way, letting the wind blow through his ruined clothing and taking in the sounds of the sea before they reached the Docks of Berk. He jumped off and began climbing up the stairs all the way to the Village as Gobber came to great him

"Hiccup, ya' had me worried for years lad! You've been in quite some battles older than for your age eh?" He took notice of his ruined, bloody and scorched clothing

"Nice to see you again Gobber, I like that deep brass visor you've got now. I'll be back at the Forge tomorrow morning because I've had myself an really long day" Hiccup stretched out his back and let out through his nose

"Well I've got ya' some new clothin' made by me and your Uncle, who made ya' an Blacksmith Apron as a present for you" Gobber mentioned

"And I got myself the perfect Blacksmith clothes to wear when I'm back working with you, it was a gift by Drayko and Bladehead" He mentioned, Gobber was immediately terrified by the mentioning of the latter

"What was tha' name again?" He asked

"Bladehead the Blacksmith, something wrong?"

"Hiccup, that man... promise me that you do not ever cross his path and do not ever mock his ways and methods of makin' weapons, armors an' tools. Ridin' a Skrill is bad enough, but it's tha' Berserker Rage tha' makes him more of an horrifying beast. There was a customer once who criticized his work and that beast lunged out at him, before he strangled him to a bloody pulp; his skull was caved in and he let out a deafening roar worse than tha' massive Dragon we fought on Dragon Island. This is a direct warning from a friend: Do NOT cross him if you want to live and go with the Valkries to Valhalla" Gobber told him, not wanting Hiccup to suffer the fate that was the customer who didn't like Bladehead's work

"It's alright Gobber, Drayko's been protecting me in case he threw an hellish immolation of an outrage in his Forge. Besides, he's just like you and he knows how to make a good fuckin' weapon when I see one; now I really want to be like you and him" Hiccup calmed him down

"Aye lad, I agree he's outranked me. Damn Berserkers always got the best out of us Hooligans, but one day we'll be evenly matched; I'll assure you that" Gobber assured him

Hiccup nodded and went off towards his former home, climbing up the steps of the hill and entering inside; going up to his room and opening the door that he hadn't slept in for years. He breathed one out and closed the door behind him, taking a seat from his desk and sat down; ready to begin this life of the identity that he swore would stay buried and taken away by not only the tests of time, but the sands of time as well

Here begins the New and Further Misfortunes of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III...

* * *

Yeah I never did show too much of the Naval Battle but like I said, it's an short one and originally it was gonna be two seperate Chapters; one involving most of the Chapter here and the second involving the ending here, but I decided to merge them together since you better prepare for an series of Chapters involving Hiccup on Berk because things have gotten a lot worse than what you think has happened. Besides, his torment is even worse than before all for running away

By the way I've been taking interest in making an Old West styled version of the Knights Of The Dragon Riders called "WANTED Unchained: Showdown" Which heavily involves similarities to NeverSoft's GUN and some very little of Red Dead Redemption but not too much; it mostly involves the former. Call it a direct and spiritual spinoff since you can call the Main Protagonist an descendant of sorts. Another thing I found online was Hiccup portrayed as a Superhero but unfortunately that's because of the ROTBTD Fanon Community. I really don't fuckin' like Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, I hate Brave and I hate Tangled; I don't really give a shit about Rise of the Guardians either, but I really fuckin' HATE Frozen being involved

Disney and DreamWorks do NOT mix, ever! But that's my opinion so go ahead and hate me for it just like how everyone hates Freddie all because he said that he's not a fan of FЯED's Videos which causes him to stop makin' them, Carly and Sam don't even give one shit about the torment he's getting because nobody can take some damn criticism nor a opinion. You know where I got that from? A iCarly episode called "iMeet Fred"

Nevertheless, I just don't think Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons is all that entertaining. My own little crossover has HTTYD, Star Wars, Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I would've called it: Dragons of the Wizarding Jedi Duelists, but I'm going with "Heroes Beyond Time" starring Drayko Ryder, Norton Reniford, Lucifer Milicox and Dreykken Rimojima as they use the mystical Lantern of Time to stop the Time Traveling Villain "Alternus" from forging an New Timeline in order to rid of anything that may cause his downfall. While the concept sounds decent, I'm having the shittiest luck with how the Lantern is discovered by them

Drayko finds the Lantern as Skulder the Archaeologist gives it to him at Draconia, being apart of an dig site that the Dragon Hunters were using

Norton finds the Lantern after an battle with the CIS Droid Army as Admiral Dusk informs him of it being apart of an Aristocratic Family on the Unidentified Planet he just fought on, with his droid XT-51 examining it and stating it's for time travel

Lucifer/Dathris is given the Lantern by his best friend Maako who is running away from Dolores Umbridge and her Hogwarts Inquisitorial Squad after he stole it from her Office, with him using it to escape her wrath

Dreykken is given it by an Rare Seeker who runs past him in the alleyway after exiting an Fast Food Restaurant in New Dominio City, which after he uses it; Officer Wayne decides to track him down like always

So yeah it's not going too well, besides I have a lot of Time Periods with one coming from TMNT III (Ancient Japan) and the others from Turtles in Time (Jurassic Era/Medieval Times/Ancient Greece/Ancient Scandinavia/Ancient Egypt/Old West and even the Future of the Final Frontier) while some are of my own imagination. As you can tell it's based off TMNT IV: Turtles in Time as mentioned before

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Like all Time Traveling Media, the Lantern of Time has it's own rules. One of which is that you cannot alter time, you can visit and your appearance changes in order fit in and avoid being seen as strange by some of the natives. Great idea yes?


	16. Chapter 16:Years Have Not Been So Kind

(A/N: Here is the first of the Chapters involving Hiccup's time back on Berk, so expect some previous things that happen awhile back to happen again here as this time; Hiccup's older, more confident in himself and stronger than he previously was. Now don't worry, he and Toothless will go back to the Ancient Castle because they're not finished there. For now, Hiccup's gonna be enjoying his time with Gobber at the Forge and Toothless at the Cove. Enjoy!)

From the ever so glowing light of the horizon, the sun bathed Berk once again in the shedding dawn light of the morning and almost seemed to be giving the Village another shower of candlelight and sunrise orange light. Peaking over the mountains and through the window of Hiccup's old room as the man opened his eyes slowly to adjust the early light that glared into him. Pushing himself up from the headboard and having his fur blanket be pooled at the bottom of his bellybutton as he removed his clothes right before he went to bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist firmly and getting himself some fresh boxers and putting on his new pants. Dropping the blanket and putting on the rest of his new clothes, yawning as he looked out of the window and saw that the Village was up than usual; but it didn't bother him since he's his own man now

He exited his room and silently passed by Stoick's Room as he went downstairs, making himself an hot breakfast mainly consisting of meat and heated garlic bread sent by the "Unknown" as he was glad that he kept on sending it to him. Grabbing an fork and eating alone by himself as Stoick would be up later on, his thoughts went back to that moment where he had given himself up just to keep the Knights out of the way of the Hooligans Tribe's warpath for revenge against Drayko. He breathed out and continued eating, enjoying the hot breakfast and making sure to deliberately not leave any left for his father since why should he be a nice gentleman? He can make his own damn breakfast by himself, he's got two arms and hands that aren't broken. Once he was done, he cleaned the dishes and placed them back before he was about to leave out the door until Stoick came down to make himself some breakfast; only to find that Hiccup had used the last of the good meat as the rest were rotten, this made him realize just how helpless he was without him around

"What the hell...? HICCUP!" Stoick yelled, overracting as Hiccup immediately turned to face him irritatingly. "That was the last supply of the meat from the butchery and I'm too busy to go down to the butchery; what I am supposed to do to keep my strength up?!" Stoick complained

"Do it in your free time" Hiccup suggested annoyingly

"You need to start appreciating your Father, I work too hard as a Chieftain of this Village and fight for my people against those slobbering livestock lusting Devils; all I ask of you is to act more like our heir Snotlout"

"That's all you ever ask of me dickhead, and that's all you ever do instead of raising me like an true son. My mother was right to-"

"Valka is a traitor to Berk and she is no longer your mother, she is not my wife and you will never again call her that. She deserves what she got from that Devil Rider" Stoick crossed his arms angrily

"You wouldn't know the true meaning of hypocrite even if the Dragons-" Hiccup started

"Devils!" Stoick rudely interrupted

"-bit you in the ass! Anything else you want to spew at my face now before I leave?!" Hiccup finished

"Yes, I do. Start reforging and polishing Snotlout's golden arsenal of weapons" Stoick demanded

"Gold is softer than Iron, I'm not remaking that fat son of a bitch anything for him" Hiccup refused

"I didn't tell you to use actual gold, I told you to dip it in gold paint" Stoick clarified

"That is not what you told me to do!" Hiccup angrily defied

"He is the heir of the Hooligans Tribe and you will learn to respect him as the greatest Devil Slayer who ever lived!" Stoick screamed out

"Not unless he learns to respect and stop torturing me for the past 15 Years ago!" Hiccup screamed back

"SILENCE! I have had enough of your excuses over the years. You are not be coming home tonight until you bring back an bloodied and mangled body of one of those Devils on your back, you will make your first kill and you will not come home without one! That is final, now get the hell out of my house and start sharpening your cousin's weapons dipped in gold; and do not return without me seeing you wearing an Devil's body as your own headdress!" Stoick forced him

"Fuck no! I am not your bitch!" Hiccup was now on the verge of tears from his anger

"Yes you are, and I'm putting you back in Dragon Training to make sure you will listen to me for once. You are going back there and if you dare try to skip any sessions, then I will find and feed you to the Whispering Deaths!" Stoick threatened

"FUCK OFF STOICK!" He screamed out as he turned away and proceeded to open the door, only to slam it to the other side and kick a hole through it with his right leg; punching and grabbing the top of the door before ripping it down, he landed an side kick with his right leg onto the door and tore away at the pieces before finally ripping it out of the frame with his bare hands. Slamming it against the floor and continuing to smack everything in the household. Stoick grabbed an chair and smacked Hiccup across with it for tearing down the door

"GET OUT, NOW!" He screamed out with his lungs as Hiccup snarled like a beast before angrily leaving the house, passing through the crowd of Vikings that gathered when he ripped the front door of the house down. Stoick looked out at his retreating son with a disgusted and felt ashamed about him for being raised by Drayko into the violent man he has become, he was more so about what he allowed himself to do to his son. He had become so abusive towards him that he allowed himself to secretly shed a tear, wanting to be forgiven for all the pain and despair he had given him; but even more so for angering Valka and allowing Hiccup to be plagued with nightmares he can't wake up from. It just wasn't fair to him, his wife nor his son. After retreating inside to cool down while the Viking Builders sought to repair and reinforce the door, he breathed one out and asked for Hiccup to forgive him of everything he did

Meanwhile, Hiccup had cooled down but brooded to himself as he made his way over to Gobber's Forge; ready to start the day just like the old times where his only happiness was with his one true Viking friend. This is what he looked like whenever he roamed Berk:

He wore dark brown to black reinforced strong leather vest like armor with long sleeve arms wrapped in thick dark brown bandages that are hard as a shell. He had triple layered shoulder guards that were still beaked down to the left and right like an avian's beak and both sported the Owl Gut Tribe crest fully colored, the second layer was made of Volcanripper Metal and styled after Viggo Grimborn's with sharp spikes. His neck collar went all around his neck and split into a "V" shape downwards until it stopped when it reached the bottom of his ribs, revealing some of his upper body. The lower body had two belts around his belly with an dark brown to black diamond pattern that was tinted in a pine green color, around his waist was a open front kilt of long smooth fur strips with spiked leather strips that were layered on top of them; although unlike Astrid, the spikes were sharper and anything involving armor was made from Volcanripper Metal. Such is the case of the black goggles with dark crimson lenses that he wore on his forehead along with his shinguards and bracers. He had an golden hazel wood tan tint Arctic Wolf skin around to his shoulders and back of head, it had two thick but flexible and strong leather straps that were crossed together in a "X" position that went around him; this connected to his long black and pine green tinted cloak like cape with more fluffy Wolfskin along the bottom edge. His pants were also black and layered with flexible armor in between to give him both protection and agility, his tall black combat boots were reniforced and strapped on with some belts that went around as it added some kicking power and gave him some extra speed. He had an dark auburn heavy stubble and wore dark crimson warpaint that had one on the top and the other on the bottom on his two cheeks. He was equipped with both his Volcanripper Sword identical to Spitelout's Gronckle Iron sword and his reinforced Dragon Training Shield. Finally, his twin scars from the Black King's claws still remained as bloody as ever and was equipped with Volcanripper Metal knuckle fingerless gauntlets that strapped onto his hands to fight

The Volcanripper Metal Helmet he occasionally wore when going out as "Hiccup" happened to be studded with some thick horns: top two are sharpened Ox Horns, bottom two on the back are symbolized in favor of Loki as they slightly go forward before going downward towards his back and sliding slightly upward, bottom two on the front are slightly less thick but still sharpened Ox Horns that went straighter but still slid upward to the side. Top of the helmet was also addorned in sharp, piercing and short but deadly straightened Ram Horns. On the back had an neck shade made of chainmail that went around to where his sideburns were, front face had an mask with sharp downward curved eagle eyes and an upward pointed arrow featuring an thick but seeable grill that protected his nose. Not to mention was in the shape of an slightly downward T-Visor. The Helmet also showed his mouth and facial hair as well. Both sides had an dark crimson imprint of the Owl Gut Tribe Crest for he has much better relations with them and actually feels like he's apart of them. Finally, the Helmet itself was adjustable to all sizes and was more or less based off of the Thorston Clan's helmets that all members wear. Though it can be removed at anytime as he came to learn that Vikings wouldn't wear such liabilities in combat

He walked the familiar path as the Hooligans started giving him nasty looks like before, but mostly because of his Prosthetic Talon on his Right Leg and how it was very unconventional and somewhat very unfitting to be wearing something like that. Hiccup didn't care at all, they made this mistake and they were going to suffer because of him; it didn't effect his speed and neither did it slow him down the slightest, in fact it just seemed to have made him faster than ever before. He also felt more endurable and with his newfound confidence, he couldn't be a much slightly happier man. He will never again allow himself be called Useless by everyone who hates him and he will never again let them get away with it either, although at the cost of having Elder Gothi betray him by trying to send him back to Stoick; he still had both Gobber and Toothless with him, speaking of him where was that little Night Fury anyways? He could figure that he was out at the Cove and because Stoick wants him to return with an body of an entire Dragon as a head is not enough since anybody can figure that out as well as the fact that it's not the same as a body, he'd figure that he's gonna stay at the Cove that he always spent his time as a Teen

Yeah, it'll be an great idea since he did not forget what Astrid had done to him after fighting his Cousin. Breaking into his Office in the Forge and touching his shit, well he'll at least stay there since he's planning on building a house in the Cove

HTTYD

Hiccup entered Gobber's Forge and saw how it was more expanded than the last time he remembered with no open windows, except for the one that he, Gobber and Spitelout had the key to; he entered his Office that remained like a bedroom and found some clothing for him laid out on the bed, reading the note that explained that Spitelout did most of the work with an unknown material he discovered but didn't say what it was. Drayko knew what it was and immediately took his time to change, coming out of his Office as he looked down on himself; now feeling an sense of power and skill flowing within him, this is what he looked like now:

His Blacksmith outfit were the same color as his Dark Auburn Hair yet close to black as he featured two double layered and studded on the sides Volcanripper Metal shoulder guards, with his black bracers featuring three backward curved holed spikes that were retractable as the front covered his knuckles along with the fingerless gloves that came with them; although they were armored as well as the gloves and his outfit in whole were made of the Draconian Leather. Not to mention he had two sheathed knives on both of them. He seemed to be wearing an diamond patterned vest that went down to his lower thighs and had an sharp but narrow inverted "V" cut that went up to his underside where his unmentionable groin was located otherwise, all around him he had well patented armor that layered onto his long vest like leather armor. His upper chest had an belt with three studded straps as his collar remained the same as his normal outfit, he had two more belts on top and on the bottom that were spiked. His sleeves were also armored underneath as they gave the appearance of normal cloth, although not everything the eye sees is not what they seem; such is the case of his black and armored underneath pants that also gave off the appearance of cloth, albeit with some shin guards. His boots that matched his normal boots as they too matched the appearance of his armor, with the face now being the Volcanripper for this outfit and the Primal Omega Night Fury for his regular outfit; the latter according to his grandfather's journal. He was still armed with his Sword and Shield as always, but now carried a little gift from Drago Bludvist; his Bullhook as a reminder of his most hated nemesis. Finally, not only was his outfit reinforced with Volcanripper Metal underneath, he wore an large and chained Wolf Tag (A/N: I know it's a Dog Tag but think of this as another way of saying it without being too modern) forged from the Dragon's Edge that had thick edges with either the New Draconia crest engraved along with an tribal fox and wolf around his neck that was stained by filth and his Dragon Blood but still shiny nonetheless, there were also words engraved that spoke out as "DRAYKO & TOOTHLESS, BROTHERS FOR IN ARMS AND IN ALL TIME, SPLIT NEITHER WE SHALL NOT" in Dragonese

He also took the Blacksmith Tactical Apron that was also created by his Uncle and now thought of himself wearing this as overkill. It was previously incomplete but now it's fully ready to be worn, for quite awhile during the time in his and the Knights' journey to stop Drago Bludvist from becoming an actual Dragon God. Speaking of which, Gobber wasn't exactly here at the moment and decided to get working on ahead; grabbing the weapons and sharpening them until he brought them over to the anvil and banged on them, just to get rid of the dents. He was about to wonder where his old friend was until he heard the door open and close along with an voice that followed: "Nice of ya' to get started without me around lad, bet that Bladehead was teaching ya' his methods and tactics" Gobber smirked

"Drayko was the one who was teaching that, no one better than you and his Blacksmith" Hiccup replied

"Tha' reminds me, we've gotten everything we needed from our New Trader after Johann died from an Bewilderbeast; he mentioned it in his Last Will"

"His death was justifiable, turned out Johann was an evil and manipulative greedy man just to be become the richest man in the world; for what Drayko did was his own lethal contraband of justice, no doubt about that. He's still a human though, doesn't mean he has no powers of his own"

"That's sounds like your Uncle talking" Gobber remarked

"Of course it does" Hiccup replied

They carried on their work with the weapon and armor forging and repairing throughout the day, just like the old times. Every now and then they took breaks while Hiccup continued on forging before taking one himself, it was all that simple as he and Gobber were friends. Whenever an Viking would come over to ask for his and her weapon to be repaired, Gobber always went by to accept their offer as he didn't want Hiccup to be found or discovered that he was working with him as his assistant. Especially at this time when Astrid came over

"Afternoon lass, for what do I owe to the Captain of the Berk Guard?" Gobber asked

"My Axe is not looking too sharp due to not being used too much, I was saving it so I can use to decapitate that murderous and Devil Riding Viking Slayer; at least until we found out from the Chief that Hiccup was alive the entire time, I'm not finished with that trickster and when I find him... he's dead. Anyways, I'm hoping you can resharpen it just in case those monsters come back for more on our Village" She pushed her Gronckle Iron Axe towards Gobber

"Alright then, return by the evening; it won't be too long" The Blacksmith suggested as the Shield Maiden nodded before leaving

"I know that Axe too well" Hiccup spoke to Gobber. "I'll sharpen it myself"

"Go ahead lad, I know you'll get it done in no time"

Hiccup nodded and took the Axe from Gobber, going over to the grindstone and taking an seat as he laid the Axe blades on the stone; sparks flew through from the contact between Gronckle Iron and wheel of stone as the blades went from being dull to being sharpened in a matter of seconds. He took this time to think about how the years would not be so kind now that he's sacrificed his previous life at Draconia just to go back here, Berk has gotten even worse nowadays. But he was bound to expand his Kingdom and go outside of the Archipelago since he wanted Draconia to be a little more expansive, but there wasn't anything wrong at all about the Island that his Kingdom was on; it was a great place but he felt that he was outgrowing it and just wanted to move elsewhere that was more like a series of isles. Once he was done sharpening the Axe, he gave the newly sharpened weapon to Gobber who told him this

"Say lad, what don't ya' go ahead and take the rest of the day off; don't want them to get suspicious about you or me, they're gonna' be suspectin' something soon. I know it" The Blacksmith felt concerned

"Understood Gobber, I'll leave out through the back door" Hiccup replied

With a nod from Gobber, he left out through the back door and went on the path to the Forest; knowing that it his sanctuary was just ahead in the ever so familiar path. Grabbing his bag where he hid it underneath a bush and smoothly treaded through the rough terrain of the environment as his eyes looked all around; hidden thanks to the rooftop trees' cover once again. However seeing Astrid in the Forest using her Mother's Axe to throw at the trees forced him to sneak undetected in order to bypass the Shield Maiden, which he simply ran out of view from her sights and continued downwards before going down to pass through the forbidden pathway behind the boulder that he hid behind long ago when he was being chased by her

Taking the steep pathway with steps carved into it by him and entering the forbidden closed off area that was overgrown with lots of jungle like aspects such as vines and moss, he walked towards the borders of Raven Point and entered into the hidden path with his series of 10 signs that have aged; checking up on the pathway leading to the entrance to make sure it was closed off by an boulder, he took the tall entrance to where he saw Toothless for a second time and proceeded to enter inside. Nostalgia struck him and made him walk all around the Old Cove, taking an look up at the spot above where Toothless had hidden to avoid detection when Astrid broke in; he nodded and decided that he's gonna build himself an nice house up at that spot, since the pathway up there leads to an cliff-side forest path to the Arena back at the Village

Suddenly, the shadow of an familiar Night Fury stood above the ledge of the Cove as Hiccup looked up to see Toothless sitting above and before him. He flew downwards to him before wrapping all around him as he brought him his dufflebag satchel that contained everything that he had as Drayko, including the Nightbreaker Sword that was now back in his hands. "Good to see you again, Toothless" But he wasn't alone as an familiar Fox Kit came jumping onto his face

"I missed you too Vixen" He stroked her fur and white underbelly just near her thighs, since she loved having her entire white belly being stroked. They enjoyed this little reunion together and embraced in the moment before settling down on the rock he sat on during his and Toothless' true encounter that resulted in their forbidden friendship

"Well guys, I'm back where I started. But now I've got myself some new strength in me to counter their hurtful insults, no one will ever bring me down again. For now though, I say we start building an new home for the three of us; up there on that spot" He pointed to the ledge where Toothless hid to avoid detection from Astrid

"I'll make sure that she never finds us here and if she breaks in here again, I'm gonna teach her more than just a lesson about what it means to trespass in my sanctuary that I found years ago before I met you all" Hiccup stated

Together the three of them enjoyed each other in one another's comfort for now, for the Fall of Berk will have to be put a hold for the time being as there are some things to do here; but that doesn't mean that he won't return to the Ancient Castle and put a end to Xelotaurus, because that ship hasn't sailed just yet. He's got a lot on his mind at the moment and he's not gonna let them cloud his thoughts

For now, he's just gotta live this life as Hiccup nowadays and make sure the Knights are safe and sound thanks to the like of Chief Gort of the Owl Gut Tribe. He's also assured that Mikekolt and his Whispering Death "Rainserviper" are making sure that no part of the Dragon Hunters are coming to attack Owl Gut Island in the far south of Berk; they do not take kindly to those who would hurt them or their Dragons, that's for sure...

* * *

Well here's the first of the Berk Chapters, next one is a special one as you're about to experience Hiccup being haunted by nightmares that are about... well have you ever heard of Hulk (2003) by Ang Lee? Great movie I'd say, especially the dark story elements involved. He suffers from repressed memories and that was most terrifying was not the Mirror part, but the part where General Ross (Sam Elliot, not William Hurt) threatens Banner (Eric Bana/Eric Banana) by locking him away just like he did to his father, David (Nick Nolte)

Anyways those nightmares he's suffering from are not what anyone would call an dream full of happiness as they involve dreadfulness, hatred, madness, shadow, shade, war, fear, anger and chaos; but they will not last long as Thor will appear to talk to him. For now, just remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Now that I look back on the lyrics I posted for Drayko's Theme, I've gotten an updated version and this time it's in Dragonese; just hope it's better than the last


	17. Chapter 17:Two of a Kind

(A/N: I was thinking about what to do first for this Chapter, be it Hiccup finds something that's connected to Toothless or Astrid fighting against an Unknown Man wearing Flightmare Armor. Well I decided to do the former since it'll be more of an special treat since what Hiccup finds, what it is happens to be a special gift meant for his Night Fury. We'll start off this Chapter with those Nightmares I mentioned before. Enjoy!)

Hiccup hadn't awakened like this in a very long time, bathed in sweat and brokenly breathing...

It has been too long since he suffered nightmares such as these and in those years he was on Berk, those long night nights he would awaken with fear or pain as his body was attacking itself. Webbings of his nerves lit themselves ablaze, twisting in a gruesomely matter and and his muscles were also doing the same to themselves, pulling against the dull bones that he had at the time; every single layer of his limb hurt the worst and sent him impressions of the haunting visions that were the reason why he was suffering this pain. It was the wrath and rage that he first experienced from Stoick, his father that plagued and drove him further into the madness of his broken and fractured mind; his mentality was attacking him from the inside, but this wasn't the first time as this has been happening for a very long time for as long he remained on Berk

Without warning, they all came in the form of haunting whipcracking white flashes followed by echoing screams of his younger child self enduring Stoick's rage; making him struggle in his sleep and giving those around him the impression as if he was suffering from a seizure. Not even the unusual could be stopped from happening: Whenever he suffer horrible nightmares like these, he would start to bleed out from his mouth, snarl viciously and growl like an animal. Bloody, slobbery and foamy mucus streamed down from both sides of his lips while the normal bloody and slobbery mucus coated his entire mouth and throat that made it harder for him to speak. All throughout the night under the dark oxford, prussian, peacock, spruce and midnight blue sky with dark fossil and charcoal grey smoky clouds; Toothless' concern about his brother was the reason that a Night Fury such as him refused to sleep, not even Vixen was going to do the same as she grown attached to both of Man and Dragon alike

In this nightmare he was suffering from in the form of an repressed memory best left forgotten, his arms were spread far apart from each other by three shackles wrapped around both of them while he was hunched backwards; his right leg went forwards but his other leg was bent downwards, as if he was struggling to stand. Bounded by the chains as a metaphor for being chained to the Hooligans Tribe as their so-called "Champion" when he isn't even treated the way he deserves to be at all, he was just their errand boy who gets no reward no matter how much service he preforms for Berk and how much danger he saves them from. He was being slammed and bombarded by his attackers, those who were the reason for his suffering: Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Stoick, Gothi and even Mildew was present. They were all tormenting him while Fishlegs could only fearfully watch as he couldn't even defy against his friends to help Hiccup, who was represented by this horrifying image

His face was gruesomely disfigured as half of his face looked like it was blown off by very and highly unstable TNT while in general, it was staved and caved in as it looked more like an skull; beaten to a bloody pulp. His chest was shattered and bathed with various gashes that ripped themselves open, with dangling red and blue veins that were like tangled webs while he was steaming with heat all over from his back; the veins on the other hand were attached to his face and bled out. Worst of all is that he was rotting while still alive as he was wearing nothing but an ripped skirt around his waist, no genitalia and no ass either. He looked more like a Bioweapon Experiment Failure due to having his arms not only look like they were stripped the hell off, but there were also some scales growing and hamstring appendages hanging about while others were wrapped around him. He had sabertooth fangs and stood in a vomitous pile of his own dark crimson blood that was swallowing the remains of what he once was. Even worse is that he was melting under the boiling sun and struggling to break free from the black, charcoal grey and trombone gold clouds of smog that he was surrounded by like the fog of Draumur, God of Dreams. He not only snarled but also whimpered and roar like an animal for freedom as no one would come to his aid, lost all hope for himself and growling viciously. But were those growls, whimpers, snarls and roars really animals that was being heard?

"Everywhere you step, every place you walk; disaster follows!" Stoick's monstrous swarming image screamed out at him

"You are nothing, always been nothing and you will die as nothing. No Man, No Beautiful Woman, no Devil and No God would ever want to not vomit at the sight of you!" Snotlout's swarming image screamed as well

"Take our sacrifice Loki, unworthy and scrawny as he always was!" Ruffnut pleaded

"I am not the same woman that you slashed your chained blade against me that day, you screamed a death threat at our Chieftain and you deserved to pay the price for what you did. Berk will not be your rule, it will be your grave!" Astrid roared out at him

"I know who you really are behind that Mask, I never sought out your death from Stoick; Young Knight, but what other choice did I have?" Gothi stated

"You will NEVER be useful, not even to yourself!" Tuffnut grunted

"Traitorous son of Stoick the Vast, your death will not be a gentle one after what you did to me! Retribution comes to the one who hears the words of the Gods above" Mildew declared

They started to swirl around him in a tornado of high speeds, swarming him even further into the fading light. Hiccup was feral and screaming out, begging for mercy before demanding vengeance on those who were starving and stripping him of everything he had left until there would only be nothing. However an cloaked man descended from above before using the power of thunder to not only destroy the shackles, but to also summon massive storms of lightning to destroy the swarms of the monstrous images that tormented the young boy; scattering links of the chains everywhere before Hiccup had dropped down, showing hostility towards anyone and everyone in his newfound freedom. Until the man removed his cloak and revealed himself to be Thor, feeding the feral beast before him some herbs from Eir, Goddess of Healing in order to restore him. "The wrath of your father is strong, but you will not let him get away with it. I do not intend of seeing you be denied of your retribution, young Knight" His booming voice made him sluggishly look up to the tall man

Thor, the God of Thunder was an tall and well muscled figure who adorned wings from his T-Visor helmet and wore an diamond pattern chainmail suit underneath his armor, as his chestplate featured strikes and bolts of lightning with enraged clouds depicting blowing storms of wind down onto the earthly foundation of Midgard. He had an bright red cape clasped from his broad shoulders and wielded an short handle War Hammer with an rectangular head that was infused with electrical powers, having celtic knotwork depicted on the diagonal edges. His skin was an olive hue color and his eyes was an striking plasma blue color. Finally, he removed his helmet and allowed his mustard gold to fire red hair to flow out along with his ever so majestic beard that he was never without

"Blinded by grief, learning that Valka was now a deceptive traitor who turned against him had completely destroyed his soul. You're not to be blamed for this Hiccup, she knew that Stoick wouldn't stop fighting this War that you and the Knights have ended long ago. Your silence speaks for yourself as the herbs I gave you from Eir hasn't allowed you of your speech yet, but I like my brother has something to say about your Night Fury: Toothless as you call and name him by, consider this ability a gift from me"

Hiccup nodded and sat down as he just needed to let his brain rest for a moment's spell

"Like the Skrills who ride with me alongside my most trusted Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr on my Storm Chariot, Night Furies such as Toothless are able to amplify themselves using the lightning of the storms and even the dark clouds that shroud all of the Globe with it's many mythologies. But this may take their strength in return, however not when they have been trained to use half of their power if you understand my meaning. I did want to tell you this and I am certain that Toothless himself wanted to tell you, but it is the threat of the Night Fury Hunter: Grimmel the Grisly whom still roams and seeks to bring them all down to the brink of extinction that is keeping the both of us from telling you. Forgive me of such ignorance..."

Hiccup looked up at that news and thought to himself about what more could Night Furies do that he didn't even know about. Of course there was the Split Spines ability that even Toothless didn't know about and the fact that Night Furies hate cold environments, gives them more than just chills down their backs. But this was something else! Did Toothless also have the ability to... cloak himself with his Plasma Bolts? Did he have the power to... amplify their Echolocation? There's just so much more to know about and he's glad that he's getting the chance to know more about the Night Furies since Grimmel's been hunting them down without end, that son of a bitch will be murdered when he gets hands on him. Loki might know more about the Night Furies' powers and abilities, he's sure of it

"Before I make my departure, I have one last thing for you to know: Return to the area where you have first found your brother Toothless, I know and trust that you will find the memory that was long since forgotten by your Night Fury. A memory that has been buried by the foundations of time, long ago. The Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe has yet to find it, but they will never know how to take down a Night Fury like him. Farewell Drayko..." Thor used his former name as everything began to disappear around him, never saying a single word to the God of Thunder at all as he returned to reality

He was stirring and struggling in his deep sleep from the nightmares that consumed him, Toothless had desperately tried to wake him up

with him stirring and struggling in his sleep from his nightmares, bleeding out from the sides of the mouth as Toothless had tried to wake him up

HTTYD

" _Come on, Gicpa. Talk to me, talk to me Broðor!_ " Toothless demanded as he was trying to have him wake up. Vixen on the other hand was concerned and whimpered in fear for him. Hiccup shot up, both bathed in sweat and brokenly breathing as he found himself in his bed; the diagonally upwards window with the shutters flipped up to allow the golden bronze sunlight to peak into the newly built house in the Cove had shined down on him

Granted, it was located on the cliffside pathway that led around to the Arena through the backdoor; although the house itself was located out of sight from within the actual Cove, just to avoid suspicion. The house was mostly wide and the door was found in the center front, inside was half spacious and had some nice furniture inside, being that it was made from the same material that Draconia's houses were made from. Bedroom was located upstairs and featured some mannequins wearing some pieces of clothing that had his different outfits. It was everything that he needed to live in as he would hunt for food and he was never without his Nightbreaker Sword that he used to not only hunt but to also kill those who would try to report him for this reason alone. The Hooligans must not know about him as they will know the truth of who he is in due time, for now he's got to pretend and live like a Viking among them

Hiccup just got out of bed and walked around the spacious attic that was his bedroom, not saying a single word as he went over to his outfits since he was naked on the upper body. He grabbed some clothes and placed them on as he now looked like this:

He wore an biscotti to fawn tan distressed Double Rider Draconian leather jacket with dark chocolate auburn fur on the edges of the bottom, sides with thicker ones on the top and around his head while there the pockets zippers were the same color as the fur. He had dark crimson shoulder guards with black and silicone Dragon fangs on them for bludgeoning, an crossed X-belt strap on his chest for he carried his Draconia duffelbag on his back and wore dark chocolate auburn brown bracers on his arms with three flip on buckles with fingerless gloves. He wore an dark crimson diamond pattern pair of pants that went down to his fibula with not only shinguards but also an belt that had large pouches all around them, with the buckle being the Old Draconia Crest: Titan Wing Toothless flying over the crescent moon of his birthmark. He also wore the same boots as Drayko but with Toothless' face replacing the Volcanripper face, not to mention this clothing also had the Night Fury's scales for fire protection and Volcanripper thermal fur to rule out the negation of being burned. Underneath his jacket was an shirt: it was an dark crimson shirt with an black and red airbush stencil painted spider in front of an web, with the spider whose upper four legs curved inward while the bottom legs were long as they were not only straightened but went down to the bottom of the lower web as well; oh and the spider's outer and upper leg also curved downwards like an scimitar through the lower leg, towards the abdomen. Finally, the back of the jacket also had the Old Draconia crest embroidered in full color like his belt buckle and the inside of the jacket was thick ribbed vertically

" _Gicpa, we were worried about you since it looked like those nightmares you were having were making you bleed from your mouth. What's going on with you?_ "

"I met Thor this time around and there's something I need to do: I have to go back to where I first found you, years before..." He looked down on himself as the reflection of Toothless' missing half of his tail struck him deeply

" _Was there anything else that Thor told you about?_ " Toothless asked

"He told me about how you can amplify your powers by channeling through lightning and harness it's power to yours. But I have to wonder, is there anything else that you know but didn't tell me about?" Hiccup asked back

" _I can't think of anything else that you know about but I'm sure Loki knows, just you can ask him if you see him again. He's bound to appear as someone you don't expect, just like the trickster that he is_ " Toothless thought before suggesting to his brother, who nodded

"Thanks for the suggestion, I better be on my way off and outside of the Cove; to find a memory that you may remember and one that the Hooligans have robbed you of" Hiccup spoke silently to himself before heading downstairs and exiting through the front door

Now that he was alone by himself, he headed out on the pathway and made his way to the edge where Toothless had hidden himself from Astrid years before; jumping down as he didn't forget his sword nor his Red Shield either as he can easily enter back to his house's spot again. He walked through the Cove and entered through the exit, using his birthmark's strength to move the boulder before closing it from the outside; making sure no one was watching first beforehand. Now that it was safe, he continued forward ahead out of the hidden Cove's entrance and out of the forbidden pathway. Under the jade and shamrock green colored sky with ebony black to sacramento green clouds that were being bathed on by the shining trombone and bumblebee yellow sun in the horizon, he walked through the Forest and once again hid himself deep within if Astrid was anywhere nearby. Thankfully she wasn't up this early in the morning and she definitely wouldn't be patrolling anywhere near this area, she's sane enough to abide by the rules; nevertheless, he continued to trek behind the deep woods and out of Raven's Point. On his way over to the very area where he first met Toothless, he found something submerged in a little puddle; he went over and picked it up, knowing that this was from Draconia and happened to be a gift for Kevlar the Watcher

Kevlar's Torch was not only Medieval and Gothic looking, but it was thick and long enough to be gripped by his hand, it was smooth with two wide ridges and a sharp pommel on the bottom. The head of the torch had an inverted bell shape to it as it's vertical edges went outwards with two horizontal and parallel thick and studded strips going around, also sporting the flanges of blunt maces to add in for the bashing power. It also had merlons and embrasures in the vertical strips between like Castle Battlements and an sharp ended Ship's Wheel in the center of the Torch's pit, with it's spikes going outwards for bashing, slashing and stabbing power as this could be used as a weapon. It was measured at 85cm tall and could also be chained to a hanging lantern to light the way. Finally, it had an hidden knife inside and an Zippleback sparker inside as it was made from Volcanripper Metal; given to Kevlar as a gift from Drayko as this was also used by Draconia/New Draconia

He decided to light a small non-lethal flame on the Draconian Torch using the sparker before continuing on ahead, as some places in the deep forest were dark; shrouded by both shadows and shade alike. Going the very same pathway as he did when he first decided to return home from spending his time alone in the Cove, making his way over to underneath the bushes and finding the spot where Toothless was first found by him; but also seeing that the Hooligans Traps meant for Dragons left behind or landed undetected were back and functioning, like before he decided to disable them first before removing them to make sure no Dragon suffers the same fate as Toothless. And he did this by taking them out of the area and out of both eyesight and earshot to destroy them, throwing out the remains off the cliffside and when he can't make it to the edge of the cliff; he planted an rapid river bed to help dispose of the remains faster. No one must know who is the one foiling their captures of those who hid themselves in the Forest of Berk

Using his Birthmark that glowed in order to lead him to his destination where he needed to find that Tailfin, the Original Half of Toothless himself; Hiccup had to trust his instincts and because of the dark blood that flowed within him now, that was easier done than spoken with words as he closed his eyes and sniffed out the faint and ancient scent of the blood that was spilled when Toothless was entangled by the traps. It has been washed away by the tests of time but it remains here on the ground, as nothing ever changes here on Berk

Eventually as he traversed through the environment of the Forest and followed the trail of where his brother's Tailfin was, he had to stop in his tracks as the scent became more powerful as he got closer to it's location; this time it was most powerful and he was definitely right there in front of him. He bent down to his knees and looked at his arms, stroking them softly and breathing in as he didn't want to be the one to strip Toothless of his flight and solo freedom; it's true that he built an Bola Launcher but that was made for the purpose of hurting others, not shooting down Dragons like Toothless. If he had done that, he can't even begin the horrible life of despair he would live with. But regardless, he swept away the mountain fulls of drenched leaves and filthy mud as underneath it all lied none other than: Toothless' Organic Tailfin. His fingers glided across the dried and bloody edged Tailfin before he picked it up and held in his hands

HTTYD

When he held Toothless' Tailfin in his arms, Loki appeared in the form of an Human to disguise his presence. Wearing an black fedora with his gold headdress and an double breasted jacket with dark moss to cadmium green scrollwork that went up to the back on both sides that also had twin coattails; he had black Dragon scaled pants reinforced with Volcanripper Metal and strengthened by an Night Fury's Plasma Bolt and wore the same boots as he has in his true appearance. It was then that he spoke to his Champion as he went over to him, summoning his staff over to his side

"Had it been that long since they took that away from Toothless, that long since he had lost his Organic Tailfin? It's now yours just like the Nightbreaker Sword you and he reclaimed, it's time to know and return the truth back to your Night Fury" Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, just as Hiccup stood up

"Your brother told me about what Toothless could do to amplify his powers..." He told him

"Toothless can do a lot more than just that, he can cloak himself with his own Plasma. The heat of the Plasma Bolts will burn like the Volcanrippers and makes their scales reflect all those around them, it's all just like Smoke and Mirrors. Oh? Did I not tell you this when we first met before in your fractured mind?" Loki cracked a chuckle at the end

"Now I know, I've been collecting Toothless' Scales for years on end in case... I learned something else about Night Furies that I didn't know about. I feel a lot better about myself now that the Tailfin is in my hands, you're right: It's time that the truth is known and returned back to my brother. Farewell, Loki; if you have more to say that is"

"Thanks for reminding this time, Champion of Chaos: expect an intruder tonight as she will not be gentle with asking permission to step inside the Cove that is yours and yours alone, this intruder has not forgotten about what she accuses you of being..." Loki warned as he took his leave

Hiccup nodded and wrapped the Organic Tailfin before placing it in his duffelbag as he made his way back to the Cove, taking the trail out of the spot where he found the ripped half and leaving the area of the scene where Toothless was first found years ago. Walking his way back to the Cove and re-entering the forbidden area of the Forest, taking the hidden pathway from within as he passed through his signs and entered the Cove by moving the boulder with his Birthmark's strength. Afterwards he fired off his Red Shield's grappling claw and shot up to the ledge, running to his household immediately after as he approached the door and entered inside; closing it behind him before he made his way up to his bedroom

" _Have you found what Thor asked you to find_?" Toothless asked

"Remember this in your years before me? It's time that you know and to return the truth back to you, Loki appeared to me again and told me that you are able to cloak yourself with your Plasma Bolts. This is what I've found and that's exactly what Loki told me before, nothing can ever replace this..." Hiccup laid out Toothless' Tailfin on the floor and unfolded it to the Night Fury himself

" _Drayko... did you find this where my Tailfin flew off after that bola trap ripped it off? This has so many memories with me by my family, my siblings, my drive, my beloved Aythro_..." Toothless trailed off at the end

"The choice is yours if you want to, Arson will sew your Tailfin back on; but it will have to be painted and dyed the same color, can't let my scent be known by your friends and family. They'll see me as responsible for the one who did this to you..." It was then that Toothless came over to him, using his tail to shove his Organic Tailfin back to Drayko as he sat near him; explaining this to him

" _Drayko, I don't need this Tailfin to show my beloved ones my fate and what I've become. It's like what Loki said to you, it's time to know and return the truth to you and that's what I'm doing; to know the truth about my family and to return to give them the story of how it all happened. None of this will change and this Tailfin here must be put to a better use because I will not fly alone without you to the Mists of the Crescent Isles, the Southwestern Coasts where I hatched and I assume that you were born on the same day as well. There are other Night Furies who need this Tailfin than me, this brought me memories of being exiled from my drove and being forced under the command of Red Death. I will not be reminded of the servitude under the Bane of Queens, but neither will I be reminded the lonesome flights out there in the skies with no one else but me out there. Do you understand, Drayko?_ "

"I understand... I was just trying to make you happy that I recovered a long lost treasured memory that you had once before we both met on that day" He responded as he turned away, walking over to his bed as he sat down with his stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid that he always had as an child; to replace his previous one, Toothless grabbed his Organic Tailfin and brought it over with him to Hiccup at the bed

" _I'd rather have you be on my back more, no one else but you. We are two of a kind after all_ "

"Always..."

Hiccup stood up and placed the Organic Tailfin into the chest as he would bring it with him to when he and Toothless fly over to the Night Fury's homeland just outside of the Archipelago's southern borders near Owl Gut Island. Whatever the Dragon Hunters have planned for the murderous extinction for all Night Furies out there, they will never go anywhere near them; especially not Grimmel as he has hunted down every one of them here in the Archipelago. There is no one else that rivals his Number 1# Hatred for Drago Bludvist than the Night Fury Hunter: Grimmel the Grisly, he may have only saw his appearance in the shadows of Darkheart Prison; but there will come a time where he will defeat him once and for all. For now, he decided to get up and leave the Cove to go back into the Village of Berk; knowing that Toothless and Vixen will be waiting for him back home, waving at them as he closed the door and headed out once again

But as Dagur the Deranged once told Drayko: "There are worse things than death, fear, insanity, anger, sorrow, suffering and hatred" for within the Great Hall on Berk, Stoick had begun to suspect something was afoot deep within their Forests; but it wasn't about his son, no it was much more sinister and it had the very same smell of betrayal within his Tribe he leads...

* * *

Well at least Drayko knows about Toothless' Cloaking ability now, since Toothless did do it once in the previous story; it's just that Drayko wasn't present during that time, so he didn't know about it at all. Speaking of which, this is where I wrap up things for now as I want to focus writing on Curse of the Emperor's Sword from now on; at least until I get further ahead than this Story. You do need to know what happens in Curse of the Emperor's Sword to understand what's going on here. BTW have you ever heard of Titan Uprising? There's an new villainous clan called the "Dragonroot Company" which STILL doesn't have it's own page on the HTTYD Wiki but the Villains of the clan do

I've been writing down an School of Dragons fanfic about an Whispering Death Rider from the Owl Gut Tribe attending the School and also taking down the Dragonroot Company in order to further break the Dragon Hunters's command over the Dragons they've captured, murdered and enslaved. It's based on the RTTE Episode "Not Lout" as the Hunters have had an boost in their supply of Dragon Root Arrows and the Knights just won't fuckin' have it that way. They've got to get rid of them all, nothing of the Dragon Hunters must be left for other Dragons to fall into their traps. The Original was about the Protagonist finding and raising a Triple Stryke but descending into madness all while planning revenge against Ryker Grimborn for what he did to him years ago. He suffers the fate of John Marston at the end and that's just not right

I have been writing down some Stories based off this Trilogy such as a Superhero Story, Old Western Story; I think I should write down an collection of them, see which one you would like the most. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I always seem to get praised for being very descriptive don't I? I also never seem to focus on writing down my little side story: "Chains of Hooligans and Pride of Berk" which are two stories in one. Chains of Hooligans is the same as Chains of Olympus: Persian Invasion, Black Fog of Draumur, the God of Dreams, Everyone cast into deep sleep, Plot to destroy Berk; whatnot? Pride of Berk has some differences but you can compare it to Ghost of Sparta. I don't plagiarize other stories or other works to write down my own, that is not what **FAN** Fiction is supposed to be y'know... }:[


	18. Chapter 18:Defending Your Territory

(A/N: You see what happens when you trespass on territories being defended by Triple Strykes and Bullroughers? Let this be a proper lesson taught to Astrid, but more so to Stoick for being suspicious; which was bound to happen at one point or another since they haven't really gotten any Dragons for their Dragon Training course. I'm not very good at extending fights since I don't want you to skim over choreographed fights because it makes me feel like you're not enjoying this Story very much. Ah well, happens all the time with authors like me. Enjoy!)

For the past two days of slow mornings and long nights on Berk, Hiccup had been suffering greater nightmares that have become worse and worse overtime. Memories of being imprisoned within the late Captain Lech's ship with his human brother dead, memories of his childhood and memories of how he gotten angry multiple times with the Hooligans all because they were using him as a pawn; just to end his defiance, when it hasn't even begun until it was too late. His one solace before Toothless was the Cove and the Forge as Gobber would always talk to him about having nightmares, he was the true father that he lost long ago and now his time to free him from the evils of despair and fear were coming close

But for now, he sought out only to live free one day at a time on Berk and go his own path without the constant harassment from the other Vikings. He left the Cove this morning and began running through the Village as a nice morning exercise just to clear out his mind from the nightmares that plagued him. He was wearing the same pants from two days ago, but was now shirtless and showing off his bare chest that had developed radically from the years that passed; this of course was the case when he was recovering alongside Chainsmoke and Brimstone from their first meaning, but the same still applies here regardless. It was things like these that had Astrid spying on him and scowling to herself

"He's weak, dishonorable and useless. Why does he have to look like that?" She just didn't understand why she was even blushing at the thought of having an shirtless Hiccup go on a little morning run through the Village looking like THAT of all things. Ruffnut was basically drooling for him

"Hotcup, why can't you be mine?" That was all she could think of right now as Hiccup ran back to the Forest and back home, knowing that he'll be freezing throughout the morning

Speaking of which, while he was back at home in his Cove; he loved to spend his time with both Toothless and Vixen, even wearing something warm to keep himself from freezing from Berk's usual cold mornings and days outside. It was an V-Neck Merino ribbed sweater that had an dark and thick horizontal film roll strip pattern acting like stripes, featuring double rider jacket flaps with an wing type collar; this sweater was made from thermal Volcanripper fur thanks to Chainsmoke and Brimstone. Of course he had an winter uniform hat of his own, but mostly wears his helmet nowadays since he wanted to show the Dragon Hunters that he ain't fuckin' around no more with them. That was the day before, this is where it really happened on the next day:

The sun peaked and shined it's rays down on Berk from upon the dark and cloudy sky, it was quite bright outside regardless of the incoming lightning storm that was seemingly coming this way. Hiccup was wearing his usual outfit that he wore since he returned here and was walking down the pathway towards the Forest, minding his own business and going about his day as he just wanted to return back to Toothless and Vixen as soon as possible; unfortunately that was not going to be too easy as the angry shadow following him started to call him out

"Toothpick!" A voice rudely shouted at him. Hiccup knew who it was just as Astrid came stomping over to him, furious as ever and wielding an familiar double bladed Axe in her hands

"Piss off..." Was his response, not giving a fuck or a shit if he responded to her using the same voice he used as Drayko

"No, you listen here Hiccup!" She spat his already horrible name out as if it was a rotting mucus filled burger that was smelly like shit, being that Drayko hated his name and treated it like nothing but a memory worth burying under the sands of time; making sure that any remnants of any kind would be dealt with quickly. "I haven't forgotten what you did in Dragon Training a long time ago. You may have everyone fooled here and even your father, but not me! When I do find out how you became so good, everyone here will see you as a dishonorable liar, trickster and cheater!" She screamed in his face

"Your malicious enviousness means nothing, I have no one and nothing to train with" He turned away from her

"Making excuses, that's what you're doing right now" She scoffed, passing it off as a bluff

"You do not want this fight..." He growled in a dark voice

"Neither do you want the blades of my Axe slashing through your neck!" She threatened

Hiccup had enough and attempted to leave once more, but Astrid had thrown her Axe to the side as it was made clear that she was not going to let him go on with his day; but had she expected that Hiccup would use his Right Talon to grab and slam her face down to the ground, she would've jumped back to dodge. Nevertheless, Hiccup left and made his way back to the Forest where he vanished for the time being; Astrid got back up and reclaimed her Axe before going off to the Great Hall at the far side of the Village

It was during this time that Stoick was brooding to himself, he was growling and his acid green eyes were saying it all. He had gotten no Dragons that were brought back to Berk for their Dragon Training course as it was supposed to be for the new generations of young teenagers to becoming Vikings; and yet his patrols have no success but neither do his traps that he and the Hooligans have been setting up in the Forest, this was not some weather sweeping them away. It could only come down to the logical conclusion that made Stoick more angry that he could ever be

"Those Dragons are way more intelligent than I thought if they're able to escape from even the best of the best of our own traps. Drayko might've taught them more than a trick or two, treating them just like tha' Zippleback my cousin Bard saved from a Changewing attack; treatin' them like old dogs, shame he had to die..." Gobber looked back on the memory just as Astrid entered to hear the Chieftain say this

"Someone is disabling our traps, there's no doubt about it. Every trap we've set up in the Forest is either been missing or disabled one way or another, someone is planning to make sure the Dragon Training on Berk does not continue; but even more so that someone is hiding in the shadows, ready to strike at our most exposed weakness that the Tribe has tried so hard to keep hidden from our enemies. Hofferson!" He called

"I'm here Chief" She reported to Stoick

"Someone's trying to stop the Dragon Training course by disabling our traps, head into the Forest at night and find out who is responsible for this treachery that's been happening overnight" Stoick ordered

"Right away, Chief. I'll be glad to punish them with my Axe when I bring the Attacker back to you, it's not getting away from me" With that proclaimed, she ran off out of the Great Hall and returned to her home; preparing for whoever was doing this so she can end it right away

In the meantime with Hiccup, he knew what Stoick was thinking and what Astrid was ordered to do; but he's not going to let that happen to him, Toothless nor Vixen if she breaks into his Cove again. He returned back to his home and entered inside of his house, going upstairs to the attic bedroom and opened up an hidden door beneath the bed as he took out a little something in case things like these would happen. It was an suit that was mostly meant for stealth and the illuminating the very deep and blinding darkness of the Archipelago, it was his Darkness/Stealth Suit and god damn was it going to piss Astrid off when she encounters him wearing something like this:

Drayko's Darkness/Stealth Suit resembled that of an Flightmare Titan Wing, although his Rainsuit and this suit was making it really clear that these were starting to become a series of suits resembling Dragons for different purposes. It consisted mostly of hood attached to an helmet, which sported three barbels like the actual Dragon, designed like the Flightmare used for the template with Volcanripper Metal used for the armor along with the Rainsuit to replace the Gronckle Iron. The large wings spanned out to give a horror inducing edge to bring fear into the hearts of the victim while it also folded down like a cape, the edges and spines of the wings were all black and sported an glowing bioluminescent cyan green color. The whole suit was black and given an illusional pattern, an sea of stars in the nightsky galaxy; every edge of the suit was given an cyan green bioluminescent glow. The beaked down shoulder guards were double layered this time around. The calves had samurai leg wraps which had dark grey crossed "X" wrappings while the boots remained the same as Drayko's armor, with the feet now being Dragon Talons that were all cyan green like the horizontal lined underbelly on the boot's front; going upward until it ended with the Flightmare's face. It gauntlets had studded wraps around the hands and featured some arm spikes to block sharp weapon attacks, the chest down to the pelvis happened to be the Flightmare's underbelly with the cloak's inner pattern expanding out until it reached the end. The Helmet's eyes were pupiless and had black edges like goggles while it's fangs were meant to match the appearance. The weapons this time around happened to be shoulder to arm length longswords with serrated sharp teeth and split blades, the weapons contained loathsome amounts of Flightmare Mist to spray at the fear induced victims and the handles sported brass knuckles on them to hold the blades without being disarmed. Movement was silent and so was Drayko whenever he wore this suit. Finally, there were spines on it's tail, three horns on the helmet that remained hidden by the hood, neon spines on the legs which had two thick cyan green straps that went both downward and upward on both legs coming together to form an "X" and sported an mermaid like tail at the end. The breathing sounded like the wind blowing calmly and silently in the morning where the sun hasn't even begun to rise above the sky, and Drayko still made it sound so horrifying...

" _Drayko, what's happening?_ " Toothless asked as he came in

"Stoick's suspicious about who's disabling the traps for any Dragon who lands here on Berk undetected, he's definitely sent out Astrid to investigate and I'm gonna make sure that she's been taught more than just a lesson about breaking and entering. Tonight, we're gonna defend our territory like Triple Strykes and Bullroughers" He explained

" _This wasn't the first time she'd broken into our Cove, I haven't forgotten about when she stepped in while you were gone preparing to leave this loathsome rock; let's make her pay for what she did all those years ago, it's a lesson long overdue I tell you what_ " Toothless was ready to defend their territory, she broke in once but she will never step inside again

"We still have an entire day before the sun begins to set below the horizon and Astrid comes breaking into our favorite place" He and Toothless hated it when Hooligan Vikings invaded their Cove, that place was their sacred site and no one but themselves could be allowed to enter and exit as they pleased. Now that they've been gone for so many months that turned into years, they were free to trespass or do whatever they liked; the act of violation regardless had always struck a bitter chord within them both

Back with Astrid, she was training with an dummy below in the basement of her house and intent on bringing down the destroyer of Berk's Traps for the Devils they've captured for Dragon Training. She wasn't gonna let whoever it is that's trying to stop Dragon Training from continuing on with it's mission to disable the traps, that person was going to face the blades of her axe when it comes splashing through the blood of the victim's throat that was slit. She continued to do this the rest of the morning until the sun started to go down and that she felt prepared enough to go out there to investigate, her mother wouldn't home at this time but most definitely when she returns

With that training completed for now, she left the household and headed out to the Forest. Unknown to her was that, she was heading into an trap set up altogether because what lied up ahead will certainly not be the last enemy that shall be destroyed in the name of the Hofferson Family...

HTTYD

Once again like years before when she was out to hunt for whoever was training Hiccup, she entered the Forest and passed by her usual training spot; but this time as she continued down further and deeper inside, she took caution to investigate her surroundings more clearly as she began to search and sniff out the evidence left behind by the perpetrator. Unknown to her however was an mysterious bioluminescent figure watching from above and within the shadows, stalking her as if she was flesh worthy enough to be thoroughly cooked in a medium rare state; as if this figure was an cannibal that is

She didn't know it at firsthand, but she could sense that with every evidence that she finds; an mysterious messenger from behind is always following her closer and closer until it strikes it's prey. But Astrid relied on two things: Her Axe and her Instincts, regardless and nevertheless she was ready to defend herself when the time came and she would be more than just an challenge for the stalker whose waiting in the shadows to attack her. For now, there was nothing but silence within the air

After scouraging through what looked like the entire Forest for evidence that had her blood boiling for whoever was behind this, there was one last place that had her once again trespassing and ignoring the various aged signs that warned her to go back; the deep path inside and down the slope of wooden steps with the boulder that blocked the entrance into the Cove. She hasn't been anywhere near this area for a very, very long time and just had to wonder if this belonged to the mentor of Hiccup who was training him to rise above Dragon Training; so much that it would surpass even her. Regardless, she jammed her Axe in between the boulder and moved it to the side as she entered through without an hassle; and it looked so beautiful even in the months and years that've passed since that night ago, even the setting sun was giving into it's beauty

But it was made clear that somebody wanted her to get out because as she walked around inside, sounds of hissing and smoke were heard as well as an familiar enemy that she had longed to kill to restore her Honor for the Hofferson Clan. Feeling a presence nearby, she turned around and held her Axe when she found the fading image of what looked like an Flightmare Armored like human as he turned to face her. Her blood was boiling once again as her eyes glared knives into this mockery of an Devil who ruined the name and forced her to restore her Honor. This figure was breathing silently and brought out it's bladed weapons that had Astrid get into an combat stance, as the Flightmare Figure growled and snarled viciously towards her; ready to have her dead by the time that the sun falls completely, but that's not what this figure was intending on doing. He just wanted to kick her ass out of the Cove because it's his territory, this does not give her the right to trespass inside like she did all those years ago

The fight began when Astrid came running up to her opponent and started to swing her Axe against him, while he easily deflected them with his blades before attacking by swinging against her; striking her arms, torso and legs before sending a kick against her face and slamming her down to the ground from the back of her head with his blades. Jumping to avoid a leg-sweep before being elbowed in the chest and punched in the face, which lead to him countering her next punch by throwing her against the wall of the Cove; slamming her back against the stone rock foundation before recovering and running back to reclaim her Axe as she slashed against the figure's arms, who used them to block each swing individually. Before long, the Flightmare Armored figure landed an headbutt against her forehead and once again jumped to deliver an kick into her face to send her stumbling backwards

The Flightmare Armored figure stood ready as she was building up her focus to attack solely on her opponent's blindspot that she can strike, but her moves were predictable thanks to fighting against her years before as she would always begin to focus on targeting the blindspot to bring her opponent at the mercy of her strength and dauntlessness. When she came forward again with barrage of Axe swings and haymakers, he came through with another round of deflecting her swings and avoiding her punches; although he was kicked in the chest and arms to allow her to slam him down to the ground, but dodged to the side when she attempted to stomp him as he retalliated with an kick to the side of her body. He got back up and countered an punch by grabbing it, throwing her off and X-slashing her torso with his blades that drew out blood from her

"You're mocking my Uncle who's dead because of you, I am not the same little girl that I was 10 Years Ago when you destroyed my family's purpose: Fearlessness, you've caused me enough mockery and made fun of me for the last time. I will prove our lack of fear against anything and show the Vikings of Berk why we are not to be made fun of!" Astrid shouted as she came charging forward once again with her Axe in hand

The fight continued on as she continued to aggressively slash against the Flightmare Armored figure's body, doing very little he could to defend himself but no less deflecting her swings with his own twin blades that danced in his arms like puppets on strings; spinning in his arms like propellers before the tables had turned the tides in his favor and it was now him who was gaining the upper hand. He parried against her downward Axe swing and violently slashed her arms before slashing against her torso, his blades flying off to the other sides of each other as he spun around in a tornado and cyclone of barraging assaults; before long he started to use his vials of Flightmare Mist against her by conjuring streams of them against her, forcing Astrid onto the defensive

When the Flightmare Armored figure fired off streams of incoming paralyzing mist, Astrid had to summersault out of the way in order to escape being frozen and mocked for by the Vikings; to which the figure had rushed in to shoulder charge against her body in order to leave her stunned before picking up an large rock and throwing it against her, smashing into pieces upon contact as she was left with an concussion. Nevertheless she resorted to running close to him and throwing her Axe against his body, which landed with an bloody spurt as she grabbed and slashed downward to free her weapon; but this had ultimately caused the Flightmare Armored figure to roar out in it's haunting voice before fully unleashing his Flightmare Mist onto everywhere in the Cove

Astrid was unfortunately caught in the massive blast unleashed by her opponent and was thus paralyzed as she couldn't move, the Flightmare Armored figure began to beat down on her ruthlessly before finishing her off with an diagonal upward X-slash that drew alot of blood from her paralyzed body; but this did not kill her as she was merely subdued, sending her flying backwards towards the ground near the entrance as he approached her paralyzed body. She could only struggle to get back up and fight as she refused to admit defeat, but was immediately knocked unconcious when her opponent stomped hard on her face; sending her into submission before picking her up, carrying her as the sun was now just starting to fade out of sight. Taking her back to her bed within her House as he left without a sound and without an eye to witness seeing him leave, returning back to the Cove as he vanished within the Forest. Re-entering and sealing the entrance with the boulder as he climbed back up the wall where his House would be, but collapsing onto his knees as he too started to cough out blood from the wound that was inflicted onto him

Regardless, he entered inside and removed his Armor before collapsing onto comfort of Toothless; the Night Fury who carried him up to his bedroom and proceeding to put him to rest as he deserved it more than ever. All while Fishlegs secretly witnessed the Night Fury before him lining up his body with the bed before using his tail to ease him onto the bed, making sure he was lying on it properly before pulling away; using his Tailfins to move Drayko's legs onto the bed before he lifted the blanket and draped it over the young man, licking his cheek near his eye and curling around him. Just like how an true father would do for his son, that Night Fury was the one father that he never had from Stoick as he would rather focus on his Chieftain duties and was mostly consumed by fear of Valka's fury that would rain upon him soon

"Oh man, I love that Dragon" Fishlegs stated as he went back to the Village, hoping that he can be with Meatlug again

Now it was clear to the young Hofferson lass that someone didn't want her entering the Cove, but she assumed this to be the work of Drayko Ryder as he was hiding something from her. Soon in due time, the truth will be revealed and for now; they've both had quite a long night and their scars are just the beginning of the severe hatred that would consume Hiccup when he reveals who is really behind the construction and forging of the weapons

He knows what would be bound to follow, but he is unaware just how far they would go to strip him of everything until nothing was left. Take away his only true happiness as Drayko would go no longer under the identity of "Hiccup"

* * *

Yeah... it's coming and this will not be a calm reaction when Hiccup reveals whose responsible for making those weapons so powerful and so strong, only for them to misuse them to murder Dragons. But you know what they say: The truth not only must be taken, but the truth hurts as well. The Hooligans may call it deception, but Hiccup can no longer go like this; he's reaching the breaking edge and he can no longer go under this, someone he wasn't meant to live as and this Viking that he once was is not treated the way he should be. He's got to reveal the truth not about his position as Blacksmith, but who he really is behind the mask in front of everyone; the path to patricide against Stoick the Vast is not easy for the Hooligan Vikings will stand in his way and deny him his revenge, but they too will fall for they are responsible for treating him like nothing but an runt instead of helping him

For the next Chapter however we will begin with another nightmare: This time it involves what the Archipelago would've looked like if Stoick was actually an caring father, simply put it's basically the HTTYD Franchise Universe but with Drayko knowing that something is clearly not right before he's driven off to the edge of madness. His world falling apart and along with everything that was not meant to happen, he doesn't want this world because it's not real; he's not going to live a lie by having Hooligans and Dragons live together, not after what they've done to him and them...

But yeah, it's one hell of a nightmare right there. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: No, that was not a spoiler that written above. That was just an example of what the nightmare was going to be about


	19. Chapter 19:Messenger of the Night Fury

(A/N: There's a reason why I can't write Characters the way they're supposed to act like, because I'll fuck 'em all up and make them do something that they would never do; which is the case here because this is not the same as making an new character, you can't forge their own personalities with those who exist. Expect some OOC shit to happen here because of my lack of faithfulness to stay true to the source, by the way this is only the first part of this Chapter as the truth is about to be revealed to Berk here. Enjoy!)

Faint slithers of the dawn peaked through the cracks of the roof as Hiccup awakened to find himself back within the bedroom of the Haddock Household. Devoid of the many months and years of injuries and bloody scars that have bathed his flesh, making him stand out as the victim of child abuse from Stoick the Vast. All of this was strange, he was sleeping with Toothless in his own house within the Cove and he appears like this back in the Haddock Household with his god damn father of all people; it was made even worse by the fact that using his right hand didn't feel right but his left hand was more comfortable, feeling more dominant by using it. When he got out of bed however, he collapsed to the floor and looked down onto himself; now he was sure that something was clearly wrong here as he was meant to look like this Viking he's turned into, this was not himself at all:

He stood at 5'10 like before and his hair was in the same style as it was when he spent his time at the Dragon's Edge, but what was different was that he wore an long dark green sleeved tunic underneath an dark brown leather vest like armor with brown arm brackets; having double layered shoulder guards with the Berk Dragon Training Academy crest on both of them, looking younger than he usually was as he wore his dark olive green pants and an single brown boot while his left foot was an prosthetic leg that didn't even look like an Talon at all. His eyes weren't the dark forest green colored eyes he always had but instead were normal and his Birthmark was no longer on his back, even worse was that he no longer had the Dragonese Language in his tongue. He was back to being an Viking among the Hooligans Tribe but his skills of forging still remained with him, knowing that he still have remnants of his previous self. Finally, he lost his armor that he wore but kept his flaming blade Inferno by his side along with his Gronckle Iron Shield to which some of the features had been changed

Inferno looked a lot more different than what it really was, being that this was supposed to be an dream just to torment him of not having an better life like this one. The sharp fang like pommel on the bottom had two ribbed edges that stuck out like blades of an drill, the black scaled handle had red ropes wrapped around in an X-crossed fashion that went up to the head; which didn't look like an Zippleback to be honest, looked more like an fish head that had an backwards curved spike. The blade itself was still long but had two downwards curved blades on the sides with the others going upwards two times before ending with the sharp point. Finally, it used M. Nightmare Kerosene gel rather than Nadder Magnesium sulfur

He gotten back up to his feet and saw that Toothless was asleep on an stone platform while no longer looking like the Titan Wing he knew, so silent was he and adorable he was as his claws were smashed up against his face; but Hiccup knew that something was very wrong here and decided to sneak out as he left his bedroom and was about to exit until a voice was heard: "Hiccup?" He turned and saw Stoick coming downstairs. "It's quite early in the morning son, what's gotten you about?" His voice sounded calm and seemed concerned

"It's nothing dad, I've just had quite a long day before the morning. I just need to recollect myself, spend some time alone..." He felt disgusted when he called him "Dad"

"I'm certain Toothless can salvage his boredom without you for now, we best be on our way"

"Right... you don't seem very angry and upset that I've tamed and became an Devil Rider, riding upon an pathetic, monstrous, demonic Devil whose as heartless and evil with no atonement and no redemption for everyone of us they've killed"

"How could you say that? That was in the past before you proved to us all that we and Dragons could live together, Thornado whose visiting as I had to let him go to take care of his children and Skullcrusher would have to disagree with you there son. I would ask if you're doubting yourself, but I'm afraid I have no longer have time to speak with you; I'll just take the back door if you will"

Hiccup nodded and Stoick left, he appears to be an greater mood that he used to be when he was very young; actually treating him like his son, but this satisfaction proved little in his suspicions that something really isn't right at all. It was made even more so as he opened the door and oversaw the entire Hooligans Tribe together with Dragons as they helped each other, even Gobber was around in the Forge with his weapons ready to fight off against any raids that come to Berk. Not a single fight had broken out in the streets but Hiccup just had to ask: "By the Gods, could this be real?"

Making sure that he wasn't being followed by his Night Fury, he closed the door behind him silently and begin to make his way through the Village; being uncomfortably greeted by the Vikings that have made his life into a true, living hellish nightmare that he could not awaken from. No signs of hatred for him in their faces, no scornful words ever came out and no plans to rid of him by exile came to their minds; he was not used to this and thus did not care in the slightest about the praise he's been receiving as he proved himself to be an Viking who ended the War between them and their newfound allies. He continued to feel that he wasn't meant to live this life of his as nothing made sense in this vision of Berk he's experiencing, the madness and inability to accept this world was starting to bleed out of him; it was building up inside

When he reached the Forge with Gobber, he went to his Office immediately but found that the rooftop was not completely boarded up by walls as it gave off much of an open design; this increased his growing madness and self-doubt about his sanity, he ran out the back and washed his face with the bucket of water left for him. Why did the Forge have an mostly open design to it? That's not supposed to be happening, no one should know of his own identity as the apprentice to Gobber; but this might be another illusion to further torment him for not having an father like he has here, he was about to re-enter inside before Astrid approached him. Entering inside as she came in with him, wanting to talk to him about how he was feeling

"Your father wanted me to talk to you, told me that you could use some comfort; who better for the job than the Shield Maiden you've betrothed?" Hiccup only scowled and further felt horribly disgusted by having to betrothed the Woman who constantly shamed and dishonored him in front of everyone else. "Hiccup, you're really are upset. What's happened?"

"I'm not feeling like myself today, I'm just pretending to be someone that I'm not but... hmm... Astrid, does the name: Drayko Ryder, sound familiar?" He asked, knowing that she hates him

"You're beginning to worry me, what's happening here?" Astrid was further worried for her boyfriend

"I'm losing my mind, that's exactly what's happening" Hiccup left the Forge and walked off

He began to make his way to Gothi's Hut which was now situated on the highest point on Berk and climbed up the steps to reach her door, entering inside as Gothi's Gronckle who was an violet purple with an blush pink underbelly and blue bumps answered the door; allowing him to step inside as Gothi had been expecting him, closing the door as her flock of Terrors awakened. They both sat down as Hiccup began to explain his arrival to her House:

"I'm not going to anyone else, just can't trust anyone here on Berk and I neither can I about you after what happened all those years ago. But you're the only one I can seek help from, I feel like I'm living an life that I'm not supposed to; I'm beginning to think that I don't even know myself anymore..."

"The problem before you is clear Hiccup, you've led an type of life where you have become The Man Who Had Everything; being handed down everything to you as you feel like you've achieved nothing, it was laid out from the start. Your dreams have created an life more satisfying to you, someone whose every deed has more than great value you've identified with"

"Drayko..."

"The memories of your lone childhood is what's coming to make you how you're feeling right now. Once your pride in your own role here in Berk is found, then these illusions that consume you will vanish"

"My mother taken away by Cloudjumper, Stoick being an abusive father, the Village proclaiming me as cursed, my Birthmark, my torment..."

"Nothing more than an Illusion"

"Then... finally, the nightmare has ended"

Feeling more confident and reassured that the years of nightmares have ended, he thanked Gothi and left with his newfound confidence as he returned to the Village of Berk to settle in this new life that he was given; all the while keeping out of contact and out of sight from Toothless, who was desperately sniffing him out since he awakened. Before long he reappeared before him and nuzzled his own Night Fury. Now in an much better mood as he asked him this question: "Toothless, would you join me for a flight at the Dragon's Edge today?" His Night Fury immediately embraced him as he showed him with licks, before pulling back as Hiccup left to prepare for their flight together

He grabbed the Book of Dragons and opened it up to write something inside, but there was something wrong with the book's text: It was scrambled and the illustrations appeared to be moving on their own, he flipped more pages and found more scrambled words and jumbled bullshit inside; he threw the Book of Dragons to the wall and tried to read more books, only to find that they were all the same as previously. He started to descend into further madness as Stoick and Toothless rushed in (A/N: Originally it was thought to be that nothing could be read in an Dream, thanks to the Two-Part Brain Theory; but in truth, you actually can read in an Dream. It's just that Hiccup was overcome with his self-doubting sanity)

"Son, what's wrong?" Stoick and Toothless rush over as Hiccup began to declare this

"This not real, this is just another lie!" He ran out to the other room and broke the door down as Stoick tried to calm his son down, but Hiccup had enough of hearing of these lies and seeing enough of these illusions. He left with an very angry and unstable maddening condition, running through the Village and igniting Inferno as he swung the fiery blade around his surroundings as if he wanted to hurt the Vikings

He broke down into an unstable outrage that became worse as he further delved into this version of Berk, eventually this prompted the Teens to come after him before he made his way over to the edge; the once morning sky had turned into an lightning storm with the sunlight peaking through from the distance. He ripped off his own clothing and was left in nothing but his pants, even ripping his prosthetic off and throwing it against Snotlout; who dodged

"Hiccup, calm down.. we just want to help you!" Astrid called out to him

"No! Why can't you see none of this is real?! We were never meant to be together, I'm not in love with you and we weren't supposed to make peace with the Dragons! This is just another lie to torment me!? This world's ripping me apart!" He screamed back at them, now getting hysterical

"Hiccup please, don't do this!" Fishlegs called out

"You're just apart of my imagination, this whole Island is trying to drive me into madness and I know I'm not well; because none of you are as well!" Hiccup had has his hands to his head, grasping his skull and trying to rip his own flesh off; Toothless rushed over to him but Hiccup kicked him away in the snout

"Get away from me you fuckin' Devil! Stoick ruined me... this is not the future I want. This is just another one of your plans to give me whatever life you thought I wanted; just so I can stay out of your lives! He's not my father at all, he's just there to mock me. The Hooligans Tribe have abandoned me long ago, but I told you that I would make you all pay for what did to Draconia; nothing make sense in this world, take your pests and get the hell out of here!"

"Who are you calling Hookfang an pest?!" Snotlout shouted angrily

"He's not yours, none of you were meant to have any of them!" Hiccup shouted

"And what are you trying to prove?!" Astrid asked, further concerned for him. Hiccup only growled as he turned to face them angrily

"That I can escape this nightmare!" He declared

With that, he broke into an sprint and started to make a run for it over the edge; with the Teens following behind from him as well as their Dragons, Hiccup jumped and dived over into the water with Toothless following behind in pursuit. "Hiccup no!" Astrid yelled after him. The sea had then opened up to reveal the gateway to an black abyss where he falls below, smacking the ground and allowing him to awaken in the end of this nightmare that was created from his subconscious

HTTYD

Hiccup slowly awakened with Toothless overlooking him, immediately wrapping his arms around him as he embraced him; hurt by the decision to abandon his dream world but knowing that he has returned to reality at long last, not wanting to have to live in an horrible Village with an Tribe like the Hooligans. He was breathing out once again and Toothless assumed this to be another nightmare, when asked what it happened to be; Hiccup explained everything to him and sounded very hateful about it, not wanting to live an illusion full of lies engulf his broken and fractured mind that is continuing to devour him whole until he was fully maddened by the insanity he had begun to suffer from. The night was still young and Vixen was asleep, but Hiccup felt like he needed to do something as he got out of bed

"Toothless, would you fly with me to the Whispering Caribbean? There's something I must dig up from, it's a memory in the past that I swore it would stay buried along with... him; Dreadfulstryke, the friend I lost to Punchlout before you came along. Drayko has a message and I intend on sending it to Berk, I've shown you the grave before; now's the time to reclaim my weapons that I had as the Champion of the Owl Gut" He asked him as Toothless responded with this

" _Let's rain some massive destruction on the Village by targeting their Armory, if Mildew were alive and Berk decided to stop fighting us; that's an plan he'll devise to have us exiled from Berk that's for sure. I say we send them a warning message to them, that will have them by the ass_ " Toothless gave an sinister smile as he rubbed up against his brother's side

"That's what I like to hear brother, I'll have an disguise for myself when we leave for the Whispering Caribbean. We'll be back by morning..."

" _Of course we will, I've been waiting to see what kind of weapons you were packing in your arsenal back in the day before you met me_..."

Hiccup nodded and went off with Toothless outside of his home, taking off to the skies and heading to the Whispering Caribbean; seeing that some of the Hooligans were out patrolling through the streets and other such places, but not seeing them take off from the Island as they thought it was just their relentless insomnia that was keeping them awake. Still, they always had their eyes peeled for whatever came this way

Flying through the Archipelago in the skies as they headed out to the outskirts of Speed Stinger Island as the Whispering Caribbean was known to be located in the north of Botany Blight, South of the Dark Deep; near some Sea Stacks, Fireworm Island and the Ship Graveyard as it was an neighboring Island to the Isle of Night. But was nowhere near Outcast Island, which made it the perfect place for Mikekolton Castlekroftservkhall to make his own Lair for him and his Dragons; speaking of such thing, they landed on the third highest cliff peak that was found at the west

Drayko remembered climbing up the steps to this cliff peak on the Whispering Caribbean and started to feel like the haunting memories of him and Dreadfulstryke were clouding him, Toothless was there to stay with him as they proceeded onwards to the boulder; using the power of his Birthmark and moving it to the side as he entered within the small cavern, setting foot in an place that he didn't think he would ever be going back to. He told Toothless about Dreadfulstryke before in the form of an story when they first visited this place, the Night Fury understood why they didn't bond so well together; his brother's destiny wasn't meant to be with him, Loki had other plans

Drayko stopped in front of the Gravemark and kneeled down before it as he looked at the words that were inscribed on the mark, those very words that he wrote as he dug up the dirt that became like stone and removed the very door from the coffin that his old friend rested from inside; buried along with his old weapons that he had not used for years but did not change a bit at all like the last time he held them, the corpse of the Triple Stryke on the other hand was kept in a horrible and ungodly temperature below zero to stop him from decomposing itself. He then laid his naked hands onto the weapons he once wielded as the Champion of the Owl Gut, with the Sword of Dauntlessness and Shield of Blinding being brought back to Chief Gort; the Piraeus Robe made from the Lion's unattackable golden fur was laying by his side as he picked up the cloth and gave it to Toothless while he took back his weapons, carrying some of them while the rest were placed in the dufflebag that he always had with him. Before he left, he left an picture of himself next to the Triple Stryke to remember him by

"Goodbye, Haddock..." Drayko bid his farewell as he was further feeling like he could no longer go under the name he once was, truly feeling ready to abandon his former life to continue living on as someone he was meant to be as his place was not with the Hooligans Tribe

Now with nothing more for them here, they seal the entrance back to it's original spot for someone to find for themselves before taking this time to go under an disguise of sorts; this one is supposed to be like an Messenger of the Night Fury, which is exactly what it's called. A few minutes passed as he placed his armor on and took flight back to Berk

As they flew high above Berk, the Messenger of the Night Fury jumped from atop the back of Toothless and down to the ground where he glided to where the Armory was; landing down to the ground where his fist struck the earthly foundation below him, as he stood up and held his staff before preparing to blow the hell out of the building. Which he did just that as he kicked the door down and first removed Gobber's beloved swords "Prudence and Sadie" since he didn't want them destroyed, as he still cared for the Blacksmith like an father he wanted but did not get to have as he instead ended up with one he didn't deserve to be raised by

With his Messenger's Staff, he begun to set the whole Armory on fire thanks to the power of unleashing the Plasma of the Night Fury upon the entire building; burning it alight as many of the Vikings gathered around to find the Messenger standing in front, with Gobber entering inside as it collapsed into ruins and ashes. Desparately looking for Prudence and Sadie as he ultimately found them when he saw them stabbed into the ground, far from the burning site. Stoick stomped his way over to the Messenger. "What is the meaning of this treachery?!"

He wore an Night Fury scale chestplate with dark shadow and pebble grey Volcanripper Metal edges. It was fanged along the edges of the upper body muscles with two bolts on the outer edges and having fanged shaped claws going downwards. Having the angry horned skull on the front of the metal strip with two bolts and four pyramid shaped diamonds going outwards and lowered downwards, being centered upon an downward pointed arrow with an narrow V-Neck as they featured two bolts on the sides. He wore an dark shadow and pebble grey furry edge with long battleskirt straps around the waist as he sported an Night Fury crest on the belt buckle, having an long dark crimson cape around the waist that ended on the sides. The shin guards had the same strip with double bolts and pyramid diamond shaped spikes with their own upwards dual curved spikes in the front, having the angry horned skull insignia and the fanged edges were the Night Fury scales were; also having chains around the front. The knee guards had an studded Strike Class engraved symbol on the front and along the edges with two diagonally pointed spikes on the sides. Wearing black ribbed gloves as the knuckle guards consisted of five segments with dual studded bolts with belt straps around with one spike on each segment going up from back to front, having some dual scars added in just for the detail. Wearing metal toed boots with bat wings on both sides that coiled around when not in use and activate by shifting in place to run. The thick bracer cuff on the other wrist was normal, but still had the dual scars for the detail. The shoulder guard went overhead and ended with an buckle that had the Strike Class symbol while the sides had the angry horned skull engraving, all on both sides; with spikes shaped like an Night Fury's spines. He also had retractable bat shaped wings that allowed him to glide and fly, having them retract back to the back of his chestplate. Finally, there was the helmet that was beaked downwards like an hood having it's own winged shaped tasset flaps on the sides of the head; going all around the black while the edges of the helmet curved forwards and outwards like an Valkyrie. With an upwards pointed cowl to cover his mouth and the helmet covering his eyes from those who see him, his identity was left in an enigmatic mystery to those who made contact with him

The longstaff he carried was made of black Volcanripper Metal with silver markings as the bottom pommel had an Draconian Arrow head and the top had an curved crescent shaped blade facing the west side. There were large bat wings on the sides and wrapped around it up to the top was an cobra with four narrowed slits and five pairs of spikes atop the flats with tusk like fangs on the sides, snarling and hissing with it's downwards curved fangs that went inwards like crescent moons. This acted like an scepter of sorts and it just so happened to have the power to unleash the power of the Night Fury by firing off Plasma Bolts, using technology of course

"Drayko has sent a message and I intend to deliever it: No one defies whatever fate he has decreed for you all, the only thing that will await you in the end of your bloodlust for the Dragons you murder is death!"

"Drago Bludvist's death is what began this whole mess in the first place!"

"Because of fear Stoick, the same fear you've shown when you saw your wife working with the Dragons as you slay them out of fear and hatred; while she saves them for what they are behind the scaly faces you see, you kill them for your so called glory and honor when you have nothing in the end. All that honor is made of but fake victories, they allowed you to kill them so they will know how to take you down"

"I am what my fathers and those Devils have made me!"

"You do not defy against fate Stoick, there is no power greater than what your son has become thanks to your nemesis; if you foolishly challenge us Knights and Dragons alike, you... will... **_DIE!_** "

"The Norns have deemed me victorious, return to your leader and get the hell off my Island now; he has begun a war that neither of you nor the Devils you align yourselves with can win" Stoick responded coldly as the Messenger of the Night Fury ran off before taking flight, vanishing from the sight of the Hooligans as they turned around to find an dead body in the middle of the Village. They ran up to the corpse and found out that it was Magnus the Merciless, whom Astrid was scared of until she found out that he could not stand the dark and cowered before the pitch black night; they turned their heads around but saw no sign of the Messenger as his voice was only heard one last time

"You will not find peace upon your death and your Tribe's Island will fall upon and before the power of the Knights, Stoick. There is no fate and destiny greater than the ones that the Norns have constructed before you, nothing was ever meant to be kind to an Chieftain such as yourself..." The Messenger snarled as everything fell silent afterwards

Returning back to their house in the Cove, Hiccup looked back on the nightmare he had suffered from and wanted to shed a tear; but refused as it was nothing but an world of lies, nothing was meant to be real and neither was his falsebound life. He entered inside and joined Toothless and Vixen as he went back to bed, now dreaming for an better future of his own accord

Soon, the truth about him being an apprentice to Gobber the Blacksmith will be revealed and from that moment onwards; the Hooligans will further doom their own fate that has been bestowed upon thanks to the Messenger of the Night Fury...

* * *

Have you ever seen an movie called "The Prince of Egypt" from DreamWorks? I have not seen the film yet and neither have I seen it's prequel: "Joseph: King of Dreams" which I am hoping to get the chance to watch the movies because I heard that they were really great, along with "The Road to El Dorado" as they all got an cult following; I haven't seen the latter in a very long time and I'm willing to watch them to see if the fans were really telling the truth about the movies being that good. I also decided to take the liberty of using one of Mariah's ideas from the last Chapter like dropping an dead body in the middle of the Village for payback, so I hope you're happy there bud

The design for the Messenger of the Night Fury came from an cosplay done by Gladzy Kei albeit I had to modify some of the parts to make into an Male version, check it out because it's really fuckin' amazing! Now then, remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: In my School of Dragons fanfic, I'm thinking about giving Mikekolton an Deathgripper of his own as it goes like this: Grimmel attacks the School as Drayko's bloodlust and hatred for him begins to ignite, Arson happened to be developing an cure for the Deathgripper Venom and Mikekolton had struck down the second one that attacked Drayko; although this one was younger than the others. What do you think? His name will be revealed of course in no time!


	20. Chapter 20:Lament of Broken Dreams

(A/N: I advise you bring some tissues for what might happen, although this might not turn out to be sad like in Curse of the Emperor's Sword when Drayko fights Toothless and literally commits suicide just to show how much he cared about his Night Fury; there is no fucking excuse for what the Hooligans have done right here, they've gone too far beyond the edge and there's no turning back now. So prepare yourself if any tears are shed, but with no further delay I give you an devastating Chapter; Enjoy!)

This moment in the story that happened a very long time ago was the total breaking edge for the Hero who would become to be known as Drayko Ryder, like so many things it was already over as nothing could ever be done to reverse nor change this; the damage has been done and the truth has been revealed in the moment, but the sacrifice of what was done had brought upon him an lament of broken dreams that had filled him with despair. With this act that he had done out his hatred for the Hooligans, he could no longer walk with them as he realized that his place was in the shadows as he always was; but he has lived in there for long enough, the time has come and the Hooligans Tribe ends now. But to make sure that the time and distance that have passed the events is told, it all began with yet another nightmare that further drove him into madness thanks to the abusive bastard of an father who has abandoned him long ago

At the Cove where his house was, Hiccup was overlooking his entire arsenal that he used as the Champion of the Owl Gut back then; showing both Toothless and Vixen as he laid them out in front of them. "These right here are the Zippleback Claws of Exile, forged from the Rodhsten Stone which was an pyramid shaped rock that the Blacksmith from the Northern Markets had tried to send me to my death by the Sandbuster; but I turned these weapons against him and used them to my advantage as I can manipulate them to my own use as if they had an mind of their own"

" _Barf and Belch will be more than envious of those claws right there, they're gonna want to have their own kind of weapons that's for sure_ " Toothless examined them as Drayko moved onto his most infamous weapon of his former arsenal

"Now these right here, these are what are known to the Vikings of the Owl Gut Tribe as the most powerful weapon that I ever wielded: These are the Piraeus Cestus, the dual pair of gauntlets that I ripped out from the mouth of the Piraeus Lion itself when it attacked; along with the Piraeus Robe, I truly felt unstoppable as the robe cannot be attacked due to the Lion being the offspring of the Nemean Lion according to Chief Gort. It's golden fur was unscathable and I couldn't feel a damn thing at all thanks to wearing this robe, both of them came from Greece where my mother came from"

" _You really want to go to Greece don't you? That'll be our first stop there when this whole issue has been sorted out and over with_ " Toothless assured

"I know, I would also like to mention or at least remind you that in my time as the forced Champion of Berk; whenever I find an weapon or something that would aid me in the tasks I was given, the Berk Council always took them away from me because I am not allowed to keep anything. But they let Snotlout keep MY Possessions that I found first, they just don't want to play fair to the Finders Keepers rule" Hiccup stated

" _I was wondering when you would tell me since you seemed so private about it, what a load of hypocritical bullshit there; thank god you buried them with your friend that I didn't even get to meet_ " Toothless looked back on the story that his brother told him about and felt disappointed that he didn't get to meet Dreadfulstryke, cursing Punchlout for killing him by trying to kill Hiccup; which in return would make him sacrifice himself for him. Drayko placed some of the weapons back in the chest and placed an hand to his shoulder

Just then there was urgent knock on the door that Drayko had answered, it was Fishlegs and he was looking pale as the beginning of the events that would lead to Hiccup's downfall begun when Fishlegs told him this news. "Hiccup, the Chief's really mad; he wants you at the Arena right now, because he thinks you're being late"

"I was not informed about this, they did this shit on purpose! Who's the son of a bitch this time that we're training to fight against?" Hiccup demanded

"A Sand Wraith, an golden to bronze color with an oyster tan underbelly; that's all I have to describe, the rest you know about like it's firepower and abilities. Even worse is that Stoick and the others are watching, you can't train it; the Arena is going to be filled up with an russet brown fog like the gas that was used back then when we were fighting Barf and Belch"

Hiccup immediately turned away and went to his chest, taking the Zippleback Claws of Exile and the Piraeus Cestus with him as he took the time to get into his Blacksmith Outfit before heading out with Fishlegs; taking the road that he used in order to reach the Arena, going alongside the path that led to the Arena as they ran alongside the edge of the cliff's face behind the Forest and behind Mildew's former house as it was left in ruins. Arriving back at the Village as they dropped down from the hidden slope pathway on the side and running through to cross over the bridge, reaching the Arena soon after as the Hooligans gathered all around

Like before in the time that he faced off against Hookfang, Hiccup scowled and brimmed with anger and hatred for the Chieftain; listening in as he growled at his disrespect for him, no matter how much he has done he would continue to talk shit down on him as if he was played for laughs. His eyes flaming from embers to flares as the doors that once held Stormfly lifted upwards and the doors flung open to release the duststorm that clouded the Arena. The Sand Wraith appeared before Hiccup as the other students were nowhere to be seen, when they were really participating as the duststorm clouded everything; the sun peaked through like the scorching deserts of Egypt as the Sand Wraith leaped forward to attack the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences

Hiccup stepped away from it's line of sight and swung his Zippleback Claws of Exile towards the desert roaming beast, the claws splitting into five blades that spun around as they began to slice and tear through it's scales; bleeding out as the Knight controlled the shackles and swung them as if they were dancing in his very arms like the marionettes he fought on the Ancient Island as he has not forgotten the task at hand. The Sand Wratith's anger burned brighter and pounced onto Hiccup, growling as it prepared to fire off it's boiling spray of fiery sand onto his face; had it not been for Hiccup countering with his Piraeus Cestus as he swung an punch to it's snout before returning to the Zippleback Claws, coming forwards with an flurry of manipulated chained blade swings that became a tornado of exploding smoke due to the chemically oxidized Zippleback Smoke that was fully dipped within

The Sand Wraith retaliated with an another spraying blast of boiling sand that Hiccup had blocked by spinning the Claws around in a revolving cyclone that deflected the sand coming towards him, like a shield of spinning blades; before charging forwards regardless and blinded by the will to murder it's enemies. Hiccup had the blades retract and held them in a reverse grip like always as he swung to the sides and upwards to downwards, diagonally to the edges as he possessed more freedom thanks to the mastery of such weapons; the scales began to bleed out even more and the Sand Wraith only snarled, with the Knight snarling back as he looked into his eyes. It jumped to the chained ceiling and Hiccup placed his Claws back to bring out the Piraeus Cestus as it was really getting serious now

He swung his right gauntlet upwards where the face of the Piraeus Lion punched the Sand Wraith right where it hurt the most, ripping it down from the ceiling as he slammed the Dragon to the ground; causing a slight tremor in the earthly foundation of the Isle of Berk. Now running forwards to swing his arm and thrusting forwards with a powerful uppercut to the chin, the echoing sounds of bones crunching felt satisfying to the ears as Hiccup began to leave an devastating stampede of blows that struck against the Sand Wraith; an multiple amount of fast and flurious punches that didn't seem to end until Hiccup extended the gauntlets to each of the sides and slam them together in front of him, the impact ramming and smashing against the Sand Wraith's skull that left it stunned

It shook off the powerful blows that Hiccup delievered and threw up some blood when he landed a punch to the underbelly, seemingly cracking it's bones as some of them break; stabbing it's organs from the inside as it was now coughing up. The Sand Wraith rushed forward and slammed him against the wall multiple times, each one ending up more painful until he was sent against the floor; leaving the boy to drool out his own darkblood

The Sand Wraith turned it's attention to the shadowy figures of the students such as the Twins, Fishlegs and Astrid as Snotlout decided to skip out as he was declared the heir to the Tribe; using it's powerful tail to sweep the floor and send the Twins and Fishlegs away as they struck against the wall, saving the perfectionist witch whose honor was but fake to all but herself for the main target. Astrid had used her Mother's Axe against the beast, but her focus was blinded by the boiling sand that swept across her face; burning it very little as she would not be caught off guard by an desert roaming Devil. However, the Sand Wraith used this to it's advantage and pounced right onto her; pinning her to the ground as it stood bipedally over her with it's talon stomping upon her chest

Hiccup shakily brought himself up using the floor and the wall as supports, seeing that Astrid was about to be killed and knowing that no one deserved to have her dead but him; he rushed to her rescue and tackled the beast to the ground, now standing atop it's squishy oyster tan underbelly. He got down low enough to begin leading down a series of punches with the Piraeus Cestus in his right arm, smashing downwards slowly at first before becoming faster and faster like the speed of the Night Fury; the Sand Wraith's skull taking an devastating blow after one another as it's face was started to become caved and staved inwards, bleeding out onto the ground in a lake of it's own darkblood

He continued to crush the skull of the Sand Wraith and it wasn't until he had delved deep into himself and let out an roar before slamming the corpse of the Sand Wraith onto his knee, breaking it's back and further showing his true power as he threw it against the locked door of where the mighty Zippleback; Barf and Belch were once locked up away, seizing the ground as he began punching and causing rocks to fly out everywhere before ending it with one final smash to the ground. This had caused an tremor through Berk and the echoing roaring snarl of the Piraeus Lion was heard throughout the Isle of Berk and it's outskirts as the duststorm cleared up and revealed that Hiccup had emerged victorious at last. But there was just one issue however, one that they had done so on purpose: He was not supposed to kill the Sand Wraith, he was supposed to subdue the beast as they did not bother to tell him this information at all. Astrid had took this time to hold Hiccup by the collar before slamming him onto his back, where she had begun ranting just like she did all those years before

"Do you think this is all just some kind of sick fuckin' joke right here to you?! You do not remember what I told you years ago: Because our parents war is about to become ours, so you figure out which side you are on and get your head in the game! But even more so, you will bring more shame and dishonor to everyone where in this Village than you have always done here in the time you lived upon us! Refusing to prove yourself as a Viking, when we all did it in our youth!" Astrid screamed out as Hiccup had his eyes closed, giving out this dickish response

"Why does it matter?" Hiccup asked in a tone that made him sound like a douchebag of a motherfucker

"Why does it MATTER?! Your machines are walking disasters that you used to hurt us all instead of using them to bring down those Devils and Monsters that continue to raid us to this day! You can not even master the strength to lift a single weapon in your youth because you were born too early, it may not be fair to criticize you for that since you had an illness at the time; but that is no excuse to disobey your real father that you dishonor because of your arguments, you fight with him in the morning and fight all night that I cannot sleep well because YOU! Do all the dishonoring around here! But what makes you truly the worst of the worst Vikings who lived on Berk for 300 Years since we got here is that you refuse to kill those Devils! Your traitorous mother and father should be ashamed of themselves HADDOCK!"

"You leave my mother out of this, she is proud of what I become!" Hiccup stood back up to confront of her as she pointed her Axe against him

"No, your traitorous mother isn't proud of you and neither is your father! She's disgusted with your actions while she's burning down in Hell, albeit she may rest in piece and be heartbroken for what you've become. How will you become the next Chief if you refuse to have loyalties to your family, honor to your Tribe and an fighting spirit to yourself?! There was a reason why Stoick didn't exile you in the first place, but now you're really on THIN ICE at this point!"

"That's just fuckin' rich coming from you, you perfectionist witch! Fearful Finn Hofferson had every right to get paralyzed by the Flightmare's Mist, just so you can share his fate!" Now Hiccup had really angered her up to this point

"How DARE you treat my FAMILY SO SHAMEFULLY?!" Astrid was really on the breaking point now, driven to tears that she refused to shed because of Hiccup's sacrilege to his position of being the Chieftain's son; whom she had begun that he had taken for granted of

"You want to know who's really behind the weapons you all possess?! It's me! I am the one who created that Axe, I am the one who forged your weapons. I, AM THE APPRENTICE TO THE BLACKSMITH; GOBBER! I have done everything here to show you what I am truly capable of, I created your weapons and I can DESTROY THEM ALL WITH A SINGLE FELLEN SWOOP!" Hiccup demonstrated by kicking Astrid's legs inwards to make her lose balance, snapping her arm upwards to release her grip on her Mother's Axe and by holding it in a position where the frontal face of the Axe blade was shown in his right hand; he slammed down upon the earth and shattered into multiple blades of pieces that struck against her face, the handle splintering as it was no more

"Stupid Haddock, useless Haddock... why did you have to make that Axe for my Mother? She could not break it and all I managed to do was chip it, how can an weapon that strong be made from the hands of an useless Haddock such as yourself?!" Astrid screamed and cursed his name, Haddock responded with this cold answer

"You say that you do not play games, but you're playing games with me right now; Berk may rot while I spit on the ass of Stoick!" Hiccup snarled back as he turned away and left Astrid to lie down on the ground within a puddle of her broken blade pieces, the other Vikings of the Hooligans Tribe were in total shock and anger that he was the one who forged their weapons. Stunned by the talent but enraged by the falsehood lies that were being kept in the darkness from Gobber as they turned hostile against him, Hiccup had realized that his actions would not be taken in for lightly and that he was about to face an new type of hell for him and Gobber

Now he had truly felt lost in himself, wondering to his own mind as he spoke these words: "By the Gods, what have I become...?"

HTTYD

For the next of the many following days in the dark grey skies that loomed over with lightning striking down upon the Village for the anger of the Gods above, Hiccup had received greater and harsher harassment than the years that have come throughout his time that he spent on Berk as an young lad; but even worse as they now know the truth about him and his friendship with Gobber, with this new information in hand they will use this against him. It all began with shock and denial, but nothing was ever left to be uncruel and undeserving for the man who has come to be known as the Legendary Dragon Rider; the Hooligans will make him feel the true hell for his so-called treasonous acts against them, for they will never accept the life of an runt and would do anything even illegal things to drive them out of their way for good. Was anybody safe from this torment if they filled the role of our Hero?

It all began with ignorance and refusal as Hiccup and Gobber both came under heavy fire from the Villagers who demanded that their weapons be repaired, which they did so as they took them back; thanking Gobber and ignoring Hiccup as they gave him nothing but rudeness as they declared that the former was responsible while Hiccup was just doing nothing at all. The Blacksmith did not take kindly to their refusal to thank his apprentice and told them all to get lost, Gobber has become increasingly violent and angry over the Villager's horrible treatment against his lad

For the following day there was rudeness and insults by the Villagers. Hiccup was at work when the Villagers took this time to curse him for making their weapons, gathering all around as they loudly insult him on purpose: "Look at that dead weight right there, what do you think you're doing in a place like this? This is no place for an Useless like you!"

"I have a better solution for all of us: Pack your shit and get the hell out of here, you cursed our weapons with the Useless Curse for long enough!"

"Good luck with that bitch you call a better father than your REAL Father" Drayko turned to them angrily and venomously spat out in Dragonese

" _Reiðan!_ " He growled with an fuck off motion as the Vikings left, but did not stop insulting him and continued to rudely not compliment him for his talents; saying that he forges like an two year old and burns himself everytime he's with Gobber

Throughout the following days that were leading up to the ultimate downfall of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the storms did not cease and did not stop once as the Villagers began throwing their weapons back towards Hiccup and Gobber when they were preforming deliveries. Calling them cursed and saying that the former was stealing all the credit, saying that he was being the lazy son of a bitch and leaving Gobber to suffer under his slavery

They went as so far as to say that Hiccup would always be a disappointment even when Ragnarok calls for him in the afterlife, saying that Thor hates him and that Loki would rather wipe his ass with his organs than favor him. As if the Gods heard their insults, lightning struck down upon the victims and their houses as they started to burn alight; justifying against their false claims and insults against the same one who made their weapons so powerful that they could win an raid against the Dragons who come attacking

But the worst of the worst had come, as the end of the most violent of Berk's storms had come and Thor's wrath had rained down upon the chaos that had been created. This time, there was no returning back from the deepest and darkest pits of the Underworld where those who are cursed to forever walk the earth for their horrible sins and cannot die as punishment. This was how it all began as his hands were stained even further than before with the blood of the Hooligans

After the following days of rejection and coming under fire from the spewing venomous insults and rudeness of the Villagers, Snotbitch reappeared with an new cape for himself after quite some absence for a long time as he began directing them to burn their weapons to the ground; leave no blade unscorched and all who offered resistance will be dealt with by exile from the Tribe. They all began burning them all down in a pile that became ashes and let out an warcry as they all marched towards the Forge. Where inside Gobber had begun mourning and lamenting his failures and how he was unable to stop them

"I tried to stop them all, but they would have nothing of it; Hiccup, forgive me..." He engulfed himself in his own sorrow as Hiccup opened the door to his office and comforted him with an pounding knock on the door

"Open up Gobber, we've come for Useless the Unwanted!" Came the voice of Snotbitch who demanded him

"You do not have power over me Snotbitch, none of you will ever again!" Hiccup screamed back at him

"I have power over YOU Useless the Unwanted, my Uncle told me that if you don't stop cursing our weapons with your curse and if you don't stop working in the Forge; then we will kill Gobber and burn it to the ground!" Snotbitch threatened

"You will be exiled for killing one of your own!" Hiccup cursed him

"What makes you think that I give a shit?! You ruined our weapons with your Useless Curse, now you're going to pay the price for what you did!"

Having enough of their resistance, Snotbitch kicked down the door and proceeded to allow the Villagers to take them both out of the Forge as they threw them to the ground; restraining them as they set the entire building ablaze, burning it to ashes as Hiccup began having another meltdown and openly cursed them all

He activated his Piraeus Cestus and began to smack them all away as the Villagers attempted to drag them off from each other to the opposite ends where Hiccup was going back to his father's house and Gobber was going down to the docks to be exiled. Hiccup let out an scream and began fighting off the hoards of Vikings as they all piled up onto him, only to be sent flying in different directions as he targeted Snotbitch; manipulating his Claws to his own desires and attacking him as he pinned his arms to either sides before switching back to the Cestus

He began to smash the ground multiple times and cause multiple earthquaking tremors that had the Vikings lose their balance, leveling some of the houses and causing some large boulders of rocks to fly off towards many places like a shower of meteors. Striking his cousin repeatedly as he broke an sharpened jagged stone and began to charge towards him. It was not until Gothi came running to him with her Staff. "You cannot do this, Haddock!" Gothi swung her staff against him as he blocked with his Cestus, placing the rock down

"You would stand against me, after you have betrayed me the first time?!" Hiccup screamed out in defiance

"I do not wish for your death by Stoick, Young Knight; I never sought out your death but what I am doing now, I will defend the Tribe even as my days of fighting have long since passed on!" Gothi screamed back at him as Snotlout threw the Zippleback Claws to the side and freed himself, but he saw what he was doing and Hiccup threw her to the side. "Haddock, no!" He grabbed the stone rock and began to run towards Snotlout, attempting to plunge him through until Gothi sacrificed herself by jumping in front of him; taking the hit as she was pierced through and towards the wall

"Gothi?! No!" Hiccup screamed out in terror at what he had done with his own hands

"Now you've really started a war that you're not going to win, the Gods above deemed us victorious..." Snotlout declared to Hiccup as he spat out some blood and jumped off the cliff of Berk to retreat. In the meanwhile, Spitelout came running up with Kevlar and Burnthair the Broad with his side; witnessing what Hiccup had inadvertently done with Gobber witnessing this with his own eyes as he broke free to see what had happened, after escaping their grasps as he went over to

"Why do you sacrifice yourself?" Hiccup asked as he removed the stone rock with the Piraeus Cestus and retrieved the Zippleback Claws of Exile with him, Gothi fell to the floor as he caught her bleeding in his arms

"To save the Isle of Berk" Gothi responded

"I don't seek to destroy the Island, only Stoick and the Hooligans" Hiccup told her

"Our Chief is Berk, he must live so that our Island will prevail" Gothi told him as she coughed out some blood

"He did this to himself!" Hiccup angrily replied

"Because of the fear he was consumed by, Hiccup. That fear that was consumed by Hiccup the Second's father: Grimbeard, the fear that led the war between us and the Dragons; the fear that has left you to kill your father, Stoick..."

"My Father...?!" Hiccup asked as he was getting angry, he had no father but Toothless

"Just like how Grimbeard had killed his own son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II; you're compelled to do the same to your own father, no son of an Chieftain should ever walk the path of patricide. The Vikings will not let you kill an member of an family..."

"No, I have no father; not anymore because his son had died a long time ago" Hiccup spat out as he was full of hatred of his previous self

"Stoick had come into my house that night and demanded you return to his house, I needed the strength of the Gods to keep true to my promise to Spitelout's orders; but the Chief would have nothing of it, I never wanted to betray you... forgive me. I never wanted you to die, but the Chief must live so that Berk can live on with him and the Tribe can prevail against those who would threaten our lives... Hiccup, please... forgive me for everything I did to you... that would lead up to this point; I am... truly sorry for... betraying you that night..." With her final words, the Village Elder's steel grey eyes closed and Gothi lied dead as Hiccup stood up and ran into the Forest away from everyone; angry at himself and angry at nothing, but full of rage as he returned to be alone by himself

"If all of Berk will not allow me to continue with my journey for vengeance, then I will see that the Isle of Berk will collapse and the Hooligans tremble in fear at my name. I have lived in the shadows of the Tribe for long enough! THE TIME OF THE VIKINGS HAS COME TO END! NO ONE WILL SURVIVE AND I WILL SEE THAT THE HOOLIGANS COLLAPSE BEFORE ME!" Drayko screamed out as the blazing trails of fire and the sound of exploding flames along the violent tempests of the storms blow harshly and heavily against him; looking down on himself as the voice of Loki was heard

"Remember Drayko: You have the power to tame the Dragons in the bloodscathing fields of war itself and lead them to victory, let their flames and wrath rain down upon the Vikings who seek your death; let them know who the true King of Dragons is and let them know what plagues you bring upon their Island" Loki reminded and encouraged him as Drayko returned to the house and kicked the door open, alerting Toothless and Vixen as they saw the man before them ever so broken and unstable; going past them as he entered his bedroom and did not speak to any of them throughout the rest of the day, the two had wondered what had happened before as they remained silent on the entire outrage that followed

It was this following night in Drayko's Lament of Broken Dreams that Toothless had entered through the door to find his brother standing before the canopy balcony at the end of the hallway, approaching him soothingly as he asked him: " _They cannot accept the truth for what you are to them, what will you do now?_ "

"All of the Isle of Berk trembles at my name, Toothless. Stoick is weak, Gothi is dead and I have the power to make them crumble underneath us; we can anger them with my horrible crimes against them, but not in this night. We can destroy them all and in the end we'll see Berk collapse underneath the seas, are you ready to begin for the real truth that I am about to reveal to Stoick?"

" _Bring it to me then, let's head out and inform the Knights at Owl Gut Island; we can do this Broðor, now we'll really give them something to fear from not only you but us as well_..." He spoke darkly

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless and took off into the sky, bringing Vixen along as they left their house and headed down towards the far south where Owl Gut Island was. The actions that have begun have now led down to the downfall of the Hooligans, Hiccup now realized that he can not live and walk with the Hooligans; all this time they were his true enemies just as they always were even if Valka was around, now it mattered not:

The Fall of an Tribe, begins now...

* * *

Now that was quite some horrible things that the Berk Vikings had done: Stripping Hiccup of his position and happiness just to torment them further, but for Gothi to sacrifice herself?! Now I've really completely abandoned the HTTYD Franchise right there, but this Trilogy is based on it so what the hell do I know? I also took this time to watch The Prince of Egypt while I was writing this, it felt short but it was really great; although I find Moses' appearance on the DVD Cover an false lead since I thought that was what he would look like, same applies to Joseph: King of Dreams as I thought he was gonna get his Cloak of Many Colors back. Damn, you just can't trust DVD Covers can you? Especially when they show scenes that are not in the god damn movie in the first place

You all know what I'm talking about anyways. I got myself alot more Chapters for other stories to write so expect a lack of them coming since I have Curse of the Emperor's Sword to finally finish writing as Drago Bludvist must die and everything must be resolved in the end. Besides I have an new character I need to introduce in that story:

His name is Mikekolton Castlekroftservkhall (CASTLE-CROFT-SERV-KHALL) and I know his name sounds Russian like but that's not the point, I also have his Story up for you to read it as I want to give you an insight on someone you've haven't really seen before. Think of it as your relief to seeing the focus placed on Drayko as this story is his own, but that doesn't mean Drayko's not in it as he makes his appearances every now and then. Speaking of which, I also had another short idea that involved Drayko and Toothless going to Egypt as one of their places when they explore around the massive world that they live in; bringing back some souvenirs from their travels, especially from Greece. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I have the names of Drayko's children written down and you will know what their names are soon, I assure you


	21. Chapter 21:Haddock Has Fallen

(A/N: Because of what happened in the previous Chapter, now the Hooligans are beginning to fear Hiccup which is exactly what he wanted; but that does not mean that they'll fight back against him after what he did to Gothi and that clearly was not his fault, but now that he knows that she didn't turn against him he's left with no other choice but continue on with his plan to see the Isle of Berk collapse from below. The very same plot that Alvin the Treacherous had came up with and the same plan he stopped with Dreadfulstryke in Chains of Hooligans. Now they will know fear itself in the end, so let's have him bring some destruction as revenge for what they did to Gobber; Enjoy!)

The sun was rising above the horizon at Owl Gut Island very faintly as slithers of dawnlight peaked into the dark Main Hall where Drayko had was explaining the news to the Knights about what had happened; what had caused him to come over to here to alert them all, especially his own predicament that led to Gobber's downfall. Drayko was especially upset because of what had happened, he was feeling ripped in between wanting to continue his journey for revenge and not wanting to have Gobber fall into a lifetime of despair; his words came true as he spoke this out to the Knights: "If I ever made peace between Berk and the Dragons then I can see the world full of lies before myself"

"What terrible things would you imagine in a world of lies like that?" Raijah asked him

"There are more than one, all of them are worse when it comes to reality itself: I'll be blind to Toothless' urgency to alert me about Torch's Mother coming this way to Berk and punish him for his false enviousness, Stoick would begin monopolizing my brother after I suggested that he needed a Dragon of his own to keep up his Chieftain duties and worse of all; he does not give a shit about what I have to say about him" Drayko turned away as Toothless went underneath his arm

"Really now? I had the same feeling about what it feels like to have your Dragon be taken away and taken for granted, except if there was a rogue Thunderdrum on the loose; we'll choose Thornado as an example, then I wouldn't give either of my Dragons back. Rainserviper, Deathstalker, Blood and Bone, Dustscorcher and Tuskfang are all off limits to everyone but myself" Mikekolton spoke up to Drayko as he approached him

"I ask you this, Mikekolt: What good is the promise of being apart of an Viking Tribe who murders these innocent Dragons?" Drayko asked him

"It was all you had at the time, before he came to change all of that which you never had before in your life; he did not make things easier, he made a pathway for the better future ahead of us all. What's not there to think of?" Drayko immediately looked up as he began heading for the door

"If Thornado really did go rogue and attack Berk out of the need to defend it's friend Whirlwing from those wild boars, then I would never let Stoick ride my Night Fury; not even if it meant that he and Thornado would bond together, you've made the right choice in not doing so and for that: consider this when we fly out to the world to explore the many Mythologies out there, you'll be given a little souvenir from our travels together" Drayko told him as the Knights watched him depart once again, they had their own share of the action from the last journey they had so they might as well get some rest for this one; but that doesn't mean they will not hesitate to aid him when he needs it the most

Leaving Owl Gut Island once more, Drayko and Toothless have returned to the Cove that was still at night where they got their rest as for tomorrow; the Vikings will see just how lethally moody that Hiccup can be towards the very same people who have wrought this unto themselves, he got into his bed and rested peacefully for he hoped that Gobber can rest easy knowing about the hardships that they have been through. With that, throughout the rest of the night was filled with yet another nightmare that had transpired; but this one being more like a dream of sorts as he could think back to the time where Toothless was ever so free in the skies above, although he came to him in his pain

In this dream of his, he took on his previous appeareance like before with the usual tunic and body warmer with leggings and boots; having arm wrappings and his hairstyle all the same during his time on the Dragon's Edge, keeping his Birthmark of course with his bloody wounds that bled down everywhere on him. All the others appeared in their younger teenage selves as it began with him running to the Cove that he always kept hidden from everyone around him, it was after the incident involving his revelation to who was responsible for making their weapons. It was here that it all began...

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was 17 Years Old at this age and felt like the torment of his Tribe would never leave him, deep in his mind he was elsewhere as the years of bullshit were given to him without having done nothing wrong to any of them. He had begun to have enough of this mistreatment towards him, being forced into Dragon Training as he had no intent on ever joining and not wanting to be the Chief of an Tribe who had tormented him in his younger years. He could give less of an shit and an ambered fly from the ass of an Death Song about what they thought about their actions, they did it all on purpose and that mattered not to him

He ran as fast for he could ever run through the heavily dense forest, running through the bushes as he made fantastic jumps across and dodging the branches that came to smack him in the face as he climbed over the rocks; never slowing down, never stopping and never giving into his feet that screamed out in pain. No matter the lone twig that sliced his arm and as he tumbled to the ground, he only continued forward as an streak of tears were left behind; splashing upon the ground

It mattered not where he was going, all that did matter was to get away from the Village that shunned him throughout the years; the father who had always shown an unchangable disappointment in him in his attempts to impress him and from the Hofferson teenager who had broken not his heart several times over, but his will to live

In the amount of time that he had ran, he had to stop as he looked around to where he was, nothing familiar and he had no indication of where he came from; everywhere looked identical as the trees covered the sky and the sun that shined down was clouded from view

Those who would go this far would panic, knowing that they were lost and perhaps even fearful of what lies beyond the unknown before them

Hiccup however... was happy, truly happy that he can't find himself

Happy that he can not find his way back to return to the Village and if he knew the Villagers, they would send out an manhunt just so they would not have to listen to the despair of their Chief; celebrating that Hiccup's attempt to escape had ended with mountainous failure

Returning to the sight before him, he had found an descending pathway where he made his way down; closing the very entrance with an boulder using the power of his Birthmark for no one would ever go beyond this point, it would bat no eye that it would lead anywhere but Hiccup had come this far and he would carry on no matter what awaited for him inside

Running into the very foundation of the Cove as he had begun to shed more tears that when his own mother had been taken by Cloudjumper, the son of a powerful Chief among an Village full of Dragon Murderers had cried loudly; flooding down his cheeks as he had to scream out in his lungs that demanded the reason from the Gods above

"What did I ever do to anger you up there?! To curse me to forever walk the earth with this horrible life! Spare me the existance and kill me now, no one will miss me; not even all of you!" He slammed both of fists onto the dirt with every scream that came out, the pain from banging did very little as his eyes were red and his throat was sore from the despair and torture that had never left him; the pressure building up in his head mattered not to him either, all he wanted now was to end this pain and for something to take his own life right from him. The only one who could be reunited with was his mother, no one else mattered to him the most...

As if the Gods had finally decided to let him be free of his torment, an black scaly beast that came from below the shadows had landed before him

Looking up to see what had caused the sound, he couldn't even realize what it was in front of him

It was an Dragon of course, but there was something else that did not look like anything he had read in the Book of Dragons last night; but the black scales along with the powerful muscles and massive wing span, he had come up with the chilling conclusion of who this Dragon was

"Night Fury..." The black Dragon had sat there looking upon the boy with such curiosity, the Night Fury had heard the suffering cries from within the Cove and had come upon the boy before him; investigating as his feeling of pain was felt, coming down to get a much closer look

Could this finally be a sign from the Gods? Getting murdered by an Night Fury will have him in Vallhalla in no time, surely it was just like the Elysuim Fields from Greece; he had done no wrong and was the victim of abuse, he may finally be freed from this curse upon him

"Now that it was clear you've answered my call, it's time you done what should've been done a long time ago. For every Dragon that falls on my blade, your wrath grows and Gobber cannot protect me anymore; kill me now and end this curse by the Gods..." He awaited for the sharp burst of pain and the blood that spilled upon the Cove's beautiful lush grass

There was nothing as the black Dragon had not moved from it's spot, tilting his head downwards in confusion for whatever this boy had asked of him

Hiccup was shaking at this point, waiting for the swift burning pain of Plasma upon him and once again; nothing had come as his anger had risen, driven to the point of shouting to anger the beast as it done to him

"Can you not hear what I am saying?! I am offering you this opportunity to kill the son of the Chieftain who has murdered more than your fellow Dragons with the blades of my kind!" Hiccup had shouted, heavily breathing as the tears began to stream down once again. "This is an easy retribution for you, to murder the son of one the most infamous murderers on the Isle of Berk! You will be an legend among heroes to your kind, you will receive more than riches and more than anything that you don't even have to ask for to get it! Do it now! Kill me now you reptilian piece of shit!" At this point he just fell to the hands and knees for his legs could not support him, hysterically letting out his screams of sorrow as he just wanted this damn Dragon to take his life

What he did not know was that the Night Fury had slowly made his way up, sniffing his body as he came closer as he saw the expression of his face; sadness for the boy, hearing it all such as the screaming and hysterical suicidal threats as this boy would rather want to kill himself than to carry on living as if he was cursed. The stories of how Humans like him being so emotional were true, although he sought out the resemblance between him and the woman that was brought to the Sanctuary of the White King; could they be related? All this had him wondering in his mind

An warm breath on his back was felt as Hiccup realized that he was next to him now. "My blood and bones taste like shit, but that horrible taste will be over soon since you won't be hearing from me no more" He thought to himself, looking down as he awaited for the end of it all

What he did not expect to happen was that the black scaly snout of the Night Fury soothingly licking him on his Birthmark, making his shake to the sides due to the ticklish feeling as it sadly cooed for him; rubbing it's snout in him until Hiccup just had to lift his head up to look into the eye of the Night Fury, finding something he did not wish to see in front of the enemy who had taken pity upon him as if he knew that he was going to use this advantage to kill him

Green/yellow eyes that shined into his own, pupils dilated to orbs filled with sorrow and concern, but the unexpected part was what shined in the eye of the Night Fury

A single tear that rained down on it's scales

For what reason could there be for the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself be shedding such sorrow for? Hiccup had done no wrong to him, he had not taken away the life of it's family; looking again to make sure he wasn't imagining it, and he clearly was not at all. The pain bled out from the boy's eyes, saw into the shattered soul as this Night Fury's heart had sunken below; hurting to think anyone of this young age would go through so much torment and trials of disorder in the Tribe, the only thing to give him solace was to do the best thing for the boy: comfort him

Bringing him closer with his tail as he wrapped his leather like bat wing around the boy like an blanket, it was something that his mother Jade had done whenever he and his siblings had felt upset; he had not given all hope up that this would work the same for the lad as he sadly cooed

He never even begun to feel the warm embrace surround him as what he thought seconds ago was right, he couldn't even stop himself from wrapping his arms around the Night Fury's neck for he could've taken his life; yet chose to comfort him of his pain as no Viking would ever do such thing to a runt. What the most dangerously lethal Dragon could do to be loving like this was what all they had been blinded with due to Bork the Bold's horrible misfortune, he could never kill such a Dragon

Toothless as he would be named for such gummy smile had gave his boy such comfort, especially now as he felt tired and passed out within the wings of his newfound friend. Soon with that, the black fog had engulfed everything and Hiccup had awakened back within his house, taking his Blacksmith Uniform and gathering his sword and shield onto him before heading out to the Village

He was ready for retribution for Gobber, ready for some massive destruction by flames and ready for revenge to take the life of Stoick the Vast; for Berk will collapse below the seas in ruin...

HTTYD

In the dark and cloudy sky where the sun shined it's rays on Berk from upon, the brightness outside contrary to the incoming storm that was coming this way had been brought to the Village. Among these residents where was Haddock himself who adorned his blacksmith uniform and they snarled upon seeing him wear such an horrible thing, for he was not worthy to be an apprentice to Gobber; who was nowhere to be seen as he was seemingly elsewhere, planning to rebuild his residence after the horrible Jorgenson had burned it to the ground. As a matter of fact the first thing they did upon seeing him was gang up on him as they threw him to the ground and began dog piling him, beating him as the children joined in with sinister looks on their faces

Cruelly strengthening the pressure upon the young man and wanting to tear his shoulder from his bones, kicking filthy dirt into his face and spewing blood everywhere to stain him; along with some still burning smoldering ashes to shower him with, pounding against his side and guts as they continued to relentlessly pile up on him. But had they known that he'd be packing the infamous punch with the Piraeus Cestus he continued to wield, then they would've known not to confront an moody man as Hiccup smacked all of them away to different directions; growling as he continued on his way through the Village, but not before slamming the ground as he caused the Vikings to lose their balance from the shaking tremor caused by the power of an weapon forged in the country of the Olympians

What he was doing now was not considered accidental, he was really doing this on purpose as he first targeted some of the houses; going near them as smashed down the door and began destroying everything in sight, jumping forwards and spinning in a cyclone as the chained faces of the lions were swung against everything inside like an tornado. Before long he began punching through the walls and through the brick foundations before kicking them down, smashing against the floor to have it collapse in itself with Hiccup punching through the roof to come out unharmed; leaving the remains to target another house while the residents who lived there only snarled and began rebuilding from the ground up

Although knowing Hiccup, he targeted an selective few of the houses on Berk for he wants them to make sure they pay with more than their blood for making him grumpy as hell; any resistance that the Vikings had offered were dealt with quickly by a beatdown, which is the reason they chose not to deal with him as they ignored his wrongdoings and began rebuilding their houses. The children who had sinister looks on them before ran back to their parents with regret dawning on their faces, to which Hiccup gave them an snarling disgusted look before continuing to smash everything in sight; including the likes of the Jorgenson Household that Snotbitch didn't seem to live in, but Spitelout could care less as he lived in the Hut he built years ago in the Forest

With one powerful smash to the ground using both gauntlets, the earth begun to crack and create fissures to the house; the wood ripping from the ground and the foundations weakening by the power and might that Hiccup showed with such gauntlets. Tearing down the bottom left and top right pillars before kicking the other left one in, the household had begun to shake as it came crashing down on him; coming out unscathed as he left the smoking piles with an heavy breathing stature, he targeted one last house as he picked up an boulder and threw it against the household that had the Vikings run away. Collapsing into a pile of ruins as the Vikings inside did not escape, they had fallen victim to Hiccup's lethal retribution; they had hoped that this would be the last of this, but the Gods were beyond pissed as shit with them

The next day followed as they proceeded to insult and throw their aged Iron weapons at him, spewing venom at what he had done yesterday; the sky became slightly more darker as Hiccup decided that the Animals would be an good place to target for his retribution he's got for today. There was no doubt about it, he had planned a series of retributions that would become worse as the days followed and at the end was the worst of them all; not to mention he was naked on his upperbody, showing off an new tattoo on him that connected to his Titan Wing Night Fury birthmark. It curled around his shoulders like the horns of an Ram and went over them as they both featured an sangria red and charcoal grey with an mahogany red tone, sporting long branch like elder futhark Norse Runes that translate from this: "Release your shackles and chains that bind from your shoulders to the arms. Return to the realm of bravery that awaits and must you follow down the path to forge your fate like the blacksmiths forging an powerful heavy sword, you will receive more than riches as you will receive ultimate power and become to the Dragon Hunters and Marauders: Death, the Destroyer of Bloodlines"

He went over to the sheep of the formerly known Silent Sven as he broke his silence long ago, they all ignored him at first until Hiccup brought out the Zippleback Claws of Exile and began to painfully shear their flesh off. The blood splashed onto his face as the sheep cried out in agony, trying to make a run for it as Hiccup swung his claws all around himself like marionettes on strings; slaughtering them all as he moved onto the yaks as well, leaving their bodies to rot while he danced to the next of the lifestock which happened to be the chickens as even their unhatched children faced infanticide. Silent Sven came out and collapsed onto his knees, letting out soft sobs of despair as Hiccup vanished back to the shadows

The third day happened to be no better as after Hiccup was shown with disrespect and rudeness, he gathered up massive packs of blood belonging to the vicitms of those who suffered and were being treated by the medics; who were now the only healers due to the death of Gothi that was not meant to be caused on purpose. The young man brought loads of heavy bodybags filled with patients and animal's blood as he proceeded to dump them into the water supply where the Vikings would awaken in the morning, disappearing yet again as they all went to gather an drink; only to end up vomiting and some of them suffered blood poisoning as well

Hiccup had also decided to take a piss in the remaining fresh waters as the Vikings came to drink, only to end up suffering the same fate as the poisoned Hooligans who drinked the blood of those who were ill and the animals who were slaughtered. Could they be more humiliated yet again? Oh yes they can as the following day, many of them begun to become annoyed at the torturous antics of Hiccup but some of begun to fear him for the retributions that he was bringing for himself

"Oh boy, I think I know this all too well" A Viking Woman spoke

"You think that Drayko took him to the massive scorching desert lands very far away in the southeast of the Archipelago in Africa? Those retributions are all too similar to those plagues there, I do not want my firstborn to die if he targets any of our children" A second Viking with black hair and an dark maroon tunic asked

"There is no such place like that" A third Viking woman stated

"Yeah, Hiccup's just mad because we can't respect his wishes to stop tormenting him; and he deserves it!" A fourth stated as well

"No he's right, that scorching desert land does exist; it's where there are animal headed Gods native there with sycthe like sword wielding warriors wearing cloths around their waists, mostly naked on the upperbody and wearing the same headdress as their King live. I should know as I once passed by some of the tan skinned warriors, although I think I saw one man having the head of an Jackal once..." A fifth Viking confirmed

What happened on this day was Hiccup bringing in some infected Terrible Terrors who were ill by the effects of the Eel Plague and unleashed them all upon the Villagers, many of them screaming in fear as they tried to swat them off; only to be infected upon their habit of biting and to be burned by their propane flares that they fired off, it was only until that they were scared off and flew away that they were relieved. Although they were horribly sick and started to come down with an even worse illness that they all now shared with each other

It was becoming clear that they were trapped in a series of retributions that would have a devastating end for them should they ever be mean to Hiccup, most Vikings dared not to be but there were those who continued until their fear was shown. The sky became even more worse and worse than before, especially now as Hiccup was becoming infamous for his atrocious acts of treason against his very own Tribe; they were losing their patience over him and it was about to get even much more of the same, terrible as it always was

The following of the next day had the Vikings trying to chase after Hiccup when they saw him, but fell into an Dragon Trap that had them all caught in their own heavy bola nets that became tighter and tighter the more they struggled with them; only ending with Hiccup coming over to drag them to the cliffside, being placed onto an catapult and being launched out of Berk and into the seas where the Tidal Dragons would devour their drowning souls for revenge for hunting him when he wanted to be alone

But was even more horrible than that? Believe it or not: starvation as Hiccup was refused food from others and decided that they would all starve with him, as he used the mist of the Flightmare's Mist Axe to paralyze them in their sleep and drag them all to the Great Hall where he placed the restraining nets he used yesterday to make sure that they would not escape. Binding them to their chairs and having fake delicious looking food on the table for them to look at but not eat as they woke up and found themselves unable to escape, but no other Viking would come to their aid as Stoick was away at this moment; forcing them to starve to death while Hiccup ate away

Now, Hiccup was garnering an reputation for being an self-retributing young man as there were only some pocket full of Vikings that refused to submit under him, continuing to make fun of him by insulting his traitorous mother and saying that he was cursed to be useless forever. But Hiccup had no need to be useless when he can be feared by them, the Vikings had enough and returned to their homes; only to be locked inside an illusion as they found themselves falling right into the stone ground of the underground caverns, killing them upon contact

As for revenge for destroying Gobber's Forge and making the poor man suffer out their spite, Hiccup had dumped the weapons in liquid lemon juice for the weapons he gathered to rust; where he truly gave them the Useless Curse, now that he proceeded to break them all and bring down their only way of defending themselves. Without an Forge and without an Blacksmith, they have doomed themselves but that was not all he had done; for he had also targeted the Berk Storehouse and set it ablaze along with everyone who tried to stop him, before he left as they and Storehouse were no more but ashes that blew away in the wind and into the murky seas from below

The third to last of these plagues simply had Hiccup using the Piraeus Cestus to break the bones of the Villagers by smashing down onto their sleeping bodies, making them scream out as he sent them crashing through the floor while they slept. Nothing more to be told, but nothing less to be hidden. But the second to last of these plagues had Hiccup mark the houses with exploding results, for the Vikings could not leave their places without killing themselves as they learned so the hardest of ways; blowing up in flames as Hiccup solemnly walked through without a mind being paid to his surroundings. But in the following day he had also decided to destroy any and all sources of light as when night falls, there would be nothing but darkness as they would only be illuminated by the night of the Dragon Raid which was bound to come tomorrow

This raid that came on the final day was one of the worst ones they've ever had the most heaviest casualties on: not enough weapons, so many swarms of the fire breathing Devils as they called them and to make matters worse; they were engulfed in total darkness as some of them were being slaughtered without them knowing, one by one as they fell upon the flaming sword of Inferno. Hiccup felt invincible and felt powerful as he took on his identity of Drayko without the Vikings even knowing about him, moving through the shadows as the Dragons only illuminated certain parts of the Village with their flames

Then at long last came the final retribution as this morning, some kids begun to take him down before beating him with heavy branches and throwing large sharp rocks at him; now it has come to all of this, the time has come for them to feel the wrath of his final retribution that he now presents out of the boiling hatred and malevolence he has for these little cock sucking demons among devils. Hiccup smashed the door down and scared the children as he came inside the darkened room, standing before them all with an malevolent face that he had breathed heavily on

"Mr. Haddock, there's so many Dragons out there; what are we gonna do?" A frightened child asked as he was scared of the Dragons, the worst offender to him being the Zippleback as he could not dare to get close to one; the dual heads and way of movement were horrifying enough, but the smoke and spark was what really had him fear such species

Drayko had slowly tilted his head downwards with his malevolent angered glare never changing on his face, drowning in hatred as his blood boiled and he blocked up the door behind him; making sure that no one will intervene as he brought out Inferno and ignited it to his right side, illuminated the terrified children's faces. He then held it to the right side above his face and narrowed his eyes

He swung his flaming sword diagonally downwards against one terrified child and grabbed his Silver Knife to stab the second one in the throat, the screams being heard and the smoke from within beginning to engulf everything as the flying and spinning bodies of children came crashing down to the ground. He stabbed another two of the children in the throats and decapitated three of them with a fellen swoop, the children who attempted to resist his malevolent actions were slaughtered from left to right; the dance of Thanatos had engulfed his eyes and his will to kill was not going to be denied, now they were trying to run away from him like the dishonorable cowards by not fighting back. He would have none of their fleeing backs as the flames from the Dragon Raid grew brighter and brighter as the darkness had started to catch ablaze

He spotted a group of fearful children who had tried to defend themselves under fire from the wrath of Drayko Ryder who now stood before them, but the Knight had used the Piraeus Cestus and smashed the ground; shaking the earth that caused an heavy tremor from even outside as he picked up an sharp pointed stone pillar like rock and threw it against them, impaling them through the wall as the walls broke and the children had sunken below with their lives fading away. All who would grow up just to rise against him like a revolting rebellion of their Tribe must die, shrouding him in the cloaks of an Villain as he picked up an shelf and slammed it upon the others. The final remaining group were taken out one by one as Drayko brought out an second Inferno and spread his arms out in a X-cross motion, splattering their blood and bone filled flesh bodies to the other sides before he connected them both; swinging his now burning Inferno Staff around himself like a cyclone of an flaming tornado, ending it all as he stabbed one last child who tried to crawl away from his might. A surge of power had ran through his darkblood and finally, it had ended as Drayko stood before the ruins were dozens and dozens of children lied dead before him

Disconnecting both flaming blades as he took out the Nightbreaker and kicked the door open, walking away as he let the Dragons burn the entire house to the ground and to the ashes on his command. As the moon was out at this night, he used the ninjaken to kill half of the Vikings that were in the darkness of the Village; the Dragons of the raid were very cautious and focused on specific targets to blind the Vikings' view of who would kill them in the shadows, the voices being silenced as Drayko left the scene. The Dragons had then retreated afterwards and as they won for now, returning back as the Hooligans were left weakened after this devastating raid followed by Hiccup's series of retributions that were now completed. But his vengeance was just beginning...

HTTYD

Later on as the next sunset came in the dark cedar, tawny, syrup, coffee, mocha, cinnamon and tortilla brown cloudy sky where the sun bathed them all in the horizon; beginning to go down below the seas, the Hooligans had suffered massively and greatly for the raid that transpired. But the angriest of them all was Stoick the Vast who had returned after his very long absence, only deciding that it would be right to return after what had happened to the Village Elder; Gothi, for the rumors say that his own son was responsible for such murder

He walked about in the ruins of the Village as nobody spoke a word to each other, just solemnly repairing for what was once there and as he saw the ruins of the Forge with Gobber looking over the ashes; his thoughts and fears may have yet been realized as he found that they were without weapons, but also found that the ruins of the weapons they once wielded and forged by his son was laying about in ruins. What has these people done? How did they find out about his son being an Blacksmith? Why would they do such evil task? These questions could not be answered due to the passing of their Village Elder, the Gods above gave her everything she needed to know about. He just had no choice but to ask the leader of the Norse Gods

"Odin, tell me the truth; what has happened to our home?" Stoick asked in his desperate hour for the search of answers to what forces may have lied ruins to

"Chief Stoick, over here!" Phelgma the Fierce called out him, pointing at the ruined house that still stood but was spilling out ashfalls from above the ceiling

Stoick rushed over to her side as quickly as possible, the door breaking apart to pieces as just left even a slight of bit of contact to the smoldering splintered wood; inside lied bodies of mostly dead children with cauterized scars and dried splattering stains of blood, Stoick shook his head and came over to one who was stabbed in the chest

He held the body of the child who was the least burned one up close to himself, with Burnthair the Broad coming over to see the sight of the Chieftain; followed by his brother Spitelout and Hoark the Hagard. "Not even the children survived" His voice was low and gravely filled with sorrow, but Astrid stepped forward in front of the small crowd to look down on the remains; seeing some scars that did not look like that an Dragon had done this

"This was not a Dragon who was killing them, not even a Night Fury would murder these innocent children" She spoke sorrowfully as she showed sympathy for the fallen children

"Who would do such a horrible thing...?" Stoick asked and as if the Gods answered him, the man who was known as Seamus had stepped in to explain what has become of their fate

"It's that fallen Hooligan Stoick, he's sent us plague after plague for his so-called retributions to punish us all with; your son is no more, he's gone now... he's consumed by your well deserved discipline" Stoick had immediately hoisted the body upon his shoulders

"I apologize for all this ruin before your eyes..." Burnthair stated as the Chief left with the dead body of the child, gathering what was left of some of the wood before setting them ablaze to cremate the body. Spitelout and Burnthair secretly nod to each other and head out on their way back in the woods

While the fate of the children was sealed and the retributions were well deserved, Haddock could not stand the look of himself anymore; stood out at the balcony of his house outside, those who would see him may have believed that he was sad about having to do all of these evil actions and murdering the lives he taken. He would not shed a tear for those who he have taken, but it for was one purpose that he could not forget; betraying his Tribe was not the answer but it was for one of his own mentality, as he gazed at the setting sun before him. With a single tear escaping as the warm wind softly blew before him, he turned away from himself; he would not mourn those he killed in his Tribe...

No, he would mourn for the detachment and loss of his former self; he had defied his superiors far too beyond the brink of redemption, his actions would not follow up to the Tribe and would be bound to hunt him down but he could care less about this in the end. The one boy who had sought out freedom from his growing nightmares and madness, he can not resist letting the tears stream down as from this day forwards and onwards; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was no more, he was dead...

But, was he really dead in the eyes who cared about him? Gobber had kept Hiccup under his protection from the wrath of the fear consumed Chieftain, not Drayko; who could defend himself with a swing of Inferno while Hiccup could but rely on a guardian figure to shield himself from the anger that came from the man he shared a half of, he did not care about what his actions would lead him and let the flames of the Dragons consume all who had engulfed everything. He looked back from the moment when he stood in the very Cove he claimed as sanctuary from the fading remnants of his Tribe, standing by him as he held his large stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid and having Drayko touch his shoulder as they both looked on ahead

The shadow of Drayko Ryder had been led to no choice, he was shrouded in his own darkblood that ran through his veins and the stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid he had was like an vision of the future of where he stood now. He had his own former Dragon and he got to ride the latter during his time as a child when his neighbors beaten him, it was his detachment from his former self that had him crying as he could not learn to forgive himself as these Vikings did this to him. It was not he who does the betrayal around here

He had given them too many easy ways off the hook in his time he spent under their brutal and bloody force, now it was going to become much harder as he wanted to make them all pay in the end; he begun his path by plaguing them with his own retributions, and now the worst has yet to come. He returned inside with Toothless and Vixen comforting him, snuggling up to him as they knew that they could no longer stay here on this Island; it was time to prepare and leave in the first thing of the morning

The twilight is upon the Hooligans throughout the broken dreams he suffered and soon, the Vengeance on Primal Twilight is about to begin...

* * *

Have you noticed that this was the second time I wrote a dark chapter that was numbered: 21? The first time was in Curse of the Emperor's Sword where Drayko fights Toothless under the unwilling control of Drago's Bewilderbeast, the Black King who has now since moved on and bowed to the new King of Dragons before him. I may have used the word "Retribution" more than once in this Chapter but that's because I can't really call it justice, they did this to themselves and just putting it there did not sound right at all; nevertheless, they deserved it all

I have mentioned countless of times about the stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid that he had, but I couldn't find a good time to place it in; so consider the next chapter where you'll actually see what it looks like, as you know the reason what happened to his other one as Stoick threw it out in the seas where it washed ashore upon Breakneck Bog. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid will first appear in Curse of the Emperor's Sword where Toothless will have his revenge on the one who had him exiled from his drive, until then this Story will be on a hiatus and when I'm no longer on one; this message will be changed. You readers and visitors to this Story have greater patience than Death himself, so I know I can trust you all


	22. Chapter 22:Locked of Deceitfulness

(A/N: Drayko has become much of an Villain hasn't he? But has it really been that long since he was driven over the edge to the point of wanting to make the Hooligans Tribe pay for what they did to him? I ain't no good at explaining how many years passed, but let's say that it was ten years after the previous story; the time as come for him to reveal who he really is behind the mask. There is also a second duel with Snotbitch Jorgenson as well, as he has some unfinished business with him. This might be a long Chapter so prepare for some angry confrontations for this will be the final time that he will live among the Hooligans Tribe, as the twilight is upon them soon. Enjoy!)

Slaughtered like animals within the slaughterhouses of carnivores and submerged within a deep and murky sea of thick darkblood, the deceased children who were murdered by the retributions of Drayko Ryder lied before the entire Hairy Hooligans Tribe as a living nightmare; one that no God would help him escape and one that would haunt their minds far worse than the Roman Legion's invasion on the Archipelago that happened so long ago when he was five years old. The very sight of it all had struck deep cords, explicit scars spilling with blood from the Wars they've fought against Dragons and ripped the very heartstrings from out of their chests and stomachs; the bones weakened and turned from warm to frost as their Chieftain had dared to ask himself this question: "By the Gods, what have I become...?"

Within the Cove where our heroes resided, Drayko had gathered up everything from within their house as they could no longer live here on Berk as he was bathed in filth from living among the Hooligans Tribe; he was not meant to be a Viking at heart, he was and forever will he be in his prime an Dragon Rider. He was not a Viking and he was not a son of Stoick the Vast, Toothless was his only father and he was his brother in arms; as he was gathering the final remnants of what remained of their home as it was going to be torn down soon, he picked up his stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback Hybrid and looked at it as he held it in both of his very hands. He smiled as he remembered the times he had it by his side

Drayko's stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid had mostly black scales with an half-beefcake of an body build and sported an thunder grey horizontal lined squishy and rippeling underbelly, although it had it's own share of the Speed Stingers as well; such as having the dual Titan Wing like fins on it's back along with one on it's head and powerfully muscled limbs, spines being black while the membrane was an Plasma Blue and also featuring the Alpha Speed Stinger's tiger stripes everywhere as well. It's dual tails were barbed with them also having Tailfins and an stinger of it's own, it featured Deathgripper/Zippleback shaped wings that allowed it to fly and glide really fast. It's Night Fury heads with serpent like necks, that allowed it zip through the air, had the same earplates and protrusions with two fangs that were curved backs on both sides; it's mirror reflective eyes were an dark emerald to forest green like his own. It's claws and talons were sharply curved forwards to downwards as it was mostly standing bipedally upwards, this hybrid was fast on it's feet and even faster as it flew and glided through the air. Finally, it was an large 55cm sized stuffed Dragon that he had kept close to himself as an memory that he refuses to make a departure with; especially when snuggling closely to it's underbelly with the section slightly above it's legs being his favorite spot, although this was just merely an habit of his

"I'm going to miss this place bud, we had so many memories here at the Cove and now it's all going to be gone when I send this rock of shit below the murky seas as nothing more but smoking ruins; they might move on to find another Island for their Tribe but they will never again cross our paths" Drayko stated as Toothless nuzzled him with his snout on his right, sitting up bipedally as he placed his claw on his shoulder; looking at him with his dilated green eyes

"If this Cove should survive, then let it be a sacred site for a Self-Exile and an Dragon to meet and bond together with a unbreakable friendship like ours. But let's also make it the final resting place for whatever remained of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, he has truly fallen but he will never be forgotten"

Drayko wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck while the Night Fury lifted Vixen to his brother's shoulder, snuggling with him as she yipped for both of them; she was sad that it was time to leave as she loved the Cove, but she loved both Drayko and Toothless more. He felt ready to let go of the warmth of Toothless' scales and the soft squishy underbelly of his, ready to make one hell of a farewell departure from this was beloved site that they protected from the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans for so long. He placed his Night Fury-Zippleback Hybrid into the bag and finished packing up, knowing that his uncle Spitelout would bring them to Valka at Owl Gut Island with Kingstail; he went outside of the house and took one last look at it before Drayko gestured to fire a Plasma Bolt to it, which he did just that and was gone in ashes within a split second. There was not too much to clean up from this and disposed of everything within a minute that passed

Drayko breathed one out through his nose and looked at Toothless, nodding at the Night Fury as he knew what was going to happen next; heading down to the main section of the Cove where he hid himself in the overgrown tree roots and Drayko left, ready to lead them all in a trap where his true self will be revealed to all. He was ready to make Stoick pay for his treachery against his own son and he was going to make this Island fall before him and the Dragons. Inferno resting on his belt with the Zippleback Claws of Exile on his back and the Piraeus Cestus ready to be used against anyone who tries to hurt his Night Fury brother and father

It was time for the Hooligans Tribe to know who he is behind the mask of Drayko Ryder...

Meanwhile with Stoick the Vast and the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, everyone was gathered around in the Great Hall to hear from their Chieftain about the now rogue Hiccup who had brought chaos onto more families than one within the Village; as if he was in league with the Dragons all this time but that would not be possible since they were doing this on purpose just to make sure his loyalties to Drayko were purged. Stoick was just sitting on the Chief's throne in front of everyone and had his fingers in his eyes, rubbing them as he could not believe his son's intentions; everyone here was openly angered about the chaos that had reigned over them. Loathesome amounts of complaints, loads of destruction that was everywhere and the fact that they have destroyed their own weapons made by his son that could help them against the Dragons that raid them

Soon as everything calmed down and everyone fell silent, Stoick began to directly announce to the people about the events that has transpired before them all; beginning the announcement of how they have stood up to bigger tragedies than this, but also explaining how his rogue son now wants to destroy everything. It all began when he spoke this speech out to the people before him, standing tall as Kevlar was also present; infiltrating under orders of Spitelout and Burnthair

"My fellow Vikings of Berk, we have always been forged in victory; one that has allowed us to survive the trials greater than the legacy left behind by Hamish I and Hamish II. We were all born from the very foundation of the earth itself, sprouting from the seas of Midgard and rooting below the heavens that were always so close to; as our Isle grew, so did the might of the Hairy Hooligans. We settled upon this Isle and brought forth peace to any other warring Tribes, an Archipelago of prosperity and an Village that lives in the shadow and safety of our home; an Isle that has come to be the absolute measure of strength and power of the Vikings and the Chieftain who has fought against the devastating wars just to bring peace, that has yet to be brought for years to come. Now on this day, that power that we possess is to be tested! My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III seeks to destroy everything that we have brought forth on Berk!" Stoick decreed

The Vikings were horribly angered by this as they have done him no wrong, all they were doing what they can to make him become one of them; but no, he has to go and ruin everything that the Village has done in 300 Years just to thrive from the Dragon Raids that come and go weather there be victory or be defeat. They continued to listen in to what their Chieftain was saying, shifting uncomfortably together as Stoick continued onwards with his speech to rally up everyone in apprehending his rogue son

"We have faced far worse than this one fallen Viking, but we are the Hairy Hooligans! We are whom the people of Chiliblain seek protection from their Island's brutal storms. We are whom the ones that rule over this wet heaping rock of glory and honor. We are whom the ones that will not be swept aside off the map by this dishonorable fool who must be in league with the Devils! Fellow Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, put all horrible suffering grievances that have splintered us all for so long aside as we must thrive again. We will unite together, we will stand fearsomely before him and I will lock up this dishonorable and treasonous offender in the darkest dungeons of this Darkheart Prison! The Isle of Berk... will prevail!" Stoick declared to them all

The Vikings cheered on for their Chief as they all brought out their weapons and raised them in the air, ready to begin the hunt for the rogue Hiccup as he was bound to be in the Village; Stoick brought out his Axe and his green and gold shield before kicking the doors wide open, Astrid had her Gronckle Iron Axe ready and the Twins had their interchangeable spears ready. Echoing warcries were heard throughout the entire Island as they came running down the stairs while those under Spitelout's orders went far ahead of everyone else to warn Drayko about the manhunt that was commissioned

Drayko in the meantime was placing the signs that were once posted on the trees onto the ground along with the other signs when he heard Kevlar's voice call out for him, finishing up and coming over to see what was happening; "Stoick's begun an manhunt for you and they might be heading here, what's your plan now?" Kevlar asked with his Torch in hand, Drayko tilted his head down and told him that he'll lead him here; it's time that they learned who he is, because he's not scared of him no more. Kevlar nodded and ran back to Spitelout's hut where Broadhair was waiting with the others, Drayko took the pathway back to the Village

Upon reaching the Hooligan Village however, the Vikings were far behind from Stoick's lead as if he was making sure nobody was getting past any of them undetected; a smart move made by an weak old man like him, he was quite the planner and thinker right there of having his entire village far behind him just so they can alert their Chief of his presence. He did not think enough when Drayko stealthily snuck behind the buildings and grabbed an stack of maces, carrying it with him as he placed it at the side of an building

When they were close within earshot, Hiccup kicked the stack of maces and sent them crashing down onto the ground; it was then that Stoick's voice had broke out in the Village,"HICCUP!" Fuck stealth now, he finally caught his attention and began to run back to where the Cove was; especially now as the Chief was running towards his location, spewing out fire as he screamed for him to get back here right now

Ignoring the furious calls of Stoick the Vast, he ran into the forest and took the long pathway deep within where the Cove was going to be; the Chief came running after him and bumbled about, snapping branches with his meaty build and cursing his name as he deemed him to turn back and face his punishment for not only bringing chaos onto the Tribe but for also trying to seduce him years ago. As if he would ever want to turn back again, Drayko ran into the forbidden pathway and made it past the warning signs as he used the strength of his Birthmark to move the large boulder slightly to the side and went inside as he closed the entrance; running down the slope and embracing Toothless inside of the overgrown tree roots

Stoick furiously made his way past the warning signs posted about and trampled on one before moving the boulder out of the way to fit in, running down the slope as the boulder was closed on him before slipping at the very bottom on some wet grass and leaves; yelling in pain as the huge figure was trespassing in the Cove, with a puffing red face and acid green eyes filled with loathsome and mountain fulls of anger and hatred

"A real Viking does not hide Hiccup, leave the shadows and face your father!" Stoick screamed out as Drayko revealed himself by jumping down in front of him, landing onto the ground in a ninja pose

"There's no Hiccup for you no more fat ass, your son was truly dead on Dragon Island; now you're going to rot in Helheim while he recovers from what you did to him at Valhalla, there's no taking back what you did. I told you I would make you pay for what you did, and now you're going to see just how powerful I really am! TOOTHLESS!" He yelled out at the end as he removed his Blacksmith outfit and revealed his identity in front of Stoick the Vast, just as the Night Fury jumped down and coiled around his brother

Stoick was infuriated upon seeing his own son with a Night Fury, but even more so he was broken beyond all emotion as Hiccup revealed himself as none other than the Legendary Dragon Rider: Drayko Ryder. Toothless stood over his own boy so threatenly and always kept him underneath him at all times, as Stoick recovered from the shock and returned to his earlier rage. Drayko let out a soothing sigh through his nose as the warm presence of Toothless stood above him, defending him and guarding him; angry for him as he wrapped his arms around the beast's thick neck and the Night Fury slouched down further, cooing as he never took his eyes off the threat before them

"This is what you have been gallivanting into the forest for all this time, what Ms. Hofferson was saying is true about you cheating in Dragon Training all this time" Stoick spoke calmly and it was really deadly if he was calm. "You would rather throw your lot in with them instead of embracing your Viking instincts" Toothless refused to let Drayko go anywhere near him, rather than moving backwards away from the slope as everytime Stoick made a movement towards them with his weapons in hand; he growled louder than the last as Drayko scratched his scales and kept his hand on his neck, but he would not calm for anything. Not unless his own son and brother would be safe

"Why the hell should I live among the Hairy Hooligans, father?" Drayko venomously spat out that last word like venom and venom it was as he hated Vikings from this Tribe, more so than the Romans. "What have your Vikings ever do for me? Oh yes, they ostracized me for this Birthmark and for something I had no power over!" He was yelling now, 16 to 27 Years of pain and torment finally spilling out as his dark forest green eyes were now filled with anger, hatred and pain. Toothless listened in as his fury grew with each word his son and brother spat out,"Why should I side with your Vikings, let alone yourself?"

"I should've known from the very beginning, I should've seen the signs that would lead up this point in time; it was all clear to me and I disregarded them like a trick from Loki, we had a Deal in the beginning and you're more worried about the Devil than the people you've helped them all murder. You have killed HUNDREDS OF US!" Stoick yelled

"YOU MURDERED THOUSANDS OF THEM! You call yourself a Viking when you're more suited to be an filthy Roman but no, you're all focused on this honor bullshit!" Drayko screamed back

"You have deemed yourself unworthy of being an Viking and what you have shown to me has been proven true. Let this be known throughout Berk that I, Stoick the Vast and Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe no longer consider Hiccup THE USELESS! as my son! Get out of my sight you useless traitor or I'll have you blood-eagled from the chest and murder your black devil right in front of your eyes! You are NOT my son!" Stoick screamed out as Drayko crossed his arms and only narrowed his eyes

"I am not your son?! No, you are NOT my father because I disowned you long ago before you decided that you were through with dealing with me you bitch! There is no honor in killing Dragons like you have done for years!"

"You have no honor either you traitor!"

"Because it's fake, like the stories of you ripping an Dragon's head off when you were just a whiny little bitch and you splitting a rock in half with your head; you just got a headache!"

"Hiccup, you stay away from that monster of an Devil!"

"NO! You sired me throughout the 27 Years I fuckin' lived here on this damp rock of shit that I'll rip the fuck off from the fuckin' map of the Archipelago. You are not a father! A father would not strip his only beloved son down until there was nothing left to torment! A father would not blame his own son for the death of his MOTHER BY AN STORMCUTTER! A FATHER WOULD NEVER BEAT HIS OWN SON TO DEATH UNTIL HIS FINAL BREATH! A FATHER WOULD NOT RESORT TO SCHEMES TO KILL HIS OWN SON! A FATHER WOULD NOT TRY TO STAB HIS SON IN THE THROAT FOR GIVING HIM A TATTOO STATING THAT HIS ASS STINKS! A FATHER WOULD NOT WHIP HIS SON IN FRONT OF THE VILLAGE AND A FATHER WOULD NOT PROCLAIM HIS SON'S BIRTHMARK AS A CURSE!" His Birthmark glowed as cascades of tears spilled out and streamed down from his face, the hand that was scratching Toothless' heated scales had become an fist and he awaited a very long time to punch Stoick in the face to make him bleed out

He did just that and sprinted very fast up to him before sending a charged punch straight into his face, shattering his nose and having his blood spill out into the skies before Toothless swung his tail to send him smashing into the rocks with the sharp and sickening sound of splintering told them that Toothless had broken more than several bones. The years of hatred emitting had made him furious. A rage beyond anything he had ever felt build up from his chest and everything that the boy had screamed about him had only engulfed the fuel added to the flames

How dare this monster try to harm his own son and brother, no he would not fuckin' have it now and with that angry thought; he had used this tail to preform his own lethal brand of retribution for his boy. " _Mine!_ " Toothless hissed as he stood bipedally fearsome by Drayko's side, snarling and with his own fangs glowing an plasma blue color within; lightning that begun to race all over him. "Yeah, no one's taking yours away from you!" Drayko smiled sinisterly as Toothless crossed his arms

He then mounted onto his Night Fury as Stoick shook his head, looking to where his son was; only to find him atop of the back of Toothless, struggling to sit up as his arm was broken and the Chieftain was sure that many and most of his ribs were broken as well. But now with Gothi dead, no healer would come to his aid just like how no Viking would come to his aid should Hiccup be in danger; his anger was replaced with cold flesh stinging sorrow as he collapsed onto his knees, seeing the very madness and fear of his own son he was consumed by stand before him

Just then there was deafening, loathsome and massive waves of sharp warcries in the skies that were heard; the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe came running down the forbidden pathway, breaking and trampling over the warning signs that told them to turn back before smashing the boulder that now revealed the entrance to the sacred Cove that Hiccup and Toothless have hidden for so many years. The entire Village spilled out from the slope and jumped down from the other entrance to witness before them: the sight of Drayko Ryder atop of Toothless and Stoick the Vast wounded, collapsed onto his knees and horribly driven to tears of what had transpired. Dust had settled around and Stoick had blood dripping down from his forehead, cradling his weak body cautiously

"Hiccup... no" Gobber breathed out as the man glared venomously at the entire group of Vikings who all stood around their Chief, trespassing in their sacred site of an Cove that they loved and armed to kill the Night Fury who growled warningly against them; daring them to make another step forward

"Gobber, it did not have to end like this but I am what Toothless has made me become. You can't live among the Vikings and you can not learn to be one of the Hairy Hooligans, no one can for as long as Berk remains; but it is time for the Hairy Hooligans Tribe to end, no substitutions and there is no other way. Consider this my final treacherous act for all those who cared about me, I have done you no wrong..." Drayko tilted his head downwards, shedding a single tear on the ground that only those who cared about him could see

HTTYD

Gobber, Spitelout, Burnthair the Broad, Kevlar the Watcher, Jusken Ericsson, Dullnut Thorston named after the Twin's relative, Scabknuckles Jorgenson who had looked down and threw his weapon to the side and Fishlegs all stepped forward to Drayko's side; with Gobber no longer being able to take the bullshit that his best friend had taken out on his now disowned son, the rest were following under Spitelout's orders while anyone who would offer resistance would be dealt with immediately with no hesitation involved. Stoick coughed up some blood and stood up shakily, continuing to speak to his son

"We've still got some words to say here bud" The Night Fury calmed at Drayko's soothing touch, but remained ready for flight as now that those under Spitelout's orders revealed themselves; they were not returning back here

"I did you no wrong Hiccup, but I have truly failed both you and your traitorous mother; you are not the son I remember, your grandparents Hamish I and Hamish II would not want you to do this" Stoick began as Drayko began growling, epsecially when he targeted Toothless

"Hiccup, open up your ass and look inside of your black soul of what that heartless Devil made you do: You killed our Villagers, you betrayed our Tribe and you orchestrated an massacre of children. That Devil is the reason you did all of that, kill it now and you will-"

"NO! Toothless is not the reason behind all of that shit, I did it on my own accord because I wanted revenge for what you did to me for the past 27 Years; this Night Fury has done you no wrong, I have!" Drayko interrupted

"Hiccup, that thing is a MONSTER!" Astrid screamed, with the Vikings agreeing as Toothless roared at them when they raised their weapons

"You do not know a real monster looks like, Astrid!" Drayko repeated the same words that Drago Bludvist had told him in their final battle

"Hiccup..." Stoick gruffly spoke out

"There's no Hiccup for you no more you fat fuck, Hiccup died along with the children that I slaughtered; my name is Drayko Ryder and you will not see the next light of the morning, I will make you pay for what you did!" Drayko countered, Astrid threw her Gronckle Iron Axe towards Toothless; with the Axe being deflected by the flaming sword and by the Volcanripper Armor he wore beforehand. Toothless jumped onto the wall and bounced off to pounce on her, threatening to pump a Plasma Bolt onto her face while Drayko screamed threateningly. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL TOOTHLESS AGAIN, THEN I WILL SEE YOU MURDERED WHILE BERK CRUMBLES BEFORE US!" Drayko threatened before he took off into the air, with Toothless out of reach of the weapons

"Go for it, bud; teach them to never fuck with us again!" Toothless perked up and fired off more than seven Plasma Bolts at the group of Vikings, caring less about whom they had hit before flying off as none of the Vikings had good aim. Now that they were out of their sight, Stoick felt truly broken as he was brought back to the Great Hall as the Vikings carried his body onto an bed that they had made for times like these; should the Chief come out heavily and severely injured

"I can't do it Bucket, Mulch; I can't kill Hiccup, my only son... nor my wife... Valka. How could I bring myself to kill him, Odin... tell me what have I become..." He closed his eyes and went to sleep as the last thing he could think of were the words that he declared: he no longer considering Hiccup to be his son, but he can't live up the words he declared as Chieftain; not after what Hiccup had screamed at him, becoming exactly what he had feared to become for his own son

It has been far too long since he had betrayed his own blood that night, all for lashing him with a long barbed whip for trying to seduce him

As the sun was setting below the horizon, Drayko had finally realized the heavy weight of what he had done and flew down to the other part of Berk to settle down; with Toothless landing secretly and silently to the the Whispering Death tunnels, with Drayko dismounting his Night Fury as he had an feeling that Snotbitch was waiting for him inside. "My cousin's bound to be in the caverns up ahead, be on the look out for Astrid if she comes with some Bolas to throw at and restrain you"

Toothless nodded and ran off to hide within the shadows while Drayko ran off into the dark cavern tunnels ahead, taking the entrance leading into the Caves of Jotunn with the minecarts around on the tracks, chained ladders and mills with sharp jagged rocks all about; entering the many networks of tunnels as Snotlout Jorgenson was walking back and forth to the sides, lost on what he should plan next. Drayko had been here before a long time ago, when he had rescue Berk from the Outcasts as they posed as the God of Dreams, Draumur by unleashing the powerful black sleep inducing fog that would engulf the Vikings while they plan to collapse the Island from below; ironic now that he was going to do what Alvin tried to do long time ago

"Why isn't this working? How do I blackmail the Hofferson Family so that Astrid will have no choice but to submit to my already irresistible supreme power I have over everyone? Most importantly now that Hiccup is a traitor to the Tribe for killing Gothi, how am I going to hunt him down for manipulating my father to care for Useless the Unwanted?" Snotlout walked back and forth in frustration

"You look like you're in a horrible mood today" Drayko stated as he appeared before him on the scene, Snotlout held his sword Flashcut by his side and was ready to unsheathe it

"Drayko..." Snotlout snarled at the sight of him, just seeing him survive their last duel made his blood boil

"So you're going to blackmail Astrid's family just so she'll agree to marry you, and you'll be come the next Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe. Great plan, cousin..." Drayko sarcastically replied

"Just the opposite really, it's interference proof because you'll be dead before you can actually interfere; because it's my destiny to lead my Tribe for generations, not yours because you abandoned us in the dust for the monsters I'll kill when I hunt down all your filthy kind for raiding us" Snotlout arrogantly flipped his hair and looked himself at his reflection on his sword

"That doesn't fuckin' matter to me one way or another, because I've come all this way just to make you pay for what you did to Gobber; I will not let you destroy his life further, but I'm sure you can play with me one more time before you head off to work..." Drayko pointed Inferno at him, Snotlout unsheathed Flashcut halfway before having a better plan

"Why the hell not? We share the same blood after all as we are family, except I'll just use most of your blood to shower my beefcake of an body in just like with every Dragon that I'll slay in my path" He placed his Lionheart Gauntlets and Greaves on as he got into fighting stance

"Ah so you want a piece of my blood literally I see, come it get if you can Snotbitch!" Drayko pointed his flaming blade towards Snotlout, whose cape blew in the wind

The second duel between Drayko Ryder and Snotlout Jorgenson began as the former came running up against his cousin, who readied his gauntlets as he began to swipe at the sword swings that came against him; deflecting them before attempting to swipe his cousin, who had his Shield out to block him. Drayko proceeded to bash him across the head to the side before slashing his flaming sword against him, from diagonally down to the sides as he proceeded to kick him in the stomach; firing off an crescent blade that had him jump to the side to dodge

Snotlout came running back to Drayko and swiped him across the stomach before throwing both hands onto his flaming blade, to which he had parried and the Knight had struck him on the shoulder; making him yell in pain as Drayko used his Silver Knife to stab him in the thigh as well, causing him to swipe against his face before swinging his leg against his chest before attempting to kick him to the other side. But Drayko had countered it with his Shield and landed a headbutt against his forehead before preforming an powerful downward revolving kick, sending him against the wall where Drayko landed a powerful punch against his face with the Piraeus Cestus gauntlet he had

He then grabbed him by the head and slammed his face against his knee before punching him to the side with the Cestus before switching to the Nightbreaker sword, just as Snotlout recovered to jump onto the rocky wall and send a stinging dropkick against him; swiping his claws against Drayko's body and kicking him in the chin as he launched himself from the ground on his hands, using this to his advantage as he then swung his claws to the blade of the Ninjaken. Drayko parried the attack once again and swung the Nightbreaker in a flurry of rapid slashes that had Snotlout bleeding with his blood flying to the place

Drayko had then caught him by the cape and slammed him down to the ground before throwing him up to bring him back down with the Zippleback Claws of Exile, swinging his blades all around him in a cyclone that blasted him in flames upon contact; even having the extended blades spin by themselves as he swung the chains around, all while moving about through the area. Snotlout was then caught by the cape again and was being pulled back by Drayko, who yanked and sent him towards him; swinging a kick to the head before using Inferno to stab him, bashing him forwards with his Shield once again

Snotlout dodged an downwards helm slash from Drayko's Inferno and sent a kick to his right leg, which was immediately followed up by Drayko using his talon to grab him by the face and smash his head down to the ground; sending his face towards the stone floor before stomping on him multiple times, kicking him afterwards as he brought out his Piraeus Cestus to prepare some serious blows to his cousin. Slamming both gauntlets to cause an stunning soundwave against Snotlout before running to land a flurry of bone crunching punches against his body, leaving one devastating blow after another as he smashed his head against his knee; throwing him to the side as he slammed against the wall with Drayko punching the stone walls in order to collapse the Isle of Berk from within, succeeding in making some rocks fall from the ceiling above as they shattered upon contact with the floor

It was then that Snotlout had shoulder rammed into him to stop his cousin from trying to collapse the Island from within the Caves of Jotunn, Drayko proceeded to swing against another one of his cousin's swipes with the Lionheart Gauntlets and Greaves before he countered and caught him in a weapons lock; prying the gauntlets off of him before throwing them into the ocean to stop him from using them again. Now disarmed of the Lionheart gauntlets, Snotlout switched to using his sword Flashcut to duel against Drayko's Nightbreaker sword

They swung their blades all around against each other with the echoing tone of sparks and steel being heard throughout the Caves of Jotunn, along with the sounds of both Drayko and Snotlout fighting in a duel; to which an uninvited guest had arrived to witness them both heavily engaged with each other, both attempting to gain the upperhand as blood flew from both of their bodies onto the walls and floor. Drayko landed a jumping spin kick to his body and dropping on his face with an elbow drop, before long he brought out his Silver Knife and pinning his hand to the floor; stomping on his back and proceeding to dig his deadly sharp fangs into his left ear, biting down on it until he ripped off half of it and spat it out to the side

Snotlout screamed as he lost half of his left ear, squirting blood as he removed the Silver Knife from his hand and threw it against Drayko's right leg; taking it back as he had his ignited flaming sword ready before running up to fight the asshole who made his life a living hell, swinging against his sword blade multiple times before getting into another weapons lock with each other. Both sides snarling and both sides ready to kill the other, one for revenge for the years of torment and the other for stealing his father before manipulating him to care for him instead of his own son. Before they could gain the upper hand however, an arrow was shot as Snotlout slashed horizontally while Drayko slashed vertically; slicing the arrow into four pieces as Astrid stood far away from them with her crossbow shield in hand, adorning her Dragon Scale Armor as she held her Gronckle Iron Axe in the other hand

"Dammit Astrid, this is between me and Snotbitch and this is no place for a little girl and perfectionist witch like you; get lost, you honor driven bitch!" Drayko demanded

"Shut up!" Astrid yelled back, firing off another arrow as the pair of cousins continued their duel

Astrid came running up to the two and swung her Axe against all three of them, with Drayko parrying the attack and jumping just as Astrid somersaulted; Snotlout swung his sword against her, being parried as well as Drayko preformed an downwards helm slash towards the ground. She rolled to the side and threw her Axe against him, with the Knight swinging his fiery blade against to the side; deflecting it as the weapon landed onto Snotlout's cape, pinning him to the wall as she retrieved it and attempted to decapitate him. "You forced my family into this!" She blamed Snotlout as he pushed back against her downwards slam

Drayko took this time to run as he jumped across to the other side of the cavern, with Astrid throwing her Axe towards him; with him deflecting it to the other side with his Shield before running out of the caverns, angered by Astrid Hofferson interrupting his and Snotlout's duel by rudely inviting herself in. This was supposed to be between him and his cousin, this was not her fight and this was not her choice to be interfering with his business; now she's gonna be dead when he comes back in full force for the whole entire Island because it'll be collapsing in the seas. He mounted onto Toothless and took off as he asked him this question

" _Drayko, what happened?_ "

"Astrid thought it was a good idea to rudely interfere with my and Snotbitch's duel, it was supposed to be between me and him; not between me and her, it's over now since I bit half of his left ear off"

" _Can I bite off his nose next?_ "

"Yeah, go ahead; we're returning back to the Ancient Castle now, there's still some unfinished business left that we've got to take care of"

" _I'm right behind you brother, let's go deal with the Emperor of the Underworld first beforehand; just hope Vixen ain't too afraid of the demons residing there_ "

"She's grown to be a big fox kit now, she's not gonna be a coward now" Vixen hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his right cheek, with Drayko stroking her body as he continued to fly through the air

As the sun was setting on the horizon of the Barbaric Archipelago, so was the long kept secret that was sacrificed to keep out of the hands of the Hairy Hooligans for so long; the broken dreams have been sealed and nothing could be reversed from this moment forwards, the insane pair of brothers flew out back to the northern side of the far Archipelago and decided that it would be best that they returned to the Ancient Castle. For there were so many dark secrets that were about to be unleashed, but there was so little time as the Fall of Berk was about to come

Whatever they shall come to fight up against, there will be no returning from the dark depths of the Underworld that they will most definitely enter; for they're going to Hell and back, just like before all those 10 Years ago...

* * *

Now that was quite some shit right there, just ignore the name of the Chapter as it's supposed to be a meaning for: the Hooligans have been locked in Drayko's deceitfulness for far too long, now it was time to reveal the truth and that was one hell of a truth to reveal right there.

Let this be the final Chapter before I'm go on an Hiatus for the Knights of the Dragon Riders stories, since I want to do a little experiment with Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall as I focus on Drayko too much. I want to write down an little One Shot about Mikekolt's life in the Owl Gut Tribe, since I do not see too many Chapters involving the focus around the OCs as it's always the Main Characters who they write about; and they always have to make it into the main timeline instead of doing things their own way. You understand what I'm saying here? I thought I might as well go and write more chapters for Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince of Destiny since I do not update too many of my other stories too much, might as well give some insights and if I feel ready to start writing for my main series; you'll know

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Do NOT pester me on my hiatus and do not pester me for updates, that just shows your dickfuckery that you do not really care about these kind of stories; it's bullshit


	23. Chapter 23:Canyon of Mist

(A/N: When we previously saw Drayko and Toothless, the former had revealed the truth to the Hooligans and dueled his cousin an second time as there was no winners due to Astrid rudely inviting herself to join the fight meant between him and Jorgenson. Now it was time to return to the Ancient Castle in the upper northwest. Xelotaurus is still an issue at hand and the Emperor of the Underworld is not to be trusted in unleashing his demons onto the Archipelago, not after Blight had done the same to Mierveia Vde Rallie before in the last story. This is an short chapter by the way because writing an conclusion like that in the previous story can really take an bite out of you, but by all means I insist; Enjoy!)

With the sun now setting on the horizon of the Barbaric Archipelago, the secret behind Drayko's identity now went with it to the very ends of the earth that when his vengeance has been sealed; he and Toothless will begin their next journey by exploring beyond the outer edges of the Archipelago they both lived in. Now the Hairy Hooligans know who he is and they have also come to realize that they have doomed themselves with their actions, with the Blacksmith's Forge burned to the ground in ashes and with Gothi who lives no more; it will only be until an matter of time is killed before he comes raining his lifetime of fury and betrayal onto them. But of course he himself had also shown some shame for what he has done to the point of asking himself what has he become, all of which were disregarded by Toothless as everything he has done to them were all justifiable; they have all mistreated his brother for the last time, and now they were going to pay for their actions in the end

They had both flown far away from Berk as they decided that they had some unfinished business with Xelotaurus back on the Ancient Castle, but this time they had the Nightbreaker on their side as it was now reclaimed in the hands of an Haddock family member; who was now going to start an new family with his soon to be wife Maria the Huntress, for they must forge an much better road and path for the children should they have together. They may know the history behind their father but it served as more of an metaphor of the fear that consumed their now disowned grandfather, as Toothless adopted him now as his father; but more importantly as his brother, nothing needs to be realized in order to understand their bond together. The Hairy Hooligans may profess to teach their future children that Drayko was one of the most infamous enemies that destroyed their old home should those who survive settle upon an new land, but his beliefs for the Dragons themselves and understanding why he would turn against his Tribe are out of their reach; their fates were all sealed, just like the stone that they have set and written themselves as well as their history on. Because of the truth that was now revealed to his former Tribe but rather than having anyone declare him an traitor, he had reannouced his birthrights in front of Stoick and decreed that he had disowned him long before he had done the same; what the Chief believed to be his son who lived but saw the unspeakable truth before him was now gone and forever out of his reach

" _Drayko, how do you feel about the future after we take care of Stoick? Not only are we exploring the very ends of the earth and bringing back some souvenirs to our new home, but now you're gonna be an father real soon; I know it feels an little early, still you're more than lucky to have one hell of an mate who can fight_ " Toothless asked, unsure about what to say to him up to this point

"Maria's not too bad herself since we've been together for 10 Years. Alone with each other on the rocky black sand beaches of Dragonscale Cliff, given each other an Betrothal Necklace to wear on our wedding day should we be happy with each other long enough since Snotbitch's marriage with Astrid would end in instant divorce due to his lust and vanity; and even now as we're blessed with more than one child, I do have something that I used to wear when Valka was around on Berk" Drayko speculated and hinted at the end, which caught Toothless' interest

" _Two things first: 'Should you be happy with each other long enough' You don't think...?_ "

"Some people are just not meant to be happy with each other, Hera was never that kind at all from the very beginning; especially when her husband Zeus can't figure out that his dick belongs in his pants, not with mortal women like my girlfriend for example"

" _That's right she told you back at the Main Hall of Owl Gut Island after you asked about your Half-Greek origins, now you mentioned that you wore something when she was still here before Cloudjumper took her away?_ "

"The Jacket of the Omega Primal is what it was called, being made by her and secretly Spitelout just for me; she told me that it was meant to be worn by the Son From the Heavens, which she revealed was me before giving the jacket to me. It was beautiful looking and it was really elusive, warm and really reflective on the edges and the designs on the back; I was scared that if I wore it outside, then the others would think I'm showing off and prancing around while they're wearing their basic Viking attire. No one but Fishlegs would understand me as he was the only one who saw me wear it" Drayko recalled and described what it looked like, remembering how his mother always watched him wear it inside; with his father attempting to comprehend how his wife made something like that

" _Why did you stop wearing it?_ " Toothless calmly asked as if he was an young hatchling

"The Teens grew furious and very, very jealous because they all think they were being treated inferior to me; like I was the one who was being given these gifts and spoils from Traitor Johann and when they asked for an coat like mines, he told them that it was an gift from his mother. Snotbitch being the most jealous immediately took me out of the house by force and kicked me into an puddle of newborn sheep's blood at Silent Sven's pasture, they stripped me of my Jacket and locked me up against the wall while they proceeded to make it all filthy; before the left me and tried to explain to Stoick that I was being beaten up for messin' around with Silent Sven's sheep. My mother did not believe that bullshit and took the Jacket from them before coming over to free me, me and her cleaned it up together from the blood; before I continued to wear it again. Now I always wore it on the anniversary of what I believed to be her death, just to relieve the memories of how she and my uncle handwoven it together; nowadays I wear it in the presence of whenever me and Valka fly out together, in the skies on Cloutjumper as that was the only image of what I knew that I could use for the many themed things you see like our throne for instance"

" _Your memory is just like that of an youthful mature Dragon whose looking back on his childhood, just like Thunder and Jade; my father and mother_ "

"As is the same for you brother, no Dragon would forget anything at all; not even the ones who attacked you or your family, just like it says on the flip of my coin that I've given to Heather as a little memento from me" Vixen snuggled up against Drayko as she got herself comfortable when he began telling the story of his special jacket he wore, made from his mother as he considered him to be the Son From the Heavens

Now coming up ahead of the Ancient Castle where it has reappeared just as the sun was coming down further below the horizon, the duo of brothers had flew over to where they previously were last time; diving down to the Garden as they touched the ground and dismounted, now standing before the entrance which had previously led to the Gatekeeper's Office according to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal. Because of their previous efforts in unlocking the gate with the Burning Hope, they saw no need to hesitate in entering inside; stepping right through as they were ready to continue exploring this place from all over the rock, that the Ancient Castle had rested on

Returing back into the rather disturbing and unsettling Forest of Mist where the Gatekeeper's Office was, Drayko consulted the pages of his Grandfather's Journal and landed onto the map of where they stood; getting to know his surroundings beforehand as he looked at their current location, seeing how this book had it's secrets written down with it's hidden paths all detailed before his eyes. Following the map written down, the two brothers made their way through the blowing mist with the flying leaves and foliage surrounding them all; heading to what appeared to be an wall from the distance but finding an door that was hidden from the overgrown vines, pushing forwards as they entered inside and thanked themselves for having an map like this. Not to mention this wall was located right across from the Gatekeeper's Office as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II does not keep anything hidden, but that may be because he made friends with the Castellan of this place long before; wanting to know every secret there was to know about

Coming into the left curved hallway and entering an tall roofed square shaped room where the Gravedigger made his personal headquarters, they decided to take an rest here for the moment as they could recover from this morning and afternoon's events; but still it would only be an matter of time before the Isle of Berk would be no more, coming all down to the seas as only the ruins would remain for the survivors to look at their old home. As soon as the sun fully disappeared from the sky and it became fully dark in the early evening, Drayko got up from the bed and proceeded onwards with Toothless following behind closely; Vixen always being held by his arm towards his chest as their journey was almost over now, just an few more steps to go and see what Xelotaurus has got for them all

Heading down the staircase located to the side of the mountain as reached the ground, seeing an larger entrance with massive stone and metal decorated gates that were also growing with some botanical vines; but where they stood now happened to look like an graveyard this time around with broken tombstones and ruined stone walls, both of which were sporadically placed about without any rhyme nor reason. There was at least one Hollowvein demon resting and lying about in the corner of the entrance, which they decided to take care of first beforehand as the metallic puppet awakened due to their presence; igniting it's fiery chackram wheels and clanking over to them without an moment to stop

The Hollowvein had spun it's chakrams before throwing them towards Drayko like an yo-yo, as he deflected them back with the Nightbreaker; slashing swiftly to the sides against the metallic cursed marionette as the night enhanced it's power and strength, although it blocked an overhead swing before butting them forward against the Knight. It proceeded to release an plume of flames from it's mouth to where Drayko had blocked with his cape, before he stabbed the puppet through and preformed another overhead slash downwards; splitting the metallic puppet in half before it spilled out it's scorched but cold organs as the smell really reminded him of back on Berk, he swept the remains off to the side and proceeded towards the front of the main entrance to what the Journal refers this time as the: "Caynon of Mist"

There was no other sign of any demons of Xelotaurus this time around, but what lied beyond the canyon may be their next route now that the Nightbreaker is back in the hands of the descendant who deserved it; not in the hands of an graverobber nor thief who seeks to make an profit with, as they read out the words of the stone that gave out this clear warning to anyone who might enter inside:

"Return and come out from the Canyon of Mist before you alive, thus let thy Lost Land be out of your reach for the trials ahead are but fragments of paths"

This warning did not fall on blind eyes nor deaf ears as the doors opened forward into the Canyon of Mist, an labyrinth where an guiding light will help them get out onto the other side alive; the entrance had also begun to suck in the wind and clouds inside, deep and thick within as it swallowed the air itself into it's very maze. If this meant stopping Xelotaurus then let it be just that as they both looked at each one last time, and nodded before stepping through as Vixen got into the comforts of his shoulder guard; entering into the intimidating wall that stood as the next challenge for them to solve

HTTYD

The Canyon of Mist was more like an massive valley of mountainous rocks as the same suggested being that it was full of thick mist that blew everywhere, the grassy and steep trail was situated on the right mountain side with roofed trees located below on the solid earth; with the distance of the pistachio green fog having the shadows of mountains and hills standing out, with some wooden gate like structures on each of the splitting two paths. Looking like an entrance to an tribal village as there were two diagonally crossed planks on both sides on the top, one with an large bird skull on the left; being that they had an horned skull on the front and some dangling ropes wrapped around, even having human skulls hanging from the top. In front and middle of the splitting pathways, there was an large tombstone shaped obelisk where an guiding light was resting below the description for anyone passing through here. Finally, the rocky overhangs that acted like the left and right pathways had branched overhead from above the forest as gusts and chills of wind always blew about; with very little foliage to be seen

The pair of brothers had walked the entire way with Inferno ignited and raised to light their way through, nightfall was upon them as they walked down the simple trail before coming into contact with the dual pronged and branched fork in the road; that being like an bident of Hades, the God of the Underworld. With another obelisk standing in the middle for them to read the description, they took an closer look and cleared off the aged filth; standing back as Drayko had begun to read what was written:

"One must take the path to where Fate has decreed for the Heroes who come to enter the Lost Land onto the other-side: those who keep the guiding light which will help them choose the right path, will decipher where they were destined to go; should it possess an obstacle that will come to stop you, release the spirit from the husk it has been captured by and behold the Lost Land at the end of the other side"

It was just then that some Cursed Marionettes consisting of Nadders, Zipplebacks and Nightmares had dropped down from the sky; out from nowhere above and down onto the two pathways before them. The guiding light immediately flew over to the Zippleback Marionette with the dual crescent blades before being captured by the husk, possessing it against it's will as the bloody puppet clanked over to both Drayko and Toothless. The former swung the Nightbreaker from side to side with blood spurting from the wood and it's howl of pain crying out, with the Nightmare marionette twirling it's spread-fire crossbow and firing away; which forced him to block the attack with his shield. Toothless immediately pounced onto the demon and blasted it with enough Plasma Bolts to destroy it, having it scatter into pieces before blasting the Zippleback marionette's body against the wall; with Drayko preforming the finishing blow and releasing the guiding light inside

It hovered over to the left path of the canyon and resonated before vanishing upon entering through the gate, with Drayko and Toothless following as the remaining Cursed Marionettes attempted to follow them both; but they were gone by the time they reached the gate, vanishing into the blowing mist as they were nothing more but fading shadows to be seen before fully disappearing altogether

Arriving into contact with the Clay Tribesmen once more as the glowing light now possessed an Clay Samurai with the Flyers taking into the air, and the Shogun summoning it's revolving laser firing heads with the drum it held; Drayko held the Nightbreaker above his head and was ready to strike once more against these demons with Toothless beginning the fight with an Plasma Bolt against the Clay Flyers, taking them down as the Knight had then leapt forward to fight against the Samurai whose broken sword can make him stop fighting. He easily slashed through with the enhanced ninjaken in his hands, slashing away at the Clay Tribesmen before them; as Vixen leaped off to lead the Shogun against the edge of the canyon wall before she jumped onto it's chest, leaping off as the demon fell into the trees below

Breaking the sword of the Clay Samurai with an downwards helm slash from the Nightbreaker, Drayko slashed the molten steaming splatters of clay away from both sides before ending it all with an stab in the neck; which he then spun to the back of the demon and swiftly decapitated the Clay Samurai, releasing the guiding light from the husk it possessed. It proceeded to hover over to the right path this time around and had Vixen jump onto his shoulder before getting his move on with Toothless, wondering just what kind of demon that they could be going up against next this time. Vanishing into the fog once again as all three of them went over the gate, the blowing wind becoming a little more chilly; but that may be that way because of the night that has befallen them

As they were following the guiding light through the blowing fog within this labyrinth they have entered inside, Drayko wondered to himself this question: Who in the hell was the puzzle architect of this damn Ancient Castle? Seriously he was getting very curious about this god forsaken Island the more and more he travels through the many oddities here and there, something was just not right here even without the main demon he and Toothless were fighting on this Island. Well none of it mattered as they were finally coming towards the end since there was one thing that the Journal did say: "The Canyon of Mist consists of three segments as the guiding light will decipher the puzzle and lead them down the right path" Good 'ol Grandpa Haddock II, he knows his shit inside out like he's been here before and the back of his hand

Approaching the third and final segment of the Canyon of Mist, the guiding light had proceeded to possess the husk of the god forsaken Scissors Wraith that had emerged from the ground; giving off it's echoing evil laugh as it hovered over to Drayko, attempting to cut him as he deflected the scissors with the Nightbreaker sword. He growled at fighting this demon as he jumped and attacked it's skull, chipping off more pieces of the head than they previously did when Drayko used Inferno. The Scissors Wraith had then swung his scissors towards Toothless who had jumped out of the way, firing two powerful and charged Plasma Bolts against the skull; the blasting impact had blew more than an large chunk off from it's weakpoint

The Scissors Wraith had begun to point towards the ground with it's scissors before spinning in an corkscrew, shooting off through the ground and re-emerging from different parts of the environment; all in an last attempt to take them both out before it's skull was fully destroyed with the Nightbreaker sword, having it's illusionary cloak fade away and echoing it's evil laughter one last time. With the last of the demons eliminated and the husk that had the it held captive, the guiding light hovered over to the right path once more as Drayko and Toothless made their way under the gate; and vanished within the mist once again, leaving no traces of their footsteps behind. (A/N: The dark crimson blood that Drayko and all Dragons bleed happened to be like this: the deepest and darkest point was an mostly dark mahogany, wine and sangria red with the jam and berry red being an medium color; the most pale was brick red as easily seen when it is smeared on walls and floors)

They arrived at the final exit and came out of the Canyon of Mist alive just as the warning had informed them to, now they were at the entrance to the Lost Land that it mentioned beforehand. The entrance to the "Lost Land" which was more aiming towards what the Journal called the "Lost Greenhouse" happened to be an round overhung gate as the pathway was laid with bricks and lined up with dead trees, having lanterns with an Greenhouse building in front of them; there was an iron door that was sealing the entrance before it slid downwards, unlocking the doors in the process

"No other demons to kill on the other side, well we've dealt with enough to know that we will not be facing too much inside what the Journal of Haddock II calls: the Lost Greenhouse; there ain't no familiar plants inside that we're taking our time to look and study at. If Fishlegs were here then he's not interested" Drayko remarked

" _After what happened to him with Meatlug and the god damn Dragonvine, nowhe has every reason to hate botany being his interest; even if the Chief forces him to stop being interested in us, and instead be interested in plants_ " Toothless recalled

"You ready to get inside those two gates?" He asked him

" _We can take them on with the Nightbreaker, we've dealt with them in the past when Blight was an real threat; now he's dead and sent back to the Underworld where he belongs_ "

"Then let's get an move on and enter behind those gates" Drayko nodded

With Vixen awakening afterwards as she passed out in his arms, she got back onto his shoulder guard and nuzzled his cheek; just as they both entered the Lost Greenhouse. From this moment onwards they knew that since Xelotaurus had previously retreated when they first fought him, he would be bound to return without an doubt to think of; the clock for Berk's doomsday was still ticking all the way tot he deadline, just like the life of Stoick the Vast as his vengeance will end when the Island falls. For now they have an demon to deal with and now with his identity revealed, the Hooligans would not be coming to their location

Not after what had happened with their previous two attempts involving the Assassin who is now decaying on the ground of the Garden, and the Teens of Berk who would not go back just to hunt and kill him. Astrid Hofferson on the other hand has more reasons to stay behind this time, for she's preparing for the end that is about to come...

* * *

I would continue writing more chapters for Shrek: The Novelization of the Movie (2001) by Dreamworks Pictures but unfortunately, there is just one issue that I wish that I didn't want to have:

Details, they're important like the appearance of the Magic Mirror that Farquaad's men had found; oh yeah and also the Duloc Knights that Shrek fights when he goes over to confront him, gotta get their appearances written down. Unlike the "Shrek: Adaptation" fanfic by cgaissoe which leaves out some parts of the film, I intend to make it feel like you're actually watching it in your head as you read out the novelization I posted. Oh and I also have the book called: "Shrek: The Complete Story" which an child had ripped some pages because he's an asshole that's why

It feels nice to be back but do not expect too many chapters at this time, I have an little too much on my mind to think of; but I'm out of an hiatus now because I have completed Curse of the Emperor's Sword which you can now read before this story, just to understand the story so far. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, then don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I ask you to not pester me about wanting updates so that you can have Berkian blood spilled and what do you do? You pestered me which just shows that you clearly do not give an shit about this story at all, ignoring the haters is NOT an strong trait of mine. Remember that because your flames and trolls are NOT welcome here in my stories


	24. Chapter 24:Lost Greenhouse

(A/N: It's been awhile since I gave Drayko and Toothless an fight against Xelotaurus in Chapter 4: What Lies Below haven't I? Now that they've got the Nightbreaker with them this time, they can really bring him down to his knees; but that was just an filler chapter because I felt like the story was going on too quickly, once he's out of the picture for good then they will destroy Berk. Now for this Chapter we are gonna be having an update on the Hooligans themselves, trying to go ahead and see what's up with them after learning the identity of Drayko Ryder beforehand; I'm giving you the opportunity to see what the results were after they left for the Ancient Castle, I can tell you that they do NOT have neither good, nice or gentle things to say about him that's for sure. Without further delay let us see what the Berkians felt after learning the truth, Enjoy!)

Betrayal reigned over them in the sunset that had set forth onto them, like their wounded Chieftain who has now been forbidden from fighting due to his injuries as the dust settled all around him; his spirit was broken after what he had fought for so long and what he sought after, was not what he wanted and is now forever out of his reach. Could they have ever been so wrong to treat him the way that they did? Was he really worth to be blamed for something he had no control over? Is it really worth it to... make peace with the Dragons? Perhaps there was an true reason to why he was just so different than the others, like his wife he wanted the fighting to stop; but the evils of his stubbornness and pride had full control over him and when he lost her that night, his fear of what his wife was hiding from their son had fully broken through and possessed every action he made. That alone would make him too sympathetic, he deserved this punishment and he deserved an rebellion; all because of his actions had made him into the man that he was today

His patriotic ways had made him uncaring to what his own son had thought, the over-protectiveness had made him an unintentional hypocrite with counter productiveness to whatever parenting methods he tried but failed like he did to Hiccup. The most infamous example was that he wanted him to be an successful Viking and future Chief, but he sheltered him from the most of the world all around; any experience he had in him was shunned from joining the Berk Fire Brigade and even worse: everything that has failed and the faults he had always directed them on his son, not once considering that he himself played an part in all of them. His hurtful and offensiveness against his own blood had made his son suffer the worst brunt of it all, he'd even agreed Bucket's depiction of Hiccup was much more than what he had suffered from; he forged him into an rebellious man he is today and created an monster, one that he could not bring down. He just could not commit himself to bringing him down, not anymore as he was just selfish; as arrogant just as the tyrant that Snotlout Jorgenson has become

Every warning that came from those who he had once trusted the most had fallen on his deaf ears, for he had enough of hearing any other thoughts of alternatives; going as so far as to declare that he would use that Night Fury for their voyage, he had just had to think once for himself: Of all Dragons that he had considered to lead them to Dragon Island, why did he choose Toothless as his main concern? The answer to that was to further punish and torment Drayko than ever for taking his own son away, but he had no suspicions of him being the same person; he had changed his appearance but sacrificed everything that made him recognizable, that part hurt the most because he was always seeing him as someone he could believe in. Had Berk come to peace with the Dragons then the Village would be better, he could be riding an Nadder of his own: Having strawberry red scales with an buttermilk to eggnog tan underbelly, adorned on the front and tail with sapphire to egyptian blue armor as well as having an kelly green cloth for his saddle. There was one such memory that he could never escape from, haunting him as whiplashes of the events had infected him as he slept; always waking up screaming out as it did for him

In his dream he had sat in his favorite chair, enjoying himself an tankard of mead with an icepack against his forehead, an hard day it was going around three other Tribes such as the following: Rockgarsso Bay Tribe, Sparrowraven Tribe and the Coyoteprowlers Tribe; though the first two were neighboring islands but god dammit did they give him an hard time, the third one was clearly not the kind to get an alliance from. It was not because of they were overly arrogant nor like the Berserkers who were all for war, but because they had intentions to stalk their enemies like an ravenous beast who sought out the livestock of those who were farming them; that's just not how they work out for Vikings like them, they can't have an alliance like that at all. As he looked up into the ceiling, the anger in his blood had ignited but he just did not understand the reason why; but as he stomped his way upstairs to take out his anger, he had come across an moment he did not want to relive ever again for as long as he should live:

His very son and his only child was lying in the furthest corner of his room who was leaning against the wall, blood dripping down his legs that steadily gathered beneath him in an small pool of crimson; slit cuts were littered on his legs and wrists, calves being reflected by the bloodstained knife he held loosely on his own hand. His shock was quickly forgotten and gathered his limping child, the gasp of pain falling on his deaf ears as he ran out of the house and to Gothi's House; wanting to save him from the pain he had brought to him. Afterwards giving some stern words with him about his responsibilities as future Chief, for what he did was both reckless and stupid; he didn't even dare to ask why he would cut himself, but now he's curious to why he would do such an desperate and selfish thing? He just cannot seem to understand his son's mind, but how could he because he's damaged him enough to know about what he did was more than wrong; he's not worthy to call himself an father

He let himself drink one off as he used his cane to walk with an painful limp, hurting more with each step as he made his way back to the bed; recovering as no matter what he has been injured with, he will fight Drayko with everything that he's got. But while the Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe lamented in his failures and actions that led to the sins of his anger against his own son, the Hairy Hooligans themselves fared no better: they were all guilty for what they had done, blinded by their grief and consumed by the same fear of their Chief that has now become theirs

Astrid Hofferson's path was clear before her as now Drayko Ryder was an real threat to be dealt with for the many stories he had created and how he had become an living legend to the Dragons themselves, treating them all like family; but still, the memories of what Hiccup had become came rushing back to her eyes as she questionably looked at her Gronckle Iron Axe with her bloodstained reflection. She took this time to rest from her training to make sure that when Drayko comes anywhere near the Isle of Berk she called home, then she will be sure to fight with everything that she has learned in her years of training; as she never stopped once just in case he came back here to bring the island down to the murky seas below

She had come to hate and loathe Snotlout for everything that has happened to Hiccup, especially when he had made his life an living hell for him and he had gone too far by burning down the Forge when they needed Gobber's weapons the most; in fact he had always gone more than an step forward when he was deliberately trying to kill his own cousin, anything that he did in retaliation was justified but Hiccup's wrongdoing still stands by it's own accord. Hiccup was very uncooperative in their war against the Dragons: he refused to partake in their battle, he turned against them with his machines he built by hurting them; he cheated in Dragon Training by using his tricks without telling them, he was being very disrespectful towards everyone who gave him well deserved scorn and he was hiding an Night Fury in the Cove without their knowledge all this time. That is irredeemably unforgivable and once she confronts him, then he will be placed under arrest for his treachery against the Tribe; the Chief does trust her to do the right thing but he seemed to have some hesitations about killing him, she on the other hand does not since he did this on his own vicious accord. He and Snotlout will both be killed for her own reasons

That's right, she's going to kill them both: Drayko because he's going to kill his own father and have Berk collapse into ruins, Snotlout because he is resorting to extreme last resort methods to make sure that she is betrothed to someone so arrogant and prideful; not to mention he's trying to force her into marriage, just like how Punchlout had tried to force Thorve's hand into marriage an long time ago when Hiccup was just 14 Years Old. With that thought clouding her mind, she returned back to training with her Axe; Drayko may have been the one to forge such weapon, but what other weapon does she have to wield? She tried to destroy her Mother's Axe due to Hiccup being it's creator, so she is left with no other choice but to wield something that felt so powerful in her hands; at least there's that to wielding something made from an former member of the Haddock family, but it's all just one bleeding rift after another and nothing was ever as it seemed with the father and son

The Hairy Hooligans were in the meantime rushing to build an wall with everyone helping out and no one taking resting until it was strong enough to withstand their power, no matter how drained they were and no matter how much they have lost; it will all end right here and right now. They first begun this process like always by double layering the bricks and spreading out the quickish dry mud that the helpers treaded in puddles, all around the frontal rim as they begun to build up; scraping off the edges of mud and reusing them for their quickish dry motar they made. Next they pulled hard on the ropes to lift the pillars of wood straightly upwards, surrounding them using the bricks and further building up both sides of the defensive wall; creating an walkway for them to launch their catapults against Drayko's forces, whenever he would return and should he return that is...

The progress on their defensive wall was much faster than the previous two times as Hiccup had destroyed it once with an machine he built to take it down by ramming into it, but the second time came when the Outcasts came to attack them; by that point they weren't even finished building it, they've got the worst luck in building something like this but at least they're building it much faster than before after their previous few times. Which of course meant that they were used to rebuilding it anytime if it got damaged, which happened a lot with the raids they've suffered from. The wall was tall enough to make sure the Village was protected and the walkways on top were armed with catapults all around, the fleet of Hooligan Longships were also standing in front of the entrance should they come near them; with cannons loaded and ready to be fired. There was also an statue that was built by the Hooligans after Snotlout forced them to, wanting to make his mark and his status as the heir known in the Archipelago; being that the Jorgenson lad was clearly taking advantage of them all and basically becoming an tyrant in the process, ungrateful he was as the evils of Pride and Lust had infected him too greatly to overcome and make him realize what chaos he had brought upon his own family

This statue of Stoick and his nephew whom they now called him the Chief's new son stood at the height of 35ft inches tall, taking the place where the colossal statue of Thor that was once built to help them defend their Village against the raiding Dragons; the Chieftain stood with his axe while his new son carried an heroic and arrogant bravado look on his face, standing atop an Night Fury whose organs had been spilled out onto the ground with the blood pouring out cascading falls. Not only did he hold his sword but he also held the decapitated and severed head of an angry and vengeful Drayko Ryder, who was screaming out in anger while his body was found lying dead from behind. They both stood atop of an very wide and tall round trapezoid base with engraved panels that told nothing but lies such as: slaying Drayko and Toothless in the middle, Astrid embracing him in their marriage, him leading the Hooligans to victory, standing both tall and proud and Stoick praising him while sending his exiled son out of the picture after scolding him all while Hiccup stared angrily back at them both with Snotlout giving off an deserving look of justice towards him. Finally there was an engraved message that read out: "Chief Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and his heir, Snotlout Jorgenson: The Greatest Dragon Slayer and the Supreme Ruler of the Tribe's Next Generation Who Ever Lived"

But there was just one thing that always had them bothered about what Drayko had told Gobber: "It did not have to end like this but I am what Toothless has made me become. You can't live among the Vikings and you can not learn to be one of the Hairy Hooligans, no one can for as long as Berk remains; but it is time for the Hairy Hooligans Tribe to end, no substitutions and there is no other way. Consider this my final treacherous act for all those who cared about me, I have done you no wrong..." There was only one thought that haunted the minds of the doomed Vikings

Is this the end of and for their once proud Tribe who have stood for three centuries? They were all an fool to disregard Drayko's pain and neglected him for years, now that fear that consumed their Chief and the pain that his son felt were all now going to become their fear and pain. There will be no ally to help them now, this time no hero would come to their aid; no God would be there to save them and no sudden change in events would spare them from the wrath of the boy who had come to be known as Drayko Ryder, all who had hurt him will roam the bowels of the Underworld forever for their terrible sins against him

HTTYD

Entering into the Lost Greenhouse and coming out from behind the large iron gates that unlocked themselves for them, Drayko and Toothless had arrived on the other side of the Ancient Castle's enigmatic and mysterious night appearing Island; like before when they first entered this place, nothing had added up here as clearly the Castellan wouldn't be this strangely paranoid of an man like him. Although it could be that Xelotaurus and the demons had this island from the very beginning, it's unsettling to be truthful but it all feels too unclear to know; but it is no coincidence that's for sure. But without further delay in questioning this god forsaken Island, they made their move towards the underground hole in front of them

The Lost Greenhouse was exactly what it says in the name, having an large overgrown tree in the middle surrounded by flowing murky water and having an broken ring of an aged wall; the entire place was surrounded by curved stone going upwards with catwalks on the top, having an heated glasshouse on both sides with overgrown vines and plants inside as well as sporting an roof where the final remnants of the sun were very faintly seen in the night that shrouded them. Being lit by lanterns and having an stone obelisk in the front with an description, there were leafs constantly falling down from the sky and there was also an entrance on the other side; with stairs on both sides and on the top there was an door, with an hole that led underground into an short tunnelway: sporting an broken wall that would lead to the required item that was needed to receive the Chalice of Divine Blood. Finally, the plants all swayed calmly in the heated tempature of this Greenhouse; having Drayko breathe one out as he no longer had the issue of freezing in the cold caused by the dead of night, even Toothless was relieved at the nice air that warmed both of them and Vixen

Jumping down into the hole in front of the tree and obelisk, they landed on the grassy floor in the downwards slanted tunnelway leading them into an square shaped room; where it was then that some Wildhazard demons had emerged from under the ground in front of them, with him getting the Nightbreaker out to deal with the demons before them. One had leaped towards Drayko who smacked it's head to the side with the scabbard, smacking the other two away before he unsheathed the blade and begun to slash through their heads; stabbing and prying off another's paws before horizontally slicing through without an sign of struggle, finishing it all off with an downwards helm slash as the final Wildhazard demon collapsed onto it's side

They continued onwards to the crack in the hole that was leaking with glowing light from the other side, using Inferno to slash away before sending an Spartan Kick inwards as the chunks came collapsing; jumping up to the square shaped hole on the right side and coming out with an pedestal waiting on the far side from where they stood, holding yet another key object that would prove useful for their need to recieve the Chalice of Divine Blood as they both came over and took it from it's resting place. This item was an kidney coated by an mysterious crystal material, within it was the sign of caliber which defines courage as it was needed to search for the necessary item to progress further; this was known as the: "Sign of Caliber"

They had all immediately left the room and returned back outside from the hole in front of the entrance to the Canyon of Mist, still no demons around either at all as it was just like when they first entered the castle's main hall; they didn't see any right away until they got into an specific room first beforehand, that's just how the rules of the Ancient Castle seemed to work out for them. While they made their way to the door on the other side, Drayko and Toothless had an little conversation with each other along the way:

"Wonder what puzzle's next for us after this one, there's at least got to be more to this Ancient Castle than what we're seeing here; but nothing in this cursed island has any lack of spectacle from where we've been and what we've seen"

"Tell me, is this all the Ancient Castle has to offer just to stop us from kicking his ass?"

"Well no matter, we're getting that Chalice and not leaving this greenhouse until we get what we need to proceed and move on; the Journal reveals more than we know about these locations than we are aware of"

"Now he's gonna be all solid rock when we're through with him, he's retreated once but he's not gonna be this time; but all in the same he'll be defeated because we've got the Nightbreaker on our side, no demon's gonna be impeding our progress after what we saw of the blade itself"

Drakyo nodded in agreement as they both went up the stairs on both sides and entered through the door, coming into another area that appeared to have pillars all around; with platforms built about and an cave on the upper floor where they entered from, there was also an gold knight statue across from them and on the bottom was an base where an force was protecting the Chalice of Divine Blood. Some water flowed around in an ring and there were many archways where they walked through after jumping down below, walking past the lanterns on the platform and heading up the stairs; where an description was written: "Prove thyself worthy with the sign and the divine blood of the God will be yours" Toothless inserted the Sign of Caliber into the slot and the forcefield around the Chalice of Divine Blood disappeared, allowing them to take it as they can now proceed forwards

However the room had suddenly got into an lockdown as the two doors above and below sealed themselves with an stone brick wall, leaving no escape as fire began sprouting; emerging from the top archway as Xelotaurus returned, not saying an single word as he summoned his staff and made sure that his opponents souls will be his to torment in the Underworld. Neither Drayko nor Toothless spoke an word about his appearance to challenge them again, as Vixen had jumped out and headed for safety at the door behind where the Chalice of Divine Blood was held; they were waiting for this time and because of the nightsky, he had the Nightbreaker sword out and ready by his side as none of the demons could withstand them by this blade's power

Xelotaurus had jumped down from where he stood and caused the earth to vibrate, charging forth with his horns as Drayko jumped forward to swing the Nightbreaker across his ribcage; spewing out lava from each swing of the blade, as Toothless fired off an round of Plasma Bolts against the demon's thick volcanic body as the emperor jumped towards them both. Attempting to engulf them both in a blast of fire around himself before swinging it's weapon around itself to create an cyclone of wind; dragging them closer before Drayko had stabbed into the ground with the Nightbreaker to stop himself from being dragged by the wind, although Xelotaurus had stopped and charged forward with each step making the earth vibrate below. He slammed the war hammer part of his staff down onto Drayko's Nightbreaker before being parried and stabbed through the stomach, with Toothless lunging forward to send Xelotaurus staggering backwards against the sealed door

The Emperor of the Underworld recovered immediately and swung the double bladed axe part of his staff against Drayko, who blocked the horizontal swings with his Shield and bashed it against his head; grabbing Xelotaurus by the horns and smashing his face against his knee, further inflicting pain onto the demon as he kicked in it's left leg and flipped him over onto his back by the hoove. Although the demon emperor had kicked him across the face and got back up before smacking him away towards the railing, where he had attempted to push him down as Vixen looked at the scene unfolding before her; Drayko struggled against this hellfire devil but ultimately pushed him back and swung an punch against his skull

Without an moment to recover Toothless pounched onto the ribcage chest of Xelotaurus, swiping his claws from one side to another and blasting an stream of plasma into his body; exploding as the Night Fury jumped off and landed an kick to his midsection, with Xelotaurus retaliating by creating an ring of fire around himself before charging towards Toothless as he held his weapon steady. But like before Drayko had thrown Inferno and pierced through the nasal section of his skull, having him howl in pain as he came running before slashing downwards onto the demon; once again having him stagger backwards as he attempted to unleash an meteor storm, but Toothless had immediately blasted the weapon out of his hands

Now disarmed, Xelotaurus had roared out once again and went into an adrenaline surge of power as streams of fire sprouted from everywhere on his body; rearing his arms back and striking the ground as pillars of lava began to emerge from wherever Drayko stood, at least until he retrieved Inferno and deeply slashed him in the throat with the Nightbreaker sword before jumping off from the demon. Xelotaurus summoned his weapon back and slammed the head of the war hammer onto the ground, once again conjuring an rain of meteors onto the arena they fought in. But Drayko had thrown the Nightbreaker sword to Toothless as he ran forward towards the demon, refusing to give Xelotaurus the time to reach as the Night Fury stabbed the blade into his upper body before firing an Plasma Bolt to send it further and deeper inside; thus the Emperor of the Underworld could not take the unbearable pain and collapsed onto his back, sprouting into flames of fury as he was once again forced to retreat as he must restore his lost powers. With no further delays, Drayko and Toothless immediately flew up to the cave and placed the Chalice of Divine Blood in front of the Bronze Knight statue; which had opened up the door right below them to where Vixen had taken shelter from during their fight, nothing was left for them to do here anymore and now it's time to move on

"Vixen, you can come out now; Xelotaurus is gone, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore" Drayko called out as he and Toothless jumped down, with the Fox Kit immediately running up to them both; licking both their faces in relief as she sat on his shoulder guard once more, ready to get an move on

They approached the door in front of them as Drayko consulted the Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II once more, landing onto the next page where it mentioned their next location: Charon's Abyss, the Ghost Ship as he closed the book and proceeded further with Toothless inside. Judging by the name itself, he's always got his Rainsuit ready as they might be dealing with swimming in murky seas like this cursed island; regardless they pressed on as Xelotaurus will not be so merciful next time, but they'll deal with him again when the time comes. For now they were heading down into the caverns where the "River of Caleuche" lied far below them, and it will definitely be worth the challenge that will be coming up ahead

It's clearly an more than just an demon that's for sure, it's an weapon by Xelotaurus himself...

* * *

It's been awhile since I really wrote an fight like this so you can imagine the lack of focus I was having on these Chapters, but I really needed to fill this out just so you can see what the Berkians are planning and it looks like Stoick's walking with an cane after what Drayko and Toothless had done to him; he's recovering but now he's come to open up his ass and realize just what kind of living hell he's brought onto more people than one like his son. The Hooligans of course are resorting to building their defensive wall once again for the third time

Another thing on my mind was that after Toothless becomes an Omega Primal Night Fury and Drayko changes his appearance, his gauntlets do NOT look good on him; what I'm saying is that he should make an new pair with an look to them since they're lookin' too basic for his taste nowadays, they're not bad but they're just too basic of an design. I would say more but I really want to post this as fast as I can, just so you wouldn't have to wait for me anymore. Remember this suggestion: Don't like te story, don't read it in the first place; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The new gauntlets he would wear will have the power of an Night Fury's Plasma and like the Piraeus Cestus, they both will make an satisfying bone crunching sound upon contact with anyone he punches


	25. Chapter 25:Charon's Abyss

(A/N: This next demon has some similarities to not one but two bosses from Devil May Cry, the first being the motherfucking asshole: "Nightmare" and the next one having major similarities to the cold turkey: "Griffon" whom Mundus himself plucked just because he failed him, after he begged his master to grant him an final surge of power to defeat Dante; even the Devil Hunter himself was disgusted by that three eyed bastard's actions, he deserved to be sealed back into the Underworld. But yes, this takes place on an ghost vessel and the name itself is a reference to Charon the Ferryman; this is not the chapter for you to read if you have some aquaphobic issues since some parts of this takes place underwater. Enjoy!)

Drayko and Toothlees along with Vixen walked the short curved tunnel, with the former having his Rainsuit on due to the mentioning of an vessel that would take them across an river; with their next destination being the underground temple as the Journal mentioned that was where the Ghost Ship would take them to, and that alone is where they intend on going since nothing of whatever the castellan was thinking was ever normal. But this time he had begun to question his sanity, what sort of deal did he have with Xelotaurus? To live here in this Ancient Castle in exchange for defense against his attackers, perhaps? Seriously this place was really getting to him and that's because he may be bored, he's got what he needs and there's nothing more to do; but that demon must be destroyed right now if he's going to ever leave this place for good, but even that sounds bad because if he's done for than what will happen to this Island in the end? There's more to the madness of the castellan then what they know...

They made their way down the steps into an small underground harbor where the goods were transported to without the presence of Xelotaurus knowing, no demons around to fight though and it looks like they've got themselves an free ride; but even that is saying something when they turned down to the stairs and came across an half flooded sunken Ship of the Line, to which the Journal referred to as the: "Charon's Abyss" due to the vessel bringing the souls of the underworld to the gateway where the Palace of Hades was located, as they're supposed to be judged by him to where each souls of heroes and innocence, those who lived among an life of uneventful shortcomings and the souls of the evil and the Titans themselves. The hanging torches that were slanted away from the wall lit the whole scene before them:

Charon's Abyss was an massive Ship of the Line type of frigate, having an teal and hunter green undertone to it with some bronze colored engravings while the figurehead was Charon himself; being that he was the ferryman after all. He was an tall and gaunt man with pale skin who wore dark robes, carrying several decapitated heads attached to his wrappings on his robes; wearing an golden mask that covered his skull like face and wielding an large deadly scythe that he also used as an walking cane, the mask being an reason due to his horrifying face that would have the souls refuse to step foot on his vessel. It's masts were tall and the bridge featured large torch bases that would lit up, having cannons loaded on the sides and having the Captain's Cabin guarded by twin crossed phantom swords blocking the entrance. The interior of the storage hold was nothing special but it was dimly lit and there was an large hole that led into the murky water, which also had an hole on the bottom that led into this vessel; always having an lifeboat ready for whenever this ship begins to sink. Finally the phantom swords used on the Ghost Ship had this appearance:

They were both an long bastard length sword with the pommel having an burned and smoky screaming skull with snakes slithering all around from it's mouth and to it's eyes, with eighteen alternating rays of the sun that were wavy and straight on the sides; the black handle was horizontally ribbed as it was designed for one handed use. The crossguard was an large black bat wing with two Zippleback like Dragons going straight and two others going upwards, both of them having beaked snouts and crest like horns; having an dark octagonal shaped emerald gemstone that was very saturated. The long fern and sage green blade itself with no fuller had square shaped serrations that went up a bit, almost making it to the halfway point before stopping; having some small vine scrolls on both sides of the double edged blade. Finally they sported an ghostly cyan flame that engulfed the blades

While Toothless climbed on board the Ghost Ship with Vixen hanging onto his saddle, Drayko dived right into the water and swam his way through the murky river; entering inside of the hole in the side of the ship, looking around in the sunken ruins where rusted pieces of the floor had fallen through. Now covered up by algae on the floor and barnacles infesting the walls, the Knight had jumped out of the water and dried himself off thanks to the new heated scales feature that would keep him warm even in the coldest of acrtic watery regions. He proceeded on through as there was nothing in the treasure chests, except for seashells of course and as he headed on up the drenched moss dangling wooden steps; he entered the gunroom and unlike the storage room below, this one was lit with torches as every part was barely lit of course although this was more of an fire hazard to say. But there was also some of these rainbow colored pools encased in plates located on the ground, what was their purpose exactly?

Drayko took this time to take an key hidden from within an cannon before moving on upstairs to the deck. This dark chickpeas brown key's thick bow had two parallel ridges on both sides with an diamond shaped bottom on the bottom, having two arms on the top and two on the bottom; both of which had curved fangs and went towards the top to bottom of the shaft, having no collar and both teeth facing towards each other looking like basic dining chairs with two lines at the top. He came out of the door and reappeared on deck with Toothless and Vixen coming back to his side, taking an seat on the steps up to the Captain's Cabin before he began to speak with them

"Whoever was the Castellan of this cursed island really wanted to make sure Xelotaurus didn't find out about him breaking their deal, but it looks like he caught on all those years ago judging but the presence of demons here on this place"

"You're telling me, someone's finally grown an backbone to realize just what kind of mistake that was to deal with an Devil like him; wonder if we'll ever come across what remains of him"

"Oh we'll come across him soon once we deal with whatever's at the Temple Ruins, which the Journal mentioned that's where the ship is us to just so you'll know where we're going; he sure taught my Grandfather everything, now it's time to make some hell on earth while we're still here because I feel like Xelotaurus' death would only strengthen Inferno. But that's just an thought, I'm happy with the way that my sword is; but let's get this ship moving"

Toothless and Vixen nodded as they both followed Drayko up the steps, heading over to the locked door where the phantom flaming swords were crossed in front of them; although there appeared to be an description that asked them this: "I am the Ghost Ship that carries the lost souls on the brink of the Underworld, defend this vessel and you will be given the path to the Temple Ruins on the other side" Upon finishing reading the description written above the door, two Hollowvains had dropped down from the masts and an Clay Flyer had formed from the hot steaming clay; taking into the air with it's triangular glider

But this did not stop them both as Drayko ignited Inferno upon returning back to his regular uniform as he went ahead and attacked the two Hollowvains, while Toothless shot down the Clay Flyer without effort as the demon dissipated upon contact with the murky water before he sent another Plasma Bolt to send the Hollowvain blasting away out of sight; before his brother dealt with the last one as he turned another metal marionette into pieces of scrap metal, fulfilling what the Charon's Abyss required of them

Suddenly the Ghost Ship had lit the large torch bases all around the ship as it began to shake violently, it was beginning to move forwards as it set sail and even tipped downwards towards the waterfall; making an splash as they were immediately thrown off balance, being sent down to the floor on the deck as it was smooth sailing from here on out. Although it now lightly rocked back and forth to the sides as the Charon's Abyss was in full motion, all three of them had returned to their talons and paws as the ship began to sail through the cavern; upon the River of Caleuche as the crossed swords went upwards to allow them entrance into the Captain's Cabin

Before Drayko and Toothless could even set foot inside the Captain's Cabin, the Charon's Abyss had sailed overhead to where the sky was seen in the ravine's river; the walls of the Ancient Castle stood by the sides before heading back into the cave, just as an demon awakened and flew ahead of their ship. The brothers stood their ground as the menace revealed itself as an two headed bat demon, expanding it's wings in front of the torch base and blowing it out with an powerful thunderclap of wind; the swords on the Captain's Cabin crossed each other once again as Drayko punched the door in frustration: "God dammit, Xelotaurus!" He growled as he turned to face the demon who landed on the large deck in front of them, roaring and snarling as it's molten sludge spelled out it's name as: "Vespertilious"

(A/N: This fight between Drayko and Toothless against Vespertillous is disappointingly short I'm afraid, but it's all worth the effort here since I'm willing to give you an ending worth the destruction of Berk; no matter how many times the writers block strikes)

Vespertilious was an large bioweapon designed after an bat as it's Latin name suggested, this creature always stood upright with large expansive wings and arms with two claws on the ends; having an horizontal lined underbelly up to it's long tail, with two heads as the left had three bangs while the right was bald but both had horizontal lined ears and two downwards slashed scars on both of it's eyes. It had two talons on each of it's feet and featured shamrock green colored lightning with an pure snow white core, running everywhere on it's body as there were several exhaust pipes rising up on it's sides; featuring hardened armor plates with blood veins engraved as the patterns and having dangling veins on it's body, hanging about as if they were snot refusing to let go from the nose of an human. It also seemed to manifest itself in molten black sludge that swallowed the remains of it's victims, always having steam fly out from it's body as it always remained in flight but landed to confront it's enemies head on; ready to attack with it's fierce and deadly fangs. Finally, there was not only an actual firearm weapon designed after itself that it swallowed into it's stomach; but it would also have Cursed Remains come to it's aid. They're were nothing but skeletons who wielded rusted swords, being that they had an leather wrapped handle with an thick ringed pommel and an thin upwards shaped diamond for an crossguard; the longsword blade went up but stopped as it curved to the opposite side before continuing upwards, which afterwards becomes an scimitar with no fangs on the blade itself

"Get your filthy fucking talons off my ship!" Drayko directed the Nightbreaker towards Vespertilious' abdomen in between it's legs of the underbelly, threatening to stab the demon where it really hurts the most as Toothless prepared an Plasma Bolt in his throat

Vespertilious reared back and screeched out as the shamrock green thunder begun to strike some places of the Charon's Abyss, with them both jumping out of the way as the bioweapon demon begun to take into the air; flapping hard with it's powerful wings and making sure that the two of them would not see the end of the river. This battle started out as the demon fired out an orb of lightning that diagonally shot out horizontal streams, which would close in onto the middle as Drayko jumped to dodge this attack before firing his shield against the bat demon; the crescent blades stabbing into the veiny membrane of it's wings as it continued to fly, spewing out it's green lightning against them both. Toothless had blasted it's body with an charged Plamsa Bolt to the chest before the demon had both of it's talons infused with thunder, immediately slamming down towards the ground

Drayko had ran up towards the demon bat's right leg before swinging Inferno against it's scaly thigh, the crunching sound of an sword striking against bone fell on the easily irritable ears of the demon as the demon took off into the air; taking an glance onto the rainbow pool plates on the floor of the deck, he just had to wonder if they were meant to restrain that bioweapon of Xelotaurus. But also knowing that an bat is mostly nocturnal, as do not like seeing the light; Drayko allowed himself an sinister smile on his face as he turned to Toothless, signifying him to expose some brightness and shed some light on the demon. The Night Fury nodded as Vespertillious came flying in before snapping towards both heads and firing an double Plasma Bolt to the snouts, which had also caused them some severe flash blindness for the moment; crashing onto the deck and having the rainbow pool plates striking against the creature, restraining the bioweapon as it struggle to stand back up

Just as Drayko jumped towards the fallen demon, Vespertillious had bit into his body with the left head; slamming him against the deck's floor before using it's strength to stand up, throwing him down before pinning him to the ground with it's right leg. The bat demon was still blinded but had used it's hearing to intercept him, with Drayko pressed under the pressure of the large bat like demon; struggling to get back up as he pressed upwards before pushing it's leg backwards, having it fall onto it's back as an result and having Toothless maul against it's front body with the claws of his armor that he always wore since their return to the Ancient Castle. But while Vespertillious was being mauled to death, Drayko had stood back up and slashed against both throats of it's twin heads; immediately being sent flying against the pole of the crow's nest but not before Inferno was thrown against it's wing, ripping through the membrane as the skin now fell over to the front side

HTTYD

Vespertillous recovered as it swung it's tail against Toothless, standing back up and shaking itself off from the dust; now rendered incapable of flying as the steam from the molten black sludge begun to become thicker, it charged forward by running as it attempted to swipe at them with it's claws. Dodging the attack as Drayko slashed against it's abdomen on the horizontal lined underbelly, spewing blood as the demon jumped backwards to send an horizontal stream of green lightning against the brothers; jumping over and sliding under as the Knight once again sent crescent blades flying towards it's direction, embedding themselves in it's scaly body as blood began to pour out

In an final desperation attack as the rainbow pool plates were restraining the bioweapon from healing it's wounds to take off airborne, Vespertillious had lunged forwards towards Drayko and proceeded to bite him in the upperchest; throwing him into the air with the Knight having the Nightbreaker sword ready in his hand and swallowing him with some difficulty as he was seemingly no more. Toothless' spines began to split and glow an tanzanite purple color due to his status as an Titan Wing, letting his charged Plasma Bolt in his throat become stronger before firing; unleashing an powerful and fiery explosion that engulfed the bat, scorching it's scaly skin but unfortunately not releasing Drayko from it's stomach right away

But suddenly the blade of the Nightbreaker had stabbed through from the bottom of it's underbelly before slicing upwards, with Drayko emerging from the inside as he jumped out from it's stomach; landing on his feet and soaked in the darkblood as Vespertillious wrapped it's wings around itself, just as it's organs had spilled out as an result. The bioweapon screeched out in agony as it begun to spread out it's wings and unleash an shockwave of lightning all around itself, all as one desperate final attack to take them both out; but Drayko and Toothless had enough of Xelotaurus' interference with their journey on the Ancient Castle, so they had decided that no mercy should be given to this fallen demon who was done for. Although this demon was restrained thanks to the rainbow pool plates as it's purpose as an bioweapon, it allowed it's disemboweled wound heal itself before Toothless had blasted it's wings apart with an Plasma Bolt

Drayko approached the fallen demon as it was now on it's back with the Nightbreaker drawn to his right side, stepping on it's underbelly above where it's legs were and standing before the snarling heads of the beast; the green lightning running everywhere on it's scales and having both of it's heads attempting to snap it's fangs at him, it's struggles could not save it and it's wings were now riddled with rips and tears in more places than one thanks to the Plasma Bolt from Toothless. He raised the swift serrated ninjaken above his head and brought it to the left side without an regret in his mind, this had caused the two headed lightning bat to flail about but ultimately succumbing to the death that it was sealed with; dissipating in an shockwave of unstable electricity, although Drayko could feel that this would not be the last time he's seen the wrath of this beast. Vespertillious was no more and the weapon that he had taken from inside of it's stomach was now in his possession, although it's real name was written as: "Trivespertilio"

Trivespertilio-Σ (Sigma) was an weapon created in the Underworld as it's powers were unknown and shared the exact same appearance of the bioweapon demon itself, although it was more like it's fully armored scaly form as the dangling veins which made Drayko disgusted were now running on the sides; with the molten black sludge being hardened like stone underneath the armor plating and having the front of the firearm be the dual heads, with the tail being coiled around the back. The bottom also had tusks that clamped themselves around the user's humerus of the arm, with four on one side and five on the other; the horizontally lined underbelly on the bottom of the weapon featured it's legs on the sides, with the wings and claws going towards the front as there were some exhaust pipes on the top near the end of the weapon. When activated the parts of the weapon begin to shift and secure itself tightly as the front heads opened their fang bared mouths and revealed an double barrel, ready to fire an shamrock green lightning bolt; all while having an charcoal and metal black shine to it. Finally, this weapon can be charged up as the veins on the armor and the eyes illuminate with an white color sporting an shamrock green aura; splintering into five to seven ricochet lightning bolts that would work very well in confined spaces (A/N: This is based on the Nightmare-β which is very nice for that jackass Mundus to leave an weapon for Dante based on his own bioweapon he created, unfortunately it's also the worst gun in the game since it consumes D.T Runes just to charge it; however when you're playing as Trish in DMC 2 with the Nightmare-γ then that model of the Nightmare weapon does not and neither does this weapon consume an Dragon's energy just to charge it up, that would just be stupid, risky and dangerous altogether)

Drayko placed his left hand on top of the Trivespertilio-Σ and began to charge up the weapon by pressing down the lifted armor plate, having an shamrock green glowing orb begin to form until it was at it's maximum power; proceeding to release and fire away with the lightning bolts splitting off into different directions, ricocheting off against the walls and bouncing all over the place until they disappeared. "Now this is a weapon that's meant for Raedwit, along with the Zippleback Claws of Exile to go along with; but I did want Mikekolt to have them..." He started to debate on who to really give them to

" _Bladehead's been making him his own pair to train with remember?_ " Toothless reminded him

"That's right told him that when he explained what kind of weapons I had before becoming who I am today, at least he's not sending him to his death on an god damn suicide mission just for the Rodhsten Stone; I have not forgotten that encounter with the Sandbuster, and I will not hestitate to punish that Dragon further than I did before after he hurt... him" Drayko turned his head away, not wanting to remember his death

" _Dreadfulstryke, I would not have known; come to think of it I was wondering when you mention him again since this is before we met, you never did stop remembering him after what Punchlout did to him_ " Toothless got up to his chest on his hind legs

"I killed him out of my own intentions, because I will not let an family member of another house get forced into marriage and get raped by an lustful and arrogant son of a bitch; Valka wouldn't want that no matter how much pain they have given me, but I always have my own morales regardless" Drayko crossed his arms

" _You've always got your own grey morales and justified intentions there, brother_ "

Heading back up to the Captain's Cabin where the torches reignited themselves after their short battle with Vespertilious, the ghost swords of the Charon's Abyss went upwards to the sides once again and allowed them entrance inside; opening the doors and stepping in where they came across the skeleton of the captain himself. The inside was rather quite the mess here as everything was derlict like an apartment and in ruin like an temple, furniture had fallen and some wood was infested with termite damage; the chandelier was swaying back and forth as well since the room was only lit by that lightsource, with the cloth being ripped and the whole place being rather dusty to say. The windows did not open and the captain's strange expression appeared to have an slight smile on his face, could this be Charon himself or is it one of his crewmates? There was an large barred grate that was big enough for anyone to escape the cabin should they be locked in, now that was really strange indeed: An not so subtle way of escaping

Drayko turned over to the statue of an Greek citizen holding an staff which he came over to take from, removing from it's hands easily as he took an look at the item he now had: It was an long rod with an bone shape at the top sporting six curved bladed wings on the side, along with an snarling snake coiled around from the bottom to the top; this was known as the "Rod of Asclepius" as it was used by the God of Healing himself, as he held it in his hands he could feel the power of the Ambrosia healing his and Toothless' wounds without the need to recover instantly

But then the Ghost Ship had rocked violently with pieces of wood and dust falling from the ceiling, throwing him off balance for an moment before regaining his balance; it was having an earthquake from inside and Toothless could only grab Vixen off from Drayko, before he told them both: "Get out of this cabin now, I'll meet you on the land outside; seems we've reached our destination by this point..." The Night Fury nodded and headed out of the doors as he jumped onto the lifeboat, hitting the murky water while Drayko stayed behind; getting ready to have to place his Rainsuit back on just as the escape grate had overflowed, breaking off and letting an huge amount of water leak in. The sinking ship had then swallowed him whole before overturning upwards, slowly going down before it laid itself against the rocky shore as Toothless and Vixen got off onto the dry land; now waiting for Drayko to escape from the Charon's Abyss

Now fully submerged underwater and seeing how the door cannot be opened due to the pressure of the water all around him, he immediately swam to the escape grate and exited through; now reappearing in the sunken gunroom where the cannons stood, continuing to swim to the exit in the murky water that flowed about in his surroundings. There were no demons to stop him here which did make him feel slightly disappointed, at least Blight gave him some demons to fight at the Catacombs of Judgement during their journey to stop and kill Drago Bludvist

Resubmerging from the surface of the murky river where the shipwreck ruins of the Charon's Abyss stood before them after escaping it's attempt to bring him down along with it, Drayko climbed out and dried himself off with the heated scales feature before removing the suit; returning back to his regular appearance afterwards, getting back to Toothless and having Vixen once again climb onto his shoulder guard like always. Where they now stood was at the entrance to the Underground Temple where an little warning was described above

 _A stalking shadow who lurks underneath the temple has fallen below_

 _It acts as a defender to a closed off city, beyond the altar overlooking the lake_

 _It lusts for destruction, but a fool it is not..._

Not so subtle foreshadowing to the events that would come before them, who would've guessed but the castellan himself? Regardless they pressed on as they intended to get this over with as quickly as possible, they intended to get Xelotaurus back in hell where he belongs and by chance get the curse of the Ancient Castle put to rest; so that no man nor Dragon may ever set foot on this place ever again, not when it's been speculated that demons were in rule of here long before as this place belonged to them. Supernatural occurrences had warned them both about this at the Library and even in ancient times the demon's grip was on this cursed island, always seeming to be drawn closer to the veil and dragged dangerously into the mouth of the Underworld itself; all with each fall of darkness in the night

As Drayko used the Rod of Asclepius in front of the entrance and placed it in the slot of the gates, they opened to the sides as they both entered through into the Underground Temple; now with an new weapon by their side and now having escaped from the Charon's Abyss, the Ghost Ship that was left in ruins. They may not destroy Berk at this moment and time being, but the Tribe will fall and so will the island in due time; no matter how it ends, it will end right here and right now at this night

* * *

Yeah I know it's another short chapter but that's because there's an few things left to do here in the Ancient Castle, and the vague warning was basically an reference to Shadow of the Colossus; the reason behind that is because that's what the next chapter is like: Although in the daydream I had about the next chapter featured Cloudjumper fighting with them against the Castellan's Colossus, he's better off staying behind with Valka instead since it wouldn't feel right. Oh and you're getting an look at what the Knights are up to as of the next chapter first beforehand, you got one for Berk so here's one for Drayko's allies since this story is mostly focused on him as it is his story and he's the one who's telling it

There is one thing that I have not been doing very well: I have been mostly focusing on setting up the fifth future story titled "Knights Of The Dragon Riders: Crusaders of the 5th Age" which heavily focuses on Greek Mythology since Drayko's got one hell of an bone to pick with the Roman Commander. It's been mentioned time and time before that Hiccup rescued Fishlegs from the Romans but you never did get to see what the story would look like, so here's what I'll do: I remember writing down an Preview for this story as it was about Drayko vs Snotbitch, which was supposed to give you the idea of what it was about; since his vengeance on Berk ends right here. You'll get to see what Drayko looks like and you even get to see one of his sons, because I know that Mariah was asking if Maria the Huntress was going to get pregnant; and no Drayko did not put an bun in her oven, that's not how how she becomes that way in the first place. It was an blessing from Freyja, nothing more and nothing less; but yes the main issue I wanted to talk about was that I neglected to prepare for the fourth story titled: "Season of War and Order" which was originally just named: "War and Order"

This story focuses on the Dreadfall season with Drayko and the Knights going up against the powerful and feared Skuld the Sorceress as she casts the curse of the Endless Night and plunges the Archipelago into an eternal night, having the Thunderbay Vikings at her side since they also seek revenge against him all those years ago when he was serving as the Champion of the Owl Gut; being that he led his warriors to destroy their new weapon meant for the Island itself, and this was all when he was 14 Years old and he still had Dreadfulstryke at this side. For more information about what happened beforehand, I suggest you go onto my profile and look for "Pride of Berk" and read the beginning the first chapter; you will know the reason behind their grudge. Now they must bring an end to the Sorceress of the Endless Night or be sent into the depths of Hell where there is no road back. Another reason is because at the end of the Valhalla Wars they had to sue for peace, which is the reason they wanted to see Berk gone as well. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The next chapter may take more than longer to write because I would rather get back to writing School of Dragons: Titan Uprising since Mikekolt and Rainserviper need their time to show you readers just how formidable they really are. Oh and I also want to continue writing that preview I mentioned earlier, you'll know what the Main Antagonist looks like soon and it may be too much for you to take in though; but regardless I hope you enjoy it when I am completed with it


	26. Chapter 26:Colossus of the Ruins

(A/N: When we last the Knights in Chapter 21: Haddock Has Fallen, Drayko was consulting them about how it would feel if Berk had made peace with the Dragons; as well as how Stoick would begin to monopolize Toothless out of his hands, not to mention being blind to his Night Fury's urgency to alert him about Torch's Mother and punish him for being jealous of the Typhoomering hatchling. Now it's time to give them an update on what's happened since his departure, let's see what their thoughts are on now before we get into the main fight of this chapter; Enjoy!)

It has been more than an few days since the Knights had last seen Drayko for they assumed that he had revealed the truth to Berk and were now heading back on their main task at the Ancient Castle. Which was proven true as Mikekolt's Terrible Terror: "Lethalruin" had snuck into the shadows of the Island and listened in on what the Hooligans were saying, they were hearing it all from Mikekolt who knew what his little bud was saying; listening in when he had brought up the part about them building their defensive wall in case they would soon attack, which of course would not help them thanks to their greater numbers and firepower along with the weapons they have on their side. In the meantime as they let them build their wall, the Knights were all getting whatever they needed to build: "New Draconia" from the Owl Gut Tribe and it's sources all in no time at all

Maria was walking through as she passed some of her fellow Dragon Riders carrying the many blackwood, ebony, african blackwood, great dark oak and dark black chestnut planks with their Dragons helping out; carrying some loads of dark pagus brown, tricorn and charcoal black bricks on their sides and back to the Liberated Draconia fleet out at the shipyard with the others. The Owl Gut Vikings were also getting the supplies loaded onto the ships, with her helping an old woman adjust the weight for her own comfort as she continued to make her way to Valka; who was standing out by the edge of the Village and with Cloudjumper by her side, wrapped in his lower wing

She came over to her as Stormfly landed right next to her, preening at her left wing as her underbelly slightly swayed and jiggled to the sides from the wind; it was then that she began to speak with her and of course this does not involve her betrothed, the others might tease her about always speaking to any woman and engage in an conversation that involved any of their male allies. Besides, this was focused on Valka feeling like she's... getting old; it just wouldn't be right to unwittingly go off into the topic of anyone who is not an female

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"It's nothing too major-some..." Valka responded

"That's not an answer, you're worried about something" She placed an on her shoulder

"Alright you got me, It's been awhile since I was young and took my time away from Berk; I remember it all when I had taken to rescuing Dragons from out of the hands of those who would poach and hurt those innocent beasts. My parents moved away from Greece as a little girl and we came back to where my grandparents once lived before they wanted to live somewhere more... adventurous. It was all more than an very long time ago and now we both have Greek in our roots, before it was time for us to go back to our Norse roots; now I feel like I won't live long enough to see what your grandchildren would look like" Valka stroked her arm

"Won't live long enough? I don't want to go into the topic of an man on purpose as you know that as well as I, but he and Castlekroftservkhall both have the blood of an Dragon running in their veins; don't you want to have the same? You can live longer like Cloudjumper" She asked

"I lived an good and long life filled with every moment to remember by, I don't need the blood of my Stormcutter to keep me here in the Archipelago; and why do you say what you mentioned earlier? There's nothing wrong talking about an male between us" Valka turned to the Huntress

"Apparently everyone's complaining with an test that has the third question saying that if we had any other interest that's not an man, if we do then it's an automatic fail which isn't fair; if an woman like me got two of them right but failed the third, then no that shouldn't count" Maria informed her, not seeing the point behind this test they call it

"Who would listen to them anyways? They don't control what we think" Valka encouraged as Maria nodded in return

"Independence runs in the family as Mikekolt once told Drayko" She recalled

While the two kept themselves busy talking to each other, the Knights continued to put their backs into helping out the Owl Gut Vikings in loading up the ships; getting their supplies all ready to head out to wherever they would settle upon as they'll be ready to build their new home, no matter the location as anything that is an threat to their Dragons like eels will be removed immediately. Dragon Root will be thrown out into the sea and Blue Oleanders will be fed to the Scauldrons for the antidote whenever they need it the most. Until their leader returns, then they will be ready to follow whatever orders and commands he has for them

Coming near the Island were two new arrivals who happened to be none other than the Berserker siblings and the Murderous Tribe, Dagur the Derranged and his sister Heather the Unhinged had landed onto the ground with their Dragons coming towards their allies; it has been an while since they had last met and it turned out that both of them were now wearing their own Dragon Scale Armor. "So... looks like Stoick's gone hellbent hasn't he? Well so have I since I'm not gonna let him hurt my brother like all those years ago when I was both young and disregardful for consequences" Dagur punched his hand, cracking it as he was ready to get serious

Dagur's Dragon Scale Armor was mostly based on Sleuther due to the helmet with some ear wings like Shattermaster, as the scales comprised of both of them which made an insane mix of green, gold and black altogether and no that was not meant to be a pun right there; the chestplate looked just like his regular armor as it possessed an custom Skrill that was facing forwards with wings spanned out and lightning striking all around it's own scales. Simply put it was mainly based on samurai armor thanks to the tassets and the shoulder guards having the heads of Sleuther decorated on the front of such with it's three tails facing all three directions. Finally he had his Volcanripper Metal axe and his crossbow all mounted onto his back

Heather's Dragon Scale Armor was of course based on Windshear as her silver scales acted like chainmail with an black bodysuit of sorts underneath with her gorget having two to three spikes facing upwards, her left shoulder guard having the three streaks like her brother and having the same battleskirt as before; having ankle and knee guards with gauntlets that reached her front kunckles. Her helmet happened to be designed after Windshear's face with her nasal horn curving upwards like an scimitar blade, the top half having her scales while her black hair flowing out as her eyes were narrowed downwards which was not too much of an issue as she would always tuck it inside and cover it unlike the Thorston Twins who would rather leave it hanging out and negate their fire protection. Finally, she had her Double Axe folded into place and diagonally resting on her back

"Nice to see you again Heather" Maria approached her as Chainsmoke and Brimstone dropped on by as they began to sniff Stormfly, although an Nadder like her didn't seem to mind them

"We've heard what happened at Draconia, it's a shame that such a place was left in ruins; I really liked how it looked and wonder what will happen to it now" Heather expressed her feelings about what the Hooligans had done to such a place

"Hey forget about it, we were due to rebuild elsewhere like outside of the Archipelago; nothing to be worried about as we've prepared ahead" Maria replied

"I can see Chainsmoke and Brimstone haven't aged since the last we've met" Dagur looked at the Volcanripper who was grooming Sleuther with their barbed forked tongue

"It's always been a habit of theirs, even Cloudjumper's not safe from them both" Valka chuckled

As they were carrying on their progress an young man's knee had given out thanks to the heavy load he intended to place onto the Draconia Liberated Naval Defense fleet, which Mikekolt had taken half of the load before helping out the man; as he was apart of his Tribe while Gort was using his strength to lift most of the heaviest of materials onto the ship, thanks to grabbing onto many pieces of rope like he was lifting up an statue. His men were also helping him out as they mightily pulled backwards on the rope, bringing the materials onto the ships as they were ready to help their allies just as they helped them out

But now that the Knights were seen to be mostly ready for making their departure to an new location for New Draconia earlier on, let us see how far Drayko and Toothless had progressed upon returning to the Ancient Castle...

HTTYD

Back with Drayko and Toothless as the former held an sleeping Vixen in his arms before letting her sleep inside of his duffelbag, they walked through the round stone brick chamber that was laid out for them; having some engraved markings on the walls with them all looking like knotwork and eyes all going in one distinct pattern, with the slanted torches lighting up their path. Making their way through as their steps echoed and passing by the metal grilled gates that could no longer open themselves, they were finally reaching the end of this tunnel as they came out of the entrance and arrived on top of an chamber with an stone wall; having ledges to climb down onto solid earth below them as they appeared to have come out from an canyon of sorts, with the sky being shown and an massive ravine valley on the other side

The entire arena before them was an large stronghold with an tall and wide staircase for them to climb up with large, tall and thick pillars engraved with markings; along with an horizontal stone walkway going across to the sides, acting as the entrance to the Underground Temple. The rest of the arena happened to be shaped like an aqueduct on the sides with stairways that would lead up to the archways overhead, with the ground having smooth dirt in the middle and grass on the sides; with rectangular stone plates also laid out on the sides and an single one laid out at the end. Finally it appears as though everything was calm, as Drayko and Toothless flew out down to the midway point of the temple where the moonlight peaked out from the dark clouds above; but nothing was truly sane in the membrane of this place. They walked over to the edge of the valley where they stood on the engraved stone plates, where they had suddenly heard the booming sound of something climbing over the edge which was getting louder and louder. Both of them tensed and prepared themselves as it was at it's loudest, igniting Inferno as he swung it to his side; having the feeling that this would be one hell of an threat to fight off

Suddenly an large hand had slammed overhead on the left of the edge with Drayko and Toothless taking an step back at the tremor, with another hand gripping an serrated stone sword slamming down on the right side of the edge; before long the massive bipedal beast made of rock, earth and ruins of architecture had hoisted itself upwards before climbing over and now standing before the duo of brothers

The Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle was an massive and gargantuan living statue who was forged from rock, earth and ruins of derelict architecture; having an literal built upperbody with it's feet appearing to be studded hooves of an minotaur, it's hard fists had round edged flanges on it's back hands and featured long hanging banners connected by two rings. It's mask had an horseshoe like mustache with it's glowing blue eyes narrowed downwards, having tusks sprouting out to the sides; with an ribbed mouth as the Gatekeeper featured four layered beaked shoulder guards, with shin guards on it's legs and bracers on it's arms as the also featured some engravings. On it's back it carried an large fortress stronghold structure, shaped like an castle as it was falling apart; chained onto it's stone armor as it's mane was spiked backwards, it featured upwards pointed fangs on it's three platforms that rested on the back of the structure itself. Finally it carried an large stone sword in it's right hand and possessed remarkable strength, enough to crush an boulder without any effort to put in

(A/N: This fight was based off the Shadow of the Colossus 15th Colossus Boss Fight "Argus" as you'll begin to notice in this short chapter)

The massive and gargantuan living statue had lifted it's leg towards the brothers' direction before slamming down on where they once stood, being that they had made an run for it to the other side towards the right wall which was the darkest point of the arena; being that it was never really bathed on by the sun too much for as long as the day remained, having Toothless launch him up onto the higher ground as the Night Fury jumped up with him. The Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle had stomped it's way towards the intruders as Drayko pointed his crossbow shield towards it's chest, firing an crescent blade into it's furry flesh as it's eyes turned an violent orange before rearing back it's right arm and slamming it's sword onto the structure; all while giving out a short dog like growl as the colossal beast shook the entire earth, even causing an stone brick to fall out of it's place in front of an archway

Toothless fired off an bolt of Plasma towards it's stomach and had the Gatekeeper stagger backwards with them both climbing up the stone brick, onto the archway and onto the higher ground above them; knowing that if they're going to bring a end to this ancient menace, they will have to climb onto much higher ground and strike at it's vital points where it hurts the most. They ran across the stone walkway while the Gatekeeper continued to slam it's blade onto the archway before Drayko and Toothless had made it to the staircase, climbing up the two staircases facing away from each other before reaching the the long and wide catwalk where the Gatekeeper had stomped towards their location

Drayko once again used his crossbow shield to aim towards the Gatekeeper as it would not go underneath the catwalk, firing another crescent blade into it's head this time around as the colossal guardian roared before rearing back with it's serrated stone sword; eyes turned back to orange as it swung it's blade down onto the long catwalk, crumbling into pieces of rock and dust that settled around the arena. The duo of brothers had ran back to the other side immediately when the Gatekeeper slammed it's sword down onto the connecting catwalk stretching across

"This was not the work of Xelotaurus, but rather it's people who lived here" Drayko believed

"You think this is the cause of very powerful black magic being involved?" Toothless asked him

"There is no other way to say that the Architect build this guardian from intruders" Drayko responded as his grandfather's Journal warned about this colossal menace

"Then I say we kill this guardian to show the ghost of the Architect to think twice before building this monster" Toothless' eyes had narrowed as Drayko placed an hand onto his shoulder and nodded to him, ready to bring a end to this beast who blocked their path

When the Gatekeeper had walked underneath the ruined catwalk, the brothers had both jumped onto the colossal beast's head with Drayko bringing out the Nightbreaker to stab into it's skull; getting an pain filled roar as it begun to lurch forwards before rearing backwards in an attempt to shake them off, with the beast flinging to Toothless into the air where he had fired off an Plasma Bolt towards it's wrist. This explosion had caused the stone guardian to drop it's weapon just as Toothless glided back onto the higher catwalk where the staircases were, although rather than arming itself with it's own sword; the Gatekeeper had instead resorted to using it's own Titan like strength to crush the intruders, flinging Drayko into the air and off it's back

Drayko had landed onto the ground in front of the Gatekeeper as the guardian stepped back to slam both fists onto the ground, creating an shockwave that had the earth below launch rocks into the air and rain down onto the Knight who guarded with Shield. Toothless had leaped into the scene as he charged up an Plasma Bolt to fire against it's mask, engulfing half of it's body into another inferno of burning flames; with the structure chained to it's back beginning to crumble apart as the Night Fury threw Drayko up towards the stunned guardian, flying over it's head and grabbing onto the castle like fortress binded onto it's back. Now that he was climbing onto the ledges and swinging onto the platforms, jumping onto the next one and reaching the chains as he brought the Nightbreaker sword above his head; charging up his swing before he slashed across the large and rusty shackles that kept the structure on it's back at all times

The chains harshly slid through the marked tunnels that had sunk into it's stone flesh, which was enough to have the Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle roar out as the castle like structure had been released from it's bindings; with Drayko running up the ramp and jumping on it's furry back just as the structure crashed into the earth, breaking into decayed rocks and stones alike. As the Knight stabbed Inferno into it's furry back, the guardian had enough and swung around to fling him off diagonally to the side where he caught Drayko and attempted to crush him on both sides with his hands; Toothless immediately ran to the rescue. He struggled to push back the massive hands to the sides, with the guardian slamming them against his body as he was now at the mercy of an colossal beast who wanted him dead; with his Birthmark glowing to feed him strength and by stabbing it's hand with the Nightbreaker, Toothless had used this diversion to his advantage in order to blast an chunk of it's upperchest off with an charged and lethal Plasma Bolt

Drayko had then used the Nightbreaker to stab into it's back and slide down, ripping open an mountain of it's own blood as the Gatekeeper roared out with both him and Toothless reaching it's skull; now it was time to finish it off as he raised the ninjaken above his head before jumping and landing an fatal stab that had finally brought an end to this beast. The Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle was no more as it's blue to orange eyes shut off and fell forwards onto the ground, collapsing into chunks of rocks, stone and ruined architecture. From within this fallen guardian had emerged with an new item that was vital to returning to the Ancient Castle, an ritual weapon if one will:

It was an large lance like trident that had white barbed seafoam coiled around to the top while there was an spear blade on the bottom, having two other blades on the sides used to cause tremendous earthquakes; with the tri-pronged blades being shaped with two thunderbolts on the top and bottom, while the middle blade went upwards. This was known as Venjura as this ancient trident was used to control the powers of lightning and earthquakes themselves, this cannot be used as an weapon; although looking back on the decaying remains of the Gatekeeper there was one question that plagued the thoughts of the Knight himself:

"Is this all Xelotaurus has to offer just to stop us?" Drayko asked

Not wasting anymore time in this Underground Temple where the Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle once lurked but now lied fallen where it would decay, he mounted onto Toothless and took off with Vixen yawning in her favorite carrying harness he always had in case he needed both hands; she was an tired young fox kit but who could really blame her for getting weary, this place really takes only so much out of one like the trio. From what the Journal had stated, the elevator that would return them to the surface was located above the temple; as there was once an ladder to climb but the lower half has since been broken, requiring that those who would come here to this cursed island would have to use something else to advance ahead. Drayko and Toothless decided to fly upwards and into the upper floor of the cavern, as they stepped inside the lift and went upwards

They soon emerged from the underground and up to the surface into an gazebo like structure that lied in front of the scenic waterfall behind them, they were now standing in a secluded cove like area with the lift standing atop an rock surrounded by others as there were also some canyon ledges and what not; being that it was overgrown with some ruined architecture, there was even some stone stairs in front of them with some steps laid out towards the exit. Drayko, Toothless and Vixen head on through as they proceeded to drop down from the cliffside; down onto the medium to lower ground as they then exited through the mineshaft like entrance

Now exiting into an identical place that looked like the entrance to the Canyon of Mist, although now the staircase was located to the right and there was no demons to be found; the Gatekeeper's crushing grip on Drayko has definitely left him wanting to rest for the moment being before continuing onwards, which they did as they entered the doorway and stopped in the circular chamber with the pillar in the middle. Behind those doors would lead them back into the Courtyard and from there, they would move on as Drayko decided to rest with Toothless while his birthmark and Darkblood healed his wound; helping him recover as the Night Fury would wake him up in two hours

What Drayko happened to be dreaming of this time around appeared to be another nightmare, but this came from his childhood and it was less violent than when he had slept on Berk...

* * *

You may not have seen too much of the fight with the Gatekeeper of the Ancient Castle, but that's just because I'm wanting to keep it short since I was busy with School of Dragons: Titan Uprising as I was writing a chapter dedicated to the Changewing known as Phantom from the HTTYD ROB Comic: The Legend of Ragnarok. I can not read it online no matter where I go to and I had to use the HTTYD Wiki just to get some info and write down the details about her, oh and I decided to give her the maternal nature that all Changewings have: You've seen it before in the Riders of Berk episode called "We Are Family, Part I" where Snotlout calls one on accident, of course it plays with him and even tries to feed him some Dragon Nip

I just had to get the chapter down and out because the Dragonroot Company and Tyree Treewalker finally have their own pages, and the latter looks damn impressive but threatening as hell since he happened to be an Dragon Trapper; way more cooler looking than that Fuld the Field whose a major and massive departure to what the Hunters look like, because he's got a slim build and wiry muscles but also an very nasty attitude since he believes that anyone who's met Maeve should address her by her full title: Maeve, the Matron of Dragons. They will appear in the story soon as they've expanded their operations during the two year span when Mikekolt and Rainserviper disappeared to train, after hearing that the Marauders were in league with them. Yes it's based on the RTTE episode: "Not Lout" as the Dragon Hunters are receiving massive boosts in their Dragon Root Arrows and Drayko just won't have that, now will he?

Looking back on Drayko's Gauntlets that have always been apart of him, I envisioned them on an much more mature version of him; when I imagined that he wore them as his own weapons when unarmed, the Knight did not look good. Taking inspiration from Devil May Cry (2001) and it's other games like always, I have decided to give him an pair of new gauntlets that would use the Plasma of his brother Toothless; giving them an design based on the "Ifrit" gauntlets as just like with the Piraeus Cestus and Gauntlet of Fryrir which was based on the Gauntlet of Zeus from Chains of Olympus, they all make a loud and beautiful blood, meat and bone crunching sound whenever they strike contact with the user's opponent. By the way there was concept artwork that they planned to have armor based on the gauntlet but it ended up being cut, the idea did not get further than a single drawing according to the God of War Wiki

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I've got another weapon for Drayko as this time it's based on the Batarang from none other than the Caped Crusader/Dark Knight whichever you would prefer to call him himself!


	27. Chapter 27:Return to the Ancient Castle

(A/N: It seems the nightmares would not leave him after he left Berk, this one is not so violent and not too disturbing; nevertheless it comes from his childhood but who am I to keep my word on writing what I describe, things do change after all. Drayko and Toothless return inside of the Ancient Castle in this chapter and they're gonna put that Venjura to use, as there's gonna be a little surprise for when Xelotaurus is finished; it's an new weapon that I've been waiting to put in for very long time and it's going to be quite the hell of one, since Drayko's birthmark will be involved. Without further delay I present to you this chapter as we're coming close to the end of the story, Enjoy!)

In the sorrowful and fallen childhood of what was once Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Hooligans of Berk look down upon the young 7 Year Old child as his birthmark was now declared a curse after what his father had shouted to everyone; now aware of what his mother called a gift as he took his Jacket of the Omega Primal with him and headed down to the Forge as he could no longer be looked upon the Vikings, as Gobber was now his only comfort along with Gothi who had always provided him with medical treatment for whatever Stoick may do to him next. He had entered inside and went into his Office that he had taken for himself as it acted like his private quarters, he had brought his jacket along due to the anniversary of his mother's presumed death; removing his upper tunic and looking at himself in the mirror of his own scars bleeding down as they were dried into harsh crust, that could not stain the clothing he had proceeded to wear. Flowing in the warm draft that blew in the morning within the Forge, now looking at himself with the jacket on

The Jacket of the Omega Primal was just exactly like it was called, being that it was because it was made by Valka and Spitelout for the former's son; as she loved and called him the Son From the Heavens. It featured the reflective black nickel colors of the edges going all around the sleeves and neck, sharply going around the neck and shoulders in a octagon before the diagonal ends go downwards; flowing very smoothly in the wind and featuring some flaps that came from an double rider leather jacket, with the back featuring this design: There was an east pointed crescent moon with the scales of an carpfish engraved onto the surface, with the Omega Primal Night Fury flying below it in front with it looking like it's ready to pounce due to it's claws closely going off to the sides; with smoky and snail shell curled clouds flying above in the air, heavily raining down from the sky with smooth and sharply curved rocky mountains going across with an wavy sea. There was eight tall and short midnight roses that were lined up next to each other below the Night Fury and crescent moon, with basic Seashocker Dragons in the sea itself as there were some smooth blending colors to go along with the jacket itself: The sky was an jade and shamrock green color with ebony black to sacramento green clouds that were being bathed on by the shining trombone and bumblebee yellow sunlight, although it turned into an wine and sangria red on the top and currant and fire to tiger orange color on the bottom as it faded in the middle. The rocky mountains were an hazelwood and oyster tan color while the sea was an prussian blue color with powder blue pointed edges, with the Seashockers having the same color as the mountains; with some reflective and medium sized jade green, teal blue, sunrise orange and lipstick red plasma flames sprouting from above like solar flares in the sky. The midnight roses featured an spider black and peacock blue color on the edges, with the front of both sides of the jacket featuring cutlass swords facing each other across the flaps; sporting the the same color as the rocky mountains although the long blades were an darker color. Finally, it was an sign of being an tamer of dreams and it was specifically designed just for the likeness and portrayal for the Son From the Heavens himself

He had looked down on himself just like the Villagers as he believed he could do no right for his father's people, he could be seen as but a plague to them and he could even be seen as someone who would grow up to become not what his mother called him but instead an threat that all Dragons feared; making him wonder what in the name of Thor has he become, but that mattered very little to him now as it was the second day of the four he was given when Gobber had knocked on the door. Knowing that he would never berate him for what he was and for what he had done, he let him enter inside of his office as he felt responsible for what happened to Valka; seeing him looking at his own hands and appearing to have lost all hope, he just did not know what to do anymore as his father didn't love him. Gobber closed the door behind him and spoke to him as the sky outside was an spruce blue color, being that it was very stormy outside

"Hiccup, I know hard it is to lose an mother as mine was mean and ornery as she ate everything in site; the goat couldn't even give milk because she feared the beast in front of her. You had the better one than me and you're not the one to blame like those Hooligans say, they're just there because your father wants to torment and punish you even further; you're overcome with misery and you're blaming yourself with an death you did not commit, you're making me feel like you're judging yourself and your life altogether. You survived an attack by the Dragons when that Stormcutter was up close to you, but you think that's nothing compared to what the other youngsters had to go through? Listen to me when I tell you this: Do not let Stoick's grief infect you just as it did to him, let your mother guide you even in her death; she will always be there..." Gobber told him as Hiccup looked up and nodded, understanding what he meant before hugging him; knowing how much he missed her

It gave the blacksmith great pain to have the innocence of an young Haddock suffer because of the terrible things that the Chief had done to the only image he now had of his wife, it may have been two years since then but there was just no longer a reason to continue mourning the past; but it was not the events that really hurt him, the aftermath was what had truly broken the man that he once knew as a best friend of his. Gobber even let himself shed a tear as he could never again look at the life that his apprentice once knew, just as the shroud of darkness began to engulf the entire memory like before with all the other dreams; having Drayko awaken slowly afterwards in the real world

The Knight had then sat up just as Toothless awakened to see him ready to continue on through the Courtyard, both of them getting up as Drayko cleared his eyes first beforehand; heading to the door in front of them as he gave it a might Spartan kick and sent them flying to other sides, although it was not unhinged from it's original position. Now they can fully see the night sky from here as they proceeded to head towards the exit, with the moon still in the sky and falling towards the other side; Drayko just had to say it: "I can't tell how long I've been out for" His voice was gruff but easily understandable by Toothless who chose to remain silent

The remains of the Assassin still lied there decaying on the ground as Drayko decided this was taking too long and mounted onto Toothless, flying to the other side where they landed at the entrance to the Ancient Castle's drawbridge. There were sounds of growling, laughing, squaking and other unusual sounds of animals nearby; but seriously, where they truly animals that they're hearing? Not taking any chances they went their way across and looked back one last time, knowing that once Xelotaurus goes down; then the curse may be broken and what will happen to this cursed island may be ambiguous. Going through the doors and now entering inside, things have changed around here since they last set foot in here and nothing was the same; everything was dark and the only lightsource he had was Inferno lighting their path, even Vixen couldn't handle the darkness around her as there was just nothing right about this cursed island at all

Entering back into the Main Hall brought them some flashes to when they first entered through, like before there were no demons to fight and just the door to their left as they walked on right through; with Drayko to lit the way as it seemed that there were no other demons that they haven't fought before, just the ones that they have as Tormented Prisoners and Demonic Insects had appeared to impede their progress. Drayko and Toothless have had just about quite enough of their interference, using the Nightbreaker to mercilessly leave them dead from where they originally stood before going onwards

Walking down the familiar path to where the Long Hallway always was, they found that the door to the Ruined Library had vanished due to the evil of this cursed island taking effect in the night; but they had also found that the portrait at the end had been replaced with an much bigger one resembling that of where they could see the Garden through the window, although it was now closed and gave off more of an dark blue undertone thanks to the night. But wait a minute, this painting was rippling and it looked like it was dripping like water; the surface of such felt like it was entering through the surge of the darkness surrounding them, just like before when they went through the trials just to retrieve the Nightbreaker sword

Drayko backed up before jumping through with Toothless closely following from behind, with the painting rippling afterwards as they found themselves back at where they originally fought the Cursed Marionettes from their first visit; although now the doors here too have vanished as well and the torches were all in a blue color, better get a move on right now as they headed through the doorway with the stairs. Climbing up to the second and seeing that the wreckage was no longer present, allowing them free entrance into the higher area that ended off with an red door featuring the Rod of Asclepius; the God of Healing. They both headed into the door and saw an previously unseen room that had bookshelves along with an painting, as well as an table and two paintings diagonally engraved onto the sides. The painting on the right swirled in a spiral and formed an image of an outdoor room with the moon showing, the freezing sky was also depicted as they jumped on through; leaving behind a ripple afterwards

The temperatures outside here in this room was below sub-zero, it looked like the underground room they've been in to take down the Cursed Marionettes just to unlock the door; which had it's writing say that there will be no admission to those who may enter for as long as it's 25 Masters remained. There was an large gate in front of them and it looked like they could enter inside to the next area, but it locked itself as an pair of Frosts had overlooked them from above; jumping into the air before attempting to slash them, which they had easily dodged. Using the burning flame of Inferno, Drayko swung his signature blade against their cold bodies and pierced them through; decapitating one while Toothless had leapt into the air to fire a Plasma Bolt that immediately burned the demon to death, being that they have traversed through here long enough to take them down easily

The door that was depicted with the head of an white bull that King Minos loved too much to sacrifice to Poseidon, with wheat plants and branches growing on the sides unlocked itself; allowing entry as it featured two blue lit lanterns. The brothers entered immediately as it was too cold outside with Toothless heating his scales for both Drayko and Vixen, feeling relieved and warm thanks to the Night Fury. This hallway featured an curved staircase to the right with two other branches, one lead forwards and one led to the side; although the latter had an slot with an engraving written: "Reveal the stone of the cursed treasure"

"Guess we'll have to take the path in front of us, the Journal says we need to find an cursed piece of gold meant to punish the greedy attackers of their homeland; A.K.A El Dorado" Drayko brought out the Journal and read it to both of them to know where to go next

" _El Dorado, The Lost City of Gold? Those Aztecs are better off believing two con artists from Spain are Gods. If we ever went on a search for an lost city then we would come for the gold and treasure_..." Toothless told him as Drayko finished it for him

"But we would stay for the glory and adventure in the end... that right there is the real treasure, that no evil and greedy conquistador who came for conquest could ever have; now let's go and find that cursed Aztec medallion" Drayko stated as Toothless nodded, hoisting Vixen into a more comfortable position suited for her

Heading forwards to the path in front of them, they made their turn to the left and entered the door to see that they've returned to the Tower with the staircases; where they first got to the Courtyard and to the Underground Prison area, although like everything else it was warped as there was no longer any possible way for humans to reach the top. At least not for an lever that would release the water from above, but Drayko preferred to fly up there to the top instead as he did just that; mounting onto Toothless and going through the doors that once led them into the Castellan's Bedroom, and now into the Fountain Room where it was dried up as there was an pyre base front of them. It served no purpose to them as some Demonic Roaches, Hollowvains and Clay Samurai had appeared to confront them

They were not amused in the slightest as Drayko brought out both Inferno blades before interlocking them into an staff that he swung against the demons, setting them alight and burning them to ashes as he brought out the Trivespertilio-Σ; charging up the bioweapon before firing off the green plasma that ricocheted off the walls in this small room, for they did not harm the user of the weapon at all. While they were struck down, Drayko quickly finished them off with the Inferno staff as set the Demonic Roach burning alive; ending the sudden attack on them. Knowing that there was an door atop to the catwalk, they climbed on and entered into the same hallway they used to retrieve the Sun of Chaos

What awaited them at the end of the long hallway happened to be another painting that depicted the Castellan's Bedroom which had gone through the exact same warped curse with both entrances appearing to have vanished due to evil powers. Jumping into the painting as they reappeared at the exact location, leaving a ripple behind and having an Clay Shogun from from hot swirling clay that hardened itself; having it's drum ready to summon it's heads to use against them both

HTTYD

Drayko raised the Nightbreaker above his head and was ready to attack as the Clay Shogun summoned it's five golden heads around itself, one of them about to fire an laser stream towards him; jumping out of the way as he managed to destroy two of the golden heads while Toothless fired at the other three, with an medium sized Plasma Bolt that was enough to do some really lethal damage to someone. The Knight ended it all with an downwards helm slash that split them in half, swinging the ninjaken to the other side to destroy an Clay Steed that appeared while he was fighting the Shogun with it's own blue fiery projectile

" _Where do we head off to now?_ " Toothless asked, wondering how much longer it will take to confront Xelotaurus in the Throne Room

"The Castellan just so happens to be the one who can't help but hide secret rooms inside even his own bedroom, reminds me of Timetheuskolt's tendency to make sure everything is secure; he can't risk thieves bringing down the whole house looking for something valuable to steal" Drayko read the Journal as he walked over to the mirror

" _Who in the hell told you that?_ " Toothless asked

"Mikekolt, at least unlike the twins he doesn't come up with falsehood stories about his childhood like Tuffnut having to take a piss in his sister's helmet; but he will need to lie just to hide some of the truth from others, I can't blame him for that"

" _I understand, we're near the end of this journey and after that your grandfather's legacy is complete_ " Toothless nodded

He followed the exact instructions to open the hidden door in the mirror and found an lever that shifted the emblem on the top, the glass of the mirror swaying open to the side softly as it allowed entry into what looked like an small treasure trove; oh how the ancient times were full of many things that one just can't help but chuckle after looking at them nowadays. There wasn't too much treasure inside but there was an Aztec sword stabbing the ground with the cursed gold medallion dangling in front of the blade. It had an skull with an centurion plume with earrings on the sides for the pommel, along with two dangling feathers below; the cross guard was an smooth hexagon and the blade was an machete with some square sand spiked shaped serrations on the bottom and top. The medallion was nothing too special as it was stained with some blood on it's three layered rings of markings and a face in the middle

Now it really looked like there were more than one mythology outside of them, so many to explore and delve into; but of course they have a father who needs to be punished for his own treatment towards his son, so until then they've got to continue onwards as they exited the mirror's hidden door and made their way back to the throne room. Exiting the bedroom and the room that contained the pyre base, they returned to the tower and went through the door; back at the hallway as they were ready to put an end to the demon once and for all

Upon approaching the door that had the engraved writing: "Reveal the stone of the cursed treasure" They inserted the cursed Aztec medallion and proceeded on through, entering what they believe would be the final room that they will set foot inside; the Castellan's Throne Room was quite the large room as the throne was located above them with an balcony in front of them, two curved staircases on the sides and more than enough space to fight an massive beast. Although it was designed in the image of the Underworld and there didn't seem to be any connection with the Castellan being malevolent, various paintings of the many rooms within were displayed on the wall and lots of bookshelves contained records of the events that transpired here; most of the same but also more of the unread like the Ruined Library. To be honest though Drayko thinks his throne looked better as he may have been taking the image of his brother too far, but it's his motif and it's supposed to represent his bond. At then stood Xelotaurus who had been awaiting their arrival here

"The Half-Darkblood with the infernal guts to intrude upon this derelict cursed island, you are unmatched against the demons I sent to stop you; but that is because of what you have done to Blight, I had taken up his mantle in the end. But I have told you before, retribution finally comes to you as I will finish what he started; you are not getting away now, your soul is mine..." Xelotaurus declared calmly at the end as he summoned his weapon in flames to him

"I came here to look for the Nightbreaker that my grandfather wanted me to find, but now you've given me even more of a reason to come here; Blight stood in the way of taking down Drago Bludvist and that's not what I'm going to allow, I have more matters to deal with and you have been stalling me from slaying my disowned father. I'm through listening to what you have to say Xelotaurus, this ends now!" Drayko pointed the Nightbreaker sword towards the Devil Emperor

Xelotaurus slammed his weapon onto the floor and sprouted flames all around him, roaring into the night sky above them as Drayko stood his ground with the Emperor of the Underworld charging forwards; shaking the earth with each step of his hooves as the Knight jumped into the air with the demon swinging the hammer part of his staff weapon, coming back down to preform a downwards helm slash with the ninjaken blade. Sending a punch towards the snout of his fiery skull and grabbing him by the horns, further smashing it's skull against his boot; having him stagger as Drayko further followed up in slashing his thick volcanic body that bled out lava with each swing. Toothless spear rammed into the emperor of the underworld's side as the demon smacked them all away from him, sending them both flying against the walls of the arena they fought in

Drayko and Toothless recovered as Xelotaurus rushed forward to swing his staff against the former, only to be parried as the young Knight swung his Shield to the side as his weapon made contact with it; leaving him exposed as he was then bashed in the skull before being kicked away, with Toothless leaping towards his back to maul against his volcanic bone flesh. Xelotaurus was being attacked from both the frontal and back side until he threw the Night Fury off to confront Drayko first, slamming his war hammer onto the ground and causing a shockwave of flames towards the Knight who blocked it just like their first encounter; with Toothless lunging forwards to pounce off his body

Now sent tumbling backwards the Night Fury fired off an Plasma Bolt that directly struck him in the chest, further damaging his thick volcanic body as the Nightbreaker was swung against his ribcage before jumping back to avoid the demon now swinging his weapon around to create a cyclone of wind that would drag them both closer to him; this time it did not work as they held onto the railings to avoid being drag towards him, further enraging the Emperor of the Underworld as returned to charging into them both. Dodging out of the demon's way as he crashed, leaving him stunned as he was struck by another Plasma Bolt; with Xelotaurus turning back in fury of his opponents

The Emperor of the Underworld brought his weapon back to him after being disarmed before charging forwards like a bull against the duo of brothers, although he stopped in front of them before slamming the head of the axe onto Drayko's Shield; who struck the thick against his stomach and kicked his left knee inwards before removing his right boot, grabbing onto his thigh with his right talon prosthetic before swinging the demon against the floor. But Xelotaurus recovered from being thrown to the ground and got back up, swinging his staff to send them flying against the other sides of the throne room. He entered into his adrenaline surge as he begun to use his staff as a flamethrower

Toothless rushed over to Xelotaurus, avoiding the swings and swipes from the Emperor of the Underworld's war hammer/axe staff before he leapt onto the demon's ribcage; stabbing into his bones with his claws repeatedly before ramming up against his jawbone before ripping his claws downwards against his chest. Charging into his stomach as let Drayko swing a punch into his gut, which was enough to make him form a ring of fire around himself; having the Knight jump backwards to fire off a round of crescent blades from a distance, who retaliated by throwing his staff like a boomerang towards him. He jumped over the incoming weapon as he pierced the Nightbreaker through his ribcage; further causing greater harm to the demon than ever before thanks to being stronger in the night

Drayko used this opportunity to land a barrage of unarmed punches against the demon as a little diversion for Toothless to charge up an round of Plasma Bolts, which the Night Fury had begun to fire off against his back; causing an powerful explosion that had sent the demon emperor slamming against the wall. Furious at being at the edge of defeat, he unleashed an blast of fire to set them both ablaze; roaring out in anger as he once again used his weapon to sprout out pyroclastic clouds, slamming the axe part down to summon a storm of molten boulders to rain down on them all from above as he forced them to shield themselves from the chaos

Xelotaurus gathered the power as Emperor of the Underworld before fully unleashing his state of pure and powerful adrenaline surge, sprouting flames all over his body as he attempted to slam his war hammer against Drayko's back; who rolled of the way and stood up as he pounced onto him, removing the Nightbreaker sword out from his chest and stabbing his shoulder that held the weapon. Xelotaurus however smacked him away with a strike to the face, having Drayko stab the ninjaken's blade into the floor to stop himself from sliding

Toothless brought him up to his feet and decided to take him on together, both man and Night Fury now running against the demon as the former swung the Nightbreaker into the side of his chest while Toothless ripped his claws through his chest; firing a Plasma Bolt to send him staggering backwards. Without a moment to recover he then pounced onto him again, swiping his claws from one side to another while blasting a stream into his body; this action was causing great pain and it was wearing down his ability to restore his lost powers, Drayko even stole his weapon and sent it flying through the air before impaling him through. The Knight running up and landing a kick to send it even deeper than previously

Xelotaurus could take a beating no more as his downfall was sealed, but he would not submit to them as he reared his arms back before striking the ground; unleashing pillars of lava that begun to emerge from wherever Drayko stood, jumping to the sides as the Knight proceeded to run up to him without stopping alongside his brother Toothless. Once again the Emperor of the Underworld slammed his axe down to conjure a deadly rain of molten stones, meteors that came crashing down as even this did not stop them from disarming him of his own weapon. With Drayko stabbing both Inferno swords into him and with Toothless piercing his own weapon through his chest, this alone had caused critically severe damage to him; but when Toothless sent all weapons deeper into the demon with one last Plasma Bolt, his fate could not be reversed

Drayko and Toothless retrieved both Inferno swords and the Nightbreaker as Xelotaurus let out one last roar of anger before steaming, cooling into a hardened statue with the volcanic veins that ran all over his skeletal body becoming grey. Xelotaurus was no more and now they have done the impossible yet again: they've murdered the new emperor of the Underworld but this time, no demon would dare ascend the throne as the remnants of Blight were gone and it could be that the curse of this island was finally broken. In response to their victory, Drayko's birthmark had begun to glow as it was now resonating; for whatever reason there was it couldn't have been Loki behind this, but he was about to be proven wrong as Chainsmoke and Brimstone arrived on the scene through the balcony. Approaching them as he took out Inferno, it became clear to him that it was Loki who was behind this as he could feel a surge of power awaken in his blade

It's true appearance was about to be awakened, and it would be one hell of a new sword...

* * *

Now that Xelotaurus is finally out of the picture, you're about to see Drayko's Inferno in it's awakened form as I have planned this from the very beginning about this story; I may have stated that they'll get to use Venjura here, but I could not find a place for them to use it and decided that the next chapter will be it. Speaking of which this story is actually quite shorter than Curse of the Emperor's Sword isn't it? Oh well, the fifth story might be longer than the second one but I can't be too sure on that now can I? Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: While I may be taking a hiatus from this trilogy after Vengeance on Primal Twilight, that does not mean that I have more to tell as there are still much more threats in the HTTYD Universe that must be dealt with. That is the reason why both Drayko and Toothless will return soon after this story because his revenge on Stoick must end now


	28. Chapter 28:Inferno's Awakening

(A/N: This Chapter marks the final end that they will be setting foot upon the Ancient Castle because now the time has come for him to return to his allies, everything that he had wanted to know about what his grandfather was hiding in his Journal has been completed; he will begin an new one of his own now for his own children to know about what he did and most importantly, the reason why he did so. This is mostly him practicing with his new weapon but this will not be the last time you will see him wielding Inferno, as he's always got an spare on him. You will also see what happens to the Ancient Castle in this chapter. Enjoy!)

It was finally over now, the journey in the Ancient Castle has ended and Xelotaurus was dead; they had emerged victorious and it would appear that the cursed island was finally freed from the demons; although the ruined library's records state that it might have not been cursed when they lived here, it was their gateway to hell from the very beginning. Nothing mattered to them anymore as they were ready to leave this place, Vixen perked up when she saw Drayko's birthmark glowing unexpectingly; usually it would be glowing to feed him both power and strength or whenever there is an Dragon nearby, but why would it be glowing as of now unless...

Drayko felt an surge of power going through his Half-Darkblood veins, pumping from his body and into the signature flaming sword known as Inferno; which he had brought out and ignited it with his birthmark glowing furiously, he raised it towards the ceiling as it begun to fade into an much more powerful weapon. Dark crimson and ebony black smoke engulfed the sword and revealed it's true form as Inferno took on a much more mature look, representing Drayko Ryder himself in it's whole entirety; the very image that had clouded his nightmares was now a reality, for this new sword was the one found on the Book of Dragons and it was also the one that he dreamed of whenever he roamed within the foundations of his mind. This is what his new weapon looked like

This sword's blade was very long and very wide. On the sides were curved downward sharp like flames being conjured from an Dragon, on the top were the two ends that were curved upwards to the left and ride. The middle tip was curved down, while the top was shot upwards and the ends on the sides were also very sharp, there were two long dark crimson red blades situated on the front and back that were slightly curved back but were shot out in the front. The face of the blade was very disgustingly detailed, it was like the bloodied flesh and bones from the remains countless Dragons during a massacre while the stained shiny metal part of the blade was a dirty fawn tan color. What was very disturbing was just right above the crescent was an mouth rectangular mouth that was situated vertically. The mouth had two long, sharp fangs on both sides and on the top to bottom was sharp teeth that can tear through flesh and seemingly drink the blood of it's foes

The handle was all wrapped in dark chains, acting as the cord wrap and the cobra that was coiled around now had sable antelope horns that were on the diagonal left and right part of the head. The four wings were bigger and were now black. The cobra itself was also black with some stained blood as the fangs appeared to be dripping. The head that retracted the sword was an black Whispering Death whose dark crimson red spikes were sharp and the fangs appeared to be spinning around whenever activated. The Zippleback head had an beaked snout and crest like horn as it's eyes were sharp and narrow, giving it the angry and hostile look but both heads were black and appeared to be filthy

The sword itself had three modes: Sword, Spear and Scythe. The spear head had two curved tips on both sides, with the claws from the sword mode being situated on the two ends. There were two more ends that were on the sides of the spear's blade and the middle one was much bigger than the other small ones, this one was straight and pointy. The scythe on the other hand looked like a bird's beak. Two blades were on the top and bottom, crossed like scissors, with the two blades on the other side behind situated on each other, one on top and the other on bottom, same pose, though the bottom is curved further. The shaft of these forms were bloody, fleshy bones with countless downward curved retractable blades on both sides, going down all the way

Drayko proceeded to swing his new sword to the left side, having it extend into an spear as he slid his hand across the long bone shaft of the 3-in-1 weapon before having the blade transform into a scythe; with the retractable downward curved blades popping out as he swung it around some more, returning back to it's original sword form as he had it resting on his shoulders. Now he was truly powerful and unstoppable, from this moment onwards this will be his new signature weapon to those who have heard their stories from beyond the Archipelago; the spectral image of his future self could be seen by both Toothless, Vixen and Chainsmoke and Brimstone before fading as Drayko spun his new sword vertically and places it diagonally to his right shoulder. All while the blade itself was engulfed with the true power of the mystical Night Fury he had come to bond with after all these years

 **NOCTURNAL MOONLIGHT** : The awakened form of the flaming blade Inferno, it's appearance looking like the remains of an Titan and enigmatic mysteries remain unknown to those who have seen such sight; the blade's organic flesh was known to bleed upon contact and the flames that engulfed the sword were known to be dark crimson smoky flames that were as deadly as the Plasma of an Night Fury. But it's enigmatic purpose and how it awakened mattered not to the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences, Drayko...

Toothless could not find the words this time to express what he thought of such weapon before his own dilated orbs for eyes he showed right about now, for how could the Night Fury speak what he felt about an weapon that looked like it was forged from the decaying remains of the beasts who were mercilessly slain by both Viking and Dragon Hunter alike? This was just too much as he came over to his brother with Chainsmoke and Brimstone following behind, both of their heads sniffing at the weapon where they immediately confirmed to the Night Fury that it was forged from the remains of Dragons who did not deserve to be slain like animals; for they did not deserve to be treated like one, Loki really knows how to put real fear into the ones who kill Dragons for their sport and their profit as well as their own twisted pleasure. Looks like they've got something for Grimmel to truly fear from his nemesis

"This Journal has nothing more to tell us now, it's purpose has been served; there's just one last thing to do after we leave this place. I just hope Spitelout doesn't get angry with me when I tell him what happened, but he will understand what I had to do" Drayko looked at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal with some uncertainty, having read it for quite some time since during the ten years that have passed

" _Is there anything more about the Ancient Castle you haven't read about yet?_ " Toothless asked him

"All that remains here is the exit at the Back Hall, located just after the Bastille which is flooded and consists of an cell block and an large square room. It's not really clear what it's function is supposed to be used for, but it does say that the Castellan had his wardens keep watch on them in case there's something going on behind their back. Let's get a move on" Drayko stated as he landed on the last page of the Ancient Castle, as there were was an depiction of what the Mark of the Dragon looked like

When they turned around to face the cooled statue of Xelotaurus, he was no longer present as there was instead an painting depicting the flooded Bastille that would take them to the Back Hall; at least now they have an exit so that they can get the hell out of this castle. Nothing will stop them now as they entered through the painting, leaving behind an ripple in the image like always; as Drayko placed on his Rainsuit while Toothless, Vixen, Chainsmoke and Brimstone went ahead of him to reach the exit as quickly as possible

Drayko entered the flooded cellblock section of the Bastille whose name was deprived from the prison fortress of the same name in France, as he looked around the flooded area that contained shackles and shelves with nothing of value before moving on; checking each cell in the block as he did not find anything in the end, swimming through the hexagon doorway that brought him to the large square shaped room. There was an statue of an Sea God overlooking the area from above an round grate above where the moonlight peaks downward. The ground was grass and the bronze door featured two rearing steeds on the sides, with stone steps implanted into the earth itself; nothing else was seen and there has not been a single aquatic demon to fight as of now, but there were an dual pair of weapons stabbed into the ground. Drayko approached them both and took the dual weapons with him, deciding that if he ever had a daughter than these would be the weapons for her; as she would be quite the fighter like his sons

The Knight pulled the lever downwards and opened the door in front of him, which had it slide upwards and revealed that the other side was not flooded; there was an stationary wall of water which made him swim towards it, emerging from it as he allowed himself to thermally dry his suit before removing it. Now that he was back with all three that consisted of Toothless, Vixen and the Volcanripper: Chainsmoke and Brimstone, he brought out his pair of weapons that he decided to take with him. "Just thought that if I had a daughter of my own, I'd give her these since she's swift but strong like her mother" Drayko explained as he laid them out on the ground

These pair of swords had distinctly curved katana like pointed double edged blades, with an additional short diagonal curving blade going outwards with an opposite curve to the main blade; their grips were an tightly ribbed black color with an downwards half circle gold pommel. These were both very swiftly fast and had an long range, although their striking power could easily be strengthened thanks to the likes of Bladehead. Finally, the name of these dual pair of twin swords were called the Klyamoor (CLY-AH-MOOR)

" _Procuring on site I see, just like using a fork as a weapon when you've got stripped down to nothing but what you have on yourself_ " Toothless overlooked them both as Drayko placed them on his thighs

"Now let's go head inside the Back Hall and see what the Nocturnal Moonlight can do" Drayko nodded as he had his new sword out and ready. Walking down the hallway as they entered through the door, now inside of the Back Hall which was an medium well lit area; having some windows to where the gate was, having an carpet covering most of the floor

HTTYD

Just then as they made their first few steps inside, some Hollowvains had dropped down from the ceiling while some Frosts had formed from their shattered ice cocoon; it seemed that Xelotaurus would not let them leave the Ancient Castle and has devised this assault should they make their attempt to leave this place. But now with Chainsmoke and Brimstone at their side once again like the Colosseum Tower when he left to fight his cousin for the first time, Drayko brought out his new sword and ignited the Nocturnal Moonlight as he held it against the last of the mighty demons who came forth to stop them from leaving alive

He swung the long organic and fleshy sword from left to right, swiping against the Hollowvain as some of their metal plating for their skeleton came flying off before he transformed it into an spear and impaled them; throwing them against the walls and the floor as they scattered into pieces, their flaming fire and wind chakram wheels bouncing off and ricocheting agasint the corners before rolling away from the battle that took place. He then took on the Frosts whose deadly projectiles were deflected by the swinging of the now transformed sword to scythe, throwing it against them as he took on some of them with his bare hands; beating them down to the ground before having the sword return to resting on his back, a gift from Loki if he will since he felt like that he shouldn't have to deal with the hassle of retrieving his main weapon

Chainsmoke and Brimstone also dealt with the Frosts as they dug their lava filled fangs onto the freezing body of the demons, burning them alight and even setting one to melt to death thanks to Chainsmoke's tornado of lava and engulfing the other with Brimstone's pyrolastic clouds of fire. Vixen in the meatime leapt onto an Hollowvain before digging her claws into it's chest, biting the grate that kept it's core shielded before tearing it off; pouncing off from the demon as Toothless sent it flying and smashing against the wall with a single flick of his tail (A/N: I haven't given Vixen the chance to take on some demons, so here's one for her)

With the last of them dealt with, they busted out from the gate and encounter all of the Clay Tribesmen who formed themselves with the hot and boiling clay; each and every member of them were present: Soldiers, Samurai, Drummers, Flyers, Shoguns and Steeds all confronted them. But Drayko has had enough of this resistance to make sure he dies on this cursed island, and with that he transformed his sword into an scythe and spun it towards the demons; taking most of them down as it returned to his arms and transformed it into a spear, taking out the Flyers who took off into the air with their triangular shaped gliders. Exorcising them once and for all, the Clay Tribesmen including the Clay Steeds were no more as Drayko mounted onto Toothless with Vixen and Chainsmoke and Brimstone following closely from behind; leaving the Ancient Castle as the fog began to fade in the darkness, fading away from sight as the sea proceeded to swallow the entire island. This structure had stood for far too long, now it was time for the sea to reclaim it as it vanished from the face of Midgard itself (A/N: This idea came from the fate of what happened to Isla de Muerta A.K.A Island of the Dead from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl)

The Village was at full work as they along with their allies such as the Knights and the Murderous Tribe including Dagur and Heather were helping out in getting ready to set forth, to rebuild what they have lost when the call of the Night Fury was heard from the night sky; seeing Drayko return to them as Chainsmoke and Brimstone landed by him, with the Knight dismounting Toothless and approaching them all

"Drayko, you've returned!" Maria ran over to him as she saw what hell he had gone through

"Sucré seigneur's slip de femme (sweet god's panties), now you're telling me you forged that weapon out of the remains of dead Dragons to replace Inferno; this time you're goin' over the edge now!" Raedwit examined the Nocturnal Moonlight as he touched the organic fleshy part of the sword, having his two fingers stained with darkblood

"You still have that second Inferno with you in case that new sword's making you feel lonely, that I haven't forgotten since you took on Blight and killed Foedissimae" Raijah reminded him

"Does this mean that Xelotaurus you've been mentioning dead now?" Fishlegs asked him, having Meatlug pale at the sight of having Raedwit's fingers be stained with blood upon touching the organic meaty flesh of the sword

"Considering that we've been through the Underworld before to take down Blight, it's a shame that the demons did not learn that they overestimate themselves; like Gods for you and my Rose's former mate for me, during your absence she has found a much nicer one" Dragur stroked his Changewing's neck

Valka hugged him as her worry for what might have happened to him like last time was now soothed as she expressed her relief, parting away from him as Bladehead was the next one to speak: "Aye tha' better not be from me competitors, but then again I'm the one who strengthens weapons around here; now no one knows no fury like Inferno's new brother!"

"That's what you call a massive departure right there, just like Fuld the Fiend awhile back since he was nothing like the other Dragon Hunters in his Tribe; you got a new name for your weapon?" Eret asked him

"Are zoze horkanic ploody flesch meat barts schtill aliffe? I could uze it's plood in caze zee time calls for ein plood transfuzion like vith Mikekolt during zee Titan Ubrizing crizis" Arson the Medic proceeded to ask, recalling to when the Dragon Marauders had horribly struck him down when he came flying back to his home to stop them

"How many lives will you now take with that new blade of yours? The answer for me are those who have done your beloved wrong, just as Jolkrel did wrong to me all those years ago; I have not forgotten the debt that I owe you Drayko, but I would like to depart from this Archipelago as it's been so long when my wife was here. For now, we'll focus on the subject at hand" Frost lamented for the moment before returning to the subject that mattered the most

"Damn it brother, why can't my axe be like all your other cool toys? Well at least you let me play with them unlike others who are hellbent on not sharing" Dagur remembered the time he used Inferno when Drayko was being slammed on by the Dragon Hunter Elites, trained to take him down as they were much more powerful and faster than the regular ones

"Nice to see you again, both of us improved our Dragon Scale Armor and our weapons; things have gotten a lot more better ever since you and my brother killed Savage and brought the Dragonroot Company down" Heather expressed her gratitude towards him

"Knights, allies follow me inside of the Main Hall; this all ends here tonight!" Drayko declared with authority in his voice as everyone followed him inside, with Mikekolt following closely with Toothless by him. The briefing of what Drayko had sacrificed so much to achieve was about to begin

In the meantime at Berk, Snotlout stood at the very edge of the defensive wall that splits the Archipelago between him and his home; his cape that had a tendency to get caught flowing in the blowing wind and the Dragon Scale Armor he wore being shined upon by the faint slithers caused by the rays of the sunlight were peaking through. He had his Mace-Axe-Sword known as the Thornslayer's Pride in his hands as he had it resting on his shoulders, looking out into the distance before closing his eyes as he spoke to himself with an calm but furious tone in his voice

"A storm is approaching and Useless the Unwanted lives, I will not let my legacy be ruined by that rogue traitor who calls himself my cousin..."

It was the beginning of the end for the Hooligans Tribe as on this night, Drayko will have his revenge and this time: there is nothing to stop him and stand in the way of his vengeance for patricide

* * *

The End Begins...

Now we may finally see the final battle between Drayko and Stoick as everything that he had ever suffered from, the years of nightmares are about to come to an end; but what may end in the destruction of an Tribe who has stood for more than 300 years, it is just the beginning of an new one that rises from the ashes of what lies in the ruins of an island like Berk. Most will lie dead but very few will survive, those who have done so will be haunted by this memory; but will also serve to be an symbol to those who might think twice to disregard a runt and betray him by seeking his death thorughout the years rather than show him how to become a Viking, the home that they once know will fall and his vengeance ends now. May you be the one whose life Drayko does not claim out of his hatred...

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return for the final battle...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I want to warn you that some of you may not find it as epic as I have been building up to, as although I have turned Stoick into the main antagonist of this trilogy; Grimmel the Grisly is even worse than him because while the former is simply his father, this evil Night Fury Hunter knows no hell like invoking the anger of Drayko by tormenting him both physically and mentally. He is even worse than the likes of Drago Bludvist as he has committed many horrible things to become a God, but Grimmel is using Toothless against him; to truly destroy a man like him, you must destroy his spirit and that is what he is doing. Even then he is not beyond crossing the line of being an irredeemable villain, his motives expand beyond killing Toothless as once the Night Furies are fully on the edge of extinction then the rest will be joining them; remember that now...


	29. Chapter 29:The Fall of Berk

(A/N: The final battle begins now as you have been reading up to this very point, from The Beginning where you have witnessed Stoick force him to the breaking edge to Curse of the Emperor's Sword where you have begun to see him fear Drayko; for he has become an rising threat to Berk, thus forcing them to find and attack Draconia as he has been forced onto the warpath. Now in Vengeance on Primal Twilight, the end begins for the Hairy Hooligans and the Isle of Berk will crumble before the power of an son who was left with no choice. Thank you for reading the trilogy up to this point as there is one last Chapter to write, this time it is a real epilogue to conclude what you have all been awaiting since the first story. Here we go: Enjoy!)

Upon the fall of the moon and the rise of the sun on the horizon of the Barbaric Archipelago, the story was already over as not even the Sisters of Fate from Greece nor the Norns of Norse could reverse the events that had left up to this very point. From the very beginning to the final end, the twilight was upon the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and the Isle of Berk; it is the end of both dreams to man and death to what was sacrificed to keep others out of the truth, it is the end of the age of the Vikings and it is the end of three centuries of what they have fought for. Years of lies and lost hope have driven the young Viking far from the edge of returning, the lost love between father and son remained no more: The Vengeance on Primal Twilight for Stoick the Vast, begins now...

The sky was an dark pagus brown with shades of murky bronze and copper overlooking the entire Archipelago as they knew it, thick black clouds and strikes of lightning shot down near the Isle of Berk; the anger and wrath of the Norse Pantheon of Gods unleashed onto the lost innocence that have struck the children with fear for their lives, the bravest had become cowards and those who were once champions were now forced to beg for mercy at the claws of those whom they have fought for years out of their need for blood and their discriminating visions of how they see their lives without them interfering. The seas that were once calm were now violently splashing against the face of the outer foundations, being as murky and black as the storms that struck their lightning down onto the surface; frying those to death as no one was safe while the Fall of Berk begins tonight, it would all be due because of Stoick's actions and stubbornness that have allowed him to lead his son to bring ruin to his home. Had they learned to trust and bond with the Dragons, an future of defending the utopia his son had sought to create would be forged from the sorrowful memories; instead reforging them into much happier ones for them to foretell to the children of the Tribe. But they have all rejected that future, and they were now going to suffer because of what they've done; in the name of their Chieftain who calls himself a father

Stoick had recovered from his wounds thanks to the late Elder Gothi's healing tonic that was never out of their reach for even in her accidental death, she always came prepared for the events ahead; although he may still limp every now and then, he was well enough to lift his axe and swing with the power of Odin fighting as his spirit. His Axe had an Gronckle Iron square as the pommel and above the strapping grip wrapped in extremely strong, durable leather along with the belly had the incarnation of an short Dragon going towards the top engraved in Norse knotwork. The rectangular shoulder that held the dual blades had two studs next to one another on both the top and bottom with an pyramid shaped spike at the top of the axe; also sporting the Norse knotwork engraving as the blades appeared with light colored cutting edges as the hook's toes were slightly curved downward before going straight, while the heels went straight at first before curving downward and straight again to the bottom of the shoulder. The blades looked like an butcher's cleaver which they appeared to be based off from but were no less sharper with two slithering like snakes on the sides. Finally, the head itself was thick before it thinned out at the sharp cutting edges

The children were forced to stay up due to their parent's fear that going to sleep until the next morning would be the last thing they'll ever see when Drayko approaches, as the Dragons could kill them as they burn the houses down to the ground; their parents could not bare to see them all depart to Valhalla and being forced to leave them behind without their comfort. They could only pray for Odin to shield the innocents of the Village from the wrath of the being whom they had created out of their own malicious intentions, as even they could not place the blame on their heir Snotlout after he made his life a living hell; for how could they ignore their own place in giving birth to the beast that they alone have turned Hiccup into? The Gods of the Norse Pantheon do not take and let hypocrites feast in the great golden halls of Valhalla with Odin and his twin wolves, Freki and Geri as instead while they are kicked down to Helheim; the one eyed allfather would send his ravens to rip away at their flesh before the corpse sallower known as Hræsvelgr would extend it's talons, tearing their chunks of their cold hearted souls before devouring them all as punishment. Those who have done Hiccup no wrong but did not stand up for him are given the chance to redeem themselves, for their intentions were out of fear at given the same treatment; everyone who did not want him to go down this road to patricide against his father deserves a second chance at life like the phoenix of Greece, for this tale of an son fighting his own father has been told time and time again. This story however was justified by every means, it was time to expel the evil of fear from Stoick the Vast

"Ever since I have went through the trials through the years as being apart of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk as I once called home, I felt like this would never end and before there was Toothless who helped me realize my motives; I had an Triple Stryke that I named Dreadfulstryke who was once an ally to me until he sacrificed himself to save me from Punchlout, I killed him in cold blood before I buried my friend at the third highest peak of the Whispering Caribbean we fought each other in. Afterwards it was revealed that I was yet again manipulated and used like their inexpendable puppet, I did tell Gobber that they would pay for this; but never did I wanted to see them out of my life when the night Stoick returned from his failure of a voyage, he tried to seduce me while he was drunk before he broke my ribs and proceeded to lash his whip against my back. I could not believe an father I once loved and tolerated his actions would try to kill me, because I thought everything he did to me was because I was responsible for his mood. Never again will I let anyone use me like their puppet and even then, I had planned to run away from Berk and seek revenge on him; but never has it become so severe like this point when he tried to hurt you all, even trying to use my brother to take them to where we have taken down Red Death the Bane of Queens. This must end tonight and if we will ever be free from the wrath of Berk, as I will be freed from the Chains of Hooligans; we all must be ready to bring down the island from below, let it sink in the seas and have no one survive. Do you now understand why I am willing to commit patricide, if you do then be ready to join me for the final battle; my vengeance ends now..."

Drayko had been awaiting for this moment to come for a decade of the pain, the decade of the suffering and now the decade of the relentless and remorseless nightmares that have begun to haunt him to end right here and right now; the time to begin his vengeance was now as he shifted the Nocturnal Moonlight upon his back, always having it ready for when he needed it while also having the Nightbreaker sword ready for a swift strike at hand. The Knight had briefed them all on the attack beforehand as Maria was the first to stand by his side, followed by Mikekolt and Rainserviper next along with Raedwit as everyone soon followed afterwards; ready to help out their leader as it was time for the Hooligans to end, they have continued to be stubborn and refuse the events that would help bring change to this age. With everything prepared to set off for an new land to rebuild what they have lost, and the Owl Gut Tribe bidding their farewells to those who may not survive in the aftermath; they all stepped out to the edge of the sea as beyond this island, there was no return as not even the defenses that the Hairy Hooligans have built would save them from seeing Berk be ripped off from the face of the map

"I never really wanted to lie about who I am behind the mask I wear, I really needed help from others but not from those who would betray me when I revealed the truth to them; if I am ever going to have Stoick look all around him to what his Tribe has become thanks to him, then I will have to open up his ass with my sword and force him to look at the chaos that he created no thanks to his stubborness and pride. He was afraid of me from the very beginning thanks to my birthmark that my mother had hidden from him until she was taken away, I just want to free him from the madness of his own fear... that's all" Drayko remembered those words that he told the Knights as he revealed his identity to them, feeling horrible that he has been lying to them the entire time

"I haven't forgotten what I told you either Drayko, there's no reason to feel guilty about all of that; you are doing what needs to be done and that's something that I can not stop you from carrying out. After all what's in the past is done for, our future together with all of us awaits" Maria spoke to him, as she stroked his back like he always did to her if she was feeling down

Drayko in return blew a kiss to Maria as they were ready to put a end to all of this madness that has splintered each other for too long, just as Aythro approached Toothless and licked his face; assuring her greatest of love to remember if they do not survive, to whom the Titan Wing Night Fury returned her feelings as he took off into the sky. The Knight pointed Inferno towards the north of the island as Berk awaits it's doomed fate for no sudden hero would come to save them, no God of the Norse Pantheon would protect them and no one would see the light of day that approaches at the end; the time of the Vikings has come to an end and should they have allies to help fight off their attackers, they will fall with them along with the island itself

"Return with me and Toothless to the Isle of Berk, victory awaits!" Drayko called out as the Dragons who came to his fallen form at the Ancient Castle arrived, as he and the Knights along with their allies flew out to the north where the end for the Hooligans has begun; there is no hope and no mercy left for whom are the victims now

HTTYD

Atop of the defensive wall that was immediately built upon his rogue son's departure, Stoick the Vast stood in the middle as the weapons that were situated on the wall were ready to fire; loaded with fiery and magma filled projectiles that never lost their heat nor firepower, each and every one of the Vikings had their weapons ready to swing and kill as it was made clear that they will not be alone. It truly hurt to see Gobber and some their own men including his brother side with his rogue son, nevertheless he will be ready to fight them but will he ever be ready to taken on the burden of having to fight his best friend; the blacksmith who has been with him for so many years? That was the question that he could not bare to live with and dare himself to ask, by abusing his son he had given up his friendship with Gobber; now he just wanted to take it all back as he could not live with it as an 55 Year Old Chief of an Tribe who has committed the greatest failures of all fathers, including Odin himself. What he once sought to forge was now forever lost to him

But some of the Vikings had gotten suspicious as they were expecting an attack as of this moment in time, could they be sneaking up on them? Well, that was the last thing that they'll ever think as some whispering below the earth was heard; but there was also some rumbling below. The Hooligans realized too late that these were the warnings of an Whispering Death about to attack from above ground before it all fell silent, before suddenly without warning; Rainserviper had emerged forth from below the foundations of the island, having to separate the Isle of Berk in half and weaken the walls so that it will collapse into ruin as the remains fall into the seas

Drayko had wanted most of the Isle of Berk destroyed but also wanted to keep the very same Cove he once used as a sanctuary and home away from the Village, being the very site where he bonded with Toothless; realizing that he could never walk among the Vikings and never be one of them, for that is what his mother would want from him: to be his own independent man that he has grown to become. Soon many more Dragons began to emerge from the sky above as none of the Hooligans could react in time, as Stoick saw him atop of Toothless appear from out of nowhere; wielding the Nocturnal Moonlight as his cape flowed in the blowing wind

"Stoick, your son has returned; I have come to bring the destruction of the Isle of Berk!" Drayko declared angrily, emphasizing the word "son" as Toothless begun to fire an round of charged Plasma Bolts against the houses, showing no remorse in who they strike and who they have killed by accident; with the many swarms of Dragons creating an heavy rainfall of flames that engulfed everything, thus the Fall of Berk has begun

The Knights knew that the Hairy Hooligans would be ready to strike them at the front of the Village, so they simply flew over them from above the clouds and decided to strike them from the back; the Vikings got into their battle positions and formed their ranks together, getting clear of the swarms of the many beasts that were vengefully out for their blood. The Hairy Hooligans all jumped down from the defensive wall that they built and engaged them in combat, with the Knights diving downwards and crushing some of the groups with their landing; all having their weapons drawn before they proceeded to fight their opponents, clashing into one another as the first blood of an Viking was spilled

Astrid Hofferson had kicked open the door from her house as she had her Gronckle Iron axe ready to spill the blood of Drayko the Traitorous, when she encountered the Deadly Nadder that she recognized from the Arena years ago; firing her spines as she jumped out of the way to throw her axe against the beast's knee, to whom Maria suddenly appeared from nowhere and deflected it away as she wielded the Arcticwind in her hand. She growled at the Huntress and sprinted over to engage a duel against her, slamming her own weapon against Maria's axe as she parried and swept the ground with her leg; landing a kick to the upperbody before throwing her against the wall of a house. She then resorted to using her bow as she fired her deadly Volcanripper Metal arrows, forcing the young Captain of the Berk Guard to dodge the incoming arrows; using her flexibility and her acrobatics to make her way to the woman who opposed her honor, shoulder ramming her in the face as the Huntress rolled to the side as the Gronckle Iron axe came slicing downards to the ground

Maria once again sent her to the ground with a leg sweep where Astrid had fallen onto her back, allowing the Huntress to slam her boot onto her opponent's face multiple times until she was parried backwards; reclaiming her axe as spun it around before throwing it against her, but the arrow that was fired once again intercepted the spinning blade and had the weapon fall to the ground. The Huntress of Nadders sprinting across the arena as she jumped into the air with her own axe and swung it down onto Astrid's shield, parried to the side and bashed across the face as she threw a haymaker against her head; sending a kick to her stomach that had her flying against the wall, Stormfly came to the rescue as she blocked her path with an magnesium stream gave Maria time to recover her axe before she continued her battle as both women slammed their weapons against each other. Locked with their weapons together, it has become clear to the stubborn Hofferson that Maria had the upperhand

Fishlegs held his war hammer and came charging into the Vikings who blocked his path, breaking through the defense as he sent more than one flying away into different areas of the Village that was coming down thanks to the flames; but many of them had begun to swarm and eventually dogpile onto him before Meatlug fired off an powerful lava blast thanks to consuming the catapult projectile that was aiming towards her. Not only did an few of them got blasted away, but the Ingerman boy had smacked the rest of them; having the Vikings crash into the walls, carts of objects and even into barrels that scared the animals inside. Because of being a descendant of the Berserker Tribe he had begun to tap into the Berserker Rage as he was not one to get angry, but he was rather entering this heightened state of fury to protect Meatlug from any further harm; having his own endurance and strength rise like the sun on the horizon

When his Gronckle saw more of the approaching Hooligans coming this way to attack the two of them, Fishlegs once again took up his Shatterquake and spun himself into a cyclone with his war hammer; fracturing the bones of his foes and crushing an unfortunate one's skull with an deadly swing that never stopped, as the Vikings before him had either succumbed to their wounds or were killed immediately. One had charged into Meatlug and attempted to crush her body, but she had sent more than an few punches to the head before uppercutting her attacker with a swing of her tail; finishing the job by blasting him alive with an lava blast to the face before moving on in their battle

No one was safe in the Fall of Berk as the battle last near the hours of the night that did not end as Raedwit ignited the Zippleback Gas that filled the streets, exploding and blasting anyone who tried to hide from the might and power of his illusions; with Eret taking on an love crazed Ruffnut until he threw her up against the stack of carts that were filled with various items. Tuffnut on the other hand was dealing with Dragur the Executioner as Rose caught him using her tail to keep him from fighting back, as the tribal warrior began to beat him in the chest and in the face with his punches and even headbutts; he slashed his leg with his scythe and slightly dug the blade into his wrist which had him scream out in pain

Ruffnut foolishly attempted to save her brother as Rose spat acid near her, which had the Thorston jumping to the side attempting to spear the Changewing through her interchangeable weapon; although she was smacked away when she threw Tuffnut against her, sending both of them flying away as the executioner mounted onto Rose before taking off to rain some acid down onto the Vikings who have overpowered their allies. It was at this moment that the Scorching Vigilante took his place as he and Hookfang crushed an Viking below them, who was coming to rescue the twins from the wrath of the Knights. Although Ruffnut now had an crush on him due to his foreign appearance and handsomeness, but her love compliments had fallen on deaf ears as he ignited his Phoenix Talons; having Hookfang ready to ignite himself on fire as the Monstrous Nightmare did just that. The Scorching Vigilante rushed towards the fallen twins before mercilessly mauling them from left to right, as Hookfang breathed out an stream of kerosene that ignited his cape; the twins' hair was of course being worn outside of the armor, thus they were left with more than just some simple burn wounds

The sky above had begun to rain lightly upon the chaos that was unleashed onto Berk, as very little drops of the rain fell and splashed upon contact with the ground; but that would not stop the fires that continued to burn the Village ablaze as only steam begun to rise above. While the Knights and their allies dealt with the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, Mikekolt and Rainserviper flew across before going below the ground to weaken the foundations of the Isle of Berk; tunneling their way through the walls before having them crash downwards, while also emerging above the ground to dig a ravine away from the forest where the Cove was as Drayko wanted to preserve it

Although judging from the location of the Village as well as how the forest was located due to the seastacks that surrounded the Isle itself, they decided to at least let an small portion of the Forest be sunken into ruins below the sea as there wasn't too much to remember; nevertheless the rest would be saved for whenever Drayko decides to return, as this place meant more to him than any other place as the site where they both first met and bonded with each other after all

HTTYD

Back with Drayko and Toothless they had been fighting all throughout the night as he swung his new sword from side to side, using the Nightbreaker to swiftly slice the bodies of their attackers as their organs spilled out onto the ground; switching to Inferno as they both set them alight and heard their screams, being tortured in agony as he finally switched back to using the Nocturnal Moonlight. Having it go into it's spear mode and running his attackers through, and once the weapon was full the barbed blades shot out and Drayko ripped his 3-in-1 sword out with the intestines and organs splashing in a pool of blood that leaked down from the weapon; the Vikings on the other hand fell lifeless as Toothless stomped and crushed the skull on one lifeless corpse

Serena and the Water Wyverns including Lobelia, Sol and Kraelos sprouted from the surface of the water before swarming to attack their enemies; spraying scalding water that blinded and burned them altogether, being killed by the Nocturnal Moonlight right away as Drayko thanked their arrival here. He was sure that he hasn't seen them in a long while but that was because they've been facing detours along the way, nevertheless now that they were here to help him put a end to this Tribe; he continued on fighting as he killed more than his share of Vikings and left some alive for the others to be killed by his allies

However just when the Nocturnal Moonlight returned to it's sword mode, Astrid's body slammed against the fragile wall as she was done for; bloodied and weakened but ever so stubborn than before like the Chief, she dragged herself up and attempted to attack him with her axe. Drayko easily dodged as he disarmed her by breaking her arm, twisting her skin before proceeding to drag her to the very same pole that his arms were tied to by Stoick; he then wrapped and tightened the barbed constrains as he wanted to make it hurt, considering this as payback after everything she did to him like trespassing in the Cove and breaking into his Office in the Forge. Now with her struggling to escape and her death threats falling on deaf ears, Drayko got armed with the Zippleback Claws of Exile before he went to torment the Hofferson girl: "Hiccup you selfish bastard, if you do not let me go this instant then I am going to-" She was silenced when he swung the spinning blade claws against her back, screaming in pain as her resistance was weakening

"You shut the hell Astrid and NEVER call me that again, I have lived in the shadows of the Tribe for too long and I will not let you hunt me and Toothless down!" Drayko slashed her back even deeper as the spinning claw blades spun rapidly, tearing through the surface of her skin as he continued to torment her further

"Do you see what you've done here?! You have dishonored Berk, your Tribe, the Chief and me for the last time! When I get out of these chains then I will restore both mine and my family's name by-" Drayko was through with hearing her bullshit and cut her off by stabbing the Zippleback Claws into her side, before he quickly ripped it diagonally downwards and shouted to her face

"NO! You have no Honor and you will never restore the name of fearlessness to your family, because you are living in a lie as your honor bullshit is fake; it always has been because you continue to dishonor me behind my back, you are no Captain of the Berk Guard and neither are you an loving daughter to your parents: **YOU ARE A BITCH WHO DESERVES TO DIE!** " Astrid could not hold in the tears any longer as they finally spilled out, but she will not be humiliated in front of everyone as he used her strength to break out of the chains; jumping towards Drayko to pounce onto him, but before she could attack him she was stabbed in the thigh thanks to his Silver Knife. He diagonally ripped her thigh downwards across before removing it's bloodsoaked blade, throwing her off as she clutched her stab wound in pain

(A/N: That came from an idea that was posted on The Beginning on Chapter 19: Lost to Reunited by my guest reviewer known as Mariah, consider this as an idea like this that I just can't ignore)

As Drayko left Astrid to suffer in her punishment for everything she had committed against him throughout the years, he ran through the carnage that was the flaming chaos of the Hairy Hooligans fighting an losing war they cannot win and being slaughtered from left to right by the Dragons who were all under the command of his brother and their Alpha: Toothless who had joined his brother, now heading towards the Great Hall where it all ends right here with no second thoughts in mind as it was all clear to him; there was no other way to bring the downfall of Berk than to see it fall below the seas in ruin, it was time for the Vikings of this Tribe to end like the time of Ragnarok has arrived way before the three year Fimbulwinter has begun

He transformed his Nocturnal Moonlight into it's scythe mode as he reached the ravine that Mikekolt and Rainserviper had created to separated the Village from the forest that led to the Cove, knowing how much this meant to him as he proceeded to swing his scythe down onto the crack; digging below into the caverns before running along to fully make sure that it's been separated from the main forest as no one may ever trespass upon their former favorite spot they used to be together on. When he felt that the ravine like crack was loose enough from both above and below thanks to Rainserviper tunneling deeper below until it reached the ocean, Toothless commanded the rest of the Whispering Deaths to aid him in hollowing out the rest of the rock that formed the base of the island; which they followed without question as they dug downwards into the caverns (A/N: Berk has to collapse one way or another, although some of the Island may still be left intact; but most of it is definitely gone in the aftermath so at least there's that)

Drayko continued to slash his 3-in-1 sword that remained in it's scythe mode as he slashed from left to right, with each Viking spinning out in the air along with their blood splashing onto his armor and face; he then transformed his weapon into it's spear mode and threw it against an line of Vikings that were pierced through, stabbing into the wall as it was then removes with their guts and organs hitting the floor as soon as he had his weapon go back into being an sword as he would have it remain that way for as long as Stoick lived. He did not stop once as he ran up the steps to the Great Hall, with Burnthair the Broad and Spitelout joining him as they all made their way up to the entrance; with an massive lava blast destroying the statues by the doors and even causing an chunk of the mountain to come down with it

Bucket and Mulch stood at the entrance as if to confront them, but even they had the mind of an sane Viking as they instead placed their weapons back and left without both a word nor a fight; in return Drayko had spared them as neither of them had done him any wrong when he once lived here. Berk in the meantime was being slammed and bombarded as the houses of the Village were blown to pieces, collapsing onto the ground and even burning in flames. Everything was smoking in ashes as the grass was lit ablaze, holes were being formed and all around getting destroyed by the barbaric actions of the battle that had taken place; some places have even been blocked off by the wreckage of both structures and the environment, the seastacks were coming down and the statues of Thor that stood were also being damaged. Nothing was left undilapidated and underelict as even the top of the island was beginning to fall over, cascading waterfalls were beginning to form and even flood thanks to the crevices that were dug to discard the traps they camouflaged in the forest. Drayko stood before the massive doors that have been here since he was born, with his father showing him everything about the Village he lived in; now he was going to bring it all down as he backed up before preforming an mighty Spartan Kick to the doors, sending them flying off to the opposite sides as he looked inside

Stoick angrily stood away from him in the far side of the Great Hall with his meaty arms crossed in front of his body, the axe he wielded and the pine green shield that depicted an golden avian whose wings were curved down like an crescent moon along with it's silver talons curving to the left were all on his arms; his massive furry cape blowing in the wind from outside and the stature he stood at spoke for what he had to say to him. He slowly turned around to face Drayko, his son that he once loved but have come to mistreat and abuse him into becoming the beast he had created; everything he had done to him was his fault and everything he wanted in his life he has given up, all for the sake of wanting to focus on his chieftain duties and have the Dragons be driven away from their Village so that their suffering can end. Memories of him and his son flashed through his eyes as there were very few of the good, and the bad were too much for him to bare; how could he ever be so sorry for not wanting to move on and live but instead continue fighting this war that is better left forgotten? A few tears have streaked down from his eyes as he could not hold back his sorrow, he abandoned not only Odin and the Gods of the Norse Pantheon; but he had also abandoned his wife whose pleas fell on deaf ears and his son who reminded him so much of her, how could he learn to forgive himself under the layers of his faults?

There was no more hope for him to continue on, all is lost for him and the heir he had chosen after Hiccup refused to take his place and walk with them; he has since come to regret choosing Snotlout over him and his brother had every right to be angry with both of them, he did not raise his nephew to be a truly self glorifying tyrant. It was this moment that by using the last of his courage, he had spoke to him using the words that formed in his mind; with the voice of his father echoing: "It did not have to be this way my son, look at the chaos that you have created to your home and your Tribe. Your quest for revenge has brought nothing but despair on the people you've hurt, I ask you to submit now and to take your Devils away from our Village; if you do not..."

"Berk is not my home Stoick, the father I knew was killed by you after mom was taken away that night. I've not forgotten the good things you did for me when I was young back then, I remember how you've let me help that young bird in the forest; letting me heal his wing before releasing him back to it's nest. I was a total dumbass for swinging that sword and pretending that I was killing Dragons by stabbing them in the throats and spilling out their organs as I slashed their underbellies before I ended it all by spearing their heads, when in actuality it was your Vikings that I was really killing all this time; the Dragons that I thought I was killing were my real allies, not you because my father does not let his own fear consume him. You have driven me to this point because no one is intervening between us, I will have my revenge right here and right now!" He started out calmly before he got angry and shouted at the end, as Stoick knew that there was no other way and so he swung his axe to the side

"I will not my own innocents and warriors die before my Tribe and my Isle of Berk do the same, your path to patricide ends here!" Stoick declared as the final duel between him and his son began, keeping true to his own word as he will protect his people before both the Tribe and Isle of Berk die before him

"Then face me now, father!" Drayko shouted as he swung his swung his sword to the side as well, he will not let him kill his Dragons and bring ruin to Draconia further

HTTYD

The final duel between the father and son started as Drayko ran forward with the Nocturnal Moonlight sword in his hands, heavily slashing the blade that rested on his back to sides against Stoick's axe; whom he had been forced to rely on dodging some of the sword swings, including ducking below when the blade wielded by his former son came flying horizontally towards his skull. Stoick bashed his shield against Drayko's face and swung his axe downward as he dodged to the side, slashing his body by using an ignited Inferno before spraying an cloud of Zippleback Gas; setting off an explosion that sent them both flying back towards the walls, slamming their backs but neither of them ready to submit as it was like a battle of stubbornness that stemmed from the mind of the Chief. Using Inferno once more he ran up to his former and now disowned father, swinging an uppercut to his jaw using his Shield before slashing against his thick armor; Inferno proved to be no match against his armor, but however it was becoming clear that he was wearing down his defense and that he could still be hurt. His injuries by the Nightmare that broken into his house an few days after Hiccup had left with Toothless confirmed this because the armor he wore was not forged to be fireproof from any fire types

Stoick threw his axe down onto his son's flaming sword, but Drayko parried his swing and thrown him off backwards; charging with a burning and heavy horizontal slash across his chest that was enough to have him clutch it pain, bleeding as his armor was pierced through. Drayko ran and jumped using the table in the Hall as he swung his blade down onto Stoick's defense, breaking through and allowing him to reveal his right leg prosthetic; clutching onto his armor and tearing diagonally downwards across before slamming his head down onto the ground. Afterwards he was thrown off balance as Stoick attempted to body slam him, instead being intercepted and thrown against the pillar; which splintered upon contact before falling down to the floor, not even the pillars that supported the structure from the inside were safe from their duel

Because he was left dazed and vulnerable after causing the support pillar in the Great Hall to collapse onto the side, Drayko thrusted his fiery sword forward and preformed an downwards helm slash that the Chief had blocked by raising his axe; but the Knight threw his defense over to the side and sent a kick against Stoick's face, stabbing it into his shoulder as he brought out the Nightbreaker to put a end to him. However, Stoick had removed Inferno and threw it off to the side with the sword itself retracting back to it's original position; although now clutching his shoulder he charged forward with his axe in hand. Drayko easily recovered his flaming sword and used the Nightbreaker to block the following swings from his disowned father's axe, having the metal clanging sound ring out through the Great Hall with an tone that spelled an doom they cannot avoid. The Great Hall was slammed and bombarded by the attacks outside as the rocks fell from the inside and blocked the exit, the stairs were crumbling apart and so was the roof from within; exposing shedding light that peaked down from above as the torches were extinguished by the blowing drafts of wind that now made it's way inside

With an few medium sized boulders breaking into rocks upon falling onto the floor and thick spotlights of light shining down onto various spots of the Great Hall within the darkness, the father and son continued their fight as Stoick uppercutted his son but was countered by an Shield bash to his face; getting kicked into the knee afterwards as Drayko stabbed the Nightbreaker into his foot, getting an scream of pain as this allowed him to continuously slash the ninjaken rapidly from left to right. The splashes of Stoick's red blood stained the arena, creating puddles and splotches on the walls that continued to stand; even as the structural support pillars were left to timber down and crash, splintering into sharp pointed pieces of wood that would pierce the flesh of both finger and foot should any child step on one by mere accident

The duel between father and son lasted near the hours into the night, but even more so than when his rogue son fought against his cousin; whom in the meantime continued to show off his illusion of being the greatest slayer who ever lived, when the Hooligans were realize too late that his arrogance had brought nothing disaster and led to the son of their Chief going down the path that his father could not follow. Attempts to gain the upper hand against their respective opponents had not done well in removing the screams of agony, and the sights of an massacre flashing like nightmares no one could awaken from; for how could they forget what Drayko was doing to the place he once called home, or so they thought he did? The blood of the two family members spilled and cascaded out of each other like tidal waves that matched the seas of the Archipelago outside; surges of power and adrenaline rushed through as not even the tremendous lightning that the Skrills have taken to amplify themselves, using the power to fry their earthbound enemies below them. Relentless and drunk with the history of abusive torments and broken dreams, such fight between them only spelled sorrow for the innocents who have come to regret their guilt for what they have done; asking only for atonement should they ascend to the golden halls of Valhalla with their Chieftain

Stoick sent a nasty punch into Drayko's skull that had him falling to the ground and coughing up some darkblood from his mouth when the Chief came walking towards him, he recovered thanks to the likes of his glowing birthmark that fed him power and healed even the most severe of his wounds; standing back up as he held the Nightbreaker in his grip, having it positioned above himself as he was ready to strike fiercely whenever he would attack. When the Chief did attack however, he swiftly parried his axe swing and grabbed him by his helmet's horns; ramming against the walls and smashing his face upon contact, proceeding to do this for a few more moments before he diagonally slashed upwards to the left with his Nightbreaker

When his disowned father came charging towards him in retaliation, Drayko also came running towards him as he begun his barrage of both fast and swift swings with the Nightbreaker sword; forcing the Chief onto the defensive but because of him losing some of his blood by this point, his defense was easily broken through as he was grabbed by the beard and slammed onto the floor. With a punch to his face he had him falling backwards before he took it up to another by smacking the back of his head, just like how he did to Snotlout in their first duel at the Ancient Castle. The Hooligans Chief threw his axe towards him, as Drayko deflected it away with his Shield before transforming it into an crossbow; firing off his round of crescent blades that had his disowned father block some of them, but mostly getting cut by the ones he couldn't defend himself against

As he slashed his across the Chief's arm, he sent landed a fake out punch before springing his own trap with an flying kick to his face; sending an dokey kick afterwards that had himself launched from off the ground, ultimately landing an elbow drop onto his chest and slamming his boot to break his ribcage just like he did to him when he accused him of trying to seduce him when it was clearly his own fault for getting drunk. Stoick countered his next move with a retaliating upper swing of his axe that had him flying backwards, being kicked upwards across his chin until he allowed the man to jump and swing his axe downwards; where he proceeded to kick him in the stomach a number of times, before landing a nasty one where he finally got him to vomit out in pain

He was breathing heavily but he thrusted his blade towards his father, being parried and deflected as he was instead thrown to the other side; slamming his back against the wall and causing some of the rocks from the now ruined Great Hall to fall apart like an lost temple. He back up and grabbed an large stone before throwing it against Stoick, who unfortunately was unable to dodge at this due to being stripped to the bone thanks to his injuries; thus he was struck down before Drayko pounced onto his chest, proceeding to batter him to no end. Stoick built up the last of his strength and kicked Drayko off as he struck the ground first, grabbing his Shield and pointing it towards his disowned father; but the Chief just sat there, only rising to stand up calmly when he relented. Breathing out roughly and appearing to be scowling

"God dammit, well what the hell are you waiting for? Kick the shit our of me and lock me up in Darkheart Prison like you declared moments before I revealed who I am..." Drayko relented with an angry and scowling expression on his face. Stoick didn't move as he kept that solemn expression, now he was just getting irritated; "Come on now, do it!"

"No, not this time and not ever again" Stoick talked to his son calmly as he looked at his own hands, with the ruined Great Hall having it's most of it's walls destroyed and revealing the sky as it was now a calm night; with the moon nowhere to be seen and the stars starting to go down. Drayko only narrowed his eyes as he growled

"I have caused you enough pain my son, I don't ever want to hurt you again; I don't want either of us ending up killing one another, but... we're running out of ways to fight that will not end in the death of either of us. Perhaps it all hangs in the balance tonight" Stoick began to approach him as he continued:

"I don't know what it was that made the deepest of my fears inside me take control of my actions to hurt you, but maybe it was because I was too stubborn and I was too grieved by the loss of your mother. Perhaps you... Drayko have been there, to help guide my way back to what it means to be a father to Hiccup; but we have been for too long fighting these Dragons in a war that really should've ended 10 Years Ago when you took on that tyrant of a queen on their Island. I know now what I and my people can do: we can fight together, we can break away from our traditions that I declare are coming to a end, we can fight alongside these Dragons in our own battles that we may be dragged into, we can declare this ongoing war over, we can forge an alliance with your Tribe and we can help to rehabilitate you; we can have you help us into becoming Dragon Riders of Berk. You don't need to be alone anymore, we don't need to fight each other anymore as I apologize for everything that I committed against your Night Fury" Stoick got down onto his knee and held out a hand for his son

"Let me help you become a Viking again..." He was on the verge of tears as he sounded like he was begging for his forgiveness. Drayko however only breathed one out and got back up by his own accord

"I'm sorry but... no" Drayko refused as he proceeded to turn away, looking down at the ground. "No, it's far too late for that..." He lost his father, he lost his mother once, he lost his brother when Drago Bludvist took control of him to fight against him, he lost Draconia and he lost everything that he held dear to the Hairy Hooligans Tribe; the life of an Viking was never too cruel to the ones who didn't deserve it at all. His eyes were still narrowed downwards looking like he was angry, looking down as the wind blew against his back. He just cannot be one of them, Gothi told him that he would never be a Viking as the Gods above planned something more for him; he was destined to become who he was and nothing could ever fill the bleeding scars that bathed all over his blood and bones for the 10 Years that have passed. Stoick shed a tear when his son could not accept his offer, it was not by his refusal but it was by his inability to let go and forgive the haunting lifetime he endured; he resigned and stood up as Drayko brought the Nocturnal Moonlight from his back, sheathing the Nightbreaker back into it's scabbard just as Toothless emerged from the shadows as he heard everything from him

HTTYD

Drayko turned to face Stoick with an expressionless face like Liam Neeson after a few moments of silence, with the Nocturnal Moonlight in his hand before he drew back his right arm; the deadly dark crimson flames echoing out before he diagonally slashed upwards across his body; all while he never spoke a single word once with the blood of the Chief splashing onto his face and onto his armor, even onto Toothless' scales. Stoick was now brokenly breathing and coughing up bloody mucus in his throat, falling onto his knees as he looked up to Drayko; vomiting onto the floor as he looked up into the sky, remembering the very night a day before when he decided that he placed him in Dragon Training. Has it been that long since he declared that he would force him into something that he didn't want to be in? That long since he threatened to feed him to their enemies if he tried to quit or even complained? None of it mattered to him now as it was in the past and his life faded, still breathing more quietly now as an pool of his own blood began to expand into a great lake; he knew that his soul would be cast into the freezing polar regions of Helheim, but he was not afraid as he gave out one last smile before he stopped living all completely. He knew what he has done and he deserved this from his son

Drayko continued to look down onto himself as the realization of what he has done had led him with no other choice, Toothless comforted him as he heated up his scales and nudged his body; even stroking his tongue onto his exposed birthmark which always made him shiver due to the ticklish feeling, gliding his claws onto his back softly like an scratching post before he felt ready enough to leave behind the ruins of the Great Hall. Walking towards the doors as he kicked them both down figuratively and literally as the massive doors came crashing down onto the crumbling staircase they walked down from. The entire Isle of Berk was ruined as houses were destroyed, many parts were gone and not even the Hooligans were safe as they were being kept cowering before the conqueror who has destroyed their home. The Knights and the Dragons were all gathered around to see Snotlout being beaten by his father Spitelout, as Mikekolt held him by the arms to make sure he doesn't struggle. Once Drayko was seen approaching, they all parted to make way for the finale as Snotlout yelled at his father

"I did nothing wrong to you dad because I was carrying on the spirit of the Jorgenson Clan, I did everything that you wanted me to be and you cast your favoritism on your nephew; he's not apart of the family and he doesn't deserve to be, I became the heir of Berk after my cousin went rogue and became a traitor. I did everything to have you back, am I not your son at all?" Snotlout was beaten and battered to the bone, bloody and bruised as he was left in the same position as Hiccup once was when he made his life a living hell

"That was because no matter how much pain you and my fear and grief controlled brother did to him he never once became an arrogant little shit like you Boy-o, if this was all just for your selfish attempts to win me back like winning my approval in the Thawfest Games then this is not the same as that. I'm going to say it right in front of your face once and for all: I did not raise you like my son to become an tyrant to the Isle of Berk, an real Jorgenson does not make his nephew a living hell. He's all yours Lord Drayko, if I may..." Mikekolt dropped him to the ground as Spitelout finished his beating and extremely harsh scolding to his son, stepping back to let Drayko do what needs to be done

Snotlout got up from the newly formed river that became a waterfall from the edge behind him; his armor was damaged and his cape was ripped, his face was battered with bruises and some of his teeth were missing with a gush of blood taking the place of the ones that were missing. Suddenly there was the sound of what sounded like a high pitched fart at first before it turned into the sound of water splashing onto stone, an dark splotch formed on his pelvis/cod piece armor as they began break off into streams that went down his leggings before it stopped altogether; Snotlout only growled looking down onto himself as Drayko shifted his Nocturnal Moonlight. Humiliated for wetting his pants before his own Vikings and before his own wife that would never love him no matter what he does, Snotlout breathed heavily and brokenly like Drayko; he then decided to talk to him as he had another nasty idea in his mind, as of pissing himself wasn't enough of that by now

"Useless I have not forgotten whatever debts I owe to you when both of us were young, if you give me an Dragon of my own then I will make sure that my repayments to all of your debts are delivered in full. This one is powerful, fearsome and regal that screams out my pride in the Jorgenson Clan. An Monstrous Nightmare is not enough now that I think as I'll need something better, something that will shut them up with one good look; letting them know that they do not want to mess with us or else. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death is the one who is nothing less for Snotlout, the Supreme Chief of Berk and the Greatest Dragon Slayer who has ever lived..." His gaze fell upon Toothless as Drayko's face angrily turned into that of one that looked like he smelled an very nasty sulfurous fart just about now

"Hand him over to me, he deserves more than to love someone who is a broken and decietful but ultimately useless man like you..." Snotlout demanded as he had his Thornslayer's Pride ready

Following this demand the Knights, Mikekolt and their allies along with the Dragons all formed up an defensive position in front of Toothless; they will not let Drayko be separated from his brother as they have all come to know about their brotherhood. Chainsmoke and Brimstone got onto the Night Fury to keep him from being taken, with Rainserviper coiling around the Volcanripper; while the rest of Mikekolt's team consisting of: Deathstalker (Triple Stryke), Blood and Bone (Zippleback), Dustscorcher (Bullrougher) and Tuskfang (Deathgripper) all stood with their tamer, Mikekolt who ignited his Phoenixripper blade and threatened to fire his Revenant's Talon crossbow. The Skrills were getting angry has lightning ran all over their toxic purple scales while Bladehead was starting to tap into his Berserker Rage

"You will not have him even if Toothless was the one who hung the balance of Berk's fate in his talons, but he is and what he deserves is what he knows what he must do; you on the other hand believe him to be nothing more like another one of your riches, that you can travel to hidden caches anywhere in the Archipelago to find. You're not taking him away!" Drayko brought out the Nocturnal Moonlight from his back, threatening to strike him down right where he stood; having him of all people like the others who asked for his Night Fury in return is bullshit, but those others were actually those who followed under the leadership of Grimmel the Grisly and that alone is enough to make sure they will NEVER get their hands on his brother

Snotlout immediately drew his Mace-Axe-Sword forward as although he could not stand up right thanks to his shaking bones caused by his beating by Spitelout, he will not be denied of his own demand: "Give him to me, now" He threatened

"Fuck you Snotbitch, judging by your armor you're better off with an Monstrous Nightmare; but you're going to have to earn it's trust by yourself!" Drayko defiantly refused

"But I want him instead..." He raised the Thornslayer's Pride upright

"What the hell are you going to do with an Night Fury like my brother? Because no matter how hard you put your damnest of effort into making a life worth living and no matter what you plan, you are never going to be like my father Stoick. But did I not mention that he... is **DEAD**?"

"You son of a bitch!" Snotlout ran forward with his Mace-Axe-Sword drawn as he proceeded to swing downwards onto Drayko, but the Knight merely just grabbed his cousin's blade as he did the same with his own sword; as Snotlout also grabbed onto the Nocturnal Moonlight's filthy organic blood and bone forged blade. Not to mention a flash of both their blood splashing out from their hands quickly fell into the water. The cascading waterfall that was formed splashed upon their movement as both hands and both swords were bathed in an massive smear of blood, running down in thick streams by their gripping hands as both their arms shook to the sides; moving them away from each other, breathing heavily and staring into one another with fury as Drayko began to speak to him

"We were the sons of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, within the both of us as heirs to Stoick upon his death run in his veins; but more importantly: his soul!" Drayko thrusted him upwards away from each other as Snotlout slid backwards towards the edge where the waterfall split itself thanks to an rock pointing forwards. "But now, my soul is saying that it wants to STOP YOU!"

"Heheheheheh... it's a shame that they're both at odds, Useless. I will force Astrid into my hand no matter the objections, and you will not be invited when that time comes because it is my destiny to rebuild the legacy of our Chief that you murdered..." He gripped his hand into a hard white knuckled fist

"And we're supposed to be a family..." Drayko mocked him as the Hooligans all expressed their shock and anger, why does he continue to talk shit about his family after all he's done and after everything he felt; even after as he killed his father?

"Family... like you ever had a real one" Snotlout still had the nerve to talk shit back to him, even when he was weak and couldn't bring himself to hold even his weapon. Some habits never die and this was one that should've died in the very beginning (A/N: This third duel may not be as exciting as the first two were, but this is the end of the chapter so might as well make it worth the while after all)

Regardless of both their injuries, Snotlout foolishly charged forward to swing his blade against his cousin who blocked the attack and parried forwards; launching him upwards with it's scythe mode before sending him backwards with the blade's spear mode, returning to it's sword mode before he slashed across his body with an barrage that ended with him kicking up against his chin. He then shoulder charged into his back and diagonally slashed upwards across, having him stagger as Snotlout came running back to swipe across his chest; landing an few punches towards his face and preparing to give a headbutt, but was countered by Drayko grabbing him by the throat in the back and swinging him down to the floor. Getting back up as he got an fist smashing into his face afterwards

Drayko grabbed him by the hair and drove him into an broken stone wall that sent Snotlout in a daze and before he allowed him to recover, he jumped onto his shoulders and took a leap into the air before slamming his elbow down onto his spine; bringing down his cousin's head with him as he slammed his leg down to get back up, taking his body up to his level before he punched his face into the stone foundations of the house that finally collapsed when contact was made. Throwing him off to the side as he got out his Silver Knife, swiping the blade against him as Snotlout was forced to dodge away until he kicked it out of his hand and slammed his forehead against Drayko; slashing him with his sword before kicking him up against another destroyed house as he got the upperhand. A real shame he was never the one to focus as the Knight took advantage of the situation and grabbed his head using his right leg prosthetic, bringing him down with him to the ground

However Snotlout immediately charged forward against his cousin and tightly wrapped his arms around Drayko, raising him from off the ground and attempting to crush him with an bear hug; which only continued to further prove that he cannot fight him with those wounds of his. He rapidly delivered an series of bone crunching blows to the face with his fists before being freed and throwing him back to the other side, he was through with his cousin's bullshit as he returned to using his new sword; recovering his Silver Knife and engaging into his symphony of ringing steel that sung throughout the morning, as the sun hasn't even began to rise just yet. With Snoutlout delivering a weak but stinging dropkick against him, Drayko countered by parrying his next sword swing as he swiped his blade rapidly in flurry of slashes that struck all over his body; ripping into his skin and bringing him down to his knees afterwards as he could no longer stand well enough to fight. At this moment, Snotlout looked down onto his hands and could not believe what was happening; his blood pouring into the waterfall and questions rising in his mind

"No... am I being defeated, by Useless the Unwanted?" Snotlout asked himself as he looked at his battered reflection in the surface of the waterfall, both on his knees and arms as he cannot fight anymore

"That you have to offer then? Get your lazy ass up, you can do better than that!" Drayko was also wounded by this moment but his birthmark was slowly healing them, breathing slow and hard as Snotlout growled angrily before using the last of his strength to stand up; although not as well as he could. But then something else came to mind as he called him out as he got up

"The Isle of Berk is going to collapse any moment now, because Castlekroftservkhall's been digging in places he shouldn't be digging with his quill adorned snake" Snotlout smiled sinisterly as Rainserviper roared at him. The Whispering Deaths that Toothless had commanded had been given the order to dig below the base of the Island, making sure that it was sensitive enough to even the slightest of tremors; but Drayko was not afraid

"Then let's finish this Snotbitch, I have to stop you; even if that means killing you myself..." Drayko declared calmly

Snotlout raised the Thornslayer's Pride before swinging it to the side with one hand as his ripped cape that always got caught onto various things blew in the wind, with that he charged forward just as Drayko had done the same. Making a splash with each step as no one made a sound and everything felt like it was slowed down, both of their weapons prepared as their might and their speed bled out; ignoring their suspended crowd's anticipation and fear as both of them were coming closer and closer with each passing minute. All in the closing distance against each other, reaching the center as before long and without warning; both Knight and Hooligan raised their blades with the former being faster than the other, an blinding and flashing light along with an spray of blood formed from one of the opponents. Both of them stood unfazed until Snotlout had succumbed to his wounds and threw his sword diagonally to the side with a grunt of pain, clutching himself as he wobbled towards the pointed rock that split the waterfall; while Drayko placed his sword on his back

"No one can surpass me... Drayko, the title of Chief belongs to an Jorgenson of the family!" Drayko turned to face him and even approached until he drew out the Flashcut with his right arm against him. "Leave me and go if you don't want to fall with the Island. I have to stay here, this place was my uncle's and your father's home; but know this before I make my heroic sacrifice to my lovely wife Astrid who would mourn me: do not forget, we will meet again"

Now with those words spoken in a calm sign of independence as he finally used his cousin's real name for once, he threw up a slight bit of blood before he tipped backwards; attempting to slash Drayko's gauntlet as the blade only left nothing but a scrape of sparks upon contact, even with him drawing his own blade in defense afterwards as he looked down to where his cousin fell. Snotlout's eyes were closed and his ripped cape flowed all about as he vanished from the sight below the fog, with him slowly flipping backwards until he could hear nothing but a silent splash. Drayko's eyes never ceased to narrow themselves as he clutched his blade and returned it back on it's resting place, looking down at the edge of the cliff with Gobber and Spitelout both approaching him; the Heir and now Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe was dead... but was he? An heroic sacrifice his ass, Drayko thought as he turned away to see Scabknuckles walk over to the Thornslayer's Pride and take it up to his arms as Spitelout nodded to him. Toothless brought him his helmet and took it from him as he placed it onto his head, with his eyes appearing to be like an Dragon; Jusken Ericsson mounted onto his Dragon and prepared to take off

Jusken Ericsson may not be as big and brawny but he was quite an acrobatic Hooligan Viking, especially as a shipmate for any incoming shipments from their neighboring Island; Chilliban. He had layerless and shaggy cedar brown neck length hair that was all spiked on the bottom and an thick moustache that went along and upwards to the sides, which were also spiked on the ends. He wore an blonde to pineapple yellow tunic with charcoal black to umber brown leggings, his studded helmet featured horizontal and long gaur horns that were ribbed; although they were slightly positioned towards the south of his helmet. The following Knights did the same as Mikekolt stroked Lethalruin's underbelly as he got onto Rainserviper, being the first to take off before them as Drayko gave the Dragons the sign to collapse the Island from below. He brought the Nocturnal Moonlight out and with great force alongside his fellow scaled beasts, he stabbed downwards into the earth as the Dragons slammed down to the ground at the same time; creating an tremor that was enough to have the Island begin to crumble

Mikekolt had Rainserviper shot one last ring of flames towards the Great Hall far behind Drayko as he flipped up his hood and took off with Toothless, leaving behind Berk as the island itself excluding the forest that was safe from the Fall of Berk collapsed into chunks of rock; the village houses falling apart and anything that remained were destroyed by the Dragons, including the horrendous statue that broke into dust with pieces of stone that blew away in the wind. Most and many of the Hairy Hooligans have fallen along with the Island itself and those who survived were forced to leave in search of an new home. The Fall of Berk has ended and Drayko's mind finally spoke out: "My vengeance ends now..."

HTTYD

Once the Knights have returned to what remained of Old Draconia from the very beginning of the end, the dire toll of the relentless torment he had suffered has finally taken effect on him. The fate of Stoick the Vast has been sealed and Drayko had gained the satisfaction he wanted, but even he begun to question if it all mattered to him; he sat down at the edge of what was once his Kingdom. The Knights all approached their leader as he stood up and decided to tell them all that it was time, with Toothless nodding at him for it was best that it had to be done; but knowing that it would not last like this for very long

"It's time that we go our separate ways for now, do what you want to do: return to your home if you want, explore the Archipelago's ruins from the ancient times; anything that you want to do is of your own choice. No matter how long we've been separated from and no matter how long we've changed in our own ways, we will always be known as the Knights of the Dragon Riders. Find the woman you love like me and always have your Dragon by your side throughout your adventures. Me and Toothless will be gone because I need to rebuild my soul after killing Stoick the Vast, closure if you will as we both will be exploring the world outside of here. Soon we will reunite with his family and we will rebuild what we now call New Draconia, I need rehabilitation and no one is going to stop me at all for it. Do you all now understand what I am saying?" Drayko asked

"Like you Drayko, I have nothing more to hide from myself; it's time you know who I am behind the mask I first wore when we met" Raedwit told him as he understood him, he removed his hood first with his dreadlocks flowing in the wind; he unwrapped his mask from behind and let it drop to the floor as his true identity was revealed. He was an African American male who had an ash blonde tone to his wood brown skin, not to mention he had an Billy Crudup styled mustache and finally; his French Accent was merely spoken by him for others to understand as in reality he had an Jamiacan Accent: "Mi wi tell yuh one ting dat French Accent of fi mi did just suh people cud understand mi all dis time, yuh hear wha mi saying Drayko?" His voice was sounded a little more gravelly but no less recognizable

"I understand, Hookfang and I may have been visiting Destual Harzt from time to time; but it wouldn't hurt too much to go back and see what kind of rising hell is going on, the trouble that was brewing in the city since Waltzer Agimano's demise was deeply inflicted upon the criminal underworld. Now they happen rarely and when they do rise, we're both there to stop them" Raijah understood

"Will I see you again my son?" Valka asked him which Drayko nodded and was relieved as Dragur removed his mask

"Then perhaps the new elder leader of my Tribe knows of a way to reconstruct my face, I have nothing against my appearance; but it's just that I have been hiding my true face for too long and I feel that Rose may want to see what I might've looked like had it not been for that acid" Rose looked at him and nudged him softly

"The long fight is finally over now huh? To think my parents were so accepting of me letting you bring down what I once called my home, all those Teens I called friends; now they won't ever bother you again and that's just what I wanted: For you and I to be left alone in peace, because me and Meatlug can finally spend time together without anyone from Berk" Fishlegs felt guilty about his actions but knew that they were justifiable as he hugged his Gronckle, with Meatlug cooing in return

"If you ever need me, Skullcrusher and I will be hunting down the Dragon Trappers to stop them and Grimmel from taking your Night Fury" Eret brought out his dual blades as his Rumblehorn got ready

"Aye right lad, as if you don't know where I'll be..." Bladehead nodded as Storm was ready to take off to the Northern Markets to sell their weapons, although they had an ban for anyone who would use them for hunting Dragons. Arson the Medic brought his medical bag up on his back as Tidalwing was ready to set sail, nodding as they understood what he had to do

"I'm afraid this will be the last time the two of us will meet Drayko, it's time that I and Blizzard live out the rest of our days back at our home; now I can finally be with my Aurora in the afterlife" Frost told him as Drayko understood, it's been awhile since he's had someone to love and if he has children of his own; then he will have an picture of him to remember him by. Last but not least Maria and Stormfly approached him

"Now our future can live in peace from the Hairy Hooligans..." Drayko told her

"Me and Stormfly will be back for our wedding day at New Draconia" Maria told him

"I know you will..."

With that they both kissed each other before departing away, letting them all take off into the sky atop of their respective Dragons with Raedwit calling out to him from above: "Mi hope to si yuh again, mi wi be a guh back to France an si mi old menta who raise mi like a son. Mi did mention it before wen yuh broadcast mi inna Draconia's Main Hall to speak wid mi alone"

As the Knights of the Dragon Riders branched off into different directions, going their separate ways but never truly leaving each other; Drayko mounted onto Toothless as the pair of brothers were ready to take off, as they did just that and went high above the clouds when the sun was beginning to rise. Toothless fired a Plasma Bolt in front of them and amplified himself with lightning as they both vanished from out of sight, cloaking themselves like a mirror in the sky. Loki congratulated his Champion of Chaos and declared that he is no longer needed as his vengeance was complete, him and his brother Thor made their goodbyes to him as they both flew out of the Barbaric Archipelago

Now all that was left was an story to be told, in the words of the man who has got his revenge...

* * *

It looks like that Drayko and Toothless have done the impossible: they finally had their revenge resolved in the end, but although this looks like it is the end of the story; there is one more chapter to be written, this one is to finally conclude the story once and for all. I hope you have enjoyed the final battle as it's time to end on a peaceful note, but like I mentioned before there is more to be read in the future; although I may need to take a hiatus from the Trilogy as an long chapter like this may drain the stamina of an author. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I felt like Frost had nothing too much to offer beyond the first three stories of the Trilogy, and besides he's been lonely for 10 Years without his wife; so I think it's time I give him the chance to be with her in the afterlife. But wait a minute! Who will take his place? I know you may not like this next option as he's mostly one to operate on his own, but he's proven himself formidable in his own story "School of Dragons: Titan Uprising" So allow me to have: Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall take his place, although he may still be a lone one; that doesn't mean he's ready to help out when Drayko needs his services the most


	30. Chapter 30:Final Epilogue

(A/N: Now it is time to see what the Knights of the Dragon Riders have been up to in the past years, an little depth into seeing what goes on with them now before they returned together in the next story. The main featured presentation focuses on you guessed it, Drayko and Toothless as they have went under quite the changes. Enjoy!)

What happened next? Nothing really as each and every one of the Knights went their own separate ways, doing what they desired at best; but always knowing that they will meet again as they will always be Knights of the Dragon Riders. For now they enjoyed their time they spent with each other's respective Dragons, this is what has become of them now:

Maria the Huntress and Stormfly continued to explore whatever treasure there was to be found in the Archipelago, fighting off the other adventurers who sought out what she was seeking. It was an hobby she never grew out from and it was her life to hunt for ruins of ancient civilization that came before their time. The Huntress of course would return to get married to the man she loved as it all happened on the beach, being that while they wore the white and gold color scheme; they did not have to follow on the Norse tradition as they control their destinies, not them

Raedwit the Illusionist returned to France and met his former mentor who raised him like a son before he was locked in that evil jar that he now kept as a memento of his past, now whenever the night struck; he along with Barf and Belch looked into hunting down cults who would seek to bring the chaos of the paranormal onto his homeland. Equipped with both the Thunderbolt spear and the Trivespetilio-Σ that was given to him by Drayko, no rising demon was safe from their path of bringing down their summoners to the earth

Raijah, the Scorching Vigilante alongside Hookfang continued their activities here at what the former had called home as they both now lived at the Palace. The Sultan's daughter has come to develop feelings for him and because of that, the Sultan himself has proclaimed to the people of Destual Harzt that they now have an new prince; to whom the whole kingdom has come to celebrate all over. Raijah and Hookfang continued to bring down the criminals from the underworld as well as enjoy the life of living in the Palace, given food to eat and given new clothing to replace his old one; although they still made him able to set himself into flames and this uniform could not be ripped at all, no matter the damage caused

Fishlegs spent his time in the Library with Meatlug and with his girlfriend Heather, as they both were in an relationship and as for what he was now doing; he was teaching more of the Dragon Explorers what they had to know about the Dragons they lived together with, teaching them as they went on field trips and were even taught at times at the School of Dragons. When they were brought to the Ingerman Memorial Library where he named it himself in memory of his former life on Berk, he would always tell them stories about the adventures he went on as well as times when his friends all felt like they weren't just themselves. Dagur the Deranged of course always stood by as Gustav Larson was his own chosen heir for the Berserker Tribe, making sure that his sister was happy the way she was with their Berserker Descendant

Valka Haddock and Cloudjumper continued their raids in rescuing the Dragons from the notorious Dragon Hunters and their branches of the organization; always bringing them to rest at the Black King's Sanctuary while they took care of them all, though she was beginning to show some signs of aging she would never let herself be forced to retire from what she does best. Her son's fellow Dragon Riders that were students at the School of Dragons aided her as she could use some help in bringing the Dragons back to the Sanctuary as fast as they could; making sure that none of them are left behind as the Hunters could take them back. There were at times memories that played in her head about the husband she once remembered before being consumed by fear, and it was these moments that had Cloudjumper comfort her the most; having no issue in being a widow from the very beginning

Eret, the Son of Eret followed up on his word in hunting down members of the Dragon Trappers in order to track down where they were being held at; following Skullcrusher's scent of where the captives were being held as they came to the rescue, fighting off their former allies before Drago Bludvist betrayed him and bringing down their fortress in ruins. As with all of the many Dragons who were rescued by them both, they rested upon his yacht that he had gotten back 10 Years Ago as apart of an little mission for Mikekolt to take care of while Axethor Bovarsson was sent to create a diversion so that they could take back Eret's Yacht as although he now had Skullcrusher by his side; he planned to re-arm the ship with defensive traps should anyone board the deck. Should they do however then he'll be ready with his dual swords that he's really got to get himself an new pair from Bladehead, wouldn't feel right to have normal steel blades in mind

Dragur himself returned to the Changewing Tribe receive some face restoration with the help of many Dragon Riders who were trained to become the best of the best medics thanks to the likes of no one other than Arson the Medic. What they used to reconstruct his face happened to be an silicone prosthetic that they formed using sources from the other warriors of the Tribe. With the stitches ready to be applied to his face, they stabbed into his face with the needle and proceeded to loop the thread onto several different parts of his face; even covering his throat with an extra thin layer for added protection. Once they had that done, they decided to imprint some hair fibers into his cranial cavity just so he wouldn't be so bald; which had given him some growing black while Rose could only wonder what would happen to him. When he did awaken, he turned to face her as she looked him in the eyes; which helped her know that he was the same person as they both got comfortable with each other. Now temporarily leading the Tribe, both of them have never been so close before like this as he now no longer looked like an ashamed monster

Bladehead built himself his own Forge from within the Northern Markets and without a doubt, he has become within a few days notorious amongst the Vikings as he worked with Gobber along with his new Hotburple whom he named Grump; he was not very active to say but that could be spoken for all of his kind as Bonesnarl had to wake him up, being that he was an Thunderclaw who did not want his armor removed. Merchants who dared to rival him were instead invoked with fear as if they even boasted once about how no one can compare their weapons to anyone else; this Beserker would hunt them down and fry them to death thanks to likes of his Skrill, Storm who acted like an enforcer. There were times when he would not be taking the mantle on Gobber's orders as he worked too hard, during moments like these even before going his separate ways he would become closer to Storm in his privacy; cooling down and slowing down as he always proclaimed that his weapons were the best, being that he actually put his damn effort into forging them and not once does he stop to put it off until every flaw that there is to see has been countered. That was the reason why he hates being interrupted, the ban on letting the Dragon Hunters trade for his weapons had caused some controversial riots as the people demanded that he'd be fair to all the people; even the Dragon Hunters, however Bladehead did not relent and the people who protested were consequently fried by Storm. This served a special symbol to those might think twice before becoming an Dragon Hunter as no one of that Tribe will get their hands on his weapons

Arson and Tidalwing sailed throughout the seas, endlessly running through the battlefields where Tribes and settlements have waged war against each other; those who were on the losing side needed assistance for the lives of their warriors were fading away, the German medic rushed in to stop them from quitting on life itself. Tidalwing had assisted the ones who were not wounded by spraying scalding water to mutilate their foes, as it allowed the allies on the losing side of the battles that were waged gain the upperhand; having the enemies distracted as they could not defend themselves from being killed. They both carried on assisting those in need of them to bring their warriors back from being hung over with a thread of life above death. It was times like these that made him remember the home he lived in as he was trained to be the best of the best in healing those in need, from being raised by an family of combat medics and exposed to the nausea fuel inducing sights which made him determined to bring back the lives from the gates of death itself

Frost returned to his Lair on Icestorm Island with Blizzard by his side for as they looked themselves within the mirror, he knew that because of his very extreme thermal intolerance to the heat of the sun negated thanks to the polar liquids pumping through his veins; he had allowed himself to freeze his lifespan and keep his old age at bay for all time. It was time for him to bid his friend a long goodbye as he removed his pumping fluids, wanting to live out the rest of his days as he entered inside of his cooling chamber that was built for him to sleep in; the Snow Wraith knew what he wanted and could not blame him as this place was also his home. He was first found by an young and early teenage Kodiadike Griffith as he treated himself like an exile, always wanting to live alone until he met the beautiful Aurora that he would come to marry. It's been awhile since she spent the remaining days with her and now he can be together with her again, this time there would be no disease that would take her away ever again. Blizzard took the Snowblind Trident and from that point onwards, he lived his life while his tamer's life had faded as the heat he had planned to burn him succeeded; he found an new mate and had hatchlings that would be raised by them both. The spirit of Kodiadike "Frost" Griffith looked down on the family from above and never again would Jolkrel try to take his wife away, Drayko had every right not to believe him in the first place. Speaking of which...

Upon having killed Stoick the Vast and seeing the Isle of Berk collapse into ruins as it was ripped from the face of the map, Drayko and Toothless the duo of brothers and now the most feared figure of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe; set forth on a Journey to the Ends of the Earth to rebuild his soul and seek closure to his 10 Year road to patricidal revenge on a Chief he once called a father before he was consumed by fear and grief. They traveled throughout the world as they spent their time in the many Mythologies and in return brought back an souvenir from the lands they flew to. Among the Mythologies he's traveled to were the following not in order, but by what they were directed to: Arthurian, Celtic, Chinese, Egyptian where Anubis considered them as heroes worthy of Aaru, Greek where they have finally arrived to their mother's homeland, Hindu, Japanese, Aztec where Camazotz offered them a gift in return for an sacrifice of a treacherous warrior, Norse from their original homeland of Scandinavia, Polynesian, Roman, Slavic, Voodoo, Arabic where they had found an Lamp containing the Ifrit Djinn whom they freed and wished for it to continue granting wishes for warriors like them and Yoruba. Taking step by step to rehabilitate himself as each of the figures he's met has given him what it means to live, as he could not see his life in the eyes of an man; but through the eyes of the Pantheon who saw the effort he has given for whatever trials may lie ahead. Once this Journey to the Ends of the Earth has concluded, they had decided that it was now time to seek out the family of Toothless once and for all

The reason behind having to take long enough to begin their flight to the home where Toothless had grown up from, was for them to gather the courage to put it within their sights as now they have finally done it. Traveling throughout the many Mythologies have given them the courage to begin their path, but first: they had to grow up from being an young and angry man into an much more mature and powerful warrior, with Toothless now having the appearance of an Omega Primal Night Fury; thanks to the power he had gathered by the metamorphosis and the remains of the Titan Stones, brought forth for sacrifice to broaden a Dragon's horizons further beyond the limit. Returning to Titan Island just as they did awhile back in their youth while becoming Legendary, the cocoon of lava sprouted all around and surrounded Toothless as he underwent an much longer metamorphosis; but nevertheless emerged as an much more powerful Night Fury in the end. He even had his own barbed fringe that Drayko teased him by calling it his: "Dragon stubbles" but that is not to say that he has grown up as well

Drayko now sported an beard that went over his lip smoothly with the edges going diagonally upwards, having an straight line afterwards as it completely covered his cheeks; going across both the upper and lower part of his ears that were covered by his hair. Speaking of which they now featured half thick and long dreadlocks that were evenly tied on both the left and right on the back of his head, which was something that Mikekolt and two of his three sons: Levaraldi and Xaviernaus would come to inherit from their father. He now had an olive branch tan color to his skin as apart of being an Half-Greek

His second helmet's cowl now had two holes on each side and nine metallic layered parts that was an deep brass color while the cowl still continued to cover even more of his skin, now having soft edges to make the black chainmail head inside of the helmet feel more comfortable; the crimson flames were now looked more smoky and flowed more like ashes, the silver wings were now a dark shadow and dark pebble grey color as they were toned down. His hair still flowed out and was slightly bigger than the last, but no less tighter to be worn as it was not easy for it to fall off his head; another feature was the additions of the twin catfish like chains on both sides, mostly just to add into Toothless' Omega Primal form. Finally, the eyes were narrowed downwards and Drayko's Dragon like eyes were shown whenever he wore the helmet; and there were Night Fury ears added on as they were diagonally pointed away upwards. Unlike previously, his deep brass shoulder guards were now layered with two and featured the New Draconia crest; although they were longer than before and the bottom guards curved inwards like crescents on both sides. He had an second hat underneath his helmet to further keep himself from the severe wind blowing in his face: It was an cylinder shaped helmet with an bill like that of an baseball cap, while on the forehead featured an flap with two more on the sides that slightly curved upwards at the ends; having an neck flap around the sides and facemask like an cowl that went to the other side, also sporting the design of an Russian Tank Helmet. It had the black and dark crimson color scheme with the plasma flames design on the cowl itself, the silver wings as seen on the mask were on the sides of the hat as the New Draconia crest was found on the front. Finally, it fit more than perfectly when used in conjunction with his helmet

His chestplate had an long V-neck with thermal Volcanripper fur along the edges while the neck collar that also an V-neck was reinforced like his Blacksmith outfit and was raised up slightly towards the cheeks like an wing type collar. The entire Dragon Flesh, Blood and Bone armor was made from Volcanripper Metal and Omega Primal Night Fury scales that still had the skeletal ribcage with the dark crimson, dark shadow and pebble silver with raven and midnight black scales; so it featured some tribal tattoos and sharp, bloodied fangs from the Night Fury himself, but of course sported some dark crimson spikes and quills from Rainserviper, Mikekolton's Whispering Death. Also the scales themselves had a raised seamless diamond texture to them, feeling like bumpy metal. The Draconian Leather vest was reinforced and zipped up to the V-neck's ending point. The kilt that opened up at the front was longer and reached down to the shin guard's top point, dark crimson edges and having Night Fury scales along with two square linked belts that dangled in front the kilt; the front having an Spartan battleskirt that was Draconian Leather strips that were studded with dog collar spikes. The crescent moon was still on the chest and the dangling belts on the kilt was also an deep brass color with some Celtic knotwork and Greek meandros patterns. His retractable wings were based off his Dragon Scale Armor as they were doubled to make four and was meant to be used together for easy solo flying. The belt he wore around his waist had the New Draconia crest and had an ribbed pattern as the edges were an dark crimson with an dark shadow and dark pebble silver color, he also wore an new retractable Night Fury scale cape that was clasped onto his shoulders with an small dangling chain; the clapses themselves having the face of Toothless designed on them, also in a deep brass color. He had twin retractable dorsal fins on his back and his legs were binded together to avoid space wasting between them. Finally, his shoulder guards had twin retractable curved dorsal fin like blades on them just in case someone tries to attack him on his broad shoulders

Drayko's new gauntlets happened to be an Omega Primal Night Fury skull that had black nickel plating and were adorned with fangs, representing the head with it's ears featuring two custom bloodstained cobra fang earrings for decoration; with it's eyes narrowed downwards and sporting very sharp and deadly fangs that curved towards the bottom, with them also going upwards on the sides. The skull featured it's long catfish like whiskers and even sported the Omega letter on the front, with two upwards curved spikes diagonally slanting to the sides; being designed after fangs as the back had curved blades that were crossed with each other, covered in an dual dog-collar spike studded belt strap as they were not so easily removed by the enemy. The gauntlets that were sprouting from inside it's mouth resembled his original pair with three beaked segments going forwards towards the knuckles, with smooth and slightly thick edges that were sharp as an blade with designs of blooming roses to represent passion; easily able to slip inside and grasp as they were very comfortable to wield, having Night Fury claws at each of the fingers that were an dark taupe to umber brown color just like Toothless' own claws. They had three layers of colors that were from darkest to lightest as former consisted of an dark merlot, wine, sangria and mahogany red. The middle consisted of an thermal heated carrot, honey, saffron, amber and peach orange. The lightest consisted of an bright pineapple, laguna, flax, banana and cream yellow. Finally, they featured an engraved Old English font name that wrote: "Roaring Omega" as this was the name of the gauntlets and could even be engulfed in Plasma flames for maximum deadliness (A/N: Based on the Ifrit weapon from Devil May Cry) He also had new parts to his armor such as his rerebraces for his biceps and greaves that covered everything with the exception of his groin as if he was wearing shotgun chaps. His dark crimson and black Omega Primal scale evening gloves that he wore underneath his gauntlets and vambraces were horizontally ribbed up to the fingertips. His leggings were mostly made from the same material of his gloves with added scales and Volcanripper Metal underneath for the power and defense, but were also made comfortable to wear underneath. His shin guards had a full but dark contrasted colored engravings of the Owl Gut Tribe's crest and featured the same black smoky and ashy plasma flames that rose from above to engulf everything, sporting the curved dorsal fins on the back of the boots just in case someone tries to sweep him by kicking him behind the shins. His tassets happened to be shaped like an crescent facing upwards as it was consisting of five segments, the bottom one happened to be pointed downwards like an arrow; on all sides as it looked like an metallic skirt, but it clearly wasn't meant for just simply fashion. The tassets were also horizontally ribbed with three lines but it still featured the dark crimson smoky flames as well as engravings of Night Furies that were given some detail by yours truly

His boots were now given some detail on the sides while the horizontally lined underbelly of an Dragon had an dark shadow grey color, going up to the head of Toothless with his fangs bared and forked tongue hanging out; the designs happened to be rising bloody gauntlets that were dripping out with the darkblood of the Dragons, being that it was usual crest for the Dragon Hunter Elites. Although they too were engulfed in plasma flames as there were two Night Fury/Deathgripper shaped wings on the sides just like the armor he once wore as the: "Champion of the Owl Gut" from his youth before he met his brother and father, just like the Boots/Sandals of Hermes as he was further giving into his Half-Greek heritage. The rand of the boots looked like square serrated teeth/merlon and embrasures of an castle wall, going forwards and upwards while the top caps had extra bludgeoning power thanks to the Volcanripper Metal toed tips. It should be mentioned that anything that appeared to have an black smoky and ashy plasma flame like pattern which are plasma flames also had an very reflective: jade green, teal blue, sunrise orange and lipstick red color just to further add in to the Owl Gut Tribe's craftsmanship with Bladehead the Blacksmith. Finally, they felt extremely comfortable and appeared to have gave him some extra massive speed when running. His Volcanripper Metal Shield at long last was a very deep brass color with his Omega Primal Night Fury birthmark crest being depicted while the dark crimson markings were the same smoky flames and the spiral swirl as seen on the Draconia/Owl Gut Arrows, though it was faded in the daylight and was not noticeable until it gets darker outside. It was designed to be an full auto crossbow and wielded with one hand, but was also now bigger for defensive purposes; but no less smaller to be resting on his back. Finally, the grappling claw function was now used for restraining and for bringing some hostile Dragons out of the sky for combat on the ground; just to balance the fight should he ever get into one with them

From deep within and behind the fog they had both flew over in the far southern outskirts of the Barbaric Archipelago, they came into the magnificent view of an series of isles that were enough to make the former cower before it's might and even wet it's pants in embarrassment; for they were not one to be considered worthy of such a sight to behold, not even the Vikings could bring it to themselves to see the site of where New Draconia will be built destroy this new place for an Tribe. These were known as no other than the Mists of Crescent Isles, the homeland where his brother was born and where Toothless was beginning to tremble in his own nervousness; neither of them spoke a word as they landed on the ground that he had not touched in many, many years that have passed since he last saw this place here. Drayko dismounted him as he removed his helmet, looking over the cliff where the Night Furies roamed all about; Grimmel the Grisly will **NEVER** get his hands on these Dragons and if he says so otherwise and attempts to take them along with Toothless, then he will see his legacy in ruins before he commits his genocide on all Dragons throughout the Archipelago. Toothless' mate known as Aythro arrived as well as she always joined them, seeing the trembling unease in her mate as Drayko was forced to unbuckle his gear strap by strap; the feeling of exile loomed over him and felt like all he could do was confide, feeling naked without his gear as it was what made him feel alive. Now regardless of having his new tailfins and being able to fly alone, he couldn't soar without his brother

"You feeling alright there, bud?" Drayko's voice was soft and fatherly as his question was more of an promise, giving him an reassuring scratch as he dismounted. It was before that Toothless hadn't wanted them to see him with all of it own, but now in fear of their judgement; he felt like an frightened hatchling as he wanted the comfort of his snug leather and his soothing brother at his back

" _Gicpa, I can not do this... not without you_ " Drayko did not say anything as he stroked his chest where he could reach

" _I will not let you Æðelin, this is a solo flight of your own_ " His voice appeared to sound too thick for Toothless to believe he wasn't feeling it as well

" _Like when you fall, I'll fly alone when you choose to fall - you'd always be right be me; flying like me and my beloved Aythro_ " Drayko could only smile through his beard

" _This time I'll be behind you and whatever lies between in front of you, is for you to focus; alright then?_ "

" _I don't want to be alone_..." He confided

" _You do not have to be, my Broðor. They know you are here and they have been waiting for too long for you to return back home, they love you Toothless just as my father once did. That is... Æðelin, the Night Fury who has done the impossible with or without me; now a self entitled God like me after the death of Bludvist_ " Dragonese soothed him just like Drayko knew it would as he placed everything from inside of his duffelbag before coming up to his head, he held his chin and rubbed his knuckles along his forehead and snout

" _You are Æðelin now and has always been, I go under the name of Toðléas; my true name_ "

" _You are their son and their brother, their friend. They know you have changed since the last time you've met, but I ask you to not deny them the chance to love you as they always have Æðelin_ " Years ago he wouldn't have expect gems of wisdom from Drayko as he first met him in the Cove. He had learned much better since those days because he was no longer an Viking and he was no longer binded to the Chains of Hooligans. He had went through enough battles to learn fragments of wisdom the hard way

Toothless closed his eyes and pressed onto Drayko's warm gut. " _Everything will be alright. Be brave as I'll be behind you, I will not leave you again as I don't want to lose you just like I had done to escape Bludvist. Now go forth as they might investigate what is happening up here soon, go forth in the name of New Draconia_..." He lightly stroked the crook of his wing, he had been hanging onto the memory of fighting Toothless for too long; now it was time to lock it away in his mind as he did just that

Trembling and struggling as he made his talons move forward, his back felt weak without his brother as at the final moment he had looked over his shoulder with Drayko resting below an tree. He always knew that fragments of what remained of Hiccup always been with him even as he mourn the loss of his former self, he knew it that it would be enough to remember him as the boy he met on the day his dark legend was born. Many thoughts had passed in the mind of moments before he crested atop of the cliff, disappearing when he finally saw them

Lost in a storm when flying out but returning to his family and exiled from the Drive before he and Drayko killed Voidflier to replace him with an new male leader, they have not changed at all as it looked like that Ru (Ian Mckellen) was right: More than 31 dozen indeed, they have grown so much as he would not think of the many faces he did not know of. Jade saw him first in the distance from she was standing, Toothless could not move from where he stood as would've shed a tear if he was not alerted senselessly when she spotted him:

"... _You can't be, Æðelin?_ " Jade's black scales was an dark black violet and eggplant purple tone when exposed to the sun as she sported lavender eyes. Thunder had an dark fervent brass and an aged copper gold tone to his black scales, while his eyes had an salamander orange to pineapple yellow color being that they were just as Toothless described to Drayko

" _Mother_..." He choked as it was too late that she had never heard him when his voice was this gravelly like his brother's soft voice

There was no return as her lavender eyes realized who he was before she cried and leaped towards him, with Toothless sliding down the cliff which was easy to climb back up and not too slippery at all. He was nudged in the snout, neck, wings before prancing about as she flared her fringe and wings so happily that he couldn't even think for a split moment. When the others had joined him he noticed how long it had been, his father Thunder came next as an pair of nearly grown Night Furies took him longer to recognize; now he just couldn't hold it back no more

" _Broðor, Æðelin!_ " They chorused through as Toothless choked halfway through

" _Willgebroðor_..." The youngest was now the largest but as energetic as he had been when he left. Leaping and licking his lips in excitement as he was hopping and nudging while the older was slightly more shy and tentative in his movements. " _You have returned!_ " The younger cried as the older smiled

" _Damn you've grown!_ " Toothless

" _Not the only ones who have, it's been too long since we last met on Captain Lech's ship my nephew_ " Toothless' uncle who also had the name of Rædwit albeit with an Ash letter had him turn to him

" _Uncle!_ " Both of them shared their own neck twisting hug. " _Look at yourself, you are always doubling in size every time that I see you!_ "

Toothless laughed and glanced shyly at his father Thunder, who had witnessed the scene before him. " _Æðelin, you live...?_ " He appeared to look like he has had the world lifted off from his shoulders, an shame that Toothless can't say about the Titan of Endurance "Atlas" since he's punished to hold the world on his shoulders forever (A/N: Apparently that's a misconception since he's actually holding the Titan of the Sky "Ouranos" to keep the Titaness of the Earth "Gaia" separated at all times; well guess what? He's holding up the world no matter what Greek Mythology states, the celestial sphere is now the Earth itself. Get used to it dammit)

" _Aye and it has not been an trip in a day to arrive here, you clearly did not come all this way without him; now where did he go off to?_ " He glanced all around as Toothless would've began, but was interrupted by Jade looking up to him as she looked rather sheepish to say when she looked at his Tail

" _Your uncle told us what happened to your Tafilfin, but you've become an Omega Primal Night Fury now that I can't say whether or not to believe him; but-_ "

" _He has found the other half Mother, I don't think that way anymore_ " Toothless interrupted as everyone was beginning to wonder who he was speaking of when his Uncle lightened the mood

" _You have the better end of your deal having known your tamer whom you call your son, I wonder if he is still stubborn enough to not remove that right leg of his now; judging by the years that passed, it's definitely cold along with being drained of color and down to the bone by now_ " Toothless smiled as Thunder turned to face his son

" _You speak of the hatchling whose name you have given him, I assume_ " Thunder assumed

" _He is an hatchling no more, you haven't got the idea what he looks like Uncle; he's down up by the cliff, drawing below the tree after our Journey to the Ends of the Earth and travels to the many Mythologies_ " Toothless turned to Rædwit as he informed him of his location

" _That is the reason I'd like to see the man himself!_ " Rædwit stated

" _Was he afraid to come because of us?_ " His younger brother asked as they knew what the Vikings thought of them, being fearful of the stories they heard

" _Did he not want to see us?_ " His older brother asked as he believed that Drayko was once an Dragon Hunter and has come to ask for atonement

" _It is nothing like that at all. He believe it was out of respect for the family, staying behind as kindness as it's apart of culture of mankind. With them giving others privacy is a gesture of respect, none of these are more true when dealing with... emotional matters_ " Toothless chuckled

" _How is that respectful?_ " His younger brother was slightly hurt

" _Do you wish for me to seek him out?_ " Toothless asked

"Please do, my mate has heard about his stories from your Uncle" Jade nodded as Toothless headed off, the whispering that came when they could all see the other half of his Tailfin falling on deaf earplates as he climbed the cliff. Drayko had finished sketching them together with his family as he was leaning up against the tree with his dufflebag by his side

" _Æðelin they want to see you, come up over here!_ " Toothless called to him

HTTYD

Drayko immediately leaned back into standing as he took his dufflebag and began to hike up the small slope up the cliff, reaching the crest as he looked at the massive weyr before him; Night Furies who awaited them as he believed that they'd be way off, scattered and fewer. But here they all were in front of him, he brought out the Jacket of the Omega Primal he once wore as the Son of the Heavens; placing it on as the cloak like jacket had a gust of wind blow in front of him, flowing all over the back before stopping. Letting the rest of the Night Furies see him as the jacket was in it's sangria red and currant and fire to tiger orange color along with the rest of the details that were seen on the back

" _What a illusive jacket he has_ " Drayko heard an juvenile Night Fury whisper as the others stared at him with much awe as he did with them, at least until an familiar voice had cried out

" _Great skies above, you're a Titan!_ " He saw Rædwit making his way through the crowd as his face broken into a smile like no other

" _Nice to see you again, Rædwit_ " He stepped forward to hug the Night Fury around his neck, he did not hear it when there was another murmur of excitement. They had heard he could speak Dragonese but not all believed that it was true, It should be mentioned that Drayko went against Toothless' orders not to hammer out his Norse accent and what he got now was an Brooklyn-esque Dragonese accent

" _I have been wondering who would be rescuing us from the wrath of the Dragon Hunters, now we have our answer here: The honor to meet you is completely mine as you are the one who has saved my son and brother. But it would appear that you now take on the former name of my son: Æðelin, I couldn't be anymore honored to finally meet the Legendary Dragon Rider himself_ " Thunder stepped up to meet Drayko as the others parted bowed their heads respectively

" _He is, father_..." Toothless responded as he stressed "Father" helpfully

Drayko nodded afterwards as Toothless introduced him to each and every one of his family members such as his cousins, uncles and aunts including his grandparents; for there were more than plenty of many Night Fury families that although he was not related to, they all came up in their turn to meet the Legendary Dragon Rider himself in their midst. In their mingling party it was then that Rædwit spotted his younger brother sniffing at the saddle his nephew wore, turning to them both

" _Toðléas, I have come to regret that I have been boasting on your skills as your brother Hádor is declaring to challenge you to an Ánwíg_ " Rædwit informed him as Drayko brought his arm to his chin

" _Ánwíg, an competition of sorts?_ " He asked him

" _It is like a duel, a spar of sorts that involves flying. But yeah it's more like a competition to see who is better at flying with speed, tricks and what not's to know?_ " Rædwit explained

" _Now this is my competition, let the message of us both taking on the Ánwíg get to him; we're ready_ " Drayko smiled as a few of the Night Furies chuckled

" _Aye but I have not flown against another of my own kind since I was just a hatchling, the time really does fly on by_ " Toothless looked back on that time

" _Nevertheless, would you accept this challenge?_ " Hádor asked hopefully

" _Come now that would hardly be a fair challenge, what with_..." Jade paused as she glanced at Toothless' Omega Primal form. " _You have an unfair advantage Hádor, he did say that he hasn't flown against another Furyn in awhile_ "

" _That advantage would be mine, I have an extra mind strapped to my back and unfortunately it is the mind of madman known my son_ " Toothless proclaimed proudly as his Uncle laughed

" _Oh go on, you're brilliant in the skies separately and it will be fun to watch you together_ " Rædwit teasingly pressed them on

As Hádor nodded in his agreement and looked to Toothless, the Night Fury himself turned to Drayko: " _Your response, Æðelin my son?_ " The Knight only gave out a chuckle as spoke under his breath

"You are asking me of all people, that I would join the competition for my brother..." Drayko's head was tilted down as he spoke in Norse. Unfortunately the others heard what he said and looked confused with him, although they looked like they were shocked as he knew that the other Night Furies could not understand him. He gave out an much louder chuckle then before and replied: " _The Owl Gut Tribe's known for their Dragon Combat Racing Tournaments which me and Toðléas have sponsored our Mercenary Office, and Míkekólt_ (Mee-Kelt) _was known to have won both 5th and 2nd Place before he won the Platinum in the end; you are asking that I would join in your competition: I like it and you're on!_ " He responded in Dragonese as the Night Furies cheered. " _Now let's have you turn around to get your suit up for our flight_ "

Slowly the Night Furies have begun to gather around as Drayko unveiled the saddle before strapping it onto Toothless, with everything being an easy process afterwards; all while they remained silent throughout the exchange, completing the ritual as they have been through many times before. " _You have made some upgrades I see_ " Rædwit commented

" _Oh we're about to get much more greater ones which of course is based on the Omega Primal theme as you can see, but first we've got an story after this competition that will explain everything_ " Drayko stated as Toothless nodded in confirmation

Finally he mounted himself onto the saddle as he got in place and placed his helmet on, Rædwit along with both Thunder and Jade were smiling at the sight; although many of the Night Furies who were present appeared to be unsure of this setup

" _Looks a little hard to fly like that_ " His older brother stated

" _Drag's gonna be too much_ " Another stated

" _Far too heavy now_..."

" _No harness, gonna fall off_..."

" _Just have to look after him all the time_ "

Drayko's growling was heard afterwards as he wanted them to respect both him and his place in the life of his brother and now proclaimed father, setting his voice of authority he had developed over the many years that have gone and passed by: " _Then let you watch here on the ground and let both Toothless and I show you how to fly_..." A murmur of respectful astonishment followed as Toothless gave a slight nod to him as he didn't need to say a word whenever he was ready to take off. His family made a space for them to take off as he yelled out this:

" _Beat this, Hádor!_ " He began running as within a few massive bounding leaps, Drayko and Toothless both took off into the skies as every word spoken between them was inaudible; the unspoken language of flight was forged in their time. Turning, twisting, diving and banking as they followed up with spinning and leaping through the currents of the clouds; even preforming sea skimming as the Night Furies had no idea what they could think. It was not long however before Hádor's impressive wingspan floated up by them

" _Not bad, not bad at all - either of you_ "

" _You accept the Ánwíg then?_ " He asked

" _Of course we do, now let's see what you are capable of!_ "

It was an sportsmanly and friendly affair as in that moment, pure energy with muscle and determination had began to show off more than the other; if it was an competition then it felt like one. He had to admit that Hádor had a strong competition alright, fast and moving unpredictably with spins that made him dizzy just thinking about it. But Toothless was twice the Night Fury for the loss of an Tailfin as with all that they had encountered, taught themselves and learned; they would have to be better. Drayko banked towards him as Hádor hardly saw then coming until he was out of the saddle and hurling towards him, laughing at his startled expression and landing hard on his left wing as had faltered in his course; before he could protest he had proceeded to dance across his wing and onto his back, across his second wing and preforming backflips as he whooped for joy. Falling to the earth where the Night Furies had watched them from below

" _Brother!_ " Hádor called out in an hesitant alarm as he watched Drayko fall. " _Brother, you've lost your son!_ "

" _Not lost... just dropped_ " Toothless sailed along calmly as he watched him like a proud father from above

Hádor failed to see how this was better, but then Drayko had unleashed his wings from his armor and flew. " _What in the name of hell...?_ " Toothless laughed at his expression

"Does it take more for one to fly with an human on his back, or for a man to forge his own wings to fall on?" Leaving Hádor with that question to think on, Toothless flicked his axe shaped tail and dove; sailing alongside his human and giving him an few Plasma Bolts to fly on. He never told him that this was how the Night Furies taught their younlings to fly, but the resemblance garnered a few chuckles from below. Eventually though as Drayko spun around for a bit, he dropped his wings to his side and fell like rain; letting him dive into his place right by him. Spiraling downwards, spinning and batting at each other's arm as before it was too late; he turned under Drayko and let his wings fill with air, skimmed the sea as they slapped up into flight once more. Whooping with their successful skydive as Hádor was still catching up to them, attempting to top their diving and spinning with his own. Toothless banked them around to spin on a dime above his watching family and weyr. " _Uncle, you'll remember this one - we made it even better than before!_ " He called to him

As Toothless flew away Jade turned to face Rædwit: " _You know about this next performance?_ " He watched with some unease as Drayko launched Toothless into a vertical soar above. " _This one I know too well... Jade_ " They vanished into the clouds and just as they did, he saw Toothless allow his wings to fall open; his earplates falling limb against his skull. " _Too well indeed_..."

Drayko and Toothless reappeared as it was the latter that was falling upside down, the former sitting straight from the saddle as they looked at the inverted sea with the weyr gasping; some of the younger ones asked the older ones what was their long last brother planning. Jade looked like she was getting grey scales by the second as Rædwit could sympathize, but if it were possible it had gotten worse than they thought. Still inverted and using the force of falling to his advantage, Drayko stood up and walked to his father's snout, leaping off as his lighter body sailed upward; but he grabbed onto his saddle and proceeded to preform an Russian kick dance onto his underbelly, although he changed it into his own mix as he dared to tickle him. He wrapped his wings around Drayko and fell harder until the sea looked like it was close enough, without warning he spun and let his wings out as Drayko hung onto the tip of one; flying upwards in a wild spiral and cheering for fun, Toothless dodged to catch his brother and son as he slipped from his snout onto his back. Running forward on his neck like a floating log as he spun in the air, the other Night Furies on land erupted into roars of applause. He had forgotten that this was an competition as Hádor submitted to their victory:

" _Alright, alright you are victorious! Yield, both of you; well flown brother_ " He glanced at Drayko who returned his way back to his saddle

" _Did I not make myself clear to you, it's just a question_..." Toothless laughed his way onto the ground

The Night Furies roared with congratulations and astonishment as the two Night Furies and the Knight himself dismounted his way onto an stop, running until he stopped his legs. "Well done, well done both of you!" Thunder stated as he turned to his son: " _You are no exception, Toðléas as you gave it your best_ " One of them had then let a small and very hot burst of Plasma fly out right onto his wing, didn't hurt but did made him flinch

" _Dammit!_ " He scolded his sire. " _Do you think this saddle's fireproof?_ " Everyone did not hear him as some of the others sent their own bursts of Plasma in his direction, harmless fun as it was a victory tradition; but in their mixed company, some of them had got a bit over-excited to say the least

HTTYD

" _What the hell?_ " Drayko watched the fiery exchange in confusion. " _You better not-_ " He turned to come face to face with Toothless' very excited cousin as Plasma was rising in the back of his throat as Drayko choked on the end of his warning and leaped backwards. Once the Plasma Bolt had struck him, Drayko reappeared with Inferno drawn and ignited as he looked up and growled; Toothless even knocked over several relatives as he leaped to defend his father, both of them glaring at the offending cousin in unmediated rage. Although Drayko was the one who broke out as Inferno now looked like this:

The heads that ignited and sprayed out Zippleback Gas were redesigned to be more of an Omega Primal Zippleback that looked fearsomely like an Leviathan and an Serpent but no less had everything else that the Omega Primal Dragons had: Larger, bulkier and sharper build, with it's slightly longer horns adorned on their heads; with of course some tribal tattoos like always. The bottom head featured an chainlink like the Frostheart Axe and ended with an large ram Horn that was called the "Key of the Ram's Nemesis"

The handle was slightly longer and thicker, always wrapped with Volcanripper Metal cording and the strong and durable leather strips that were always soft but gave a much tighter grip than previously. They were given the detail and design of both the Owl Gut Tribe patterns as well as the usual Norse Knotwork and Greek Meandros pattern just to add in to his Half-Greek/Half-Norse heritage. The crossguard's four wings were closed in to be more effective and were dual sided on both the front and back sides, redesigned sharply to match that of the Omega Primal Night Fury and Deathgripper; although Toothless prefers to keep his dual pair hidden but will not hesitate to span them out in front of the Dragon Hunters and their enemies that seek their death and destruction. The cobra that was coiled around the handle now featured four narrowed slits with five pairs of spikes atop the flats and tusk like fangs on the sides, still snarling and hissing with it's bleeding fangs that curved down and inwards like crescent moons. It's underbelly featured markings on the side and still sported the horizontal line pattern like all reptiles have, featuring it's underbelly pattern atop the hood as well. The Rainguard was an Omega symbol as it not only meant Final but was also one of the many symbols standing for War, being of Greek origin of course

The long sword blade was not only an split blade inspired by Viggo Grimborn's sword, but was now an midnight black with a darker contrasted and filthy shade of crimson, blood and mahogany with it's sharp edges being an deep brass, bronze and medallion with dijon gold color. Of course this meant that the blade was also filthy with it being cloaked, submerged and bathed in the Darkblood of the Dragons and the very blood of the Primordial: Chaos/Nemesis, the same Primordial whose blood gave birth to The Furies. The fire that the blade was engulfed in was an fusion mix of Plasma from an Night Fury and the Pyroclastic Lava Clouds of an Volcanripper. Although various capsules of Dragon Fire Types have been tested out and each serve their own purpose. A new feature was the addition of retractable chains that allowed it to be swung like chained blades. The chainlinks were vertical, slightly big shackles and octagonal with sharp edges on the sides that were harmless. When swung around, it retracted quickly back to it's original position as if they were binded to the arms of the user. The chains were very ashy and smoky like the fire that engulfed the blade. Finally, there were resonating Dragonese Runes that spelled out: "Locked War of the Exiled V" on the front and back of the blades. All while the entire sword itself sported an moody, filthy, grim, contrasted and aged look that did not once stop the power and swiftness of Inferno, the Dragon Blade

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?! I may be an self entitled God we both were bringing the downfall to Drago Bludvist that Grimmel the Grisly will soon share his fate, but I am not invincible either! Are you trying to scorch me and the earth into it's downfall? Good god why do you even attempt that at all?! If you at least think before you draw your Plasma and torch your damn neighbors to death, then you cannot assume that people like me will brush Plasma off their flesh like it's nothing; you could have fried me alive!_ "

" _Brother_..." Toothless was calm enough to ask him

" _Yes?_ " Drayko's expression was still narrowed angrily as everyone were now looking at him

" _You don't want to torch them do you?_ " Toothless asked

" _No, I do not but now you know what: Inferno, the Dragon Blade now looks like_ " Drayko told them as he stroked Toothless' neck which begun to glow with a pulse of an glowing red, although the Night Fury's glowing pulse did give his family what he had become. He drew back the inner Plasma that he not realized he had called up with the glow receding, closing his split spines as silence followed; until his younger brother happened to break it for them

" _You're... can you... command an Foreverwing?_ " He asked as his curiosity was just like that of his three young sons and daughter from youngest to eldest: Mason, Jerlcedes, Levaraldi and Xaviernaus

" _Can he command... an Foreverwing?_ " Drayko's bewildered but gravelly voice echoed as he turned to him with him nodding

" _Yes... yes, he had commanded several of them when we Knights headed to the Island of Nepthene which is based of an Greek medication for sorrow and depression. They were the cause of the isle's earthquakes that led to the people's startling discovery, Mikkel rules the place while Calder proclaimed himself as The Serpent's Heir; but he is beyond reason that he was meant to be an Dragon and not a man like me, he attempted to evolve but his blindness to desire left his people in danger. I had destroyed him with an Zippleback canister and engulfed him in flames, leaving him to fall off from the cliff and into the ravines of the earth itself; now after being poisoned by him, Mikkel now leads his people like his father who had the same name and title would've wanted_ " He explained their adventure at Nepthene and being forced into bringing down The Serpent's Heir to save the island from the awakening of the Foreverwings

It was then that an now grown up Vixen the Fox had climbed out from below Toothless' underbelly, wagging her playful tongue like always as Drayko picked her up; being licked on the face as Rædwit commented: " _I remember her now, she has not changed since I first met her on Captain Lech's ship_ "

" _You never did get the chance to tell me about my spine splitting ability, but I understand because that night when I was exiled was the last time you ever saw me_ " Toothless told his parents Thunder and Jade as his mate Aythro walked up right near him, soothing him of his sheepishness as Drayko remembered and reached into the bag; bringing out the other half of Toothless' Tailfin

" _This is what I found of him when I returned to Berk, 4 Years Ago before we saw it crumble into ruins before our power and left the Archipelago to take on our journey to explore the many mythologies out there; bringing back some souvenirs from many different places. If you have anyone in your family who has lost an Tailfin, take this and when we build New Draconia; my combat medic Arson and his Scauldron, Tidalwing will put it back onto you and you will be able to fly again. I give you my word..._ " The Night Furies took the Tailfin that once belonged to Toothless before being ripped off from that trap. Seeing it before them made their hearts wrench as Dragons may fly with holes in their wings and even with their Midfins gone entirely, the Tailfins were crucial to balance and steering; to love a part of one was to lose some elements in flying, but to lose an entire Tailfin...

" _Æðelin, there is an story that has not been told from both you and my son Toðléas; I ask of you to tell us all from the very beginning of how you had brought ruin to Berk, I have the feeling that because you speak so lowly of the Island that I believe it is the story of revenge. I wish for you to tell us all: How did you become known as Drayko Ryder?_ " Thunder asked as the rest of the Night Furies cooed in agreement

" _Then gather all around with me Æðelin, my Broðor/_ _Fædren_ _Toðléas and her beloved mate Aythro along with the rest of us as you are about to experience an story that was more than what meets the eye. It is a story that was not just about revenge but patricide against the father who had wronged his son for years after his mother was taken away, believing his birthmark to be an curse by the Gods. It is the story of an young boy named Hiccup, who was shunned and ostracized for being what his own people had been calling names; none such more hurtful than Useless. When the mystical Night Fury who was dubbed thy name "Toothless" takes him under his very reptilian wings, the damage has been done for far too long in the past 15 Years that passed. Now it was time to get revenge on those who hurt him, but an Tyrannic Dragon Queen known to the Dragon as Red Death the Bane of Queens stands in his way. Now under the name of Drayko, he along with his many new friends will rise up to take down this hellish monster who claims herself to be the Queen of all Dragons and restore the liberation of all who are possessed under her control..._ "

Drayko created an stone bonfire and ignited it with the flaming sword of Inferno as he sat down with Vixen laying on her back with her white fluffy underbelly for him to stroke as Toothless and Aythro sat on both sides on him. The rest of the Night Furies all gathered around like an family as they were ready to hear the story of how he had become known who he was today, he had cleared his voice of anything that would interrupt him and settled himself in the warm scales all the Night Furies who heated them all up for his comfort. Hell even many of his own Dragons that he tamed had come to hear him as they arrived as well, not minding their presence as the sun had turned to dusk and the horizon shined it's light upon the Mists of Crescent Isles. The story had then begun:

" _This... is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery among the series of isles that make up the Barbaric Archipelago. It's snows nine months an year and hails the other three, any food that grows here is tough, tasteless and raw. The inhabitants that grow here are even more so. The most of these people on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad, but there are those who will never learn to accept the life of an run, and will do anything; even illegal things to drive them out of their way for good. This is where our story begins, on a cold night where the moon had only begun to go down..._ "

Thus, the story of how the rise of Drayko and Toothless had begun with the rise of the Knights of the Dragon Riders and how the doomed fate of Berk would be sealed; there was an trilogy of stories to be told to the Night Furies as Thunder and Jade, Rædwit and Hádor alongside each and everyone of his new family had got comfortable with the adventure that was to all be told from the narration of the man who had finally gotten his revenge...

 **KNIGHTS OF THE DRAGON RIDERS**

 **VENGEANCE ON PRIMAL TWILIGHT**

 _Take back what you deserve and bring the downfall of an Tribe by your hand_

* * *

The Knights of the Dragon Riders will return as no matter where they are, they will always be Knights. Stoick the Vast is gone but both Astrid and Snotlout still live to this moment from the 4 Years that have passed; she would return to lead on the Hairy Hooligans while Snotlout has now been considered an rogue Viking as he will not die that easily. The Guests who reviewed this and Mariah asked if I would do a sequel where the survivors have found an new home, but now live in fear of Drayko as they vowed to never be nasty to anyone ever again in fear of them going down the same path of revenge

A recent Review had even asked if I could another one where Astrid had survived the Fall of Berk, which she did by the way, and seeks vengeance against Drayko; there is one thing I would like to do for my readers, I hope you accept this offer: For anyone who is interested in making fanfics based on my trilogy to either continue the story how they like it, make an alternative road and even do your own version of the trilogy; do not hesitate in doing so because you all have my permission to do so. Why not even create an entire community based on this trilogy? Drayko and Toothless have much, much more to come as their adventures continue on; but I of course have decided to take an much needed hiatus to write my other stories, so do not worry as I will return to write the further chronicles of our heroes. Always...

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You readers and reviewers have all played the most very important role in this Trilogy that no one has ever had before, thank you for reading until the very end; you all live well and rock on until midnight comes calling around. Have fun and enjoy the experience that you have been left and given to with, thanks to yours truly...!


End file.
